Doces Momentos NC
by Day Pereira
Summary: Doces Momentos na vida de Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione e mais alguns... A fic não contém uma ordem cronológica, são episódios soltos na vida dos personagens do mundo HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – No sofá (H/G)**

Até hoje não sei o que mais amo nele. Não sei se é a cor dos seus cabelos, se é o seu perfume ou se é o jeito que ele diz meu nome. Talvez seja tudo isso junto. Talvez seja isso e mais um pouco. Talvez seja aquele jeito de menino carente que ele ainda não perdeu.

Mas eu e Harry já estamos juntos há quanto tempo mesmo? Sete anos de casamento, dois de namoro... Nove anos! Ainda existe a mesma paixão, a mesma urgência de estarmos juntos. Nosso amor se fortalece todos os dias.

Se fortalece quando vejo Harry brincando com nossos filhos. Tentando ralhar com Tiago. Lendo para o Alvo dormir... Ainda lhe devo uma menina. Como ele diz uma menina com o meu sorriso...

Talvez pensando nessa menina que ele tanto sonho é que escolhi essa camisola. Negra, longa, sensual. Sei que ele gosta. Um pouco de perfume... Meus cabelos presos... Sei que ele gosta de solta-los...

Harry está no andar de baixo. Trabalhando no escritório. Gosto das vezes que namoramos no sofá na sala de estar. Agora é mais difícil. Os meninos estão cada vez mais crescidos.

Desço de vagar, pés descalços, para ele não ouvir que estou chegando.

A porta do escritório está entre aberta. Lá dentro só a luz do abajur. Ele parece muito concentrado nos papéis que tanto lê.

Harry... – Falo baixo, voz rouca, sedutora. – Oi!

Ele me olha. Sorri. Reconhece as minhas intenções. Com aquela camisola que homem não reconheceria.

- Gi... Camisola nova?

- Gostou! – Caminho devagar em sua direção e sento na beirada da mesa de trabalho dele. – Pena que você tá trabalhando?

- Quem disse! – Ele fala. Entende os meus sinais. Sempre entendeu. Desliza a mão suavemente sobre as minhas pernas, levantando a camisola.

Harry sempre soube o que me agradava. O que me fazia queimar de desejo. Ele foi o primeiro e único homem na minha vida. Lembro da nossa primeira vez. Aqui mesmo nessa casa, quando ele me pediu em casamento. Se eu não tivesse tomado a iniciativa, nada teria acontecido. Lembro das nossas mãos meio que desajeitadas, do nervosismo, da ansiedade, do medo de não estar agradando...

Mas depois dessa vez.... A gente aprendeu junto. Aprendeu a amar junto.

Sem avisos... Ele me puxa para o seu colo e começa a beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos passeiam sobre as minhas pernas...

As minhas mãos obedecendo ao desejo procuram ansiosas os botões da sua camisa... Nessas horas eles só atrapalham...

- Gi... Os meninos...

- Dormem!

Suas mãos alcançam os meus cabelos, que ele solta... Sua boca captura a minha. Nossas línguas dançam um dança louca, frenética...

As alças da minha camisola caem sobre os ombros com seus beijos. A sua camisa revela o seu peito onde minhas mãos deslizam...

A cadeira é desconfortável. Fico em pé e o puxo com rapidez para o sofá do escritório. Sempre o sofá.

- Podemos ir para o quarto. – Ele sussurra no meu ouvido.

- Eu gosto do sofá!

Minhas mãos sabem muito bem o caminho. Sei de olhos fechados como abrir a fivela do cinto da calça que ele usa.

Minha camisola já jaz no chão.

Harry se livra rápido da calça. Já sinto o seu desejo crescente.

Ele me leva a loucura. Beija calmamente meu colo, meus seios, minha barriga... A sua mão desliza suavemente entre minhas cochas e se acalma puxando devagar a minha calcinha.

Eu solto gemidos de prazer. Baixos. Não posso me esquecer tem duas crianças dormindo, não colocamos nenhum feitiço para abafar o som, senão não ouviríamos se um dos dois chorar... Coisas de quem tem filhos...

Passo a mão pelos seus cabelos, despenteio mais do que já são. Aqueles olhos de esmeralda me olham com desejo.

O beijo agora é com urgência. Já não agüento. Preciso dele agora! Me posiciono, convidando ele para encaixar seu corpo sobre o meu.

Harry entende o meu pedido mudo. Se livra da última peça de roupa. Mas antes de me possuir, me tortura mais um pouco.

Me olha com calma... Como se decorasse a geografia do meu corpo. Desliza suas mãos pelos meus seios. Vagarosamente, suas língua passeia pela minha barriga. Já não agüento mais...

- Harry...

Ok! Ele quer tortura. Agora é a minha vez. Dou pequenas mordidas na sua orelha, beijo o seu pescoço e o seu peito. Minha mão desliza sobre as suas costas... Depois vão para um lugar perigoso... Ouço seus gemidos roucos no meu ouvido.

- Gina...

- Eu quero você agora....

Ele me obedece. Já o sinto dentro de mim. Como na nossa primeira vez. O ritmo se intensifica. Minhas unhas se enterram nas suas costas...

- Gi...

Nossos corpos agora são um só. Dançamos a mesma dança... Nossos suores se misturam... Nossos gemidos são um só. Alcançamos juntos o prazer.

O ritmo diminui.

Harry descansa o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu. Adoro isso! Adoro sentir o meu homem sobre mim! Durante as gravidezes era o que mais sintia falta. Harry é sempre tão cuidadoso.

Ficamos assim. Perdemos a noção do tempo. Sinto um frio gostoso. Ao mesmo tempo a quentura do corpo de Harry me esquenta.

Sem quebrar o encanto ele se move. Pega minha camisola no chão e as suas roupas. Me beija delicadamente. A urgência já passou o desejo já se acalmou...

- Vamos para a cama...

Ele me guia e subimos as escadas ainda embalados pela dança do amor.

Na nossa cama, me beija novamente, ficamos ali abraçados, sonolentos... Sinto a sua respiração no meu pescoço. Já estou quase dormindo, quando ouço um chorinho vindo de um dos quartos da frente. Harry se mexe.

- Eu vou! – Beija o meu cabelo e vai atender o nosso filho.

Sempre soube desde que era uma menina, desde que vi Harry pela primeira vez naquela estação, sozinho, perdido, carente... Que daria para ele todo o amor que poderia dar a alguém. Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. Fecho os olhos. Harry volta.

- Não foi nada... Ele já dormiu de novo! – Ele deita me abraça para dormimos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Suspeitas**

Abri meus olhos. Ainda estava escuro no quarto. Olhei para o relógio da cabeceira, ainda era cedo. Muito cedo por sinal.

Harry dormia um sono pesado ao meu lado.

Ainda era muito cedo para levantar. Ainda mais porque era domingo. Droga! Eu não conseguia dormir. Estava ansiosa. Mas amanha confirmaria ou não minha suspeitas.

Pensando bem, não havia porque não ter certeza. Os sintomas eram bem claros.

Já estava atrasada há quase três semanas. Havia aquele sono inexplicável nos horários mais impróprios, aquele cansaço... Tudo bem, estava trabalhando demais nessas últimas semanas. Ah, e tinha a fome. Nunca havia sido tão comilona, mas de uns dias para cá comia tudo que via.

Estava mais sensível também. Aquela vontade de chorar... Meu humor também não andava dos melhores... Meu corpo estava mudado. Nada que os outros percebessem, mas eu sabia.

Olhei para o Harry. Ele ainda não havia percebido nada. Também mal nos vimos essa última semana. Nos dois trabalhamos muito. Mas ele ia ficar muito feliz. Vai sim!

Como eu contaria para ele. Não podia chegar e dizer "Harry to grávida" ou "Harry, ah... vamos ter um bebê"... Tinha que ser especial. Talvez preparasse um jantar especial, podíamos sair ou aparecesse no Ministério no meio da tarde com um uniforme de quadribol para bebês...

Passei a mão pela minha barriga, ainda lisinha. - "Hei... será que você já esta ai?" Que coisa boba, minha barriga não vai responder. Será que todas as mulheres ficam assim quando estão grávidas?

Mas amanhã vou ter certeza. Vou ao St Mungus e faço o exame. Pelo que Fleur comentou o resultado sai na hora.

E se não estiver! Se for outra coisa qualquer? Não! Não, eu tenho certeza que é o filho dele que trago aqui dentro. Não pode ser outra coisa.

Calculo mentalmente. Já faz mais de cinco meses que não tomamos nenhum cuidado. No Natal eu achei que estava grávida, mas foi um alarme falso, somente um atraso de dias. Não como dessa vez.

Meu coração dizia que eu não estava enganada.

Será que seria um menino ou menina. Seria parecido comigo ou com o Harry. Teria os meus olhos ou os deles. Tanto faz. Esse serzinho seria amado de qualquer forma, não importaria com quem ele seria parecido.

Olho de novo para o Harry, ele se mexe.

- Já tá na hora de irmos para a Toca Gi? – Harry fala sonolento.

- Não amor... Continua dormindo ainda é cedo!

Harry volta a dormir. Sua mão descansa sobre a minha barriga. Se ele soubesse.

Meus olhos começam a pesar. O sono tá voltando. Já não consigo ficar com os olhos abertos. Posso dormir mais um pouco antes de irmos para o almoço na Toca. Quem sabe sonho com o nosso bebê.

******

- Gi... Gi... Você não vai acordar hoje dorminhoca?

Olho o relógio. Já é tarde. Já tá na hora de irmos para a Toca.

- Nossa! Dormi demais. Você já tomou café?

- Já sim, faz tempo que acordei. – Harry ri. Ele come qualquer coisa. – Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não meu bem! Vou tomar um banho rápido e depois vamos para a Toca. – Falei já indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Te espero lá em baixo!

Ainda bem que Harry já havia descido, pois quando cheguei ao banheiro meu estômago estava dando voltas. O cheiro do que o Harry comia me deixou muito enjoada. Meu primeiro enjoou. Não foi uma boa experiência.

Me olhei no espelho do banheiro. Pálida. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso, senão todos iriam perceber que eu não estava bem.

Tomei uma ducha rápida. Coloquei um vestido leve, soltinho, sapatilhas, deixei o cabelo solto e fiz uma maquiagem leve. Mas já não estava tão pálida.

Harry estava lá embaixo.

- Vamos! – Falei puxando ele para a lareira.

- Achei que iríamos apartar? – Ele falou.

Lembrei que não é bom apartar no inicio da gravidez. Mesmo sendo só uma suspeita, não era bom arriscar. Mas depois daquele enjôo... Só podia ser...

- Vamos de lareira! – Harry me seguiu, fez uma careta, mas não disse nada.

Quando chegamos a Toca todos já estavam lá. Só faltava a gente mesmo.

- Vocês demoraram! – Rony falou beijando a minha bochecha.

- Gina dormiu demais. – Harry falou.

- A tá... Dormiu demais né! – Rony falou malicioso e Hermione deu um cutucão nele.

- Gina tava dormindo mesmo! – Harry comentou indo para o pátio com o Rony.

Hermione sorriu para mim e passou a mão na minha barriga. Já tinha contado para ela das minhas suspeitas.

- Amanhã. – Falei.

Minha mãe se aproximou e me olhou de uma forma estranha.

- Você tá diferente filha! Tá com um brilho diferente...

Não disse nada, mas ela me olhava como se soubesse. Será que estava escrito na minha testa que eu estava grávida. Ou só era coisa da minha cabeça?

O cheiro de comida não estava ajudando. Mas pelo menos não tinha ficado tão enjoada como antes. Mas não consegui comer muito. Minha mãe me olhava e sorria. Ela sabia tinha certeza, pois nem insistiu para eu comer.

A tarde passou rápida. Não tive mais nada. Até consegui comer alguma coisa. Mas estava me sentido muito cansada.

Quando chegamos em casa, fui direto para o quarto. Harry perguntou se eu queria comer alguma coisa, nem sei o que respondi. Me jogo na cama, de roupa e tudo. Durmo.

Só queria que amanhã chegasse rápido. Só queria ter certeza que o nosso filhinho já existia. Só queria contar para o Harry que ele ia ser pai. Só queria ver o brilho de felicidade nos seus olhos. Só queria o ouvir dizer que me amava e que estava muito feliz pelo nosso filho... Amanhã minhas suspeitas seriam confirmadas. Amanhã...

*******************

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível... Muito obrigada! Beijos para todos... **

**Obrigada especial para a ****Mickky** (Obrigada querida) e **Gi Potter Jonas '** (Obrigada! Continua lendo e espero que goste!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Rony vai ser papai**

Quando eu vi o recado de Hermione, enviando pelo seu patrono na minha sala no Ministério, dizendo que minha filha ia nascer, não sei o que pensei. Por mais que eu soubesse que uma hora isso ia acontecer, que já estava na hora... Sei lá... pensei que ia ser diferente, nem sei o que pensei...

Só sei que eu estava lá no Ministério trabalhando e de repente estava nos Três Vassouras. O que eu estava fazendo nos Três Vassouras se minha filha estava para nascer?

Pois bem, tudo começou assim...

Quando vi o patrono de Hermione, fiquei desesperado. Só lembro que Harry disse para mim ir para casa pela lareira. E foi o que fiz. Quer dizer o que pensei em fazer...

Quando cheguei na frente das lareiras do Ministérios, tinha um grupo de bruxos se preparando para ir para os Três Vassouras. Eu estava muito nervoso. Em vez de falar Casa Branca de Hogsmead, que é onde a gente mora, falei Três Vassouras...

E lá estava eu nos Três Vassouras... totalmente perdido. Droga! Hermione iria me azarar até não poder mais... e dessa vez com razão!

"Rony Weasley é melhor se acalmar". Já que estava nos Três Vassouras era melhor eu esperar um pouco e colocar meus pensamentos em ordem... Senão onde eu iria parar na próxima vez... talvez na Travessa do Tranco, no Caldeirão Furado... Era melhor eu me acalmar...

Pedi uma cerveja amanteigada, precisava recuperar meu fôlego antes de chegar em casa. Bebi a cerveja em um gole só. Pronto. Agora com toda a calma do mundo... Um, dois, três... Casa Branca de Hogsmead.

Crack!

- Rony porque voce demorou tanto? – Hermione me perguntou assim que viu.

- Eu... – Era melhor eu não falar agora. – Eu to aqui!

- Rony.... – Hermione fez uma careta, se assegurou no braço do sofá.

- O que tá acontecendo? Hermione fala comigo...

Hermione não falava. Mas seu rosto demonstrava que ela sentia dor... respirou fundo.

- Rony, precisamos ir para o hospital agora...

- Ok!

Rony Weasley calma. Pense. Apartei na recepção do St Mungus. A recepcionista me olhou.

- Senhor, em que posso ajudar?

Por Mérlin, cadê a Hermione? Olhei desesperado para os lados e nada dela. Droga! Hermione não poderia apartar sozinha. Eu esqueci da Hermione em casa!

Crack!

- Rony... onde voce estava?

- Eu... eu to aqui! Vamos... – Hermione me olhou de uma forma estranha. Peguei ela no colo e apartamos no St Mungus.

A recepcionista me olhou espantada.

- Senhor, em que posso ajudar?

- Minha filha... minha mulher... o bebê...

A recepcionista sorriu. Quase que imediatamente apareceu um enfermeiro com uma cadeira de rodas para Hermione. Ajudei-a a se acomodar na cadeira.

- A parteira já vem vindo... Enquanto isso vamos levá-la para o quarto... Senhora como estão as contrações? A bolsa já rompeu? – o enfermeiro falava direto com Hermione.

- A bolsa já rompeu, mas não perdi muito líquido... As contrações estão bem espaçadas...

- Ok! Temos tempo então...

Quando chegamos ao quarto, ajudei Hermione a trocar de roupa e se acomodar na cama. Ela não havia tido outra contração. Estava calma. Muito calma. Porque Hermione tinha que estar tão calma?

- Mione... Você tá bem?

- Sim meu amor...

- Não teve mais dor?

- Elas vêem e vão...

Foi só falar que Hermione começou a mudar a expressão do rosto. Segurou firme a minha mão. Não sabia que ela tinha tanta força...

- Mi... Você não quer largar a minha mão... Talvez quebre os meus dedos....

- Rony...- Hermione me fuzilava com os olhos. – RONY... Tá doendo muito... Por Mérlin, essa tá muito forte...

Talvez eu não sentisse mais os dedos da minha mão. A expressão de dor no rosto de Hermione era algo que eu nunca tinha visto...

- RONY... Faz alguma coisa... Eu não agüento mais...

- Se voce largar a minha mão...

Ela largou. Sai correndo, gritando pelos corredores da maternidade que alguém ajudasse a minha mulher.

- Sr. Weasley... Por favor... Esse comportamento é inadmissível... – Alguém falou comigo.

- Mas a Mione, ela tá com muita dor...

Voltei para o quarto, Hermione ainda estava sentindo dores... Droga! Ninguém fazia nada.

- ALGUÉM FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

- Sr. Weasley eu vou pedir que o senhor se retire daqui... – Era uma mulher que falava, depois de alguns minutos reconheci a parteira que acompanhou a Hermione durante a gravidez.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR A MINHA MULHER SOZINHA... NINGUÉM FAZ NADA... NINGUÉM TÁ VENDO QUE ELA TÁ COM DOR...

Não sei da onde, mas apareceram outros enfermeiros...

- Tirem o Sr. Weasley daqui, ele tá deixando a mulher mais nervosa... Por favor, se acalme.

- Por aqui Senhor...

- MAS... A MIONE...

Ninguém me ouvia. Me expulsaram dali. Não me deixaram ficar com ela.

Harry e Gina chegam. Eu falo tudo que aconteceu. E eles riem. Como podem rir de mim. Só estou nervoso. Harry ficou nervoso quando o primeiro filho deles nasceu. Tudo bem ele não veio para o hospital sozinho e nem foi parar no Três Vassouras. Mas ficou nervoso...

A parteira volta. Diz que eu posso voltar e ficar com Hermione. Mas tenho que me acalmar. Ok. Agora ninguém me tira do lado dela.

Hermione esta com uma expressão cansada. A parteira diz que o parto vai demorar. Hermione tem pouca dilatação. As dores vão e vêem. Eu fico do lado dela. Não grito com ninguém. Digo coisas doces para ela. Digo que a nossa filha logo vai estar conosco, que ela vai ser linda como a mãe. Hermione sorri.

As contratações são cada vez mais próximas e fortes. Mas a dilatação não aumenta. Ficamos varias horas nessa espera angustiante. A parteira diz que vai tentar um último procedimento, mas se o quadro não mudar vai ter que submeter Hermione a uma cesariana.

- Rony... – Hermione chora. – Eu não quero que nada aconteça a ela...

- Mi... Vai dar tudo certo... – Tento parecer forte, mas por dentro estou desesperado. O sofrimento de Hermione me angustia, me desespera.

A parteira aplica uma poção em Hermione o efeito é rápido.

- Hermione... Quando eu disser, voce faz força... Vamos trazer essa menina logo... Rony, voce ajuda ela a empurrar quando eu falar...

Hermione concorda. Uma, duas, três... Nada. De novo. Uma, duas... Agora...

Um chorinho invade todo o local. O choro fica mais forte. Então vejo a coisinha mais linda esperneando e chorando na minha frente...

A parteira a coloca no peito de Hermione. Imediatamente o choro diminui. Quem chora sou eu. Hermione passa a mão na cabecinha dela.

- Rony... É a nossa filha... Olha como ela é linda...

- É sim Mi... É sim...

Não tenho palavras. A parteira leva a tira do peito de Hermione, diz que é para limpa-la, fazer alguns procedimentos... Logo vai trazê-la de novo. Eu beijo Hermione. O rosto de Hermione reflete toda a felicidade do momento.

A enfermeira trás ela de novo. Agora a oferece para mim. Eu meio sem jeito a pego e em seguida entrego para a Hermione.

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali. Nos três. Sabia que todos esperavam noticias lá fora. Mas agora o momento era só nosso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – O bom das brigas é a reconciliação**

Droga! Por que será que Rony sempre tinha que agir assim! Por que ele era tão cabeça dura! Por Mérlim...

Me olhei no espelho do banheiro do meu quarto. Estava vermelha de raiva, meu rosto ainda estava marcado pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas de raiva. Rony não entendia... era sempre assim... era sempre os motivos das nossas brigas...

Não. Não era raiva... Rony tinha razão, eu estava muito ausente. Era raiva de mim mesmo. Raiva pelo o que eu estava fazendo comigo, com a gente...

Abri a ducha, joguei minhas roupas no chão e entrei. Talvez aquela água quente me ajudasse a entender tudo que estava acontecendo...

Eu e Rony já estávamos casados a três anos. Esse último ano tinha sido confuso, conturbado... até pensei que meu casamento não iria sobreviver... Crise dos três anos. Será?

Mas sei que a culpa foi mais minha do que dele. O fato de não ter conseguido engravidar, o fato de todos os médicos trouxas e curandeiros dizerem que não havia nada comigo ou com Rony que impedisse de termos um bebê ajudou muito. Como era possível eu não ter nenhum problema se estava a quase um ano tentando engravidar e nada! Todo mês aquela angustia, aquele decepção...

Sei que fiquei muito chata por causa disso... Ok! Fiquei obcecada... Quase coloquei meu casamento em risco por causa disso... Mas agora me conformei... A quem eu quero enganar... eu não me conformei, só estou pensando em outras coisas...

A proposta de escrever um livro para ser usado em Hogwarts me deu um novo animo. Precisava de um novo desafio profissional, precisa pensar em outras coisas que não fosse ter um filho.

Só não imaginei que isso iria me envolver tanto... Essa semana era o terceiro dia que chegava em casa depois da meia noite... Rony estava furioso... Ele tinha razão, fico possessa quando ele não avisa que vai se atrasar para o jantar...

Foi por isso que brigamos...

Nem bem sai da lareira vi Rony sentando no sofá no escuro. Emburrado.

- Oi amor! Desculpe não deu para avisar. – Falei indo em sua direção para dar-lhe um beijo. Rony retribuiu o beijo de forma fria. Problemas. – Rony, o livro já sendo finalizado, é a parte mais chata, preciso revisar tudo... Rony!

- Hermione... comprei aquela torta de limão que você gosta... Ontem! – Rony foi seco. – Tá lá na cozinha...

- Obrigada! Eu como amanhã... no jantar, prometo!

- Você falou isso, ontem! – Rony se levantou. – Hermione porque, só me diz porque... eu não ganho o suficiente para você, porque você precisa trabalhar tanto... a gente ganhou muito ouro... Sabe quantos dias a gente não se vê direito? Quantos dias eu vou dormir e você fica trabalhando? Quantos almoços na Toca você perdeu? Sua mãe apareceu mais cedo... quantos tempo faz que você não vai na casa dos seus pais... Gina e Harry perguntaram de você, você não aparece mais para ver o Tiago...

- Rony... não começa... você sabe que não por dinheiro que eu to trabalhando... Rony eu preciso me envolver com outra coisa...

- É por causa que a gente não consegue ter um bebê? Mas quando a gente fica junto Hermione? Como a gente vai ter um filho assim? Por telepatia?

- Não seja irônico Ronald... Eu não quero discutir com você... - Passei na frente dele e ele segurou meu braço, olhei bem no fundo daquele olhos azuis que eu amo tanto.

- Porque isso tá acontecendo com a gente Mi... parece que você tá fugindo de mim?

- Rony... eu te amo tanto... eu não to fugindo de você... eu, eu só preciso ... – comecei a chorar, Rony me abraçou. – Tem um pouco de paciência comigo...

- Eu tenho muita Hermione... – Rony estava sério. Sério demais. – Mas um dia ela acaba.

Ele voltou para sofá. Me deixou ali parada, muda, chocada. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Sei que as vezes sou chata. Sei que a história do bebê que tirou dos trilhos. Mas eu sei que tenho muito medo dele me deixar.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei em baixo daquela ducha. E se Rony me deixasse? Não sei o que faria. Sai do boxe, me enrolei na toalha. Rony ainda não havia subido. Será que ele dormiria no outro quarto? Odeio quando ele faz isso. Odeio dormir brigada com ele.

Vou até o closet e escolho uma lingerie bem provocante. Se é para apelar vou apelar. Passo o perfume que ele adora. Deixo os cabelos soltos como ele gosta.

- RONY!

Ouço seus passos pelo corredor.

- O que foi Hermione?

Me aproximo e beijo o seu pescoço.

- Não quero dormir brigada! – Falo com a voz manhosa. – Me perdoa... Sei que estou em falta com você, com meus pais, com seus pais, com o Harry, Gina e o Tiago. Só mais um pouquinho...

Rony estava imóvel, sei que ele queria parecer indiferente aos meus carinhos. Mas era uma questão de tempo. Passei as mãos pelos seu cabelo e comecei a dar pequenas mordidas na sua orelha. Rony se controlava para não reagir.

- Me perdoa vai... – Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Hermione... isso não vale... – Rony falou com a voz rouca.

Olhei direto nos seus olhos e sorri.

- Não me olha assim Mione... Você sabe que eu não resisto... – Rony alcançou meus lábios de forma selvagem, urgente...

Fazia tempo que não nos beijamos assim. Com essa urgência. Era um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego, de deixar a gente sem ar...

Ainda nos beijando, fui puxando ele para a cama. Acho que tropeçamos, pois perdi o equilíbrio e caímos.

- Você tá bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Hum... – Puxei ele para mais um beijo.

Rony começou a beijar meus olhos, meu cabelo...

- Eu te amo tanto Mi...

Comecei a desabotoar a camisa que ele usava e beijava seu peito. Fui descendo para a sua barriga... minhas mãos rapidamente desafivelaram o cinto da calça que ele usava... continuei beijando. Sabia que estava em uma área perigosa. Mas queria ser boazinha com meu marido. Amenizar o minha ausência...

Rony reagia aos meus carinhos. Deixou-se levar por seus instintos...

- Hoje eu vou ser boazinha com você... – Falei beijando suas coxas enquanto puxava suas calças. O estava torturando, mas eu também me torturava.

Quando terminei com a calça, fiz sinal para que ele ficasse deitado. Fiquei de joelho na cama e comecei a tirar bem devagar minha camisola... fiquei só de calcinha e sutiã... sabia que ele gostava de tira-los...

Delicadamente, sentei em suas pernas e coloquei suas mãos nos meus seios. Rony me empurrou com carinho para poder sentar e eu continuar no seu colo... começou a beijar meus ombros enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos meus cabelos e tentava se livrar do sutiã.

- Esse tem um fecho diferente! – Falei soltando o fecho do sutiã que ele jogou no meio do quarto...

Rony agora beijava meus seios enquanto minhas unhas deixavam marcas em suas costa. Em um movimento rápido Rony me deitou na cama e ficou em cima de mim. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Aproveitei para puxar ele para mais perto. Queria ele bem perto de mim... queria sentir ele por inteiro... cada centímetro da sua pele colada a minha...

Rony começou a beijar a minha barriga... Sabia onde ele iria chegar... suas mãos começaram a puxar delicadamente a minha calcinha... ele imitou meu gesto ao tirar suas calças e foi beijado minhas pernas de forma torturante. Eu gemia alto...

Depois que se livrou da calcinha... começou a beijar os dedos dos meus pés e foi subindo... Me agarrei ao lençol, era como fosse flutuar de tanto desejo... Rony sabia o que me provocava... Continuou beijando meu corpo até que sua boca encontrou a minha...

- Rony... eu... agora!

Rony entendeu me pedido e se livrou a última peça de roupa... Nossos olhos se encontraram... Eu sorri...

- Me perdoa?

Ele também sorri.

- Sempre!

O beijo foi tranqüilo, suave, profundo... Rony me possuiu lentamente, mesmo sabendo que eu necessitava dele com urgência... Eu me agarrei a ele, como se ele fosse fugir de mim... Meus movimentos se intensificaram, obrigando ele a me acompanhar... nessa hora vi estrelas... Alcancei o céu e ele estava comigo. Meu Rony estava comigo... Nossos movimentos alcançaram a mesma intensidade. Juntos. Sempre.

Aos poucos fui recobrando a consciência... Agora estava mais calma. Rony também.

- Se toda vez que a gente brigar for assim... – Ele falou com a voz cansada. – Eu acho que a gente devia brigar mais...

Eu riu alto.

- Mais do que a gente briga! – Acariciava os seus cabelos.

- É, mais nem sempre acaba assim... na maioria das vezes, a gente vai dormir brigado e eu, no outro quarto... – Ele também acariciava os meus cabelos.

- Então vamos combinar... toda vez que a gente brigar... a gente faz as pazes assim... – dei um sorriso maroto. – Na cama...

- Não vou me esquecer!

Nos beijamos mais uma vez. Rony rolou para o lado, puxou o lençol e me abraçou. Eu desejei mais uma vez que tivesse sido dessa vez que o nosso bebê tivesse sido concebido quando nos amamos...

- Mi... – Rony colocou a mão na minha barriga como se lesse meus pensamentos. – Talvez...

- Talvez... Amanhã vamos jantar com Harry e Gina... Estou com saudades do Tiago!

- Tudo bem! Eu amo você sabia?

- Sabia! Eu também amo muito você!

Ficamos abraçados até pegarmos no sono.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Para sempre**

Me olhei no espelho**. **Tenho que admitir que estava bonita.

O vestido branco, um modelo simples, mas elegante, tomara que caia levemente rodado e bordado com pequenos cristais no corpo do vestido. O buquê era de rosas vermelhas, que dava um lindo contraste com o vestido. Na cabeça, usava uma tiara de brilhantes que ajudava a dar sustentação ao penteando e a grinalda, não usava véu, mas a grinalda descia delicadamente até o chão.

A maquiagem era leve, como eu gostava. Usava um delicado par de brincos e colar de brilhantes, presente do Harry no meu aniversário. O lingerie era branca, rendada, provocante, estrategicamente sexy sem perder o ar inocente. Escolhida a dedo por mim em uma loja trouxa sugerida por Hermione.

Me olhei no espelho de novo. Não dava para acreditar que naquele dia, dali a poucos minutos iria me tornar a Sra. Potter. Por mais que tivesse imaginado, sonhado com esse dia, nada se comparava a emoção que estava sentindo agora.

Mal tinha visto o Harry hoje, desde cedo Hermione, minha mãe, Fleur as outras mulheres da família estavam em volta de mim. Harry havia saído com Rony e George, acho que foram para o Largo Grimmauld.

Eu queria ter visto ele, ter ficado alguns minutos só nos dois, dizer como eu estava feliz por esse dia ter finalmente chegado, que eu o amava mais que tudo nessa vida, que nós seriamos muito felizes... Para sempre. Mas depois eu falaria, quando finalmente estivéssemos a sós.

Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Pronta? O Harry já está em pânico no altar... Podemos descer e começar quando você quiser...

- Er... Só mais cinco minutos Mione... Acho que preciso retocar a maquiagem...

Hermione prontamente pegou alguns acessórios e retocou a minha maquiagem.

- Só não pode chorar ok!

- Mione... Obrigada! Quando for a sua vez eu retribuo. – Hermione ficou vermelha. Ela e Rony ainda não haviam se acertado, mas eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até eles ficarem juntos como eu e Harry.

- Vamos descer, eu ajudo. – Ela pegou a minha grinalda e fomos para a cerimônia. Meu pai me esperava na sala.

- Você tá linda filha! – Meu pai pegou a minha mão e sorriu ternamente para mim.

- Vou à frente, avisar que já vamos começar, esperem cinco minutos e vão para a tenda... – Hermione saiu.

Olhei para a sala da Toca, toda decorada com flores, rosas brancas. Minha mãe caprichou nessa cerimônia. Eu e Harry não queríamos algo grandioso, mas foi difícil dizer isso para meus pais. Afinal, era a única filha, caçula... Não tinha como não dar essa alegria a eles.

- Tá na hora Gina! – Meu pai falou, ofereceu seu braço e fomos para a tenda montada lá fora especialmente para a cerimônia.

Parei na entrada. Hermione e Luna, minhas damas, vestiam um vestido lilás, bem clarinho de um tecido leve, com decote em v e que ia até a altura dos joelhos, no cabelo as duas usavam um arranjo de flores do campo, as mesmas flores do buquê que seguravam.

Hermione e Luna entraram. Quando elas chegassem ao altar, eu devia entrar. Meus pés pareciam que estavam grudados no chão. Não conseguia me mexer.

- Agora filha!

Uma música suave começou a tocar. Meu pai sorria. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a minha caminhada em direção ao amor da minha vida... Nem mal tinha dado o primeiro passo, meus olhos se encontraram com o do Harry... Sorri para ele. Naquele momento tive certeza que estava indo ao encontro da minha felicidade... Ele também sorriu. Percebi que estava nervoso, tentei passar no meu sorriso a tranqüilidade que meu coração sentia... Nada nem ninguém ia nos separaria agora.

Parecia uma eternidade aquele caminhada até chegar ao Harry...

Meus pensamentos iam direto ao menino carente e perdido que encontrei na Estação quando tinha dez anos... Sabia que desde aquele instante que tinha que cuidar, proteger e amar aquele menino... Depois foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória, nosso primeiro beijo... Quando fui em sua direção para dar-lhe um abraço pela vitória no quadribol, nunca imaginei que ele iria me beijar, não na frente de todos,... Mas foi a melhor coisa que ele podia ter feito... Depois, o enterro de Dumbledore, quando Harry terminou comigo para me proteger... Na hora fiquei triste, com raiva,... Hoje sei que doeu mais no Harry do que eu posso imaginar... Hoje sei que ele fez pelo meu bem, pensando na minha proteção...

Chegamos ao altar. Rony, nada discreto, empurra Harry em minha direção. Ele cumprimenta o meu pai, que fala algo que não entendo. Depois segura a minha mãe e beija a minha testa e caminhamos junto até chegarmos ao celebrante. Entrego meu buquê a Hermione...

Depois disso não lembro muito bem das palavras do celebrante, dos meus votos e dos de Harry... Ele coloca a aliança no meu dedo. As alianças! As mesmas que foram dos seus pais: ouro branco, largas, no seu interior tinha gravado "amor, para sempre". Quando Harry me falou delas, eu as achei perfeitas, estavam escondidas na antiga casa deles, quando as reformas iniciaram, foram achadas dentro de uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, no fundo de uma gaveta.

Nos não entendemos porque Tiago e Lílian não haviam sido sepultados com elas. Depois descobrimos por McGonnagall, que Dumbledore havia guardado as alianças, que era desejo deles que um dia elas fossem do Harry e da mulher que ele escolheu para viver o resto da vida, pois era uma jóia de família, havia pertencido aos avôs de Harry, aos seus bisavôs... Um dia daríamos para um dos nossos filhos, o primeiro a se casar... Como todos os Potter's fizeram...

Quando o celebrante encerrou a cerimônia e Harry me beijou nem sei o que senti... Olhei para meus pais, minha mãe chorava, meu pai tentava se controlar... Hermione e Luna sorriam... Rony também estava emocionado... Meus outros irmãos sorriam felizes... Depois de tanta dor, era tempo de alegria na nossa família...

Enquanto caminhávamos para a saída da tenda... Fui invadida por uma emoção muito grande, uma sensação de paz... Olhei para o lado e vi a Sra. Tonks com Teddy no colo, por frações de segundos acho que vi Tonks e Lupim sorrindo para mim... Olhei para o outro lado e vi George... Tive a impressão que vi Fred atrás dele, com aquele sorriso maroto... Olhei para o Harry, talvez ele tivesse visto eles também, pois olhava na mesma direção, mas acho que não... Perguntaria depois... Mas estava tão feliz, tão emocionada que era bem capaz da minha mente estar pregando peças comigo...

Cumprimentamos uma centena de convidados... Não agüentava mais ficar de pé... Me dei conta que não havia comido nada durante o dia todo. Simplesmente não conseguia engolir... Mas agora, acho que seria uma boa idéia, não seria nada bom à noiva desmaiar de fome... Todo mundo pensaria que eu estava grávida!

Depois que terminamos de cumprimentar os convidados, sugeri que fossemos nos sentar um pouco, comer alguma coisa... a noite ia ser longa...

Depois veio a valsa, o hora de jogar o buquê e, finalmente, a hora de irmos para o hotel, iríamos somente pela manhã para a nossa lua de mel.

Eu e Harry durante toda a festa não ficamos um minuto sozinhos, quase não conversamos, estávamos cansados também. Eu só queria uma cama para dormir... Mas era a nossa noite de núpcias, nossa primeira noite oficialmente casados, como Sr. e Sra. Potter... Mas eu estava tão cansada...

Quando entramos na suíte do hotel eu fiquei encantada... Havia pétalas de rosas espalhadas por todo o quarto, velas perfumadas, na mesa hidromel e morangos... Tudo lindo.

- Hermione caprichou dessa vez! – Falei, lembrando da nossa primeira vez no Largo Grimmauld, quando Hermione cuidou da decoração.

- Quem disse que foi a Hermione? – Harry falou sorrindo.

- Não foi ela quem escolheu o hotel e sugeriu a decoração? – Perguntei pegando um morango.

- Er... Dessa vez não... Escolhi tudo sozinho! – Harryroubou o pedaço de meu morango. – Vi uma vez em um filme trouxa! Gostou?

- Meu marido é romântico... Acho que vou gostar disso! – Falei alcançando o seu pescoço e o puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

Larguei-o depois do beijo, ainda estava com o vestido de noiva, me joguei na cama, Harry me imitou.

- Cansada?

- Sim. – Me virei para ele, olhei bem no fundo daqueles olhos verdes e passei a mão no seu rosto. – Mas nunca para você!

Harry se aproximou mais e me beijou. Foi um beijo doce, suave, tranqüilo, demorado, podíamos ficar ali nos beijando por um tempo indeterminado. Mas Harry foi se afastando aos poucos, precisávamos recuperar o fôlego também.

Ele foi até a mesa e serviu duas taças de champanhe, tirou o paletó, afrouxou a gravata e me ofereceu uma taça...

- Obrigada! Acho que vou tirar esse vestido e colocar uma roupa mais confortável...

- Nossas coisas estão lá dentro, Hermione e Rony trouxeram mais cedo...

Fui até o closet e vi minha maleta. Abri. Dentro tinha uma camisola branca de cetim, longa, com rendas no busto e com as costas nuas, que eu havia escolhido para essa noite. Junto da camisola havia um pequeno frasco junto com um bilhete:

_Gi... Faça bom uso!_

_Hermione_

Sorri. Peguei o frasco, abri. O cheiro era delicioso, embriagante. No rotulo do frasco lia-se "poção para a felicidade", era um perfume, usado somente pelas noivas no dia do casamento, para encantar os maridos...

Tirei o vestido e coloquei a camisola e algumas gotas do perfume atrás da orelha e entre os seios, só quis cumprir o ritual, não precisa disso com Harry. Desmanchei o meu penteado e deixei os meus cabelos caírem suavemente.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Harry estava parado na janela, olhando o céu estrelado. Havia tirado a gravata e a camisa estava para fora das calças.

- Voltei. – Fui em sua direção e peguei a taça novamente.

- Um brinde? – Ele sugeriu. – Ao primeiro dia do resto das nossas vidas...

- É tão clichê... Mas eu adoro... A nossa felicidade. – Brindamos.

Harry pegou a minha taça e colocou em cima de uma mesinha qualquer. Segurou o meu queixo e me beijou. Harry foi me guiando para a cama, quando chegamos perto, ele me pegou no colo e me deitou delicadamente em cima das pétalas de rosa...

- Hum, você tá cheirosa... Você é tão linda... Será que eu mereço tanto?

- Você merece muito mais... Merece tudo de bom... E eu vou fazer tudo para que você seja feliz... – Me aproximei mais dele e tirei o seu óculo.

Ele sorriu e foi se aproximando mais do meu corpo... O beijo foi com paixão, delicadeza... Eu suspirava enquanto sentia suas mãos deslizando sobre as minhas costas, passeando pelas minhas pernas... Harry me trouxe para mais perto, quase que fundindo o seu corpo com o meu... Desse jeito ele ia me deixar louca de desejo, talvez fosse essa a intenção...

Harry se afastou um pouco, mas continuava a me olhar com ar apaixonado... Começou a desabotoar bem devagar a camisa que usava... Jogou ela longe... Eu olhava ele tirar peça por peça e não desgrudava meus olhos daquele corpo maravilhoso... Depois que se livrou das calças, das meias e do sapato, voltou a se aproximar de mim... Harry me beijou novamente, mas agora foi um beijo mais intenso, mais urgente... Tínhamos necessidade de pertencermos um ao outro logo.

Harry dava pequenas mordidas na minha orelha, eu gemia baixinho... Ele sentou na cama e me puxou para que eu sentasse também... Beijou os meus ombros e foi descendo para o meu colo... Suas mãos agora subiam nas minhas coxas por de baixo da camisola...

- Posso tirar? – Ele perguntou...

Nem respondi, claro que podia, levantei os braços para que ele tirasse a camisola... Harry me olhou com o mesmo vagar que eu o olhei quando tirava a roupa... Era aquele olhar quente, que transbordava desejo...

Eu já não estava mais agüentando, precisa dele... Ele então me beijou. Me beijava com uma doce loucura, beijava cada parte do meu corpo como se fosse a primeira vez que visse... Joguei a cabeça para trás e cravei as unhas nos ombros dele, uma onda de prazer invadia todo o meu corpo... Harry me segurou, eu tremia em seus braços...

- Gi... Tudo bem? – Eu sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Harry era sempre tão atencioso.

- Eu... Eu preciso de você...

Ele me obedeceu prontamente. Me deu um abraço apertado e foi vagorasamente me deitando de novo na cama... Suas mãos foram em direção a minha calcinha e num movimento torturante se livrou dela, antes beijou cada parte do meu corpo até jogá-la para junto com as outras peças de roupa... Depois se livrou da sua cueca.

Eu não agüentava mais, lacei as minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril e o puxei para mais perto... Seus lábios procuravam os meus de uma forma selvagem, urgente, depois descaram para o meu pescoço... Eu segurava o lençol, torcendo-o entre os meus dedos quando seus lábios beijaram minha intimidade...

O clímax foi rápido e devastador... Perdi totalmente a noção de tempo e espaço... Quando abri meus olhos vi Harry sorrindo ao meu lado... Seu olhar era tranqüilo, feliz, tinha um ar convencido... Eu ri... Agora era minha vez...

Girei meu corpo sob o dele e meus lábios começaram a fazer no corpo dele e mesmo passeio que ele havia feito no meu... Harry gemeu alto, quando alcancei o meu objetivo... Ele, num ato rápido ficou novamente sob o meu corpo e me beijou de forma selvagem...

Harry me possuiu de forma rápida... Iniciando sem nenhuma trégua uma dança louca e apaixonada... Nos amamos com ardor, sentia que nossos corpos queimavam, saciamos juntos nosso desejo... Aos poucos nossos corpos foram se acalmando e Harry descansou seu corpo sobre o meu... Adorava sentir seu peso sobre o meu corpo, senti seu coração se acalmar junto ao meu...

Harry me beijou ternamente e rolou para o lado me puxando para junto do seu corpo... Nossas mãos estavam entraleçadas sobre a minha barriga e eu fiquei admirando as nossas alianças...

- Harry... Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo Gina!

- Para sempre...

- Para sempre...

Estava tudo perfeito e seria assim... Para sempre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Rosas (R/Hr)**

Fazia horas que Hermione e eu discutíamos sobre qual seria o nome do nosso bebê. Hermione não gostava de nenhum nome que eu sugeria e eu, de implicância, também colocava defeitos nos nomes que ela falava.

Se a gente continuasse assim, o bebê iria nascer sem nome!

- O que você acha de Adam? – Perguntei.

- Não sei... Não gosto! – Hermione me respondeu passando a mão na barriga. – E se for menina?

Esse era outro problema! Não sabíamos se seria menino ou menina. Quando descobrimos a gravidez tinha certeza que seria um menino... Mas Hermione nunca me deixava esquecer que poderia ser uma menina. Acho que no fundo ela deseja uma menina... Então comecei a pensar seriamente em ser pai de uma menina.

- Hum... Não pensei em nomes para menina! – Falei.

- Temos que pensar nos dois Rony, para menina e para menino! – Hermione falou decidida.

- Ok! O que você acha de Julie? Anne? Megan?

- Não sei... Tem também Brendon, Christopher, Danniel... – Hermione alisava a barriga de quase cinco meses.

- Por que você não disse para o papai e para mamãe se era menino ou menina? – Falei perto da barriga de Hermione.

- Rony... – Hermione ria. – Acho que ele ou ela não entendem...

- Gina e Harry descobriram que era um menino no quarto mês... – Falei, lembrando de como Harry ficou bobo quando eles souberam que era um menino o primeiro filho deles.

- Rony... Nem sempre é assim, o nosso bebê não quis se mostrar ainda... – Hermione falou passando mão no meu cabelo. – Ai...

- O que foi? – Falei preocupado sentando na cama. – O que tá acontecendo?

- Acho que ele ou ela sabem que a gente tá falando dele ou dela... Ai! – Hermione tentou sentar na cama. – Tá dando pontapés esse danadinho!

- Ele ou ela sabem que a gente tá falando sobre um assunto muito importante! O seu nome! – Falei ajudando Hermione a se sentar.

- A gente também tem que resolver sobre o quarto do bebê... – Hermione colocou a mão na barriga. – Vamos pintar de branco, o papel de parede vai ser aquele com arco-íris e ursinhos...

- Urso Mi? Porque não dragões? – Perguntei. – O berço vou montar sábado, Harry vem me ajudar, ele montou sozinho e sem magia o do Tiago.

- De novo a história de dragões... Rony os ursinhos servem para menina e menino... – Hermione explicou. – O berço é lindo mesmo, branco... Vai servir e podemos guardar para os próximos...

- Próximos? – Falei.

- É próximo... Rony... Eu sou filha única, não quero isso para o meu bebê... Vamos ter pelo menos dois... – Hermione sorriu. – Acho que é um bom número?

Dois... Não sei... Lá em casa somos tanto... Acho que só um seria legal! – Sabia que Hermione não queria só um filho, coisa de filha única, mas eu vinha de uma família grande, sabia que era complicado ter muitos filhos. Tudo bem, eu e Hermione não tínhamos problemas de dinheiro, tínhamos uma casa linda e grande... – Ok! Dois... Acho que é bom... Mas não quero tantos filhos como meus pais!

- Rony... Eu não me importaria... Acho tão legal família grande! Mas dois é um bom número mesmo! – Hermione riu da careta que fiz.

- Mas voltando ao nome... – Coloquei a mão na barriga de Hermione. – Já sei... Mike.

- Rony meu filho não vai se chamar Mike! – Sentimos uma trepidação na barriga dela. – Eu não gosto desse nome, e você sempre fala esse... Ai! Viu, ele ou ela concordam comigo! – Hermione falou convencida.

- Ok! Mas eu gosto de Mike!

- Rony,... Você não gosta não, só fala sempre para me irritar! – Hermione comentou passando a mão no meu cabelo. - Amor, fecha a janela, tá entrando um friozinho!

Fui até a janela, realmente, estava ficando mais frio. Olhei para o jardim. As roseiras de Hermione estavam floridas. Havia rosas de todas as cores e todas muito perfumadas. Hermione esquecia da vida cuidado das roseiras.

Quando comprei a casa, a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foi o roseiral, que já era cultivado pelos antigos donos, sabia que Hermione ia gostar. Então não pensei duas vezes e fiz a proposta de compra. A dona, uma simpática bruxa, disse que ficou feliz em saber que o roseiral seria mantido e foi por isso que aceitou me vender a casa, também disse que os outros interessados haviam mencionado que não manteriam o roseiral. O roseiral era muito importante para ela.

Era importante para nos também! Quantas vezes namoramos entre essas rosas... Adorava chegar em casa e encontrar Hermione cuidando das rosas ou colher uma de manha sedo e colocar para enfeitar a bandeja do café da manhã dela. Quando a pedi em casamento as roseiras estavam floridas, no nosso primeiro dia de casados nessa casa colhi uma linda rosa vermelha, era a mais bonita de todas. Era um tipo de rosa que desabrochava só uma vez por ano, alguns diziam que todo vez que aquela rosa floria, teríamos um ano de felicidade.

Quando descobrimos a gravidez, a rosa tinha desabrochado. Era a única, pois as outras roseiras estavam sem flores. Será que seria um sinal?

- Mione... Você viu como as roseiras do seu roseiral estão bonitas? Floridas? – Falei admirando a rosas de Hermione.

- Vi sim amor. Amanhã vou colher algumas para levar para a minha mãe. – Hermione falou calmamente.

De repente, olhando as rosas me dei conta de algo. Já sabia o nome do nosso bebê.

- Rony... eu quero um nome simples, mas que seja forte, que tenha personalidade... Hanna, eu gosto, tem também Zoe... O que você acha? Para menino talvez John ou Joe... Rony...

- Mi...

- Eu falei os nomes e você não disse nada... O que acha de Hanna, John, Joe...

- Eu acho que já sei qual vai ser o nome do nosso bebê se for menina! – Falei voltando para a cama.

- Qual?

- Surpresa... Só vou dizer depois que ver a carinha do nosso bebê... – Falei dando um beijo em Hermione.

- Ah Não vale amor... – Hermione comentou. – Você vai me deixar na expectativa por quase cinco meses... Rony isso não se faz com uma mulher grávida!

- Surpresa Mi... Se for menino, você escolhe o nome. - Falei beijando sua bochecha.

- Rony... Ok! Se for menino... Quando nascer eu digo o nome e você não pode reclamar... Topas? – Hermione perguntou. – Eu também não vou reclamar do nome que você escolher se for menina...

- Tá certo! Só quando nascer então? – Passei a mão na barriga de Hermione. – Mas a gente vai saber se é menino ou menina antes né? Ah... Nem pense em Victor...

Hermione riu alto.

- Rony... Por favor! Vamos saber sim o sexo!

-Mas o nome só quando ver a carinha dele ou dela. – Falei beijando o seu pescoço.

- Rony... Rony, eu quero comer uma coisa... Busca para mim? – Hermione falou manhosa, com sempre falava quando tinha desejos.

- O que você quer? – Falei já esperando por algo complicado como dá vez que ela queria comer morangos silvestres as três da manhã.

- Quero um sanduíche daquela lanchonete trouxa famosa que você gosta das batatas fritas. – Hermione falou calmamente, eu dei um longo suspiro e me levantei.

- Ainda bem que é fácil de conseguir! – Fui buscar um casaco para ir buscar o sanduíche.

- Rony...

Esse Rony não me soava bem! Ela tinha que complicar!

- Mas eu o quero com calda de chocolate... E suco de abóbora com espinafre... – Hermione falou bem baixinho.

- Ok... Mi... Vou providenciar... – Dei um beijinho nela. – Volto logo... Com o sanduíche, calda de chocolate e suco de abóbora e espinafre...

- Não esquece amor... – Hermione sorriu marota. – Vou ficar esperando... Nosso bebê não pode ficar com vontade...

- Quando foi que não atendi algum desejo seu... – Falei dando outro beijo nela. – Já volto...

Hermione sorriu.

- Não demora!

Sai. Olhei para os lados e apartei em um beco deserto perto da lanchonete que Hermione falou. Depois do sanduíche teria que ir até o Beco Diagonal achar um suco de abóbora com espinafre... Tínhamos calda de chocolate em casa...

Fui em direção a lanchonete... Meus pensamentos iam em direção a uma menina ruivinhas, de olhos azuis, de cabelos cheios e geniosa como a mãe brincando entre as rosas do nosso roseiral... A mais bela de todas as rosas... A minha Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Será?**

Me acordei com um chorinho vindo do quarto da frente. Me virei na cama, tateado, mas não o encontrei do meu lado. Onde ele tá? Ainda ouço o choro, agora tá ficando mais forte. Ainda meio sonolenta sento na cama. Ouço o barulho da ducha e a tentativa de cantar alguma coisa. Sorriu. Ele tá tomando banho, por isso não ouviu o choro do filho.

Me levanto, parece que o quarto ta girando. Droga! Sento na cama. Respiro fundo. É a segunda vez que fica tonta essa semana. O que será que tá acontecendo? O choro fica mais forte. É melhor ir atendê-lo logo.

Vou para o quarto da frente. O garotinho de pouco mais de um ano está de pé no berço, agarra com força as grades de proteção. Seu rostinho está marcado pelas lágrimas, mas ele logo abre um sorriso quando me vê.

- Filhinho... Mamãe tá aqui!

- Mama... Mama!

Tiago sorri. O sorriso é igual ao do Harry. Seus bracinhos pedem o colo da mamãe.

- Pronto! Não precisa mais chorar! - Limpo as lágrimas do seu rostinho. – Pronto, meu anjo!

Tiago se agarra em mim, como se tivesse medo que eu o colocasse no berço novamente. Com ele ainda no colo, sento na poltrona.

- Tá com fome? – Tiago me entende, olha para a mamadeira vazia que está na mesa de cabeceira. – Papai já deu o seu leitinho! Então vamos trocar de roupa?

Coloco ele no trocador para trocar as fraldas e colocar outra roupa.

- Mocinho, já tá na hora de você usar o peniquinho sabia? – Tiago ri. Era incrível, mas por mais que ele fosse parecido comigo, já que era ruivo e tinha os olhos castanhos, eu via os traços do Harry nele: no sorriso, na forma que pedia minha atenção, no cabelo despenteado (por mais que eu tentasse, eles não ficavam direitinho), nos gestos, quando fazia cócegas na sua barriga...

- Mama... Ti... Vassora...

Troquei a fralda dele e coloquei um macacãozinho jeans, uma camiseta laranja e um tênis. Tiago apontava para a vassoura de brinquedo. Não parava quieto.

- Voar... mama...

- Tiago... Só mais um pouquinho, mamãe já dá a vassoura para você brincar. – Terminei de arrumar ele. - Mas que lindo tá esse moço?

Tiago ficou em pé no tocador, rindo enquanto eu beijava a sua barriguinha.

Peguei ele no colo. Novamente aquela tontura, novamente a sensação de que tudo girava ao meu redor. Segurei ele firme, precisava sentar. Tiago ficou mais agitado. Acho que sentiu que eu não estava bem.

Devagar, fui em direção a poltrona, parecia que tudo agora tava preto. Meio que por instinto coloquei Tiago no chão. Ele ficou quietinho, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Respirei fundo para ver se aquela sensação passava. Será que era fome? Não estava com fome. Havia dormido bem. Não notei nada de diferente esses dias... Gina pensa, tem alguma coisa acontecendo...

- Gi... Tudo bem? – A voz de Harry soava longe. – Você tá pálida?

- Tudo amor... Acabei de acordar... Tiago me acordou... – Falei tentando disfarçar que ainda não me sentia bem, mas não queria assustar Harry.

- Er... Tem certeza?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e sorri. De repente entendi o que estava acontecendo.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto. – Pensei em irmos visitar o Rony e a Hermione, faz tempo que a gente não vai lá?

- Pode ser... – Harry falou pegando Tiago, que foi correndo em direção ao pai, quando o viu. – Tiago também me acordou, estava com fome eu dei a mamadeira e ele dormiu de novo...

- Vou tomar um banho rápido. – beijei Harry. – Vai adiantando o café... Monstro tá de folga hoje...

Entrei como um raio no quarto atrás de um calendário. Uma, duas, três, quatro... Calculo mentalmente, quase duas semanas atrasada... Mais ou menos quatro semanas que eu não tomo a poção... Não! Não seria possível! Do Tiago demorou tanto!

Sorriu. Seria muito azar. Azar não! Um filho dele nunca seria azar. Sorte! Põem sorte... na primeira tentativa! Harry queria muito outro filho... Eu também! Quer dizer, achei que ia demorar mais, do Tiago foram quase seis meses de expectativa... Se para a segunda vez demorasse o mesmo tempo, Tiago já estaria maiorizinho... Esse era o plano!

Mas na primeira...

Coloco a mão na minha barriga. Ainda lisinha. Me olho no espelho. Mas já estou sem cintura. Meus seios estão mais arredondados... Mas ainda é muito cedo para ter certeza. Preciso de pelo menos mais uma semana para confirmar e contar para o Harry...

Harry com certeza vai ficar muito feliz. Ele deseja tanto esse filho. Ele deseja tanto ter uma família. Se toda vez que ele vier com esse papo de ter uma família, de ter um filho e eu ceder, vou ter mais filhos que minha mãe!

Mas nos já temos a nossa família... Sei que é importante para ele... Mas depois desse, se eu estive grávida, acho que não teremos outro... Ainda mais se for uma menina... Perfeito! Um casal! Mas se for outro menino? Tudo bem... Talvez mais um é só! Harry vai ter que entender!

Mas pode ser um alarme falso... Seria muita sorte ter engravidado na primeira tentativa... Não vou comentar nada com Harry... A Hermione... Para ela sim vou falar... Ela também tá grávida...

Entro debaixo da ducha.

Se estiver grávida o bebê vai nascer em dezembro! Não... Janeiro! Mas quando engravidei do Tiago foi tudo tão diferente... Não tive tonturas, deu para contar nos dedos quantos enjôos tive... Só tinha aquela fome desesperada, aquele sono, cansaço... Agora me dei por conta, não estava me alimentando direito, não conseguia nem olhar para a comida... Mas não fiquei enjoada, estava mais sonolenta... Mas, bem disposta.

Uma gravidez nunca é igual à outra! Minha mãe sempre disse isso!

Saiu da ducha. Escolho uma saia e uma blusa leve...

Quando chego à cozinha Tiago está no cadeirão e Harry lhe dá o mingau enquanto lê o Profeta Diário. Tiago já tá todo sujo...

- Harry... Vou ter que trocar a roupa dele para sairmos! – Reclamei. Harry me ajudava muito com Tiago, mas às vezes achava que tinha duas crianças em casa. Ainda bem que tínhamos Monstro. Imagina com outro bebê!

- Mais Gi...

Olho a mesa... Sem fome. Mas vou ter que comer alguma coisa. Pego uma panqueca e um suco de abóbora...

Tiago ainda é tão pequeno. Ainda necessita tanto da minha atenção. Como vai ser com outro bebê? Mamãe sempre comentou que Rony ficou com muito ciúme de mim quando nasci.

Decididamente, não foi uma boa idéia ter outro filho agora. Mas o que vou fazer? Torcer para ser um alarme falso? Droga! Não consigo, se for um engano vou ficar chateada. Já me sinto grávida, já amo esse bebê que ainda nem tenho certeza se existe! Existe sim! Não me enganei quando achei que estava grávida do Tiago, também não vou me enganar agora!

- Gi... Você anda comendo tão pouco? – Harry me tira dos meus pensamentos. – Gina, você tá doente?

- Ah? Claro que não Harry! Estou sem fome!

- Se você diz... Vou trocar o Tiago! Vem mocinho!

- Ok! Vou dar um jeito nessa cozinha e avisar a Mione que vamos lá...

Com a varinha, comecei a dar um jeito na louça do café. Depois fui até a lareira, peguei um pouco de pó de Flu e chamei Hermione. Conversarmos rápido. Voltei para cozinha, terminei de arrumar tudo por ali. Subi. Fui ao meu quarto e recolhi toda a roupa suja. Harry tinha a mania, por mais que falasse, de deixar as coisas espalhadas no quarto, no banheiro... Fui para o quarto do Tiago...

Fiquei alguns minutos parada olhando Harry no chão brincando com Tiago... Sorri. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas... Coisas da gravidez, já estou ficando mais emotiva...

- Já falei com a Mione, eles estão nos esperando... mas antes vou colocar algumas roupas para lavar...

- Ok! Tiago já ta limpinho! – Harry falou, eu não olhava para ele, não queria que ele me visse chorando. – Gi... tudo bem?

- Claro Harry! – Continuei juntando as roupas e colocando algumas coisas no lugar.

Harry se levantou e me abraçou por trás.

- Tem certeza? Você tá diferente, sei lá... com um brilho diferente no olhar!

Sorri. Harry sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, mordi meus lábios, será que contava agora ou esperava um pouco mais...

- Harry... eu, eu... – Respirei fundo, ainda não era a hora. – Eu acho que a gente podia fazer algumas mudanças no quarto do Tiago? - Falei tentando disfarçar. – Uma cama, ele não gosta do berço...

Harry me olhou um pouco confuso, me deu um beijo e rápido, como se dissesse quando você quiser falar eu to aqui.

- Tudo bem... Acho que ele vai gostar!

- Vou botar as roupas lá em baixo e depois a gente vai ok? – Falei saindo do quarto.

- É só chamar! – Harry volta a brincar com Tiago no chão.

Antes dou uma última olhada nos meus amores. Coloco a mão na minha barriga.

- Seja bem vindo meu amor! – Falo baixinho e sorriu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Feliz aniversário meu amor!**

Hoje era o nosso aniversário de casamento, dois anos! Fazia exatamente dois anos que eu era a Sra. Potter!

Resolvi aparecer de surpresa no Ministério e surpreender o meu marido com uma comemoração surpresa. No ano passado fomos jantar e depois passamos a noite em um hotel trouxa. Foi bom! Mas a idéia partiu do Harry, então esse ano, queria tomar a iniciativa.

Disse para ele há alguns dias atrás que não queria nada especial esse ano. Nem presente. Pedi para a Hermione deixar claro para o Harry comprar mesmo assim um presente (ele sempre comprava mesmo, então disse que queria uma bolsa linda da Louis Vuitton que vi em uma loja trouxa), chegar mais cedo em casa e me convidar para jantar.

Mas isso era um plano. Queria surpreender o Harry esse ano! Como se não soubesse de nada, arrumei uma linda cesta de piquenique, coloquei um vestido primaveril, deixei os cabelos levemente ondulados e uma maquiagem leve e apartei em frente ao Ministério.

- Bom tarde Sra. Potter? – O estagiário que ficava na recepção do departamento de Aurores me cumprimentou. – O Sr. Potter está na sala dele!

- Bom tarde Pitt! Obrigada! Mas não avisa que chegue! – Falei sorrindo. – Pitt... Por favor, se alguém perguntar pelo Sr. Potter diga que ele já foi ou está fazendo um trabalho em campo, Ok! – Tirei da cesta um bolinho e dei para ele.

- Claro Sra. Potter! O expediente já está no fim... Daqui meia hora a maioria do pessoal já foi embora! – Ele falou sorrindo. – Obrigada pelo bolinho!

- De nada Pitt! Lembrança aos seus pais! - Falei indo em direção ao corredor que levava a sala que Harry dividia com Rony.

Um pouco mais cedo pedi para a Hermione tirar Rony da sala. Não seria nada bom que meu irmãozinho suspeitasse do que queria fazer.

Parei em frente a porta e bati levemente. Harry, sem levantar a cabeça resmungou um entre.

Ele não tinha visto ainda que era eu. Aproveite essa distração e lancei um feitiço silencioso de proteção na porta. Não queria ser interrompida.

- Oi! – Falei bem baixinho. Harry levantou a cabeça e deu um lindo sorriso... em segundos estava na minha frente e me abraçou com carinho, por pouco não derrubou a cesta que carregava!

- Nossa... Uma cesta? – Harry riu e me deu um beijo rápido pegando a cesta. – E, está pesada!

- Resolvi comemorar o nosso aniversário de casamento com um piquenique! – Falei apontando para o cobertor quadriculado típico de piqueniques.

- Gi... Não sei se você percebeu... Mas tá chovendo! – Harry falou olhando para a janela.

Realmente, o dia não era nada apropriado para um piquenique e eu estava sentido frio com meu vestido leve...

- É mesmo... Nem percebi! – Falei, fingindo uma decepção. – Vamos ter que fazer o piquenique aqui!

Harry riu.

- Pode ser! O Rony não volta mais hoje mesmo! – Harry pegando a sua varinha e afastando a mesa dele e depois a do Rony, deixando o centro da sala mais liberado.

Depois eu coloquei em cima do tapete da sala o cobertor... Harry abriu um imenso sorriso!

- Acho que eu estou gostando disso!

Eu ri, sentei no cobertor e abri a cesta e tirei um pacotinho e estendi a ele.

- Feliz aniversário meu amor!

Harry pegou o pacote e ficou olhando.

- Er... Sabe você disse que não queria presente esse ano... Mas a Mione sugeriu uma coisa... – Ele falou dando a volta até a mesa e tirou um grande embrulho de uma gaveta.

- Abre o seu primeiro! – Falei pegando o meu presente. – Você sempre compra mesmo... Não ficar de mãos vazias!

Harry abriu o pacote. Era uma carteira de couro de dragão!

- Uma carteira! – Ele falou.

- É... a sua estava muito feia! Olha dentro... Tem uma foto minha... Sempre que você olhar a foto ela vai dizer onde eu estou, mas ou menos como relógio da mamãe!

- Hum... Interessante... Agora abre o seu!

Abri o embrulho, mas já sabia o que era mesmo!

- Como você adivinhou meu amor! – Falei tentando parecer surpresa!

- Você acha que eu não entendi a direta da Hermione: "Harry compra aquela bolsa naquela loja para a Gina" – Ele falou rindo e sentando do meu lado no cobertor.

Harry tirou os sapatos e me puxou para que deitássemos juntos no cobertor. O beijo foi calmo, doce, mais ao mesmo tempo profundo e ansioso. Com delicadeza me livrei dos braços do Harry e sentei e comecei a tirar algumas delicias de dentro da cesta: uma garrafa de hidromel, duas taças, uns bolinhos de chocolate que Harry adorava, sanduíches de patê de fígado...

- Nossa... Você adivinhou que eu estava com fome! – Harry se sentou também e começou a devorar os sanduíches e todas as gulodices...

- Você tá parecendo o Rony! – Falei depois de devorarmos tudo que estava na cesta.

- Deve ser a convivência! – Harry falou servindo mais hidromel para nós.

- Agora o melhor da festa! – Falei rindo e tirando da cesta um bolo coberto de chantilly e morangos.

- Hum... Achei que a sobremesa era outra coisa. – Harry falou beijando o meu pescoço.

- Harry! Nos estamos no Ministério... É o seu local de trabalho! – Falei parecendo ofendida.

- Como se eu não soubesse das suas intenções quando chegou aqui com essa cesta e lançou um feitiço de proteção na porta... – Falou dando pequenas mordidas na minha orelha. – Também achei estranho quando Hermione obrigou o Rony a ir com ela fazer compras no Beco Diagonal...

- Ah... Não vale! – Falei fazendo um beicinho. – Era surpresa!

Harry passou o dedo no chantilly e lambuzou o meu rosto. Ele veio em minha direção e começo a lamber.

- Eu gosto mais assim... – Pegou mais chantilly e começou a passar no meu pescoço. Eu já reagia a cada toque da sua língua na minha pele.

Fiquei de frente. Harry começou a me beijar, com delicadeza, beijos leves e rápidos que se misturam com o doce do chantilly. Harry não agüentou a brincadeira por muito tempo... Logo, o beijo se aprofundou... Sua língua invadiu a minha boca, sem pedir licença, quase me sufocando... Era um daqueles beijos selvagens e apaixonados... Eu não me fiz de rogada e o beijei na mesma intensidade, levando a loucura também...

Precisa respirar. As mãos de Harry começaram a passear sobre o pano do vestido... as minhas tremiam enquanto alisava os cabelos dele... De repente as mãos de Harry mudaram o caminho... Senti seu toque por debaixo do vestido, procurando a minha intimidade... Quando encontrou, suas mãos deslizaram por debaixo da calcinha, com movimentos torturantes... Eu gemia baixo entre um beijo e outro.

Eu estava tonta... Era incrível, Harry sempre descobri um jeito, um carinho que me ganhava por completo... Harry começou a beijar meu pescoço e foi descendo... Se livrando de qualquer obstáculo... A essa altura, os botões do vestido já estavam abertos e eu pude sentir suas mãos envolvendo os meus seios... Ele se livrou rápido do sutiã e levou a boca a cada um deles, beijando – os e acariciando - os... Eu tremia em seus braços... Cada gesto, cada carinho me levava à loucura...

Harry já não consegui se conter... Eu também não. Nos livramos rápido das peças de roupa que estavam atrapalhando... Ele me abraçou com força e delicadamente me deitou no cobertor. Harry me beijava com amor, meu corpo estava febril, alucinado... Ele estava me levando à loucura... Precisava dele agora...

Harry me beijava com paixão, desejo... eu sentia que ele estava muito excitado e tentando se controlar... Eu também me controlava, mas não sei por quanto tempo ia agüentar aquela tortura... Retribuía seus beijos com a mesma intensidade, minhas unhas arranhavam sua costas sem nenhuma piedade... Sua boca explorava cada centímetro do meu corpo... ele me puxou e me fez ficar sentada, seus olhos me devoravam com paixão... Nossos momentos eram assim, sempre intensos, apaixonantes como se fossem únicos...

Enfim, ele me deitou novamente sobre o cobertor e cobriu o meu corpo com o seu... Apertando contra o seu... Uma onde de prazer nos invadiu... Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos e o puxou para mais um beijos arrebatador... Harry estava enlouquecido de desejo... Ele beijava a minha boca, o meu rosto, o meu pescoço... Meu corpo todo tremia em seus braços...

- Harry... Agora, por favor, meu amor...

Harry adorava me torturar desse jeito... Eu já estava tremule e arrepiada, necessitava dele com urgência... Mas ele voltou a me beijar com paixão...

- Calma Gi... Vamos juntos! Eu quero nós dois juntos... Para sempre...

Harry me segurou com mais força contra o seu corpo... E intensificou suas caricias... Eu gemia em agonia e cravava as unhas nas suas costas, mordia seu ombro... Eu o abracei com as pernas o trazendo para mais perto... Agora era ele que não agüentava mais... Lentamente me possui... Eu prendi a respiração e joguei a cabeça para trás que esbarrou na cesta que estava ao lado... Harry me olhou com medo de ter me machucado... Eu apertei os olhos e gemi com a dor na minha cabeça e ele parou no mesmo instante...

- Meu amor você está bem?

- Sim... Não para... Me ame agora!

Harry suspirou alto, e deixou de lado todo o seu controle e preocupação, o importante era atender ao pedido do meu corpo... Se deixou levar pelos seus desejos também e me amou com toda a ânsia que o momento pedia... Seus movimentos eram rápidos, intensos... Eu o agarrei a com força e o beijava com tanta loucura que chegou a sair sangue da sua boca... Ele nem se deu por conta, contaminado com a mesma loucura e desejo...

Nossos corpos estavam naquela dança, cadências perfeitas... Não demorou muito para alcançar o clímax e apertar mais a boca no pescoço de Harry... O gemido alto foi abafado com uma mordida no seu ombro... Harry também alcançou o clímax no mesmo instante... Seus movimentos ficaram mais intensos e ele acabou desabando sobre o meu corpo que tremia todo...

Eu o abracei com mais força... Sentia sua respiração rápida e seu coração batendo feito um louco, como se fosse saltar para fora... Passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos úmidos... Ele estava todo molhado pelo suor... Beijei seu ombro e notei as marcas da minha mordida... Beijei delicadamente o local, depois veria uma poção cicatrizante para essas marcas, tinha os arranhões nas costas também!

Harry suspirou e tentou rolar para o lado... Mas de um lado tinha a cesta e do outro a mesa... Eu percebendo a sua intenção o prendi com minhas pernas... Ele levantou a cabeça com esforço e me olhou...

- Eu ainda estou com fome! – Falou rindo.

- Eu também! – Falei sem soltar ele. – Ainda tem o bolo!

Harry me olhou e depois deu uma gostosa gargalhada e voltou a me beijar me oferecendo um morango do bolo, mas antes me lambuzou um pouco com chantilly...

- Hum... Feliz aniversário meu amor! – Falou antes de um beijo apaixonado e de reiniciar as caricias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Lua de mel**

Nos despedimos de Harry e Gina e seguimos para o nosso quarto. Agora era oficial. Já posso assinar Hermione Weasley.

No caminho até o quarto não falamos nada. Será que ele estava nervoso? Eu estava!

Eu e Rony tínhamos uma história. Uma história linda, com direito a aventura, mistérios, ciúmes e paixões. Mas porque eu estava nervosa? Nos já tínhamos ficado juntos, varias vezes, já havíamos dormindo juntos na nossa casa. E, Rony também havia dormindo comigo na casa dos meus pais.

Lembro da situação. Rony totalmente vermelho quando meu pai perguntou se ele ia passar a noite. Não que meus pais fossem liberais, Rony foi o primeiro e único namorado que levei em casa. Mas eles sempre confiaram em mim e depois de tudo que aconteceu, a guerra, eles sempre viram em Rony o meu protetor. Então, era aceitável para eles que nos dormíssemos juntos em casa.

Minha mãe já sabia que eu e Rony tínhamos uma relação intima, provavelmente, tinha contado para o meu pai. Quando contei, lembro que ela só perguntou se eu estava me cuidado e se estava feliz, que isso era o que importava. Mas na primeira vez que Rony dormiu na minha casa não fizemos nada. Rony estava totalmente "bloqueado".

Chegamos ao quarto. Rony abre a porta. É um hotel trouxa, o casamento foi realizado aqui, afinal a minha família era trouxa. O quarto está todo iluminado com velas, há flores em toda a parte. Na mesa, champanhe e algumas frutas.

- Bonito aqui! – Rony comenta tirando o casaco do terno e afrouxando a gravata. Se joga no sofá.

- É! – Falei lançando um olhar geral sobre o quarto e tentando raciocinar qual seria o próximo passo.

Caminho de devagar pelo quarto. Minhas mãos alisam a saia do vestido. Droga! Não sei o que fazer!

- Mi... – Me assusto quando ele me chama. – Quer uma pouco dessa bebida?

Faço um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Enquanto ele serve, desmancho o penteado do cabelo e deposito o arranjo delicadamente na mesa de centro. Rony observa meus gestos. Nossos olhares se encontram e ele vem em minha direção, me oferece a taça e me puxa pela cintura.

O beijo é embriagante, saudoso... Afinal, não nos vemos o dia todo e, ontem, rapidamente. Fazia três dias que não ficávamos sozinhos...

- Então Sra. Weasley... nervosa? – Rony me pergunta e me puxa para sentar no seu colo no sofá. – Confesso que eu estou! Até parece que é a nossa primeira vez!

Dou risada. Uma risada nervosa.

- Sabe... Sr. Weasley... eu também tenho essa sensação! – Comento. – Mas afinal é! Eu nunca dormi com um homem casado!

Rony dá uma risada gostosa.

- Você tem razão! Eu nunca dormi com uma mulher casada também! - Ele pega a minha taça e deposita na mesa do centro ao lado da dele. – Vamos resolver isso agora!

Rony começa a beijar o meu pescoço e suas mãos deslizam sobre as minhas costas. Seus dedos procuram os botões do meu vestido. Minhas mãos vão em direção a seu peito e desabotoa cada botão de sua camisa.

- Porque tanto botão? – Rony exclama.

Dou risada. É verdade, o vestido tem muito botão mesmo.

- Er... vou me trocar... comprei uma camisola linda para essa noite... – Faço menção de levantar, mas Rony não deixa.

- A camisola fica para amanhã... – Rony pega faz um floreio e já não tem mais botão no caminho.

Rony me beija novamente, suas mãos deslizam pelas minhas pernas, acho que a saia do vestido atrapalha um pouco suas intenções.

- Um minuto amor! – Me levanto e começo a tirar lentamente o meu vestido, logo ele jaz no chão. Fico só de lingerie branco rendando e meia 7/8.

Coloco o pé entre as suas pernas. Rony começa a beijar meu pé e vai subindo. Depois começa a tirar delicadamente a minha meia. Faz o mesmo ritual na outra perna. Quando termina com as meias, eu me abaixo, tiro os sues sapatos, meia, vou até o cinto da sua calça para desafivela-lo, tiro a camisa de dentro da calça e começo a beijar o seu peito. Logo a camisa jaz junto com meu vestido.

Rony gira sobre o meu corpo e me deita no sofá. Começa a beijar minha barriga, sobe para o meu colo, meu pescoço e, finalmente, chega a minha boca sedenta de desejo.

Minhas mãos se enterram nos cabelos vermelhos de Rony. Ele continua a me beijar, beija cada parte do meu rosto, meu cabelo, dá pequenas mordidas na minha orelha.

Eu puxo Rony para mais perto, pele com pele. Gemo baixo no seu ouvido. Quero sentir seu cheio, sentir ele dentro de mim... Minhas mãos ansiosas tentam se livrar da sua calça...

- Mi! Vamos para a cama... – Rony fala e me pega no colo.

Ele me deposita na cama com todo o cuidado. A luz das velas ilumina seu corpo bem definido graças ao quadribol. Ele tira a calça e se deita sob o meu corpo.

Me beija com paixão... é um daqueles beijo selvagens, daquele que deixam a gente sem fôlego, que não queremos que termine... Mas a gente precisa respirar! Quase que como um suplico me desprendi de seus lábios.

Minha respiração está acelerada, ofegante. Rony fica de joelho na cama e me busca para o seu encontro. Começa a dar pequenas mordidas no meu ombro, afastando com a boca as alças do meu sutiã. Os lábios de Rony descem para meus seios, ele tranqüilamente começa a lambê-los, suas mãos agiam se livram do sutiã.

Meu corpo reage a cada toque seu. Rony sabe os lugares que me dão mais prazer, continua beijando, mordendo, lambendo meus seios e minha barriga. Não consigo mais me controlar e gemo alto. Essa tortura me enlouquece. Ele continua nesse ritual louco de beijar cada parte do meu corpo. De tempos em tempo me olha, observa minhas reações e recomeça.

Rony aproveita que estou com a cabeça inclinada e busca minha nuca e meu pescoço novamente... Aproxima do meu rosto e captura os meus lábios para um beijo apaixonado. Eu me recosto aquele corpo quente e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço o faço se aproximar mais de mim... Minha mão atrevida desce até o elástico da sua cueca... Rony geme alto quando minha mão alcança a sua intimidade...

Com destreza, ele se livra da sua última peça de roupa, eu também... Ele me olha com luxuria e busca os meus lábios para mais um beijo... Sua boca faminta desce por todo o meu corpo, me deixando tremula em seus braços... Quando ele acaricia minha intimamente... Tenho espasmos por todo o corpo... Ele percebe meu descontrole e continua a acariciando por vários minutos, quase me matando de amor...

Com um fio de consciência o faço parar...

- Agora, Rony... Eu te amo...

Ele cobre o meu corpo com o seu e me invade com vagar e carinho... Eu não perco o contato visual com ele... Gemo alto, beijo o seu pescoço, ombro, rosto... Minha boca procura desesperadamente a dele...

Ele me beija com paixão e mais uma vez meu corpo todo treme em seus braços... Chegamos juntos ao ponto máximo de prazer.... o clímax é explosivo, alucinante... Ficamos os dois prostrados e exaustos... Rony rola para o lado e puxa para o aconchegou de seus braços...

- Então... Como foi dormir com um homem casado Sra. Weasley? – Ele pergunta sorrindo.

- Eu acho que vou ficar mal acostumada... – Me viro para ficar olhando para o seu rosto.

O beijo e calmo, tranqüilo, doce... Ele beija a minha testa ainda suada... Eu me sinto em paz e durmo tranqüilamente em seus braços.

**N/A: Mais uma vez muito obrigada... Continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível! Um obrigada especial para a Mickky , Maraisa Oliveira e a Gi Potter. Beijos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – 69 dias, 16 horas e 45 minutos (R/Hr)**

Eu estava nervoso, ou melhor, ansioso. Afinal foram quase quarenta e cinco dias sem sentir o corpo de Hermione... Sem amá-la... Na verdade foram mais, o "recesso" havia começado vinte e cinco dias antes de Rose nascer... Eu a desejava tanto, que os dias pareciam passar arrastados... Dormia com ela todos os dias, sem poder fazer carinhos mais ousados, e quando nos empolgávamos com um beijo... Seu corpo já reagia... Sabia que ela também sentia saudades... Se demorasse mais, iria enlouquecer... Estou doido, rindo sozinho na rua, certamente quem me visse acharia que eu estava louco... Estava louco com o que essa abstinência fazia com um homem apaixonado, isso sim.

Mas hoje tudo se resolveria. Pela manhã, Hermione tinha ido à curandeira, que lhe disse que ela estava muito bem depois do parto de Rose... Hermione já tinha voltado ao seu corpo... É claro que sobravam ainda alguns quilinhos... Mas, longe de me importar, na verdade até gostava,... Os seios estavam mais volumosos, o que a deixava muito sexy... Ela havia cortado o cabelo e estava usando-o ondulado, também usou uma poção que o deixava um pouco mais escuro... Ela sempre implicou com o volume do cabelo... Eu preferia ele mais cheio... Mas admito que ela estava muito bonita, alguns diriam gostosa (melhor que não dissessem, afinal ela é "minha").... Nem parecia que tinha tido filho a pouco mais de mês...

Não via a hora de chegar e ficar sozinho com Hermione... Olhei para os lados e aparatei na frente da nossa casa...

Quando abri a porta da minha casa... Dei de cara com meus sogros e meus pais... Devo ter feito uma careta muito engraçada, pois Hermione começou a rir...

Olhei para ela angustiado... Ela me devolveu o olhar como se dissesse "eu não tenho culpa".

- Viemos ver a nossa netinha! – Papai falou sorridente.

- Que bom! – Falei dando um beijo em minha mãe, minha sogra e Hermione. – Quando eles vão embora? – Falei de uma maneira que somente Hermione ouvi e sorriu. – E Rose?

- Dorme como um anjo! – Hermione respondeu.

- Rose é um anjinho... Ela é tão quietinha... Como Hermione quando bebê. – Minha sogra comenta.

- Rony, ao contrário, chorava por qualquer coisa... – Minha mãe rebateu.

Eu me sentei e concordei com as duas, olhava às vezes para a Hermione, que parecia muito encantada com a conversa...

- O que você tem Rony? – Meu sogro perguntou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Er... Por isso mesmo... Nada aconteceu...

- Ron... – Hermione chamou minha atenção.

- Como assim? – Meu sogro pergunta. – Não entendi!

- Nada... Nada não... – Imagina se eu dissesse a ele que quero pegar a sua filhinha e levá-la para o quarto para termos uma noite amor selvagem... Um sorriso maroto brotou em meus lábios...

- Não é nada papai... Rony está engraçadinho hoje... – Hermione fala para me provocar.

- Vocês... Ah... Querem alguma coisa? Eu estou com fome... – Levantei-me para ir para a cozinha.

- Não meu filho... Nós já lanchamos... – Minha mãe falou. – Quer que prepare algo para você?

Já que ia demorar a ter a atenção de Hermione, não custava nada ser paparicado pela minha mãe.

- Um sanduíche dos seus... Seria ótimo! – Falo sorrindo

- Então fica aqui que eu já volto! – Minha mãe falou indo para a cozinha e eu voltando para onde estava sentado.

- Hermione querida... Você já foi à médica... Er, como vocês chamam mesmo? Ah! Curandeira né? – Minha sogra perguntou. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim mamãe... Tudo bem... Meu resguardo acabou hoje... – Hermione falou tranqüilamente, eu sinto meu rosto pegar fogo.

- Ah... Agora entendi a cara do Rony quando nos viu... – Meu sogro falou rindo. Com certeza, o rosto de Hermione ficou mais vermelho que meu cabelo... – Eu também passei por isso... eu te entendo, Rony... Acho que está na hora de irmos...

Minha sogra sorriu e concordou.

- Eu passei por isso seis vezes! – Papai disse divertido. - Molly... Querida, está na hora de irmos também!

- Mas já??? – Minha mãe apareceu com um sanduíche e um copo de suco de abóbora. – Antes quero dar mais uma olhadinha na minha neta...

- Mamãe, ela está dormindo! Não quer acordar um bebezinho frágil de seu sono, né? – e a empurro delicadamente em direção à lareira aonde meu pai a esperava. – Obrigado pelo sanduíche, mamãe... Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Granger...

Hermione mal se despediu dos pais. Quando ela fechou a porta, me olhou séria...

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! Você poderia ter sido um pouco mais discreto... Praticamente expulsou meus pais e os seus...

- Anhãn... - Eu a puxo pela cintura - São exatamente 69 dias, 16 horas, 45 minutos sem sentir você... – busco os seus lábios com paixão.

- Não exagera... Também senti saudades... – agora é ela que busca meus lábios com desejo...

- Você não quer?! – Lembrei-me que a curandeira falou logo depois do parto de Rose, que Hermione podia ficar sensível, insegura por causa do corpo e dos cuidados com o bebê que precisava ter paciência e ser carinhoso com ela.

- É claro que quero... – Hermione passa a mão no meu cabelo. - E o seu sanduíche?

- Minha fome é outra... – a olho com um olhar maroto.

- Rony... Nikki está na cozinha... - Droga, me esqueci que a nossa elfa está na cozinha fazendo não sei o quê...

- Ok! Vamos logo para o quarto... Senão eu não me responsabilizo por nada... – Pego a sua mão e a puxo pela escada acima...

Logo que entramos no quarto, empurro a porta com o pé, empurrou-a contra a parede e começo a beijá-la com paixão, já desabotoando a minha camisa, tirando os sapatos... Hermione retribui os beijos com a mesma paixão, com a mesma urgência, com a mesma saudade...

Neste instante, ouço um chorinho. Paro de beijá-la e a olho assustado.

- Rose... Acordou...

Hermione ainda estava ofegante... Mas foi logo atender a filha... Nem percebeu que estava toda despenteada e com a blusa aberta... Eu fico parado no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer...

Vou para o quarto de Rose, Hermione estava tão distraída amamentando a filha que nem notou que eu estava ali, ainda alterado pela interrupção...

- Mi... – Falo baixo.

- Rony... Meu amor, só mais um pouquinho de paciência... – Hermione sorri e volta a dar atenção a Rose.

- Vou tomar banho... – Falo saindo do quarto e entrando direto em baixo da água fria... Afinal... Tenho que esperar pouco agora... Só alguns minutos... Mas quem esperou 69 dias, 16 horas e 45 minutos... O que são alguns minutos...

Quando Hermione voltou, já tinha terminado o meu banho, ido buscar o sanduíche esquecido na sala e agora estava deitado na cama esperando por ela...

- Já tomou banho? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim... Vem aqui, vem... – digo usando minha melhor cara de pedinte...

- Amor... Vou tomar banho agora... Rapidinho, Rony... Estou cheirando a leite... – Hermione sai correndo para o banheiro antes de eu protestar...

Ouço um chorinho novamente. Será que ela está molhada? Só pode ser, pois acabou de mamar... Pego Rose do bercinho, seu rostinho está banhado em lágrimas... Sua fralda está sequinha e fome não pode ser...

- Rose... O que você tem filhinha? – Rose chorava cada vez mais alto e eu a ninava, mas não adiantava, ela continuava chorando.

- Rony?! O que está havendo... – Hermione tirou a menina dos meus braços... Mas ela não parava de gritar.

- Não sei... A fralda está seca, ela mamou agorinha... Por Mérlin... – eu já estava desesperado... – O que ela tem Hermione?

Hermione observava a filha e fazia carinho na sua cabecinha...

- Ela está com cólica, Rony... – Ela falou caminhando com ela para o nosso quarto e a deitou na cama e começou a massagear a sua barriguinha... Rose gritava mais ainda... – Amor, vai lá à cozinha e pega a poção, aquela cor de rosa...

Sai correndo... Em segundos voltei com o frasco de poção...

- Gina disse que essa poção funcionou com o Tiago... – Hermione começou a passar a poção na barriguinha de Rose, mas ela continuava chorando... – Demora um pouco para fazer efeito...

Peguei a Rose e me deitei, acomodando-a de bruços em meu peito, e a cobri com o edredom... Rose aos poucos foi se acalmando e eu me rendendo ao cansaço...

Depois que teve certeza que a filha dormiu Hermione a pegou com cuidado e a levou para o seu quarto...

Já era de madrugada quando acordei... Hermione estava encostada ao meu corpo... Lembro de toda a situação e dou risada... Devo ter dormido tentando acalmar Rose, pois a última lembrança que tinha era de Rose deitada no meu peito... Sinto o corpo de Hermione próximo de mim, sinto o seu cheiro, o desejo reacende... Mas ela dorme, não é justo acordá-la... Fico observando-a... Ela está linda dormindo, com a boca entreaberta, seus lábios estavam vermelhos... Teriam sido os beijos de antes?

Ela era linda... E era minha... Só minha... A camisola de algodão estava com os botões de cima dos seios desabotoados... Continuei a olhá-la e percebi que a camisola estava enrolada em sua cintura, deixando a mostra suas pernas... Ela estava usando um lingerie muito provocativo... Não lembrava de tê-la visto antes... Hermione não saiu para fazer compras depois que Rose nasceu... Gina devia ter trazido...

De repente entendi o recado... Sorri. Meu desejo reprimido por dias estava aumentando... Não ia agüentar esperar que ela acordasse...

Inclinei-me sob o seu corpo... E minha boca sedenta capturou seus lábios... Hermione retribuiu prontamente... Senti todo o seu corpo queimar de desejo...

- Achei que você não viria mais! Vem meu amor... – Hermione sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Afastei-me um pouco dela e fiquei olhando-a... Meu desejo era tanto que me livrei rapidamente da roupa que usava... Hermione, sem aviso, trouxe-me para perto de seu corpo e começou a beijar o meu peito... Eu tinha pressa, urgência... Cada parte do meu corpo gritava a sua ausência... Logo ajudei Hermione a se livrar da camisola e do lingerie provocante que usava... Ela também tinha pressa, pois me apertou contra si... Seu cheiro me enlouquecia... Suas unhas entravam em minhas costas... Era uma dor gostosa... Eu beijava os seus lábios, seus olhos, seus cabelos, dava pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, voltava a beijar seus lábios, mordiscava seus seios, sua barriga... Hermione gemia alto no meu ouvido...

- Rony... eu quero logo...

Sentia o seu corpo trêmulo... Sabia que ela necessitava de mim logo... Eu também... mas não queria machucá-la, era a nossa primeira vez depois do parto... Tínhamos que ir mais devagar... Voltei a beijá-la com paixão...

- Mi... Vamos com mais calma...

- Não... eu quero você AGORA! Depois...

Ok! Seu pedido era uma ordem para mim... Hermione me abraçou com as pernas e começou uma dança envolvente com os quadris... Isso não era justo... Eu não conseguia mais pensar direito... Também não podia esperar mais... Posicionei-me sob o seu corpo e a possui... Hermione prendeu a respiração e me puxou para mais perto... Agora nossos corpos eram um só... Toda a saudade e desejos contidos embalavam nossos movimentos, que começaram cadenciados, com uma dança ensaiada... Rapidamente tornaram-se rápidos e desconexos, assim como as palavras que ela sussurrava em meus ouvidos... Precisava de sua boca! Procurei seus lábios com amor e paixão...

O clímax chegou rápido... Também o desejo era tanto... Ondas de prazer invadiam os nossos corpos... Quando ela começou a gritar alto meu nome, calei-a com um beijo ardente... Depois de derramar toda minha saudade, em forma de prazer, dentro de seu corpo, desabei em cima dela... Exausto, mas feliz...

- Eu senti tanta saudade de você desse jeito... – Hermione falou recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu também... – Olhei-a encantado e depois comecei a rir.

- O que tem de tão engraçado? – Hermione perguntou...

- Tudo que aconteceu hoje... Meus pais, seus pais, a cólica da Rose... Ok! Isso não foi engraçado... Meu desespero foi...

Hermione começou a rir também...

- Espero que ela não tenha cólicas de novo... – Ainda rindo Hermione voltou a beijar meu peito... – Afinal foram 69 dias ,16 horas e...

Calei a sua boca com mais um beijo apaixonado...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece**

Gosto de ficar horas na frente do espelho... olhando a minha barriga... desde que desconfiava da gravidez, já fazia isso... ficar me olhando e imaginando o meu bebê...

A primeira vez que percebi um pequeno volume na minha barriga foi exatamente quando complentei doze semanas... fiquei extasiada... sai correndo para mostrar ao Harry... mas ele disse que não conseguia ver nada... que eu ainda estava com o mesmo corpo... ele começou a rir e disse que meus seios já estavam maiores... e que gostava disso...

Harry é o melhor marido do mundo... e tão paciencioso comigo, faz todas as minhas vontades... e eu aproveito... no inicio de gravidez foi mais complicado... e olha que não enjoei muito, só me sentia cansada, com sono e tinha uma fome fenomenal... Harry já vinha para o quarto com um lanchinho para mim...

Quando completei quatro meses... minha barriga já estava mais dilatada... mas quem me visse não dizia que eu estava grávida... não via a hora de ficar com aquele barrigão... Mas a curandeira, disse que, provavelmente, não engordaria muito... também me preocupava em recuperar meu corpo depois da gravidez...

Agora me olhando no espelho... gosto do que vejo, minha barriga não está muito grande, mas já está evidente e dependendo da roupa que ponho fica mais ainda... meus seios estão, incrivelmente, do tamanho que sempre sonhei... to adorando isso... meus hormônios devem estar extremamente alterados...

Me olho mais uma vez antes de terminar de me vestir... passo bastante olho de amêndoas na barriga... Sei que o Harry adora sentir esse cheiro... meus hormônios estão alterados mesmos... dou risada... Estou dando um cansaço no Harry... Coloco uma camisola branca, que deixa os seios bem marcados e depois é soltinha e comprida...

Harry já está deitado, lendo um livro qualquer...

- Gi... você não tá com fome? Posso pegar um copo de leite para você! – Harry se prontifica.

- Não... não estou com fome... – Falo me sentado na beirada da cama e alisando a minha barriga. – Amor... agora já tá bem evidente...

Harry sorri e arruma os travesseiros para mim...

- É a barriga mais linda que já vi...

- Quantas barrigas de grávida você anda vendo por ai... Sr. Potter? – Falo brincando.

- Hum... mais a sua é a mais linda... – Ele fala acariciando a minha barriga... – Hum... você tá cheirosa...

- Passei óleo de amêndoas na barriga... – Falo já me sentido alterada pela loção pos barba que ele usa... Esses hormônios vão me matar... – Harry...

Harry entende o meu apelo... Já me conhece... Suas mãos passeiam sob o tecido fino da camisola..

- Gi... isso não faz mal para o bebê? – Harry me pergunta, de uns tempos para cá ele sempre pergunta isso... foi só a minha barriga começar a aparecer que ele anda bem cuidadoso... já não deixa mais o seu peso sob o meu corpo... Eu gosto tanto de sentir ele sob mim...

- Harry... você sabe que não... Você até perguntou para a curandeira... – Falei puxando ele para mais perto de mim. – Ela te falou que meus hormônios estão alterados... que tenho mais vontade...

- É... eu sei... – Harry começou a rir e me beijou.

Harry me senta na cama e começa a beijar meu pescoço, meus ombros, afastando a alça da camisola... afasta o meu cabelo e beija minha nuca... me arrepio toda... beija minhas costas...

Suas mãos passeiam sob o meu corpo... ele, lentamente, vai subindo a camisola, sinto sua mão diretamente sob a minha pele... Harry, dá pequenas mordidas na minha orelha, eu me agarro ao lençol... busco seus lábios...

O beijo e doce, calmo... Harry afasta ainda mais a alça da minha camisola, deixando um pouco do meu seio amostra... sua mão descansa sob a minha barriga...

- GINA... – Me assusto com o grito de Harry... – Gi...

Ele não tira a mão da minha barriga...

- O que foi Harry... porque parou? – Pergunto surpresa.

- Gi... sua barriga... – Harry se movimenta e senta na minha frente, coloca as duas mãos na minha barriga... – Gi... sua barriga mexeu...

Coloco minha mão na barriga também... Sinto um leve tremor, depois outro mais forte... é o bebê...

- Harry... ele mexeu! – Falo sentido os tremores ficarem mais fortes. – Nosso filho mexeu!

- É o bebê?!? Mexendo... mas... – Harry está emocionado, eu também. É a primeira vez que sentimos o bebê mexendo. – Mexe de novo para o papai... – Harry fala bem próximo a minha barriga.

Como se entendesse a voz do pai, ele mexe... dessa vez não é um tremor, podemos identificar claramente que o nosso bebê está se movimentando... Eu rio e choro ao mesmo tempo. Sempre li e ouvi sob essa sensação, de quando o bebê mexesse, mas nunca imaginei que seria um momento ímpar na minha vida... Senti que o meu bebê é algo real, não que não fosse, mas sentir ele mexer e como se tivesse certeza que ele está vivo...

Harry também está encantado... há lágrimas em seus olhos... Acho que é o momento mais importante para ele... depois de tudo que ele passou...

- Amor... você tá feliz? – Pergunto, é claro que já sei a resposta, mas gosto de ouvir da boca dele.

- Claro Gi... é a primeira vez que o nosso filho mexe, sentir ele aqui na sua barriga me faz ter certeza que tudo valeu a pena... – Harry sorri e se apóia no meu ombro.

Sua proximidade reacende o meu desejo...

- Amor... onde a gente estava mesmo?!?

- aha... Gina... o bebê mexeu! – Harry falava como se fosse uma novidade, eu sabia que o bebê tinha mexido... – Nos não podemos fazer... ele, ele vai sentir...

Olhei para Harry surpresa... Não acredito que ele estava pensando que o bebê ia sentir.

- Harry... ele não vai sentir nada...

- E se... não, eu não consigo... – Harry se deitou e cruzou os braços no peito. – Gina... pensa comigo... e se, você sabe, o meu... – Olhou para baixo e eu ri. – Cutucar a cabecinha dele...

Eu comecei a rir. A curandeira tinha me explicado algumas coisas... disse que meu libido ia aumentar por causa dos hormônios, principalmente, depois que passasse a fase inicial... também disse que o Harry poderia não querer ter relações comigo, por causa do instinto protetor masculino... E isso meu marido tinha demais... agora eu era mãe do filho dele, poderia ser difícil para ele me ver como amante... Ela disse que a penetraçao não iria prejudicar o bebê... ele estava bem protegido... Respiro fundo...

- Harry... lembra o que a curandeira falou... o bebê tá bem protegido... – Me aproximo dele e começo a beijar o seu pescoço. – A gente já fez antes...

- Sim, Gi... mas antes ele não havia mexido.... – Harry senta na cama de um salto. – Será que ele mexeu por que sabia o que a gente ia fazer?!?!?

Respiro fundo novamente...

- Harry... eu já estou com quase cinco meses... já estava mais do que na hora do bebê mexer... – Dou um sorriso provocante e me deito virando para o lado. - Ok! Se você não quer tudo bem... Mas fique sabendo que vamos ficar sem ter nada até depois do bebê nascer... pois agora ele vai mexer sempre... e depois do parto, tem o resguardo...são mais ou menos 40 dias... contando desde agora... vamos ficar quase seis meses sem nada...

- Gi... tudo isso... – Harry fica contando nos dedos os meses. – Er... eu acho que a gente pode tentar de novo...

Sabia que tinha atingido o ponto fraco dele... Eu e Harry, às vezes, nem podíamos nos tocar que aquele desejo todo vinha a tona... Quantas vezes fugimos no meio do almoço de domingo na Toca para namorarmos... nos namoramos nos lugares mais inusitados da Toca... desde do galpão de coisas trouxas do Papai ao armário de vassouras... Mesmo com Harry tendo medo dos meus irmão... sua capa de invisibilidade foi importantíssima...

- Amor... a gente não precisa ir até o fim... você sabe... – Falei me virando para ele. – a gente pode só fazer carinho...

- Pode... e se eu não me controlar... Tenho medo de ter machucar Gi... – Ele falou sem desviar o olhar do meu.

- Se machucar eu falo... olha... Meus seios estão mais sensíveis... doem as vezes... então seria legal evita-los... – Falo me mexendo sensualmente na cama – Por enquanto só isso me incomoda... Ah... Também não seria bom sentir seu peso sob o meu corpo... apesar que eu gosta tanto assim... mas você já sabe disso e não deixa mais...

- Ok! Nada de carinho nos seios... Isso vai ser difícil... é cuidar o peso sob você... – Harry fala passeando as mãos sob as minhas pernas, fazendo com que a camisola subisse.

- O resto pode tudo... – Falo me sentando na cama e o puxando para um beijo.

Harry suspirou alto... se afastou um pouco e tirou a camiseta que usava, em seguida a calça de moletom velha que usava para dormir...

Eu fiquei ali o observando-o, meio sentada meio deitada... Graças ao quadribol e ao treinamento para auror Harry havia adquirido alguns músculos... nem parecia o mesmo menino de Hogwarts...

Ele se inclinou em minha direção procurando meus lábios... seus beijos eram sempre apaixonados, as vezes, suaves, doces, outras, selvagens, urgentes... ele se desgrudou dos meus lábios e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, desceu para o ombros e colo, afastando a alça da camisola... quando meus seios ficaram desnudos... ele olhou com um certo pesar... mas continuou afastando a camisola até a altura da cintura... então beijou a minha barriga dilatada... ainda bem que o bebê não mexeu... ele pararia na hora...

Eu acariciava seus cabelos e seus ombros... Harry fez com que eu deitasse e tirou a minha camisola pelas pernas... continuou beijando cada parte do meu corpo... Eu suspirava e gemia baixinho quando senti uma caricia mais ousada em minha intimidade... meu corpo ficou mole e iniciou movimentos descontrolados que o deixava louco...

Harry começou a tirar bem devagar a minha calcinha... eu queria que aquela agonia terminasse logo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que se prolonga-se mais e mais... afastei levemente minhas pernas... deixei claro para ele que já estava pronta para recebe-lo... Ele intensificou as caricias perto da minha virilha... ele estava sendo muito cuidadoso, percebeu que eu sentia prazer nesse local e explorou cada centímetro... me sentia nas nuvens...

Harry procurou meus lábios novamente... minhas mãos se afundaram entre seus cabelos molhados de suor... Ele me possuiu com vagar e cuidado... eu beijava o seu pescoço, seus olhos, mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha, o puxei para mais perto de mim... queria sentir o seu cheiro... Então começou aquela dança de movimentos ritmados... mas ele continuava me amando com cuidado e vagar por mais que eu forçasse um ritmo intenso...

- Gi... está bem?

Eu não conseguia falar nada... cada sensação era multiplicada por mil, esses hormônios me levavam a loucura... Harry ficou preocupado com a ausência da minha resposta e tentou se afastar um pouco...

- Eu estou bem... não se afaste...

Ele sorriu e continuou me amando... os movimentos eram controlados... sabia que ele estava se esforçando para se controlar... mas logo se deixou levar pela paixão e me levou ao paraíso... Seu corpo tremia todo, sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração batia aceleradamente... então ele se deixou tomar conta por toda a magia do momento, mas continuou cuidadoso para não deixar o seu peso sob o meu corpo... tinha sido perfeito demais... lindo demais...

Harry rolou para o lado... exausto, feliz e satisfeito... Eu me aconcheguei em seu braços e comecei a dar beijos rápidos em seu peito... ele me apertou mais que eu senti seu coração bater ainda rápido...

- Viu... foi maravilhoso... – Falo procurando seus lábios para mais um beijo.

- Foi sim... – ele falou acariciando os meus cabelos. – Ainda bem que ele não mexeu... – Harry descansou a sua mão sob minha barriga.

- A gente pode tentar umas posições diferentes... – Falei maliciosa.

Harry começou a rir e beijou o meu cabelo.

- Então vamos começar logo...

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma o espiadinha... Continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível... Beijos! O próximo capítulo vem no final da próxima semana, ok! Está semana vai ser bem corrida no trabalho. Um agradecimento especial para Guta Weasley Cullen (obrigada, que bom que esteja gostando da fic), Mickky (obrigada! Só o Rony para fazer isso), Liv Stoker (obrigada, continua lendo) e Maraisa Oliveira (hehe, recupere o fôlego e continue lendo).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Flagra**

- Oi! – Uma cabeleira ruiva surgiu na porta. – Será que o meu marido tem tempinho para mim?

Gina entrou no escritório de Harry com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Ele se levantou e foi em direção à esposa, sorrindo também.

- Para você, sempre. – Harry buscou os lábios de Gina com urgência. Nem parecia que tinham se separado por um pouco mais de três horas, no café da manhã.

- Amor... Cadê o Rony? – Gina perguntou pelo irmão que dividia a sala com o marido. – Estava fazendo um trabalhinho aqui perto e resolvi dar um oi e ver se você não quer ir comigo fazer compras...

- Rony foi ver uma denúncia na Travessa do Tranco... Gi, fazer compras?!? – Harry a mirou com um olhar de piedade. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de acompanhar a esposa nas compras. – Porque você não pede para o Monstro lhe acompanhar?

- Harry... Quero ir ao supermercado trouxa... Acho que Monstro não iria se dar bem por lá! – Gina encostou-se na mesa de Harry. – Harry... Você sabe que gosto de fazer compras no supermercado trouxa, lá ninguém fica me olhando e cochichando "Aquela é a Gina, casou com o Eleito" ou "A Gina se deu bem casando com o Menino-que-sobreviveu" ou, a que eu mais gosto "Olha lá a menina que desde os 10 anos já tramava em dar o golpe do baú no ingênuo do Potter"! – falou, com a voz em falsete, mas demonstrando o desconforto da situação.

- Gi... Já pararam com isso! - Harry se posicionou no meio das pernas da mulher. – Er... Quer dizer... Diminui bastante!

- Ah e tem mais! Eu ainda me atrapalho com algumas coisas... O dinheiro trouxa! – Gina laçou Harry com as pernas. – Você pode me ajudar?

- Tá certo... Vamos esperar o Rony voltar... – Ele se aproximou ainda mais do corpo de Gina. – Mas até ele chegar o que a gente pode fazer?!?

Gina lançou um olhar malicioso e o puxou pela jaqueta. Harry riu e começou a beijá-la... Gina afastou algumas coisas da mesa e se sentou, puxando Harry para mais perto e o ajudando a se livrar da jaqueta.

- Harry... Tem certeza que o Rony vai demorar? – Gina beijava o seu pescoço.

- Er... Vai sim... – Harry já estava ofegante. Suas mãos já desabotoavam a camisa rosa dela, procurando desesperadamente sentir a quentura da sua pele macia. Era incrível como seu quadril se encaixava perfeitamente ao de Gina.

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez... O beijo que começou calmo, logo foi se aprofundando... Gina levantou sua saia e Harry começou a acariciar com violência a pele exposta... Gina gemeu alto e o beijou com paixão...

As mãos de Gina procuravam um caminho bem conhecido seu... Com agilidade, ela desafivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça. Sorriu, ao notar o quão excitado Harry estava... Arfou quando sentiu as mãos de Harry tocar seus seios, por cima da peça íntima que os cobria.

- Gi... – Harry falou com a voz rouca e com respiração acelerada, implorando pelos seus lábios.

Eles estavam totalmente alheios ao que aconteciam fora daquele escritório que não perceberam quando a porta foi aberta...

- Ok... Não era nada de sério Tommy, mas depois te passo o relatório... – A voz de Rony se despedindo do colega foi calada quando seus olhos se deparam com a sua irmã sentada na mesa, vermelha, ofegante, com os cabelos desalinhados...

- RONY!! – Gina deu um grito e se pôs de pé.

- Ron... Você não demorou né?! – Harry começou a arrumar a roupa rapidamente evitando olhar para o cunhado.

- Posso saber que estava acontecendo aqui?? – Rony estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate. – O que pensa que estava fazendo com a minha irmã, Potter????

- Rony... Lembra? – ergueu a mão, mostrando a aliança - O Harry é o meu marido! Dois filhos! Você é padrinho do primeiro! – Gina falou, fechando os botões da blusa. Alisou a saia e passou a mão no cabelo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – A gente não estava fazendo nada demais, Roniquinho.

- Er... Foi mal! – Harry falou sem jeito. – Esquecemos de fechar a porta, mas...

- No trabalho? Vocês não podem esperar para chegarem em casa não?! – Rony bufava de raiva. Harry era o seu melhor amigo, mas ele estava se controlando para não dar um soco nele, onde já se viu? Agarrar a Gina, a sua irmãzinha caçula assim... Respirou fundo e saiu do escritório, sem olhar para trás.

Gina começou a rir. Harry também não resistiu e acompanhou a mulher.

- Ele ficou furioso... – Gina gargalhava.

- Verdade... Vou ter que aturar o mau humor dele por dias. – Harry buscou a cintura da mulher.

- Harry, amor... Vamos ao supermercado e depois a gente termina isso em casa?! – Gina deu um selinho no marido.

- Tem certeza? – Ao ver o rosto de Gina confirmando foi, pesaroso, pegar a sua jaqueta. – Acho que vou ter que voltar aqui depois... Rony nem me falou o que aconteceu na Travessa do Tranco...

- Ok... A gente faz as compras rapidinho... – Gina foi em direção a porta.

- Sabe Sra. Potter... Vamos fazer essas compras realmente rapidinho, porque eu estou "faminto"! – Harry pegou a mão da esposa e a puxou para um beijo rápido.

Ainda rindo da cara de Rony, o casal ganhou os corredores do Ministério.

*******

Enquanto isso...

Rony caminhava com passos decididos pelos corredores do Ministério, não respondia aos cumprimentos de alguns conhecidos, não olhava para os lados, a única coisa que via na sua frente era Gina vermelha, ofegante, a roupa semi-aberta... E Harry, com aquela mão enorme... Não, melhor não pensar...

Quando chegou ao seu destino, abriu a porta com um estrondo, assustando a mulher que estava concentrada na leitura do pergaminho...

- Rony!! Por Mérlim!! Você viu algum fantasma?? – Hermione levantou-se e foi ao encontro do marido.

Rony se jogou no sofá da sala da mulher, ainda visivelmente transtornado.

- Rony... O que houve? Fala! – Hermione se ajoelhou a sua frente já preocupada. O que será que tinha acontecido para deixar o marido nesse estado?

- Mi... – Rony começou a falar bem baixinho. – Mi... Foi horrível... Foi à coisa mais...

- Rony... O que houve? Estou preocupada! Algo com a Rose?

- Eu entrei... Eu entrei na minha sala e vi! – Rony passava as mãos nervosamente no cabelo e chacoalhava a cabeça, como que para as imagens que se formavam nela, sumirem...

- Viu o que Rony?

- Eles... Se agarrando... Ele estava agarrando ela... Na mesa Mione! Na Mesa! – Rony se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eles quem? – Hermione acompanhava o marido com o olhar, já imaginando vagamente o que ocorrera. – Quem estava se agarrando?

- Eles Mi... Harry e Gina... – Rony falou finalmente. – Estavam... Você sabe na mesa da nossa sala!

Hermione sorriu aliviada. Era exatamente o que estava imaginando. E não era nada demais.

- Francamente, Rony... Você esqueceu, eles são casados! – Hermione tentou se aproximar de Rony que se afastou. – Ronald... Por favor, não começa... A Gina é sua irmã, mas também é mulher dele, já faz um certo tempo, esqueceu?!

- Er... Eu sei, mas... Mas Mione, ele estava quase engolindo ela! – Rony falou transtornado.

- Rony, eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais... Tudo bem, talvez não estivessem em um lugar muito apropriado... – Hermione sorriu. – Mas, a gente também faz à mesma coisa...

- Na nossa casa, na nossa cama... E você é minha mulher! – Rony argumentou.

- Gina é mulher do Harry – Rony fez uma careta, ela revirou os olhos para cima, à esquerda, e continuou... - E a gente já fez em outros lugares e que eu me lembre você gostou muito! – Hermione contra-atacou.

- Mas Mi... Você é minha mulher... A Gina é minha irmã! – Rony tentava argumentar. – Minha irmãzinha...

- Engraçado Ronald... Eu posso, mas a Gina não? – Hermione falou furiosa com a atitude do marido. – Se a Gina não pode, eu também não posso... – Hermione falou decidida.

- Hermione!! Que absurdo você está falando?!? – Rony perguntou.

- Entenda... Pare com esses ciúmes da Gina, ela é casada com o seu melhor amigo... Eles se amam, Rony... Como nós. – Hermione foi ao encontro do marido e fez carinho no seu rosto para acamá-lo – Meu amor... Se você está assim com a Gina, imagina como vai ser quando a Rose começar a namorar...

Hermione mal terminou de falar e Rony deu um pulo.

- Como assim namorar???? – falou, com o horror estampado nos olhos azuis, agora nebulosos pelo absurdo que acabara de ouvir. - Rose não vai namorar!

- Vai namorar sim, vai ficar com alguém... Vai ter filhos! – Hermione se deu conta que não precisava ter falado isso agora. – Claro que isso vai demorar para acontecer... Mas vai sim!

- Ela não vai namorar... Ela vai para uma escola só de meninas... Isso... Vou falar com Fleur sobre Beauxbatons...

Hermione sorriu e achou melhor não falar mais nada. Rony ainda não estava preparado para ponderar sobre isso. Se com Gina já era difícil, imagina com Rose.

- Ron... – Hermione o puxou para mais perto. – Isso tudo que você falou me deu uma idéia... – Hermione passou a língua nos lábios vagarosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao término.

Rony entendeu a mensagem.

- Aqui!?

- Por que não? Assim você se acalma amor!

Rony beijou a esposa com amor e a levantou, sentando-a na mesa, jogando no chão todos os objetos que estavam em cima do móvel... Hermione pegou a varinha e sussurrou algo para a porta fechar, atirando-a ao esmo depois, para longe. Após, começou desabotoar a camisa de Rony, propositalmente roçando as unhas em seu peito durante o ato. Rony, já atordoado, puxou a saia da esposa para cima acariciando suas pernas...

Necessitando de maior contato, Rony abriu os botões da blusa de Hermione enquanto beijava o seu pescoço... Hermione gemia ao sentir o toque de Rony em sua pele... Ele afastou a blusa e acariciou os seios de Hermione, que arfou e se jogou para trás, oferecendo o colo para o marido... Após minutos de tortura inebriantes, ela abria o cinto de Rony sem desgrudar de seus lábios... Os carinhos eram cada vez mais ousados... Hermione sufocou um grito no ombro do marido quando ele finalmente capturou seus seios com um beijo... Ela enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camisa aberta dele e cravou as unhas em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto... Hermione sentiu toda a excitação de Rony e abriu o zíper de sua calça... Ao sentir que Hermione o libertara da incomoda veste, com certa urgência, ele afastou a calcinha dela com a mão e a possuiu com vagar...

Durante todo o tempo, eles não perderam o contato visual... Rony acariciava os seus cabelos enquanto pouco a pouco a possuía... Hermione procurou os lábios do marido quando o sentiu totalmente seu... O enlaçou com as pernas, obrigando-o a ficar bem próximo a ela... Os movimentos se intensificaram e o ritmo, já tão bem conhecido dos dois, começou a se firmar. Ao sentir que iria chegar ao ápice, Hermione olhou intensamente naqueles olhos azuis, demonstrando toda a paixão e luxúria que sentia naquele momento. Somente por esse olhar, Rony perdeu o controle e se deixou derramar dentro da mulher que amava e, como mágica, ambos saciaram seus desejos juntos...

- Está mais calmo? – Hermione perguntou afagando seus cabelos, após um longo silêncio, em que somente se ouvia a respiração de ambos serenarem.

- Hum... Um pouco... – Rony sussurrou no seu ouvido. – É melhor a gente se arrumar, pode aparecer alguém...

Rony se soltou da mulher e começou a ajeitar a sua roupa. Hermione fez à mesma coisa e desfez o feitiço da porta.

- Mas Mione... Rose não vai namorar...

Hermione suspirou alto, contou até dez e sorriu para o marido.

- Querido... Rose ainda é um bebê... Quando chegar a hora, nos conversaremos sobre isso, ok?!

- Está certo! Mas a Gina ainda é minha irmãzinha, ainda é a garotinha que eu tenho que protegê-la...

Hermione dessa vez contou até vinte.

- Querido... Gina é ainda sua irmãzinha, mas ela cresceu, ela casou, ela já é mãe... Harry protege muito bem ela... Sei que é difícil para você, mas pensa se não fosse o Harry, SEU MELHOR AMIGO, ela teria casado com outro...

- Ok! Você tem razão, melhor que seja o Harry mesmo... Mas se você tivesse visto...

- Visto o que, maninho? – Rony olhou para a porta e viu uma cabeleira vermelha entrando na sala, juntamente com um tufo de cabelos pretos revoltos – Nada diferente do que ocorreu aqui, não?!

- Como assim? – falou Rony ofendido.

- Nhá! Eu estive aqui antes de ir para o escritório do Harry, Roniquinho e, se você olhar para a bolsa que agora está no chão, Mérlin sabe lá porquê? JÁ QUE EU A DEIXEI EM CIMA DA MESA, vai perceber que eu a esqueci aqui! – Rony olhou com desespero para o chão e viu onde a bolsa de Gina jazia desajeitada.

- Então... – Gina continuou com troça – Antes de sair, eu e Harry viemos até aqui e, apesar de batermos na porta durante algum tempo... – Olhou dramática para o relógio – Ninguém respondeu...

- Bom... - Harry começou a arregaçar as mangas da camisa, com uma expressão facial nada amistosa – É bom você começar explicar direitinho o que estava fazendo COM A MINHA IRMÃ – Apontou para uma Hermione roxa, que ele ficou em dúvida se era de vergonha ou de vontade gargalhar. – Ou vou ter que socá-lo por falta de argumentos!

Após um silêncio cortante, Harry emendou:

- No trabalho? Vocês não podem esperar para chegarem em casa não?! – E, após, soltou uma sonora gargalhada, seguido por Gina e Hermione. Rony ainda bufou umas duas ou três vezes, mas não agüentou e se entregou às risadas.

- Bom, acho que vou ter que me conformar que minha irmãzinha não é mais pura! – Falou em tom de lamurio, como se quisesse se convencer.

- Rony... – Hermione o chamava de volta a razão, enquanto Harry se torcia de rir e Gina revirava os olhos.

- Ok, eu aceito que Gina faça er.. É.. Ah! Vocês sabem o que com esse sem-vergonha, quatro-olhos, cabeça de ouriço-do-mar ai do lado.. MAS NÃO QUERO COMENTÁRIOS SOBRE A ROSE, OK?

Enquanto Gina e Harry se olhavam, sem entender nada, Hermione soltava uma gostosa gargalhada. Não tinha jeito, o espírito protetor do seu Weasley ainda iria render boas risadas e fortes dores de cabeça...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Enquanto Lily não vem**

Já está tudo em ordem aqui embaixo. Subo as escadas devagar, observo as fotos bruxas que colocamos na parede. Nossa, já é mais de dez anos...

Vejo uma foto minha e do Harry, no nosso último ano da escola, outra nossa com o Teddy quando ele fez um ano... Ele tenta tirar os óculos do padrinho. Depois uma no nosso casamento, com Rony e Hermione... Fiz Hermione segurar o meu buquê de propósito. Lembrando-me desses momentos, comecei a rir sozinha.

Continuo olhando as fotos... A primeira foto de Tiago, logo depois que ele nasceu. Harry está com uma cara de bobo, babando pelo filho! Há um brilho especial em seus olhos. A próxima foto foi quando trouxemos Alvo para casa, Tiago tentava dar um beijo no irmão.

Tenho fotos espalhadas pela casa toda. Retratam os momentos e as pessoas que foram e são importantes para nós. Quando chego ao fim da escada, tem uma foto de Lílian e Tiago com Harry bebê, uma de todos os Weasley's (tiramos essa foto antes de irmos levar Rony a Estação para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts), foi depois dessa foto que a nossa vida nunca mais foi à mesma, foi quando Harry entrou na minha vida, na minha família... Para sempre!

No corredor, só há a luz que vem do nosso quarto. Gosto de morar no Largo Grimmauld, n. 12, eu e Harry transformamos essa casa em um lar. Um lar feliz e harmonioso. Sirius teria orgulho de ver como fizemos da casa dele uma casa de verdade, com uma família de verdade.

Caminho devagar. Eu e Harry temos nossos momentos de estresse, afinal somos normais, brigamos, nos amamos e brigamos de novo. Mas sei que existe entre a gente um laço muito forte, um amor indestrutível... Luna disse que somos almas gêmeas, temos um amor antigo, que se fortalece com o tempo, com cada momento, com cada experiência... Acho que ela tem razão. Ninguém me completaria tanto como Harry.

Paro na frente do quarto de Alvo. Meu bebê dorme tranqüilo. O berço já está pequeno para ele. Anoto mentalmente "providenciar uma cama para Alvo". Alvo é um doce, ele é tão calmo, mas não nega o sangue Weasley, quando ele e Tiago resolvem brigar... Por Mérlin, às vezes me vejo em apuros. Alvo é tão parecido com Harry. Fisicamente, ele é igual, os mesmos cabelos revoltos, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo formato da boca... Na personalidade também, fica na dele, envolvido com seus brinquedos, mas é só mexer com ele que fica vermelho, como um típico Weasley, e a ponto de explodir como um típico Potter.

Fecho a janela, afinal o vento da noite pode resfriá-lo. Alvo se resfria tão fácil! Confiro mais uma vez seu sono, deixo a luminária acesa (Alvo não gosta do escuro) e saio do quarto.

Vou até o quarto de Tiago. Tiago é tão diferente de Alvo. Ele preenche a casa; às vezes é como se tivesse meia dúzia de crianças. Tiago dorme esparramado, como eu. Ele é mais parecido comigo, mas eu diria que é uma mistura perfeita minha e de Harry.

Tiago também tem os cabelos revoltos, só que são vermelhos, não como os meus, um pouco mais escuros. Os olhos são castanhos e o nariz e igualzinho ao meu, mas a boca é do Harry. Na personalidade, ele também é uma mistura perfeita, ele é maroto (o sangue não nega), mas também é justo e solidário.

Cubro-o com lençol e deixo o quarto.

Tenho a impressão que vivo um sonho. Harry está comigo, temos nossos meninos, está tudo perfeito! Tenho medo de acordar!

Paro na frente do quarto ao lado ao nosso. Normalmente, esse quarto é usado por Teddy, quando está conosco, eu também o uso como um escritório para mim. Mas sempre soube qual seria o destino dele, quem é sua dona de direito.

Passo a mão na minha barriga. Já dá para notar um pequeno volume, minha cintura sumiu. Hoje confirmei que estava grávida novamente. Tenha certeza que é uma menina. A menina que prometi a ele!

Não sei se é o momento mais ideal para termos outro filho, mas já que é para ter, já que a gente quer, que seja de uma vez.

Quando Hermione me falou que estava grávida novamente, parei com qualquer proteção. Levei um tempão para engravidar do Tiago, do Alvo foi muita sorte mesmo, agora já quis facilitar, pois podia demorar.

Dou uma última olhada no aposento, vou mudar tudo para receber minha princesinha.

Dou meia volta e vou para o nosso quarto. Harry esta sentado na cama, lendo uma pasta que diz "Departamento de Aurores".

- Amor! O que combinamos? Nada de trabalho na cama!! – Falei, indo pegar uma camisola.

- Gi... Já estou terminando! – Ouço a voz de Harry. – Eles já estão dormindo?

- Já!! – Escolho uma camisola lilás de cetim, longa e com uma fenda provocante. Escovo os cabelos e os deixo soltos.

Quando volto a vê-lo, Harry já largou a pasta. Observo meu marido. Harry já está com quase trinta anos, mas está cada vez mais bonito, sexy, charmoso. Sei que tem muitas estagiárias no Ministério de olho nele, mas estou sempre por perto. Confio plenamente em Harry, mas é melhor não facilitar.

Harry está com uma camiseta velha e uma calça de pijamas, os cabelos sempre revoltos. Meu Harry, só meu!

- Por que você está me olhando? – Harry me perguntou encabulado.

- Por que eu gosto de admirá-lo! – Falei caminhando devagar em sua direção.

Quando cheguei perto dele, tirei seus óculos e ele me puxou pela cintura. Sentei sob suas pernas e mergulhei meus dedos nos seus cabelos revoltos.

Harry alcançou o meu pescoço e começou a dar pequenas mordidas...

- Você tá tão bonita! – Ele falou no meu ouvido. – Tão gostosa com essa camisola!

A gravidez já estava me deixando com as formas mais arredondadas, meus seios já estavam mais volumosos. Não sei como Harry não percebia! É claro que ele percebia! Ele conhecia muito bem o meu corpo!

- Gi... Você não tem nada para me contar?! – Harry perguntou mordiscando a minha orelha.

- Hãm!!! – Fiz-me de desentendida. Sabia que Harry já andava suspeitando, mais iria contar depois de uma missão importante que ele iria. Conhecia Harry muito bem, se contasse sobre o bebê, ele não iria, ia ficar todo preocupado. Quando estava grávida do Alvo, ele não foi em nenhuma missão em campo!

Para desviar sua atenção cravei as unhas nas suas costas e comecei a tirar a camiseta dele. Harry geme alto, lançou um olhar maroto e delicadamente afastou com os lábios a alça da camisola, deixando meus seios desnudos. Começou a beijá-los, lambe-los, sugá-los...

Eu gemi alto e joguei a cabeça para trás.

- Gi... Tudo bem? – Harry perguntou entre um carinho e outro. – Se quiser a gente pode parar!

Harry sabia que em todas as minhas gestações, meus seios eram a parte do meu corpo que mais ficavam sensíveis. Normalmente, depois de algumas semanas, evitava carinhos nesse local. Mas Harry não sabia que eu estava grávida! Ele suspeitava, eu sei, por isso me testou fazendo carinho em meus seios, mas eu não vou cair no seu jogo!

- Se você parar... – Falei com a respiração cortada. – Eu lhe azaro!

Harry soltou uma gargalhada e buscou meus lábios. Sua língua explorava cada centímetro da minha boca, ao mesmo tempo suas mãos desciam vagarosamente pelas minhas costas. Meus dedos se perdiam entre seus cabelos.

Em um movimento rápido, Harry me deitou na cama e ficou sob meu corpo, foi puxando lentamente a camisola. Deu um sorriso de triunfo quando percebeu que eu estava sem calcinha.

- Acho que alguém já tinha algo em mente?! – Ele falou se livrando da calça de pijama e beijando minhas pernas.

Harry beijava cada parte do meu corpo, suas mãos sabiam exatamente aonde ir. Eu suspirava alto, gemia e me contorcia naquela cama, enlouquecida de desejo. Suas mãos alcançaram minha intimidade com carinhos ousados. Seus olhos pousaram em minha barriga, que já estava mais volumosa, ele deu um sorriso maroto e a beijou demoradamente.

- Harry... – Sentei na cama e segurei seu rosto, nossos olhares se encontraram. – Eu sou muito feliz, eu te amo tanto!

Harry beijou a minha testa e sussurrou.

- Ginevra... – ele riu com a minha careta diante do meu nome - Eu te amo como nunca imaginei que podia amar alguém assim... Você me fez o homem mais feliz desse mundo... – Ele beijou o meu pescoço. – Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz! Por ter me dado filhos lindos...

Coloco meus braços no pescoço de Harry e capturei seus lábios. Harry estava quente e tremia um pouco quando me agarrou com força contra o seu corpo e me beijou com paixão. Foi um beijo profundo e intenso... Ainda me beijando, me deita na cama novamente; eu gemo quando ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço, descendo em uma trilha de fogo, até atingir meu colo... Por Mérlin, Harry está em um bom momento, suas mãos estão em todo meu corpo, parece que são várias!

Gemo mais alto quando sinto que ele alcança meus seios e depois abocanha um deles e o beija com volúpia, com a outra mão ele me tortura, fazendo o contorno de minha intimidade, mas sem tocá-la diretamente... Eu me contorço em seus braços. Harry se livra da última peça de roupa e sinto seu membro rijo roçar entre minhas coxas... Puxo Harry para mais um beijo... Um beijo urgente, selvagem, enlouquecedor, onde nossas línguas exploram cada canto de nossas bocas... Daqueles que me fazem perder o juízo, gritar de prazer...

Harry esta febril, vejo em seus olhos toda a luxúria e desejo que o momento pede... Adoro quando ele me beija assim, _"faminto"_... Quando ele me ama com todo esse desejo, com toda essa paixão... Estremeci quando me senti vagarosamente invadida... Harry fica parado, acariciando meus cabelos molhados de suor... Ele suspende os olhos e me admira... Seu olhar está vidrado, como se estivesse em transe, mas vejo desejo, paixão, amor naquelas íris verdes...

- Eu te amo, meu amor... – ele sussurra perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu amo só você... Só você...

Harry começa a se movimentar com vagar dentro de mim... Eu envolvo seus quadris com minhas pernas e o abraço... Minhas unhas arranham suas costas e eu sufoco os gemidos em seu peito... Ele me beija com amor enquanto começamos a nos amar com suavidade e carinho... Harry se move lentamente, iniciando uma dança compassada... Eu perco a razão, os sentidos em seus braços... O amor é calmo e apaixonado... Alcançamos o clímax juntos...

Meu corpo está mole, minha respiração está errática... Ainda intimamente ligados, fico acariciando suas costas e seus cabelos úmidos... Harry beija meus olhos e acaricia meus cabelos. Ele se vira para o lado e me faz ficar de frente para ele...

- Tem certeza que não tem nada para me contar?? – Ele pergunta rindo.

- Claro que não amor?? – Falo com o ar mais inocente que tenho. – Eu nunca lhe escondo nada!!!

- Sei... Sei bem Ginevra. – outra careta. Definitivamente, faço isso só para provoca-lo. Após ele me dar beijo rápido, acrescentou. – Gi... Não vai dar para esconder por muito tempo...

- Esconder o quê?! – Falo, querendo parecer desentendida. - Quem sabe no seu aniversário?!

Não esperaria até o aniversário dele daqui a algumas semanas, Harry já sabia que eu estava grávida, só queria que eu confirmasse, mas depois da missão do departamento de aurores, eu contaria.

Harry dá um lindo sorriso e me beija novamente.

- Ok, vou esperar pacientemente!

Eu me aconchego em seus braços e me sinto incrivelmente protegida, segura e feliz. Não, não é um sonho, é a mais linda e perfeita realidade!

- Gi, você tem certeza....

- Boa noite, querido! – interrompi-o, com uma risada marota nos lábios. E quem falou que Harry Potter era de esperar pacientemente por algo? Esse foi o último pensamento coerente, antes de finalmente adormecer... Afinal, início de gravidez dá um sono...

* * *

**N/B: Amados! Ah, sabe o que é mais gostoso em ser beta da Day???? É ter acesso, em primeiro plano, às delícias que ela escreve (sim, como estamos na DOCES, podem levar o "delícias" em todos os sentidos *risos*). E nesse capítulo, temos a Gina abordando bem o "time" mãe (ao olhar as "crias" antes de dormir) e o "time" mulher (que enlouquece o marido, mesmo após 10 anos de casados...). E, ainda, o Harry companheiro – que conhece tão bem o corpo de sua mulher a ponto de saber que ela espera outro filho seu – mas, que nem por isso, deixa de desejá-la! E isso sim é magia... E das boas! Beijos a todos! Alessandra.**

_**N/A: Obrigada... Pessoal, capítulo novo só no próximo fim de semana, ok! Beijos e continuem lendo! Um beijinho especial para Mickky (também adoro as crises do Rony, espera até ele começar a "aconselhar" o Harry com a Lily), Liv Stoker (está no forno a sua T/R), Guta Weasley Cullen (que bom que gostou!).**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – **Desejo de amar** (R/Hr)

Às vezes me perguntava se vivia um sonho. Mas vendo Rony dar banho na nossa filha, ou melhor, transformar o banheiro em uma lagoa, e, sentir esse bebê mexer dentro de mim era a certeza de que tudo que vivia e vivo era real.

- Ron... Eu não quero estragar o momento de vocês... – Falei calmamente encostada na porta do banheiro. – Mas o jantar fica pronto em vinte minutos!

- Ok! Já vou tirá-la! – Rony me olha e sorri. Ele estava todo molhado. Rose resmungou por ter sido tirada da banheira. Era sempre assim, toda vez que ele dava banho em Rose, aquela farra. Ela adorava!

Já tive ciúmes da cumplicidade que sempre existiu entre Rony e Rose. Ainda na minha barriga, era só Rony chegar perto que ela se mexia, a primeira palavra que disse foi papai, os primeiros passos foram em direção a ele.

Rony pega a toalha e enrola a filha. Eu fico parada observando aqueles dois. Não tenho mais ciúmes. Entendi que também tenho meus momentos com minha filha, momentos que Rony não participa. E vai ser assim com o próximo bebê.

- Deixa que eu termino, amor! – Rony coloca Rose no chão e ela vem em minha direção. – É melhor você terminar seu banho!

- Já desço! – Ele fala ameaçando me dar um abraço molhado.

Vou com Rose para o quarto e separo um pijama rosa e outro amarelo, para ela escolher.

- Rosa, mamãe! – Rose aponta o pijama e eu começo a vesti-la.

Depois, com a varinha seco os seus cabelos. Rose passa a mão na minha barriga. O bebê mexe.

- Mamãe, nenê mexendo! – Ela fala sorridente.

- Sim, meu amor!

- Meu maninho! – Rose começa a beijar minha barriga e eu afago seus cabelos.

Rose tem os olhos tão azuis quanto os do pai, têm sardas no rosto, o cabelo é cheio como o meu, mas de um vermelho vivo. Rony diz que ela tem o meu nariz e é metida como eu.

Eu não sou metida! Não tenho culpa de entender as coisas mais rápido que os outros, de gostar de ler, estar sempre aprendendo. Tudo bem, às vezes, sou um pouco chata. Admito! Mas sei que Rose é o resultado de uma boa mistura, herdou o melhor de mim e de Rony. E esse bebê que trago comigo também herdou o nosso melhor.

Algo, porém, é fato: Rose tem o mesmo olhar do pai, olhar que me fez encantar por aquele homem. Não! Por aquele menino. Porque me apaixonei pelo Rony que conheci em um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida... O dia em que fui para Hogwarts. E esse amor só cresceu mais ao ver o homem maravilhoso que o menino se transformou.

- Vamos esperar o papai para jantar! – Coloquei Rose no seu cadeirão e magicamente algumas travessas de comida foram parar em cima da mesa.

Rony apareceu em seguida, com o cabelo molhado, usando uma calça de moletom e um velho suéter tricotado pela Sra. Weasley.

- Pronto, cheguei! – Rony sentou-se no seu lugar de costume. – To faminto!

- Que novidade! – Comentei servindo Rose.

Rony, durante o jantar, falou-me do seu dia no trabalho no departamento de aurores e perguntou como foi o meu. Apesar de trabalharmos no Ministério, nem sempre nos víamos; eu, normalmente, saia mais cedo para ficar mais tempo com Rose. Ele fez Rose comer tudo (nesse aspecto ela não puxou ao pai mesmo!) e se prontificou para limpar a louça do jantar.

- Obrigada amor! – Falei pegando Rose. – Vamos esperá-lo na sala...

E para lá me dirigi com Rose.

- Pintar, eu quero pintar! – Rose pediu o seu livro de colorir e espalhou os gizes de cera na mesa de centro. Sentei no sofá perto dela e fiquei olhando Rose colorir uma fada.

- Já terminei tudo na cozinha. - Rony sentou do meu lado e colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros.

- Tão rápido! – Perguntei, sabendo que ele usou magia para limpar toda a louça rapidamente.

- Você sabe que sou ótimo em feitiços domésticos! – Rony falou triunfante.

- Sei... Ronald, você acha que me engana!? – Perguntei, fingindo que estava zangada. – Depois vou ter ir lá terminar de arrumar tudo!

- Mi! Mas a cozinha tá em ordem! – Para ele, a cozinha estar em ordem significava a louça sendo lavada magicamente, a comida que sobrou em cima do fogão...

- Conheço bem o que você considera em "ordem"... – Rony me beijou docemente.

- Mamãe, papai... – Rose nos chamou, interrompendo o beijo. – Olha!

- Lindo, filha! – Rony falou me olhando. Reconheço o desejo no seu olhar. – Não tá na hora dessa menina dormir?!

Eu dou uma risada gostosa. Confesso que desde que vi Rony todo molhado e depois usando aquele suéter velho, não vejo a hora de Rose dormir. Retribuo o olhar, com cumplicidade.

- Rose, filhinha, hora de ir para cama! – Falo para Rose, que parece não gostar.

- Eu quero pintar mais! – Rose resmunga.

- Rose, obedece a mamãe! – Rony fala sério e Rose faz um bico.

- Dá um beijo no papai... – Pego a sua mãozinha e, mesmo contra a vontade, ela beija o pai. – Vamos Rosie! Não sai dai viu!

- Não demora! – Ele fala recolhendo os gizes de cera de Rose.

Rose parece que sabe. Me faz ler a mesma história cinco vezes, faz levá-la ao banheiro duas vezes para, finalmente, dormir.

Quando volto à sala, Rony esta cochilando no sofá.

- Rose não queria dormir de jeito nenhum! – Falo, deitando-me sobre o seu corpo de Rony e já procurando seus lábios.

Rony ainda de olhos fechados, começa a acariciar minhas costas.

- Hum... – Rony afasta meus cabelos e começa a beijar meu pescoço.

Rony desencosta a cabeça do estofado e busca a minha boca com volúpia. Eu seguro a sua cabeça e o beijo loucamente. Minhas mãos escorregam para dentro do suéter folgado dele e começo a acariciar suas costas, seu peito. Rony sufoca os gemidos no meu ombro e suas mãos começam a tirar a blusa que estou usando.

- Mi... Vamos para o nosso quarto. Aqui não é confortável para você! – Rony sussurra no meu ouvido e aproveita para dar pequenas mordidas na minha orelha – o que faz todos os pelos da minha nuca arrepiarem.

- Vamos ficar aqui... Tá tão bom! - Falo com a respiração acelerada.

- Mas o bebê? – Ele questiona.

- Tá bem quietinho na minha barriga! – Afago seus cabelos.

- Sei Mione... Mas aqui não é desconfortável para você! Você tá grávida! – Rony me empurra delicadamente para que fique sentada.

- Hum... Não Rony! Estou com desejo de sofá! – A combinação desejo e gravidez era sempre um santo remédio para Rony. Ele sempre acabava cedendo as minhas vontades.

Rony terminou de tirar a minha blusa e sorriu quando viu que meus seios já estão bem mais volumosos por causa da gestação de 22 semanas. A gravidez me deixava mais sensível, cada parte do meu corpo reagia à simples aproximação de Rony.

Sinto sua respiração. Me arrepio toda. Rony começa a beijar meu pescoço, desce para meu colo, suas mãos procuram o fecho do sutiã, seus lábios encontram os meus seios, que ele lambe, afastando o tecido da peça de roupa.

- MAMÃE! - A voz de Rose me desperta, Rony já havia aberto o fecho do sutiã e eu por instinto começo a olhar por todos os lados a procura da minha blusa. - MAMÃE!

- O que será que ela quer!? – Faço menção de me levantar, mas Rony não deixa.

- Eu vou! Ainda to vestido! – Ele ri me olhando. Eu tento desesperando tentar arrumar a peça íntima inconveniente em vão. – Já volto, não sai dai! Ela dorme nem que tenha que dar uma poção do sono para ela!

- FRANCAMENTE, RONALD! – Já ia dizer que ele não ousasse fazer isso com minha filha, mas pensando bem, não era uma má idéia!

Meia hora depois ele volta e me assusta beijando o meu pescoço. Estava distraída lendo uma revista bruxa de fofocas. Não que eu gostasse disso, mas era sempre bom checar o que a besoura velha da Rita Skeeter andava escrevendo sobre nós.

- Rose me deu um baile... – Ela falou deitando no meu colo. Eu estava com frio e vesti a blusa de novo. – Primeiro ela tava com sede, depois ela queria ouvir uma história...

- Tem certeza que ela dormiu? – Pergunto, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Ah! Sim! – Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Ronald! O que você fez!?

- Calma Mi! Eu não dei a poção do sono para ela... Mas foi tentador! – Rony começa a rir. – Você ainda tá com desejo de sofá?

Minha resposta veio com um beijo. Ainda ofegante Rony solta meus lábios e se senta no sofá, me fazendo sentar-se em seu colo, de frente para ele, com minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele se afasta um pouco para tirar a minha blusa novamente e o sutiã, começa a acariciar meus seios, minhas costas, fazendo desenhos com as pontas dos dedos. Sua boca busca enlouquecidamente um dos meus mamilos. Dou um grito rouco de prazer.

Rony começa a brincar com o cós da calça de malha que uso. Eu beijo o seu pescoço e tiro o seu suéter pela cabeça. Beijo seu peito. Nossos olhares se encontram e ele captura meus lábios como se tivesse faminto por eles. Ainda me beijando, me faz deitar no sofá e eu quase caio.

- Hermione, a gente deve ir para a cama!

- Eu já disse que não! – O puxo para mais um beijo e minhas mãos entram por debaixo da calça moletom.

Rony se rende aos meus carinhos e com minha ajuda se livra da calça. Depois, ele se livra da minha. "Droga!" – pensei. "Estou com uma calcinha horrível por causa da gravidez". Pego suas mãos e guio-o para tirá-la logo. Assim, ele nem vai reparar que ela é tão sem atrativos.

Seus olhos não desgrudam dos meus. Eu suspiro. Ele começa vagarosamente a tirar minha roupa intima, vai beijando cada parte do meu corpo enquanto eu gemo alto toda vez que sinto seus lábios em contato com minha pele. A boca de Rony alcança minha intimidade, suas mãos passeiam livremente entre minhas coxas, virilha... Nossos corpos estavam suados, mesmo com o ar frio da noite, estávamos febris...

Depois dessa pequena tortura, Rony procura meus lábios novamente. E eu ansiosamente procuro o elástico da sua cueca. Preciso libertá-lo, preciso senti-lo dentro de mim. Ele guia minhas mãos para ajudar a se livrar da roupa. Sinto todo seu desejo pulsante, ao acariciar sua intimidade com vagar – no que ele responde fechando os olhos, com um gemido rouco.

Afasto levemente as pernas para recebê-lo. Rony acaricia minha intimidade antes de me possuir. Ele me puxa ao seu encontro fazendo com que fique sentada no sofá. Ele fica sob os joelhos e me invade com vagar. Meu corpo todo treme em seus braços, digo coisas desconexas, me agarro em suas costas, arranhando-as.

Rony geme no meu ouvido, acaricia meus cabelos e enterra o seu rosto entre meus seios. Então começa aquela dança perfeita, como se fosses um único corpo, um único ser, ele me faz deitar novamente, continua me amando com paixão, amor... O desejo era tanto que os movimentos são intensos, urgentes, como se fosse um momento único... Até alcançarmos, juntos, a plenitude...

Sinto Rony trêmulo, ofegante, mas tomando cuidado para não deixar seu peso sobre o meu corpo...

- Aqui é apertado! – Ele fala, tentando se ajeitar do meu lado.

- Assim é mais gostoso!

Ficamos mais alguns minutos abraçados, até nossas respirações voltarem ao normal... Sinto Rony me observando, acariciando minha barriga...

- Você fica linda grávida, sabia? – Rony é sempre muito gentil e carinhoso comigo, sabe o quanto a gravidez me deixa emotiva e insegura.

- Eu estou com frio aqui, vamos subir? – Falo, me levantado e catando seu suéter.

- Hei o que eu vou vestir? – Rony pergunta.

- Francamente, Ronald! Nada! Quem disse que eu estou satisfeita... – Lhe lanço um olhar maroto. – Agora, eu estou com desejo da minha cama! Na verdade estou com desejo de amar...

Rony sorri e me segue até o nosso quarto.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, essa semana o trabalho me ocupou muito o tempo mesmo... próximo capítulo a semana que vem. Beijinhos para todos e em especial para Maraisa Oliveira, Mickky e Guta Weasley Cullen... e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – O pomo de ouro

O pequeno pomo de ouro de brinquedo dançava em sua mão. Desde que viu aquele pomo em uma loja de brinquedos pensou em comprar para Tiago. O filho ainda era pequeno, mas ele sabia que logo pomos de ouro chamariam a atenção do menino.

Parou no meio da rua no Largo Grimmauld, se concentrou e logo uma bela casa surgiu diante de seus olhos. Era o n. 12. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e subiu de dois em dois os degraus da porta da frente.

A casa estava silenciosa, nem sinal de Gina e Monstro. Tiago devia estar dormindo. Subiu bem devagar, pois não queria acordar o filho. Nessa última semana, ele não estava deixando o casal dormir. Gina falou que ele estava tendo muitas cólicas.

Harry parou na entrada do quarto de Tiago e ficou embevecido, olhando sua mulher cantarolando para o filho que mamava calmamente no colo da mãe.

-Oi! Já esta há muito tempo ai? - Gina perguntou enquanto trocava Tiago de peito.

- Há algum tempinho! Esse ai esta bem esfomeado, não?! – Harry sorri se agachando perto da mulher e afagando os cabelos, ainda poucos, mas já avermelhados do filho. – Até parece o padrinho dele!

- É! Nem parece que ele mamou a menos de três horas! – Gina exclamou.

- Sabe! Lembrei de uma coisa hoje! – Gina o olha com um olhar interrogativo. - Hoje faz um ano exatamente que a gente fez essa pessoinha ai! – Harry dá um selinho em Gina e senta no braço da poltrona.

- Como você tem certeza disso? – Gina perguntou surpresa e olhando desconfiada para Harry – O que você tem nas mãos Harry?!

-Isso te lembra uma coisa? – e Harry lhe mostra o pomo de ouro de brinquedo que tinha comprado. – Foi tudo culpa de um pomo de ouro...

Gina ficou levemente vermelha e ficou olhando para o filho. Sua mente vagou para há exatamente á um ano atrás...

******

Depois de várias semanas finalmente Harry e Gina tinham tido a oportunidade de ficarem juntos. Gina estava cobrindo o campeonato europeu de quadribol e Harry estava tendo um momento de tensão no trabalho, um caso complicado no departamento de aurores. Mas finalmente, essa noite, as coisas estavam mais calmas no Ministério e Gina conseguiu que outro repórter a cobrisse. Harry comprou um lingerie novo para mulher e Gina dispensou Monstro; ela mesma ia preparar o jantar, Harry adorava quando ela fazia isso!

O problema foi que na última hora, Dunkan, ficou doente e Gina teve que cobrir a semifinal do campeonato; como fazia um tempinho que Harry não ia a um jogo de quadribol, se ofereceu para acompanhar a mulher. Na verdade, ele gostava muito de acompanhá-la nesses jogos. Era tanto homem rodeando sua ruivinha!

- ISSO! – Gritou Gina pulando animada ao lado do marido pela ultima manobra do apanhador do time da Irlanda. - O jogo está ótimo, né amor?! – Gina meio que grita no ouvido do marido, pois mesmo eles estando na tribuna da imprensa, os gritos das torcida não os deixavam ouvirem nada. – O Lian Maccnar esta muito bem no jogo!

- É... – Harry tenta concordar com a mulher, ma ele não consegue ver nada de bom nesse tal de Lian Maccnar, o apanhador do time irlandês. – Olha, eu acho que o Vitor Krum é bem melhor que ele!

- Harry, por Merlin, ele é melhor... Muito melhor, senão fosse por ele, a seleção Irlandesa não tinha ido tão longe nessa copa!

Harry preferiu não comentar. Maccnar era bom, mas ele não entendia o que Gina via de tão extraordinário nele! Mas Harry teve que admitir que Maccnar era bom, em um lance espetacular, ele capturou o pomo e a Irlanda ganhou o jogo, iria para a final contra a seleção da Bulgária de Vitor Krum.

- Harry... Eu tenho que trabalhar! Tenho que entrevistar o Maccnar... Olha é rápido, vou até o vestiário da Irlanda e você pode me encontra daqui meia hora para irmos embora. – Gina falou e nem esperou a resposta do marido, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e sumiu entre os jornalistas e torcedores que comemoravam a vitória do time.

Harry respirou fundo. Não gostava muito de ver Gina entre tantos homens, sabia que eles achavam-na linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, por isso fazia questão de acompanhá-la sempre que o trabalho no Ministério permitia. Nesse campeonato, em particular, esse tinha sido o primeiro jogo que veio.

Gina estava especialmente linda esta noite... Usava uma roupa casual: jeans, camisa e jaqueta, mas irradiava uma beleza diferente... Harry não sabia explicar, mas Gina estava incrivelmente bonita nesta noite...

Caminhou devagar em direção ao vestiário. No caminho, demorou mais do que pretendia, pois encontrou vários conhecidos que vieram cumprimentá-lo e trocar meia dúzia de palavras.

Quando finalmente chegou ao vestiário, reconheceu de longe a cabeleira ruiva e o loiro alto e corpulento ao lado. Harry ficou parado na entrada do vestiário e ouviu os comentários de outros repórteres que passavam por ele, mas não o reconheceram... "Nossa, você viu que gata é a Gina Potter?", "Lian está podendo!"; "Ele só dá entrevista para ela"; "Ah, você sabe bem o porquê!".

Um monstro começou a se formar dentro dele... Respirou fundo e foi em direção à Gina e Maccnar. Pelo visto, a entrevista já tinha terminado. Gina e Maccnar riam de algo e ele tocou em seu ombro com uma intimidade que Harry não gostou. Depois, entregou-lhe o pequeno pomo de ouro de jogo. Suas mãos ficaram mais tempo do que era necessário junto das de Gina.

O monstro dentro de Harry começou a ganhar mais força... De repente, a mente de Harry começou a viajar. Já estava vendo Maccnar se inclinando em direção à Gina para beijá-la e ela retribuía, beijando-o com paixão... Harry respirou fundo e tratou de tirar aquela idéia da cabeça. Gina só admirava profissionalmente Maccnar. Ele se aproximou dos dois tentando controlar seus nervos.

- Gi... Podemos ir?

- Oi amor! – Maccnar tirou a mão do ombro de Gina quando viu Harry. – Lian quer lhe conhecer!

Harry deu um sorriso forçado e ofereceu a mão a Lian, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Prazer, Harry Potter, belo jogo, você se saiu muito bem!

- O prazer é meu. Olha te admiro muito, sabia?! – Lian sorria de orelha a orelha. – Você é um cara de sorte mesmo, Gina é talentosa, além de linda!

- Er... Eu sei. Mas ainda bem que ela é minha mulher! – Não gostou nada do comentário de Harry. – Gi, se você já terminou... Vamos?

- Ah, claro Harry... Até logo Lian e parabéns pelo jogo e obrigada pelo pomo! – Gina guardou o pomo na bolsa e saiu em direção às portas do vestiário.

- Obrigada e até outra hora, Harry e Gina! – Maccnar foi ao encontro dos colegas do time.

Harry e Gina já estavam fora do vestiário, quando Harry pegou a mão da mulher e aparatou em frente à casa do Largo Grimmauld, n. 12.

- Harry... O que foi aquilo?! – Mal entraram na casa, Gina já foi falando. – "ainda bem que ela é minha mulher" _– _Gina imitou o tom autoritário com que Harry tinha falado a frase.

- Ué?! Você não é minha mulher, Ginevra Molly Weasley POTTER?! – Harry se jogou no sofá. – Só deixei bem claro para aquelezinho que estava dando em cima de você!!

– Ninguém estava dando em cima de mim Harry! - Gina bufou.

- A qual é Gina... Eu vi, ele estava todo de sorrisinhos para você, mãozinha no ombro... "ela é talentosa, além de linda'"... – Harry fala com um tom irônico, se levanta e vai até um pequeno bar onde se serviu de Whisky de fogo. – Ele deu o pomo do jogo para você! Gina,...

- Olha bem o que você vai dizer Harry Tiago Potter!! – Gina estava parada no meio da sala com as mãos na cintura. – Olha bem do que você vai me acusar!!

- Por acaso você tem alguma culpa no cartório?? – Harry usou um tom muito irônico, que fez Gina contar até dez.

- Harry, por Merlin, você está com ciúmes do Lian... – Gina tentou suavizar a situação. – Amor, você sabe que eu nunca dou bola para esses caras... Harry, esqueceu? Hoje era a nossa noite...

- Não parecia! Parecia que você que esqueceu que hoje era a nossa noite... NOSSA GINEVRA!! – Harry se serviu mais de Whisky de fogo. – DROGA! Você parecia tão íntima dele, o chama de Lian; os outros jogadores você chama pelo sobrenome, mas o Lian é só Lian...

- HARRY! – Gina deixou todo o controle de lado. – PARA, OK, PARA, EU NÃO QUERO BRIGAR HOJE! – Gina saiu da sala em direção a cozinha e começou a mexer na gaveta dos talheres, não sabia bem o que procurava ali!

Harry foi atrás dela. Vermelho de raiva e disposto a brigar! Odiava quando Gina o deixava falando sozinho.

- Ah, não quer brigar, mas eu quero... – Ele falou. – EU QUERO, EU NÃO GOSTO DE VER ESSES INFELIZES DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCE, EU NÃO GOSTO QUANDO VOCÊ VAI AO VESTIÁRIO ENTREVISTÁ-LOS... GINA FAZ QUANTO TEMPO QUE A GENTE NÃO FICA JUNTO??? VOCÊ SÓ FICA EM FUNÇAO DESSE MALDITO TRABALHO!!

- HARRY, É O MEU TRABALHO! VOCÊ SABE... – Gina respirava fundo. – E VOCÊ, TAMBÉM SÓ FICA EM FUNÇAO DO SEU MALDITO TRABALHO!! - Gina rebate furiosa. - E... Tem mais, o que era aquela vaca loira em cima de você outro dia lá no escritório... Ah! Ela estava lhe levando uns documentos para assinar, com aquela saia, aliás, com aquela ausência de saia e com aquele decote!!!

Gina foi até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não mude de assunto Ginevra! – Harry disse na defensiva. – Você sabe como a Eliza é!! E eu estou falando daqueles infelizes dando em cima de você!!!

- SEI, MAS SE É PARA FALAR DE QUEM ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DE QUEM, VAMOS FALAR DE VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – Gina parece que vai pegar fogo. – Harry, sabe Harry nenhuma das mulheres dos aurores gostam da Eliza... Ela dá direto em cima de você, do Rony e de qualquer um que use cuecas que aparecer naquele departamento! – Gina derramou o líquido da garrafa em um copo e tomou de um gole só. – E não é só ela... EU SO VEJO, ÀS VEZES, OS JOGADORES E VOCÊ QUE SEMPRE ESTA COM AQUELA VACA!!

- Ginevra, não mude de assunto... EU HOJE PUDE VER COM MEUS OLHOS O QUE JÁ TAVA OUVINDO HÁ MUITO TEMPO... – De repente um copo voa sob a cabeça de Harry. - AQUELE INFELIZ ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ ESTAVA GOSTANDO!!

- HARRY, EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ISSO DE MIM, QUE VOCÊ DESCONFIE DE MIM... – Gina pegou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e jogou em direção ao marido, por milímetros não o acertou, mas quebrou-se quando bateu no armário, deixando vários móveis da cozinha sujos de cerveja, depois começou a jogar as frutas de cerâmica que enfeitavam o balcão, que espatifaram na parede quando Harry se desviou...

- GINA... ELES DISSERAM QUE O MACCNAM SÓ DA ENTREVISTA PARA VOCÊ!!!! – Harry também estava vermelho. – E, vocês estavam rindo, nem parecia uma entrevista...

– O que você pensa que eu sou Harry?? – Gina saiu pisando forte da cozinha, indo em direção à sala de jantar. – Que eu sou como a Eliza? DROGA, EU ME CASEI COM VOCÊ, SOU FIEL A VOCÊ, NUNCA TIVE OUTRO HOMEM...

- MAS VOCÊ FICOU TODA DERRETIDA PARA AQUELE JOGADOR... POR MÉRLIM, ELE LHE DEU O POMO... Você sabe o que significa dar o pomo do jogo a alguém não sabe?!?!

Ao ouvir isso, alguns pratos que estavam em cima da mesa da sala de jantar voaram em direção a Harry que vinha logo atrás. Harry usou a varinha para se desviar... Mas um acertou em cheio a sua testa.

- EU ODEIO QUANDO VOCÊ TEM ESSAS CRISES DE CIÚMES, QUANDO VOCÊ DESCONFIA DE MIM! – Gina chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo. - Ah, para seu governo, o Lian me deu o pomo porque eu falei bem dele, que ele ia se recuperar e voltar a jogar bem, você lembra que ele se machucou feio no inicio do campeonato e ninguém acreditava nele! – Gina parou de falar para recuperar o fôlego. – AH! OUÇA BEM, FOI A MULHER DELE... A mulher dele que pediu para ele me dar o pomo, já que eu fui à única jornalista esportista que acreditou na recuperação dele...

- Mas Gina... Droga! Eles ficam falando que você é bonita, que ele só dá entrevista para você... Eu tenho ciúmes... – Harry falou na defensiva.

- É claro que falam Harry, todos caíram em cima dele, eu fui à única que não falei mal... Ele se sente na obrigação de me conceder entrevistas, para os outros, ele nem está ai... – Gina deu um longo suspiro e voltou para a sala. – Ah, se você quer saber do que a gente ria, ele só tava me contando dos desejos malucos da mulher dele que está grávida...

- Gina, olha fiquei nervoso... – Harry baixou o tom foi em direção à mulher, que agora já tinha voltado para a sala e estava pegando a bolsa e indo em direção à lareira. – Aonde você vai??

- Vou sair... Não sei... Preciso me acalmar...

- Gi... Droga! Eu não consigo me controlar quando eu vejo aqueles homens perto de você... – Ele a segura pelo braço impedindo ela de entrar na lareira. - Gi, eu tenho tanto medo de lhe perder... Eu sei que exagero, mas um monstro cresce dentro de mim quando vejo outro homem do seu lado...

Harry tentou abraçar a mulher, mas ela começou a socar o seu peito com raiva.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?? – Gina perguntou afundando a cabeça no peito do marido.

- Por que eu te amo! Por que eu tenho medo de lhe perder. Por que a gente se casou tão cedo que eu tenho medo que você se arrependa e me deixe... – Harry começou a beijar os cabelos da mulher.

- Harry... Eu também te amo, e também tenho medo de lhe perder, também tenho medo que você se arrependa de ter casado cedo comigo... – Gina chorava de raiva ainda com o rosto enfiado no peito do marido. – Eu tenho medo que você não resista a uma daquelas vacas, eu tenho medo de não conseguir lhe dar um filho e você me trocar por uma que consiga...

- Gina, e você? Aqueles jogadores musculosos? – Ele buscou os olhos da mulher. – Gina que história é essa? Eu nunca vou lhe trocar por ninguém... E quanto ao bebê, a gente vai conseguir. Gi, a gente está tentando há tão pouco tempo...

- Harry, são seis meses e nada... Isso não está certo! O Lian só falou da mulher grávida dele, de como ele a ama, de como ela está linda grávida... Eu fiquei com inveja deles terem um bebê... – Gina chorava mais ainda.

Seu choro mistura todos os sentimentos: raiva pelo ciúme do marido, pela sua desconfiança, pela sua insegurança, pelo medo de não conseguir engravidar, mas também pelo amor incondicional que sentia por Harry, pelo medo, por mais remoto que seja, de perdê-lo.

Então sem aviso prévio, Harry a beijou. Foi um beijo faminto, selvagem, carregado de desejo, paixão... Foi como se ele quisesse marcar terreno, dizer que aqueles lábios eram só seus, ninguém iria tirá-los dele... Suas mãos foram famintas em direção ao corpo quente da mulher... Queria deixar sua marca. Gina era sua e nunca seria de outro homem. Ele jamais iria permitir isso. Ele foi andando com ela e a imprensou contra a parede, beijando-a cada vez com mais volúpia.

Gina retribuía o beijo do marido também com fúria, raiva, desejo, amor... Quando se separaram para recuperar o fogo, os dois estavam com os lábios inchados, vermelhos... Harry estava com os lábios cortados, tamanha a fúria dos beijos da mulher.

Gina o puxou pelo cabelo e o beijou de novo. Harry tirou a jaqueta que a mulher usava e jogou longe, Gina fez o mesmo com a dele... Harry deixou de lado os lábios de Gina e começou a beijar seu pescoço, não teve paciência para desabotoar a camisa da mulher, e com um gesto rápido a abriu, os botões soltaram longe... Harry foi beijando seu colo sua barriga... Gina tentava desesperadamente se livrar do suéter que Harry usava...

Ainda encostada na parede, ele buscou seu lábios novamente, e foi encaminhando-a em direção a escada; no caminho, bateram em alguns móveis; vários porta-retratos, bibelôs, vasos com flores foram parar no chão...

- Você está bem? – Gina assentiu com a cabeça e começou a dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço do marido. Descendo para o peito, agora já livre do suéter...

Harry acariciava os seios da mulher ainda por cima do sutiã. Gina sufocava seus gemidos no peito do marido e tentava desesperadamente soltar o cinto da calça de Harry. Droga! Parecia que seus dedos não a obedeciam prontamente.

- Gi... – Gina não o deixou falar, selou seus lábios com os seus. Suas unhas arranhavam sua costa.

Harry se desgrudou de seus lábios e foi beijando como que por um caminho bem ensaiado seu pescoço, seu colo, sua barriga e parou para no cós da calça que ela usava. Deu um longo suspiro e começou delicadamente a abrir o fecho da calça da mulher.

Gina se livrou dos sapatos que usava, os jogando no meio da sala. Harry a imitou. Depois lhe beijou e a pegou no colo e seguiu com ela pela escada. Gina riu com o gesto de Harry e quando chegaram ao topo da escada ela agarrou a sua nuca e o beijou novamente com toda a paixão que sentia por aquele homem, pelo seu menino, por tudo que ele representava para ela.

Ele a colocou no chão novamente. Acariciou seus cabelos vermelhos desalinhados e a encostou na parede do corredor. Agilmente, abriu o fecho do sutiã, beijando seus ombros, seus seios e foi se livrando da peça de roupa.

Gina respirava com dificuldade encostada naquela parede. Sentia as mãos de Harry acariciando seus seios, fazendo desenhos na sua barriga... Queria ser amada ali, no meio do corredor do segundo andar do Largo Grimmauld... Mas a razão fez com que ela pegasse a mão de Harry e o guiasse para o quarto...

Entraram no quarto embriagados pelos atos de paixão... Nenhum dos dois via algo a sua frente que não fossem as íris de cada um. Gina ajudou Harry a se livrar das calças, ele fez o mesmo com ela... Jogaram-se na cama e ficaram ali, quietos se olhando, se analisando, atravessados, só se ouvia a respiração acelerada de ambos...

- Gi... Diz que nunca vai me deixar... – Harry sussurrou no ouvido da mulher.

- Eu nunca vou lhe deixar... – Gina enterrou os dedos nos cabelos ainda mais revoltos do marido. - Ouça bem... EU NUNCA VOU DEIXAR DE LHE AMAR HARRY TIAGO POTTER... Eu amo você ciumento, eu amo você com raiva, eu amo você protetor, eu só amo você...

Suas palavras inundaram o quarto...

- EU NUNCA VOU DEIXAR DE LHE AMAR GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY POTTER... – Gina começou a gargalhar e Harry a acompanhou. De repente as gargalhadas pararam...

Gina se vê refletida nas íris verdes do marido e busca os lábios de Harry. O beijo é doce, calmo, profundo... Harry sente todo o desejo da mulher nesse beijo, sente todo o seu amor... Suas mãos acariciam as pernas de Gina que se mexe sensualmente na cama, fazendo com que Harry acompanhe seus movimentos e se encaixe perfeitamente sob seu corpo... Gina o enlaça com suas pernas, deixando seus corpos cada vez mais próximos... Harry faz com que ela a solte e ele, vagarosamente, começa a tirar a última peça de roupa da mulher...

Gina geme alto, arranhando cada vez mais as costas de Harry. A dor que ele sente é uma mistura perfeita de dor e prazer... Harry se livra de vez de qualquer obstáculo no corpo da mulher e beija seus pés, seus tornozelo, suas coxas e, finalmente, encontra sua intimidade onde faz carinhos ousados com os lábios, levando Gina ao delírio..

Gina arfa ao sentir o toque de Harry na parte mais sensível de seu corpo... Ela sente uma onda de prazer tomar conta de todo o seu ser... Sua respiração está descompassada, seus movimentos são desconexos, seu único pensamento coerente é que não gostaria de estar em outro lugar, em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse a sua casa, o seu quarto, a sua cama...

Harry sorri ao ver o estado que deixou a mulher... Sorri ao ter certeza que só ele consegue dar essas sensações a Gina... E sorri ao ter consciência que só Gina lhe faz sentir isso também... Gina desliza as mãos sob seu peito e alcança a intimidade do marido... Tenta desajeitadamente livrá-lo daquele pano incomodo. Harry a ajuda na tarefa...

Gina quer retribuir todo o prazer que ele lhe deu e começa a acariciar a área sensível do corpo do marido... Harry não agüenta essa tortura por muito tempo, precisa senti-la urgentemente... Então, ele procura seus lábios e se move lentamente sob o corpo da mulher para possuí-la com vagar...

Gina, ao se sentir invadida, geme alto e Harry a cala com um beijo avassalador... Os movimentos de Harry são lentos, mas o corpo de Gina o força a aumentar o ritmo iniciando uma dança em sincronia perfeita...

Gina geme a cada investida de Harry, é como se seu corpo estivesse levando choques... Harry enlaça seus dedos aos da mulher, beija seus lábios, seus olhos, seus cabelos... Os movimentos tornam-se cada vez mais rápidos... Até que Gina convulsiona em prazer e Harry deixa-se entregar, completamente sem fôlego, ao prazer que a mulher lhe proporciona...

Eles ficam ali... Sem dizer uma palavra, só ouve-se a respiração ainda acelerada de ambos... Gina acaricia as costas de Harry enquanto ele alisa seu cabelo molhado de suor...

- Harry... Olha o que fiz nas suas costas... Sua boca está machucada... – Gina começa a rir.

- Gi... Você está o pescoço todo marcado... E eu mordi seu ombro! – Harry também ri. – Eu tenho um galo. – Ele passa a mão na testa.

Gina se move lentamente embaixo do corpo de Harry. Ele a olha ternamente e procura seus lábios. O beijo é calmo, tranqüilo, apaixonado... Gina acaricia os cabelos do marido e inclina o seu corpo. Harry entende o recado e volta a possuí-la. O amor agora é calmo, doce...

E eles adormecem assim, atravessados na cama e sem dar bola para os pratos quebrados e para as roupas espalhadas pela casa...

Já são mais de onze horas quando Gina abre os olhos. Harry dorme um sono pesado ao seu lado. A noite foi bem agitada. Gina beija os cabelos do marido e sai da cama. Não vai acordá-lo. Parece que está de ressaca, veste uma camisa de Harry e vai para a cozinha, precisa urgentemente de uma xícara de café...

Depois de servir-se de café, ela caminha lentamente entre os cacos dos pratos e suspira.

- Eram tão bonitos... Foi presente da Tia Muriel!

- O que foi presente da Tia Muriel?? – Gina leva um susto ao ouvir a voz de Hermione.

- Gina, cadê o Harry? Vocês foram atacados??? – Rony fala preocupado.

- Er... Não... – Gina dá um sorriso amarelo. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

- Gi, esqueceu? Você nos convidou para almoçar... – Hermione recolhe a camisa de Gina do chão e começa a rir ao perceber que está sem os botões. – Acho que entendi o que aconteceu aqui!!

Neste instante, Harry aparece no topo da escada usando uma bermuda e esfregando os olhos...

- Vocês não acham que estão visitando a gente muito cedo não! – Harry também parece de ressaca.

- Já são mais de onze horas... Harry, o que houve com as suas costas?!? – Rony pergunta vendo as marcas das unhas de Gina no corpo do amigo. – Por Merlin, o que houve nessa casa?! Vocês foram atacados... Vou chamar os aurores!

- Rony... – Hermione chama o marido e tenta segurar o riso.

Gina fica mais vermelha que um pimentão e Harry começa a tossir.

- Ninguém vai me dizer!? – Rony ainda insiste, olhando para cara de todos.

- Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e a gente pode ir almoçar nos Três Vassouras... – Gina vai em direção as escadas sendo seguida por Harry.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia... – Hermione fala rindo e Harry e Gina somem no segundo andar.

- Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu... – Rony se vira para Hermione.

- Meu bem... Acho que você não vai gostar! – Hermione beija ternamente Rony. – Sabe... Acho que foi algo muito parecido com o que à gente fez ontem só que com menos estragos... Ou com mais estragos no caso! – Ela olha ao seu redor para os portas-retratos e vasos de flores quebrados no meio da sala.

- NÃO! NÃO... – Rony faz uma careta e Hermione solta uma gargalhada.

******

Gina sorri, olhando o filho adormecido nos seus braços... Ela e Harry têm certeza que Tiago foi concebido naquela noite, pois, exatamente, seis semanas depois ela confirmou a gravidez e, fazendo os cálculos, só pode ter sido naquele dia... Foi uma noite estranha, confusa, mas que valeu a pena já que ela tinha em seus braços a coisinha mais importante do mundo para eles.

- Sabe... Aquela noite foi bem agitada ainda sinto falta dos pratos lindos que a Tia Muriel nos deu de casamento! Mas nada se compara a coisa mais linda que ganhamos. – Gina comenta sorrindo para Tiago que mesmo dormindo, sorri de volta para os pais.

-Te amo! – Harry beija levemente os lábios de Gina. - Realmente Tiago e a coisa mais linda que ganhamos... Sabe que e o mais legal nisso tudo? É que por causa dele você parou de cobrir quadribol, de entrevistar aqueles jogadores sarados, de entrar nos vestiários, e ninguém mais fica lhe olhando e dizendo como você é linda... Só eu!

-Harry! - Gina o repreende.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já superei isso! - Harry faz uma careta. – Quando você resolver cobrir quadribol de novo, a gente vai ter outro filho...

-Muito engraçadinho, Sr. Potter! - responde Gina – Que marido machista eu tenho!

- Machista não, cuidadoso, querida! Você também continua ciumenta... Eu sei bem que você mexeu os seus pauzinhos junto com a Hermione e fez a Eliza e outras mulheres do departamento ser transferidas... – Gina coloca a língua para Harry.

Ele trata de se apossar da boca da mulher que lhe retribui o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Porém, o casal é interrompido pelos resmungos de Tiago.

- Ok! Mas eu só aceito dividir a sua atenção com ele, viu?! – Harry fala rindo.

- Mais tarde... Minha atenção vai ser só sua! – Gina sorri e volta-se para o bebê no colo. – Mamãe está aqui... Dorme meu anjinho...

Harry deposita o pomo de brinquedo na cômoda e deixa Gina com o único homem que ele não tem ciúmes...

* * *

_**Esse capítulo foi escrito com a colaboração importantíssima da Carol. **_

N/C: Oi galerinha, eu sou Carolina e sou uma das leitoras da fic da participar da criação desse capitulo. E só tenho que agradecer a Day por essa oportunidade, afinal eu não só fico tendo e dando idéia louca atrás de idéia louca tanto para a fic dela qto a minha e muito menos fico perturbando a sanidade dela no MSN rsrs. Obrigada por isso tb por me escutar guria! Venho acompanhando desde o inicio as fics Incrível forca do amor e Doces Momentos e só posso dizer que a cada capitulo ela consegue nos surpreender mais e mais. Que a cada novo capitulo podemos acompanhar nosso personagens preferidos de uma forma linda, com novas descobertas, com novas historia....Vamos falar sério o que é essa Gina e Harry na fics da Day a cumplicidade, o amor e tão lindo...eu só posso desejar que venham mais 1000 capítulos rsrsrsrs , ok Day só mais uns 500 né galera. Bjs galera fiquem com Jesus.

N/B: Ah, que capítulo mais gostoso! E, vamos conversar, se a cada briga do casal por conta de ciúmes, começar a rolar esses óvnis domésticos... Haja louça!!!! Mas adorei o desfecho! E o Rony, esse sempre vai achar que a Gina pegou os três filhos para criar e continua pura... Tolinho, né? Essa ruiva demonstra ser fogo desde a cor de seus cabelos! Beijos, Alessandra.

N/A: Obrigada pessoal... Estamos entre as vinte mais lidas, no sétimo lugar, com mais de mil leitores... Só posso agradecer a todos vocês do fundo do meu coração mesmo! Por isso, para comemorar, apresento esse capítulo que foi escrito com a colaboração maravilhosa da Carol, com as sugestões da Anny e Alê. Esperem que vocês gostem, eu e a Carol nos divertimos muito escrevendo, trocando idéias, viajando... Eu, o achei maravilhoso, mas a minha opinião não vale né, lambendo a cria! Então aproveitem... Beijos para todos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota de esclarecimento: para um melhor entendimento desse capítulo, ler a fic "A Incrível Força do Amor", capítulo 27 - (.?id=27349). Mas que não quiser ler não terá nenhuma dificuldade em acompanhar o andamento desse capítulo.**

**Capítulo 16 – Dívidas (H/G) **

Lilian dorme tranqüila. Olho para ela e um sorriso brota em meus lábios. Não dá para acreditar que finalmente temos a nossa menininha. Ela ainda é tão pequena, mas dorme do mesmo jeito que o pai, com uma das mãos no rosto.

Harry está no escritório me esperando. Ele quer que olhe com ele as memórias da mãe... Sei que é importante para ele que eu esteja junto nesse momento. Fico realmente feliz de Harry me querer junto dele agora, de dividir comigo algo tão intimo, tão seu...

Respiro fundo... Nossa! Com três crianças pequenas fica difícil dar atenção para meu marido. Faz tanto tempo que não ficamos sozinhos! Que não namoramos... Sei que devemos olhar as memórias da mãe de Harry... Mas podemos ter um intervalo. Entretanto, eu estou muito insegura em relação ao meu corpo, se Harry ainda me quer... Depois das outras gestações eu não fiquei assim...

Caminho devagar em direção ao escritório... Paro em frente ao espelho que tem corredor... Olho para a minha figura e sinceramente não gosto muito do que vejo...

Meus cabelos estão sem corte, sem brilho... Preciso dar um jeito nisso! Estou com olheiras... Lily mama de duas em duas horas, também preciso dar atenção a Tiago e Alvo, não sobra tempo para mim... Passo a mão no meu rosto... Está seco! Nunca fui muito vaidosa, mas sempre me cuidei. Preciso tomar algumas providências a esse respeito ou o Harry vai ter realmente motivos para não se sentir atraído por mim...

A porta do escritório está aberta... Harry está parado olhando para a penseira de Hogwarts, que McGonagall nos emprestou.

Oi... Demorei? - Caminho em sua direção e envolvo seu pescoço com meus braços. - Estão todos dormindo... Hoje eu só sua! - Fico em silêncio por alguns segundos, embevecida olhando para suas íris verdes que me encantam tanto. - Monstro já está lá em cima com eles; qualquer coisa ele nos chama... Tirei leite e deixe algumas mamadeiras para a Lily...

Ele sorri e beija docemente a minha testa...

Depois de olharmos algumas memórias, de entendermos algumas coisas, estávamos emocionalmente exaustos. Tinha sido muita coisa, tanto para o Harry como para mim... Pois eu sentia, eu sabia todas as sensações que essas memórias lhe causavam.

Gina... Sabe... Eu acho que a gente pode deixar o resto das memórias para mais tarde... – Harry fala malicioso, quase sussurrando no meu ouvido. – Estou com tantas saudades de você...

Acho uma boa idéia... Eu estou morrendo de saudades!

Você nem imagina o tamanho da minha... – Ele procura meus lábios e eu enlaço seu pescoço com meus braços. – Quanto tempo? Mais de seis meses...

Por Merlin... Temos que resolver isso logo! Harry... Eu também senti saudades... Mas você sabe que foi só pelo bem dela... A gravidez da Lily foi realmente diferente... - Minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas. - Sabe... Pensei que eu devo compensar direitinho o meu marido por ter ficado tanto tempo sem lhe dar a devida atenção

Hum... E eu vou cobrar, com juros altíssimos! - Harry começa a mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Hoje vai ser só a primeira parcela dessa dívida! - Procuro seus lábios novamente. Nossas línguas se envolvem em uma dança inebriante, se exploram, se reconhecem... Harry se afasta para recuperar o fôlego.

Eu não me esquecerei de cobrar! – Puxo-o devagar até o sofá. Faço com que ele sente e eu sento no seu colo, de frente, com as pernas enlaçando sua cintura.

As mãos de Harry passeiam livremente por minhas pernas. O atrito de suas mãos com a meia fina que uso me provoca arrepios por todo o corpo. Gemo baixo ao sentir seus carinhos.

Dou conta que faz meses que a gente não se ama. Sei que meu corpo ainda não voltou ao que era antes da gravidez. Não que tenha engordado muito nessa gravidez, engordei menos que nas outras, mas foi a terceira... Já não é mais como na primeira. Ainda tem a cicatriz da cesariana. A curandeira falou que com tempo ela iria sumir... Mas ainda estava ali... Não queria deixar de ser atraente aos olhos de Harry. Mas, uma onda de insegurança me invade.

Harry... Apaga a luz! - Falei bem baixinho. Nunca tive problemas com luz. Mas estava insegura com meu corpo, com medo de Harry não me achar bonita.

Gina... Você nunca se incomodou com isso! - Harry para de acariciar minhas pernas e me encara profundamente, franzindo o cenho. - Ginevra... Eu lhe conheço muito bem... Qual o problema?!

Ah... Harry... - Tento desconversar beijando seu pescoço, mas Harry não demonstra nenhuma reação, o que me fez parar e, desviando meus olhos para baixo, confessar. - Amor... Faz tempo que a gente não fica junto... Meu corpo não voltou ainda ao normal... Tem a cicatriz da cesariana... Meus seios estão maiores... Eu não me sinto atraente para você. A anemia fez minha pela ficar seca... Ando tão descuidada comigo... Nem uma lingerie nova eu coloquei!

Harry solta uma deliciosa gargalhada. Conjura um colchão e me faz deitar nele. E começa a desabotoar os botões da blusa de malha que uso. Beija delicadamente o meu colo ainda por cima do sutiã próprio para amamentação (droga, pelo menos isso eu devia ter trocado!).

Eu amo seus seios maiores... Até gosto mais assim... - Ele continua beijando meus seios e desce de vagar até minha barriga. - Eu amo sua barriga... Porque foi aqui que meus filhos foram gerados...

Ele continua beijando minha barriga e passa delicadamente os dedos pela cicatriz da cesariana e vai puxando vagarosamente a minha saia. Se demora observando meu corpo. Seu olhar de certa forma me envergonha, faz tempo que Harry não me olha assim... Não que ele não tenha me olhado com desejo nesses últimos meses, mas é um olhar apaixonado, "caliente", que transmite tanto fogo, tanta paixão...

Gina... Eu amo seu corpo assim... Eu amo sua cicatriz... Você sempre vai ser atraente para mim... Gi, você não é só a mãe dos meus filhos, é minha mulher, minha amiga, minha companheira, minha amante, minha eterna namorada... Minha vida. - Harry começa a tirar a minha meia calça, beija minhas pernas; depois para e fica me olhando. - Você continua a mulher mais linda que eu já vi...

Harry, eu... - Ele coloca o dedo indicador na minha boca para me calar.

Li em algum lugar, em um livro trouxa, não lembro quem escreveu... Um poema, cabe perfeitamente aqui "Você tem um não sei que de paraíso e o corpo mais preciso que o mais lindos dos mortais... Tens uma beleza infinita e a boca mais bonita que a minha já tocou..."

Depois sua boca capturou a minha para um beijo profundo, doce, saudoso... Harry é mesmo perfeito. Sabe o que dizer na hora certa para me agradar. Esqueço todos os meus medos e inseguranças e me rendo às caricias de meu marido.

Ele me beija com doçura... Um beijo que me leva aos céus... Então ele começa a beijar todo o meu rosto, meu cabelo, meu pescoço... Eu suspiro alto... Harry abre o fecho do sutiã e acaricia demoradamente seus seios... Eu suspiro mais alto ainda, estou totalmente entregue às suas caricias... Sinto meus pêlos se arrepiarem ao sentir o tecido da sua roupa roçar em meu corpo.

Harry se afasta um pouco e começa a tirar a camisa que usa. Joga a esmo em um canto qualquer. Depois fica ajoelhado no colchão e sem desviar os olhos dos meus, me puxa para outro beijo. Minhas mãos começam a desafivelar o cinto do jeans que usa. Sinto ele se arrepiar todo ao sentir meu toque... Na mesma hora, ele fica de pé e tira o jeans.

Depois, me deita novamente no colchão e procura a minha boca... O beijo é faminto, urgente... Eu o enlaço com as pernas e aprofundo o beijo. Ainda nessa troca, Harry me abraça e me faz ficar sob o seu corpo. Eu suspiro de encontro aos seus lábios e depois me afasto para começar a dar pequenas mordidas na sua orelha; beijo o seu pescoço e vou descendo para seu peito... Harry acaricia minhas costas, geme baixo a cada beijo meu no seu peito.

Meu amor!! - Ele fala entre um gemido e outro.

Eu sorrio e fico meio sentada em suas pernas e levo suas mãos até meus seios.

Harry também fica meio sentado, acariciando meus seios, minha barriga e depois desce para minha intimidade.

Harry!!!

Ele intensifica as caricias em minha virilha e sua boca vai de encontro aos meus seios... Gemo alto mais uma vez... Seguro-me em seus ombros, para não perder o equilibro e começo a beijar o seu pescoço e a lamber seus ombros... Ele se afasta dos meus seios para receber melhor minhas caricias...

Eu quero sentir você sobre o meu corpo.

Ele me obedece prontamente e logo já estou deitada novamente no colchão. Sinto todo o seu desejo roçando entre minhas pernas... Harry, ainda acariciando minha intimidade, começa a tirar minha calcinha. Eu gemo em agonia e me mexo como se quisesse absorvê-lo dentro de mim...

Harry... Eu não agüento mais...

Ele se livra rápido da última peça de roupa e se encaixa perfeitamente sobre o meu corpo. E como se fossemos um só... Um único ser... Harry se move lentamente sobre mim... A proximidade é tanta, que sinto seu coração pulsar acelerado... Ele fala palavras de amor no meu ouvido enquanto vai me penetrando. Eu sinto um pequeno incômodo, uma dorzinha, solto um gemido de dor...

Gina? Tudo bem? A gente para!

É que faz tempo... Continua...

Sorriu, sem desviar o olhar de suas íris verdes, para incentivá-lo a continuar. Seus movimentos são lentos, sei que está com medo de me machucar. Mas a dor incômoda já havia passado, então fecho os meus olhos, como se quisesse me concentrar e guardar o máximo possível aquelas sensações que ele me provocava.

Mais rápido!

Tudo bem!?

Mexo-me sensualmente, Harry me olha e sorri; eu retribuo, ele entende que está tudo bem e então começa a comandar o ritmo do amor. Seus movimentos são lentos e demorados... Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e capturo a boca de Harry para mais um beijo apaixonado. Meu corpo praticamente o obriga a aprofundar suas investidas...

Harry me ama com paixão, com desejo, luxúria... Com toda a saudade acumulada nesses meses...

E, de repente, àquela antiga sensação de que iria explodir começo a crescer em meu ventre... Aquele sentimento de plenitude se aproximando... E, como sempre, Harry, antevendo minha explosão, intensifica os movimentos e chegamos ao paraíso juntos.

Tem que certeza que não te machuquei? - Ele fala depois que nossos corações começam a voltar a entrar em compasso.

Por Merlin, como tenho... - Harry descansa sob o meu corpo enquanto faço carinhos calmos em suas costas. - Amor, a gente ficou um bom tempo sem nos amarmos... A curandeira falou que poderia sentir-me incomodada quando voltássemos a ter relações...

Ok! Mas a gente podia ter esperado mais... Se você não queria era só ter me falado! - Harry rola para o lado, cata a sua varinha e conjura um edredom.

Eu começo a rir. Harry é um doce. Sempre tão atencioso, preocupado... Perfeito! Me aconchego entre seus braços.

Sei... Quantos "nãos" e "para" você escutou? Harry, caso demorasse mais ia achar que você não sentia mais atração por mim... – Provoco-o.

Eu uso óculos, mas não sou cego, Ginevra... – A careta ao escutar meu nome inteiro é instantânea. Ele começa a beijar meu pescoço. - Você ainda continua atraente... Tenho certeza que não sou só eu que penso assim... - Ele faz uma careta. - Mas, deixa isso para lá... Você é só minha mesmo! Ou melhor, é minha e daqueles três... Que ainda bem estão se comportando muito bem essa noite!

Então é melhor a gente aproveitar... - Busco seus lábios para mais um beijo carregado de fogo e paixão. - Afinal, tenho uma dívida imensa para pagar...

* * *

N/A: Os versos que o Harry fala para a Gina são partes da música "Paixão" de Kleiton e Kledir.

N/B: Outro momento doce demais! A volta à "vida", após a gente ter filho, é marcada por muitos medos... O de não ser boa mãe, o de não saber conciliar carreira e filhos e, principalmente, o de "deixar de ser a mulher dele" para passar a ser "a mãe dos seus filhos". Parabéns Day! Você soube pegar bem esse receio que, na grande maioria das vezes (e no caso dos nossa bruxinha), é totalmente descabido... Beijos, Alessandra.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, essa semana o trabalho foi bem puxado mesmo... Próximo capítulo a semana que vem. Beijinhos para todos e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! Um beijo especial para a Mickky, Lolitta, Vanessa Rio Lima, Maraisa Oliveira e todos que estão lendo... adoro saber que vocês estão ostando...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Um bolo para mamãe**

Rony fazia caretas, pegava os bonecos e fazia gracinha para a menina ruivinha, de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis.

- Rosie... Meu amorzinho... Vem com o papai! - Rony tentava em vão chamar a atenção da filha. - Rose... Você não quer voar com o papai??

Os resmungos de Rose deixaram claro que nem voar ela queria. Já fazia mais de uma hora que Rony tentava chamar a atenção da filha. Mas ela não parava de chorar e pedir pela mãe.

Mamãe! "Qué" a mamãe... - Rose foi em direção a lareira. Em segundos, Rony tirou a filha de perto da lareira e ela abriu o maior berreiro. – Minha mamãe...

Droga! Hermione, onde você está? Porque você não vem para casa?! - Rony andava de um lado para o outro na sala, tentando acalmar a filha que gritava desesperadamente pela mãe.

Hermione trabalharia no Ministério até mais tarde naquele dia. Rony não achou que seria tão complicado ficar com Rose algumas horas. Mas a menina estava impaciente, queria a mãe. Não que ele já não tivesse tomado conta de Rose sozinho, nas outras ocasiões ela era um doce... Mas hoje, por Merlin, não sabia o que a filha tinha!

Hum... O que vamos fazer! - Rony foi em direção a cozinha com a filha no colo, que estava com o rosto todo banhando de lágrimas. Não agüentava ver a filha chorando. Olhou em volta e abriu um sorriso. - Rosie, vamos fazer uma surpresa para a mamãe?

Parece que a menina entendeu. Abriu um lindo sorriso e parou de chorar. Rony lembrou que Hermione comentou que estava com vontade de comer um bolo de chocolate. Até tinha comprado os ingredientes, ela iria fazer o bolo no dia seguinte. Mas Hermione ficaria feliz de chegar em casa e ver o bolo pronto!

Não deve ser tão difícil... É só seguir a receita, né Rose! – A menina sorriu. - Então vamos lá...

- Sim papai!!! - Rony colocou Rose sentada em seu cadeirão. A menina estava com dois anos e começou a bater as mãozinhas assim que o pai começou a fazer caretas para ela.

O que vamos precisar, Rose?? Hum... Farinha, sempre vai farinha e ovos... Pelo menos a mamãe coloca e a Vovó Molly também... Precisamos de uma receita... Onde a Hermione guarda os livros de receita? - Como se entendesse o que o pai queria Rose apontou para uma gaveta no armário. - Por Merlin, você é mesmo filha da sua mãe!

Rony foi até a gaveta e pegou o livro de receitas de Hermione... Folheou-o, muito concentrado em sua tarefa...

- Bolo... Qué bolo! – Rose falava claramente.

Aqui... Achei... Bolo de chocolate recheado... Hum, parece gostoso... Deve ser esse que Hermione sempre faz! - Rony pegou o livro e foi até o armário de mantimentos, tirou a farinha, o chocolate em pó, o açúcar... - Hum... Precisamos de três ovos, fermento, leite condensado... Onde Hermione guarda isso?

Rony separou os ingredientes que precisava e colocou em cima da mesa - pelo menos era assim que ele se lembrava da mãe fazendo e Hermione também. Depois, pegou uma tigela e olhou para Rose, que parecia gostar da farra que estavam fazendo.

Vamos começar... - Ele pegou o livro e começou a ler em voz alta. - "Separe as claras das gemas..." - Pegou o ovo e ficou olhando. - Como eu vou separar a clara das gemas... Droga! Isso é difícil!

Ficou rodando pela cozinha com o ovo na mão. Depois sacudiu os ombros e quebrou os ovos e com a mão tentou tirar a gema.

OK! Rose, acho que não era bem assim... Mas vamos lá... A gema está separada da clara.... Vamos ver o que vem agora "... bata as claras em neve e reserve..." - Rony pegou o pote com as claras um batedor e magicamente as claras começaram a ser batidas. Em minutos as claras ganham a consistência próxima a algodão.

Não foi tão difícil... "Bata as gemas com três xícaras de açúcar até virar uma mistura homogenia..." - Rose dava gritinhos da sua cadeira... - Isso até parece aula de poções... Hum... Mas eu não era muito bom em poções!

Bater papai! - Rose sorria.

Rony bateu as gemas com o açúcar, depois seguindo a receita acrescentou um pouco de água, o chocolate em pó, a farinha, o fermento e por fim as claras em neve. A mistura virou uma massa bem bonita. Olhou a sua volta e a cozinha estava toda suja.

Mamãe não vai gostar de ver a cozinha nesse estado!

- Mamãe... bolo mamãe! – Rose falava.

Havia farinha espalhada por todos os móveis. Tinha farinha até nos cabelos Rose. Mas a menina parecia não se importar. O chão estava todo melecado, pois além de farinha que havia caindo, havia também água e chocolate em pó, que Rony pisou sem nenhum cuidado.

Rony foi até o armário, pegou uma assadeira e despejou a massa.

Tenho a sensação que me esqueci de algo! - Falou olhando para a assadeira, mas sem decidir se colocava no forno ou não. - Droga! Acho que tem que untar a forma né Rose?

Rose deu alguns gritinhos. Mas a filha não sabia se devia ou não untar a forma. Rony sacudiu os ombros e colocou a massa para assar.

O que pode dar errado?! - Rony voltou-se para a receita. - Agora vamos fazer o recheio e a cobertura...

Pegou todos os ingredientes que a receita sugeria e despejou tudo em uma panela...

- Rosie... Aqui diz "Coloque o conteúdo de duas latas de leite condensado, a medida de uma lata de leite comum, quatro colheres de sopa de chocolate em pó, duas colheres de sopa de margarina, mexa em fogo baixo até obter um creme..." – Olhou para a filha e em vez de colocar uma lata de leite comum, colocou duas. – Droga! Mas não vai fazer tanta diferença vai?!

Também colocou mais chocolate em pó do que a receita sugeria... E ficou mexendo e mexendo...

- Rosie, fogo baixo é muito baixo... E se a gente acelerar um pouco?! – Rosie dava gritinhos de seu cadeirão e fazia gestos afirmativos.

- "Quéio" bolo!

Rony apontou a varinha e em segundos a mistura borbulhava de uma forma incontrolável, soltando na parede. Nesse instante, Rony se lembrou da massa de bolo do fogão... Um cheiro de queimado tomou conta de toda a cozinha...

- Droga! – Rony se queimou ao tentar tirar a assadeira e a deixou cair. – Merlin...

- Papai!!!

A panela no fogo borbulhava e saltava cada vez mais longe a mistura de chocolate. Rony pegou a varinha para tentar concertar o estrago, mas foi pior... Em segundos a cozinha estava coberta de recheio de chocolate... A massa do bolo estava queimada e não desgrudava de jeito algum da forma.

Rose olhava para o pai, como se esperasse que ele resolvesse toda a situação.

- O que faremos agora? – Rony também estava coberto de recheio. – Hermione vai me azarar se ver o estado da cozinha...

Rony foi até a filha e tirou ela do cadeirão com cuidado para não lambuzá-la. Levou-a para a sala. Só tinha uma coisa a fazer: pedir ajuda. Foi até a lareira e apelou para a única pessoa que podia ajudá-lo sem rir da sua cara...

Quando Hermione chegou em casa encontrou o marido e a filha dormindo abraçadinhos no sofá. Foi até eles e beijou a testa dos dois...

- Ei... Você chegou! – Rony acordou e se moveu com cuidado para não acordar Rose. Ele estava limpinho e Rose também.

- Vou botar Rose na cama! – Ela pegou a menina e já estava quase na escada quando se voltou para o marido. – Rony?? Tá tudo bem aqui? Você e Rose ficaram bem?

Rony sorriu e concordou com a cabeça "Se Hermione soubesse..."

Hermione voltou em seguida, nas mãos trazia o casaco que Rose usava.

- Rony... – Ele não estava mais na sala, Hermione se dirigiu a cozinha. – Ron... O que... Rony o que é isso?!

Em cima da mesa da cozinha tinha um lindo bolo de chocolate, com morangos decorando...

- Fiz para você! – Rony foi até ela e a segurou pela cintura. – Eu e Rose!

- É... Estou louca para provar! – Hermione sentou-se – Ah, então é por isso que o casaco de Rose está respigando de massa de bolo?

Rony concordou, enquanto a servia de bolo. O bolo estava delicioso, do jeito que Hermione gostava.

Enquanto degustava a delicia, Hermione passou os olhos sobre a cozinha, tudo em ordem... Ela olhou para o marido e ele lhe devolveu o olhar com o sorriso mais inocente que tinha.

- Rony, foi você mesmo que fez? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

- Claro Mi... Eu e Rose. É claro que ela me ajudou dando apoio moral! – Rony ficou vermelho e continuou comendo o bolo.

- Tá certo, meu amor, eu adorei o bolo... – Hermione se levantou e sentou no seu colo. – Sabe... Já que você fez o bolo, talvez devesse cozinhar mais! Quem sabe o jantar de amanhã?

- Claro Mione... – Rony concordou prontamente e buscou os lábios com gosto de chocolate da mulher. – Mas agora a gente podia fazer outra coisa...

Hermione colocou um pedaço de bolo na boca do marido e acaricio os cabelos vermelhos de Rony... Seus olhos pararam na assadeira em cima da pia. A assadeira estava inutilizável...

- Ronald... O que aconteceu com minha assadeira? Ela estava em perfeito estado hoje de manhã... – Hermione questionou. Rony começou a ficar vermelho. – Amor...

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

- Sabe... Mione, meu amor, minha vida... O bolo não está bom? Pois é... Então come... – Ele enfiou um pedaço enorme de bolo na boca dela e em seguida um morango. – Esse bolo está me dando uma vontade de Hermione com bolo...

Hermione riu e capturou os lábios adocicados de chocolate do marido. Depois descobriria o que realmente tinha acontecido, apesar de já desconfiar.

Rony aproveitou o beijo e mentalmente agradeceu a agilidade da mãe em limpar a bagunça da cozinha e preparar um bolo maravilhoso para Hermione. Mas, infelizmente, ela disse que nenhum feitiço doméstico recuperaria a assadeira!

* * *

N/B: Que momento mais família, né? Confesso que sou H/G convicta, mas essa cena do ruivo foi simplesmente "doce".. Linda demais! Beijos, Alessandra.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, o trabalho continua me ocupou muito o tempo... Próximo capítulo a semana que vem. Beijinhos para todos e continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Na Toca**

- Cadê o Harry e a Gina? – Rony perguntou assim que viu Hermione sozinha no quarto de solteira da irmã.

- Acho que estão lá em baixo! – Hermione comentou distraidamente enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. Ao ver a negativa de Rony, ela completou. – Não estão?! Então estão lá fora...

- Ah... Aqueles dois não se desgrudam mesmo! – Rony falou indo até a janela e confirmando que Harry e Gina estavam lá fora. – Não disse, ele não deixa a minha irmã em paz!!

- Ronald... Eles estão casados!! Lembra?! E depois, a gente não tem nada a ver com o que eles estão fazendo... – Hermione foi até o seu encontro. – A gente pode imitá-los, sabia?

Hermione passou a língua nos lábios, um gesto simples, mas sensual demais para Rony. Mas ele sabia que ela o estava provocando.

- Mi... Devemos descer... O almoço! Estão todos ai!!! – Rony falou pegando a varinha e fechando a porta.

- Hum... Claro! – Hermione se virou e fez menção de ir em direção à porta. – O almoço não será atrasado por nossa causa...

Rony não há deixou passar, segurou-a firme pela cintura e mergulhou seu rosto nos cabelos de Hermione. Ela tinha um cheiro adocicado... Começou a beijar o pescoço esguio dela. Sentiu o corpo dela reagir ao seu toque.

Hermione suspirou alto aos sentir os braços fortes de Rony em sua cintura. Arrepiou-se toda ao sentir os lábios dele no seu pescoço.

- O almoço... – Hermione sussurrou.

- Que atrase! - Rony falou no seu ouvido, aproveitando para mordiscar o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Depois seus lábios alcançaram os dela. Rony deu vários beijos rápidos, mesmo sabendo que ela queria aprofundar os beijos. As mãos de Rony encontraram suas costas por baixo da blusa que ela usava, já procurando o fecho do sutiã para abri-lo.

- Rony... É melhor a gente parar... – Hermione falou com a respiração cortada. – O almoço... Já vão nos chamar! – Ela tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Ronald, mas ele a segurou com mais força e começou a beijá-la.

- Tem certeza que quer parar? – Ele perguntou abrindo os botões da sua blusa e beijando com urgência a pele alva do colo dela.

- Rony... Hum... Mas tem que ser rápido!

- Não! Tem que ser bom... Leve o tempo que levar! – Hermione deu um longo suspiro e puxou Rony para a cama.

Rony se posicionou sobre o corpo quente de Hermione. As mãos dela tentavam se livrar da camiseta que ele usava. Ela tinha pressa. Ele não. Queria amá-la com calma, aproveitar todas as maravilhas que aquele corpo perfeito podia lhe proporcionar. Mas Hermione estava ansiosa, talvez fosse o medo de serem pegos, por estarem na Toca, pois apesar de serem noivos, a Sra. Weasley não aceitava certas coisas debaixo do seu nariz, apesar de desconfiar que acontecessem.

- Mi... Calma! Eu fechei a porta... – Rony falou a ajudando a se livrar da blusa e do sutiã. – Ninguém vai nos interromper...

- Rony... – Hermione sentiu a língua de Rony fazer desenhos no seu mamilo, antes dele abocanhá-los. Ela gemeu alto e afogou o gemido com uma mordida em um dos ombros de Rony.

Rony continuou ora beijando, ora lambendo os seios de Hermione e desceu calmamente para a sua barriga. Suas mãos acariciavam as pernas da morena, levantando sua saia até a cintura.

Hermione se mexia sensualmente naquela cama. A cada toque de Rony em seu corpo, ela gemia baixo e puxava a colcha rosa de florzinhas da cama de solteira da cunhada. Porque ela não conseguia resistir às investidas de Rony? Porque não conseguiu parar? Mas a adrenalina de serem pegos no flagra era tanta que tornava a situação irresistível!

Rony voltou a beijar seus seios e foi subindo até alcançar sua boca. Primeiro, ele brincou com ela dando mordidas leves, depois sentiu as mãos de Hermione acariciarem seu pescoço, deslizavam sobre suas costas, e então a beijou com paixão, com desejo...

As mãos de Hermione desceram para o seu peito e, como se soubessem o caminho perfeitamente, elas abriram a sua calça... Ele prontamente, sentido todo seu desejo prestes a explodir, se livrou das calças e guiou as mãos dela para ajudá-lo a saciar seu desejo.

Rony, ainda a beijando, levantou a saia de Hermione; ela prontamente ergueu os quadris para facilitar para ele se livrar da peça de roupa incômoda.

Sabendo que ela já estava pronta para ser amada, Rony a penetrou, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos chocolates; Hermione arfou ao se sentir invadida...

- Rony... Minha vida!

- Você que é minha vida!

Rony começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela, acariciava seus cabelos, beijava seus olhos, seu nariz e sufocou uma explosão de desejos em sua boca.

Hermione arranhava as costas de Rony e arfava a cada investida dele dentro dela. Ele a beijava sem parar e ela buscou o seu olhar quando sentiu que o clímax ia chegar. Rony a beijou com paixão, e ela retribui o beijo com a mesma intensidade...

- RONY, HERMIONE... O ALMOÇO JÁ VAI SER SERVIDO!!! - A voz de Molly fez com que o casal de assustasse.

As respirações ainda estavam aceleradas, o coração ainda estava descompassado, e Rony ainda estava sob o corpo de Hermione... Ela se mexeu, tentando se levantar, mas ele a aprendeu na cama...

- Hermione... Só mais uns segundos... Você não vai aparecer lá em baixa nesse estado! – Rony começou a rir.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e relaxou ao sentir os lábios de Rony sob os seus...

******

- Rony está nos espiando! – Gina falou rindo ao ver o irmão na janela do seu antigo quarto. – Vamos provocá-lo!

Harry riu e foi em direção a mulher e a beijou com paixão. Eles já estavam casados há alguns meses, mas ele a cada dia amava mais e mais aquela ruivinha. Harry, ainda a beijando, foi guiando-a até o banco branco parecido com os que tinham em alguma praça, que havia em baixo de uma árvore. Sentou-se e fez com que Gina sentasse no seu colo.

O beijo, que começou para provocar Rony, foi ganhando outras funções... Harry passeava com suas mãos por debaixo do vestido comprido de Gina, indo a lugares bem conhecidos das suas mãos...

- Gi... É... É melhor a gente parar... – Harry, quase sem fôlego, falou. – Estamos aqui fora e logo vão nos chamar para o almoço...

- Harry... Mamãe disse que ainda vai demorar uma meia hora... – Gina deu pequenas mordidas no seu pescoço. – Vamos aproveitar o tempo! Rony já saiu da janela... Ele e Hermione devem estar aproveitando também!

- Gina... Mas os seus outros irmãos estão por ai, sem falar no seu pai! – Harry tentava argumentar, mas os carinhos de Gina eram golpes baixos. – Sua mãe, as crianças...

- Harry, estão todos lá dentro... – Gina falou manhosa. – Depois a gente é casado, não estamos fazendo nada de mais... A gente só está se beijando, fazendo uns carinhos... Não está bom, meu amor??

- Está é bom demais... Esse é o problema. Aonde esses carinhos vão nos levar! – Harry falou abrindo os primeiros botões do vestido dela, afastando um pouco o tecido e beijando seu colo.

- Se a gente for discreto ninguém vai perceber... – Gina falou bem baixinho no seu ouvido e aproveitou para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha.

Harry deu um longo suspiro. Sabia que não adiantava negar todo o desejo que um simples toque de Gina lhe causava. Mas aquela brincadeira era perigosa. Estavam no pátio da Toca, todos os Weasley's estavam por perto. Mesmo que ele e Gina estivessem casados, seus irmãos ainda lhe davam medo. Imagine se um deles os pegasse no flagra. Como certeza o menino-que-sobreviveu seria o menino-morto-pelos-irmãos-da-mulher...

Gina alcançou o peito do marido por debaixo da camisa que ele usava, buscou os lábios de Harry e, ainda o beijando, se acomodou melhor no seu colo... Harry a segurou com firmeza pela cintura, levantou um pouco o vestido comprido e rodado de Gina. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais faminto... E eles precisam se cuidar para não caírem do banco desconfortável...

- Gina... Isso tá indo longe demais... – Era a última tentativa de argumentação de Harry. – Eu não vou conseguir parar depois...

- Quem disse que é para parar? – Gina falou ofegante beijando o pescoço de Harry.

Suas mãos agilmente começaram a abrir o zíper da calça dele. Harry arfou ao sentir o toque das mãos de Gina em seu membro. Harry alcançou os lábios de Gina e a beijou com desejo. Suas mãos, por debaixo do vestido dela, agiam por vontade própria e começaram a acariciar sua intimidade.

Gina ao sentir o toque do marido mordeu o seu ombro. Ela se levantou um pouco e Harry afastou sua calcinha... Logo ela se posicionou melhor em seu colo e pode sentir que ele estava pronto para amá-la.

Harry a abraçou com força. Trouxe o seu corpo para próximo ao seu. Sufocou um gemido rouco de prazer em sua boca. Gina se segurou com força no encosto do banco, a força era tanta que seus dedos perderam a cor.

Harry se movia com calma, tinha medo de derrubá-la, havia o desconforto do banco e a preocupação de serem pegos. Quem visse de longe iria achar que o casal só estava mais animado com o beijo, pois o vestido de Gina encobria toda a situação.

Gina também se movia com calma, mas ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada em ser pega no flagra, afinal estava com o seu marido! Sua preocupação era machucar as costas de Harry no encosto duro do banco, caso intensificasse os movimentos. Mas estava difícil controlar.

Gina começou a acariciar os cabelos rebeldes de Harry, procurou o seu olhar... Ficaram ali parados por alguns segundos, embevecidos, se olhando...

- Você é louca! Mas eu te amo!!! – Harry falou com a respiração cortada.

- Louca por você! – Gina buscou os lábios de Harry.

E ao sentir que todo o desejo de ambos estava prestes a explodir, ela intensificou os movimentos, para alcançarem juntos o clímax. O clímax foi rápido, mas intenso e avassalador, pois estavam no pátio da Toca e a qualquer momento alguém poderia aparecer.

Gina encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry. Ele acariciava suas costas... Aos poucos o coração de ambos foi se acalmando...

- A gente é louco! – Harry exclamou depois de alguns minutos. – Por Merlin, se um dos seus irmãos aparecesse aqui!!!

- Você derrotou Voldemort... Mas tem medo dos meus irmãos? – Gina riu ainda encostada no seu ombro. – Imagina se eles tivessem pegado a gente antes do casamento!!

- Você tem noção que se isso tivesse acontecido não teria casamento! – Harry riu nervoso só de imaginar essa possibilidade. – Mas mesmo gente sendo casado, você poderia ficar viúva, ou na melhor das hipóteses, a gente não teria filhos!!!!

- Harry... Meus irmãos não fariam nada, eles são casados... Eles também fazem o que a gente faz...

- Eu acho que eles não imaginam o quanto a irmãzinha deles é... Fogosa, maravilhosa, impetuosa... – Harry beijou calmamente os lábios de Gina. – Eu acho que prefiro enfrentar uma dúzia de Voldemort's a um Weasley com ciúme da irmã!!!

- HARRY, GINA... O ALMOÇO TÁ SERVIDO... – Molly gritou para eles.

- JÁ VAMOS MAMÃE!!!! É melhor entrarmos... – Gina, ainda no colo de Harry, começou a ajeitar o vestido, depois se levantou. – Acho que estamos apresentáveis!

Harry também se ajeitou, alisou a camiseta para disfarçar o amarrotado e depois passou as mãos no cabelo. Mas esses eram naturalmente desarrumados.

Pegou a mão de Gina e seguiram calmamente para dentro da Toca...

*****

Logo que entraram Harry e Gina encontraram Rony e Hermione.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Rony perguntou puxando assunto.

- Nada... Só estávamos lá fora, apreciando o dia maravilhoso! – Harry comentou com um ar displicente. – E vocês?

- Nada de mais também... Estávamos pensando no casamento... – Rony falou no mesmo tom de Harry.

Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo. As duas ficaram coradas e começaram a rir.

- Eu estou faminta! – Gina falou puxando Harry em direção a mesa cheia de coisas apetitosas preparadas pela mãe. – Preciso repor as energias... – Ela falou baixo quando passou por Hermione. – É você cunhadinha? Faminta?

- Muito, estou com uma fome de leão... – Hermione comentou mais vermelha que o normal. – Também preciso repor as energias...

Os dois casais sentaram a mesa e logo começaram a se servir.

- Hei... Aonde vocês se meteram um pouco antes do almoço? – Gui perguntou olhando para Rony e Harry quando já estavam na sobremesa.

Rony ficou mais vermelho que seus cabelos e, Harry se engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

- Hei... O que vocês estavam fazendo para ficarem com essas caras??? – George perguntou levando um nada discreto cutucão de Angelina.

Hermione não desviava os olhos do prato e Gina começou a tossir desesperadamente.

- Os deixem em paz... – A voz do Sr. Weasley fez todos voltarem a atenção a cabeceira da enorme mesa. – Gina e Harry são casados e só estavam apreciando o dia maravilhoso que esta fazendo hoje. E, Rony e Hermione são noivos, com certeza estavam discutindo sobre o casamento... – Ele sorriu ternamente e pegou com carinho a mão de Molly. – A final eles tem sangue Weasley, eu sei bem a quem puxaram! Sete filhos!

Foi a vez de Molly ficar vermelha e todos caíram na risada.

* * *

N/B: OMG! Pará tudoooooooooo!!! O que foram essas NC's????? A no banco, do Harry e da Gina! Misericórdia! Estou olhando para meu marido, agora, com intenções nada sublimes! Nhá! Por que não existe poção do sono para dar aos filhos nessas horas??? Mas, a melhor, quer dizer, O MELHOR foi o Sr. Weasley! Putz, eu votaria nele para Ministro da Magia!!!! Beijos, Alessandra.

**N/A: Obrigada... desculpem a demora em postar, o trabalho foi bem corrido essa última semana... mas agora entrei em férias! Eba!!! Mas temos festas então, capítulo novo só depois do Natal mesmo! Bom... continuem lendo e comentando!!!!! Beijos para todos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - Dívidas 2 (H/G)**

Gina caminhou em direção a cozinha. Sorriu ao ouvir as vozes infantis que vinham de lá.

- Hei... Mas que folia é essa? – Ela perguntou e sentou-se no seu lugar de costume à mesa. – Monstro, pode servir o jantar! Harry vai demorar, ele acabou de me avisar...

- Sim, minha senhora, Monstro vai deixar o prato de meu senhor pronto... – Gina sorriu em concordância e voltou a atenção aos filhos.

Lily, que estava na sua cadeirinha de bebê, observava atentamente tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Alvo, no seu cadeirão, fazendo a bagunça de sempre para comer sozinho. Tiago, sentado ao seu lado, tentava cortar o pedaço de bolo de carne sozinho.

- Amor... Deixa a mamãe ajudar você! – Gina pegou as mãozinhas do filho mais velho e o ajudou com os talheres. Depois de duas tentativas, Tiago já conseguia sozinho.

Ela se levantou, foi até Alvo o limpou, pacientemente, mostrou de novo como ele devia pegar a colher, e insistiu para que ele comesse os brócolis. Depois, voltou a seu lugar, mas sua comida já estava fria. Lily começou a resmungar. Tirou a menina da cadeirinha, sabia que ela também queria atenção.

- Minha senhora, eu fico com ela enquanto janta. – Monstro se prontificou aquecendo novamente a comida de Gina.

- Obrigada Monstro, mas sei que Lily quer é o colo da mamãe... – beijou a cabecinha da filha. - Ajuda o Alvo, ele tá brincando com a comida...

Era o ritual de todas as noites. Normalmente, Harry estava ali para ajudá-la... Gina deu longo suspiro... Era a terceira noite aquela semana que ele se atrasava para o jantar. Harry gostava tanto desse momento em família... Mas as coisas no Ministério andavam tensas... Ameaças, sempre havia ameaças... Droga! Às vezes ela achava que isso nunca teria fim. Mesmo depois de anos ainda havia ameaças.

Deu um sorriso maroto. O marido merecia um agrado, já que estava trabalhando tanto... Chegava sempre cansado, tenso... Ele precisava relaxar e ela sabia exatamente como proporcionar isso ao marido. Afinal, ainda havia uma dívida enorme para pagar a ele...

Mais cedo, Gina havia ido até o Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas para a casa, aproveitou também para dar uma mudada no visual. Desde que Lily nasceu, ela estava tão envolvida com os filhos, com a casa... Precisava pensar um pouco nela!

Gina não fez nada muito radical, mas cortou os cabelos até a altura dos ombros, dando uma leve repicada nas pontas, uma poção tonalizante para dar uma realçada na cor. Também comprou alguns lingeries sensuais e provocantes. Afinal estavam casados há nove anos, três filhos... Era sempre bom colocar lenha para manter a chama acesa. Se bem que isso nunca foi problema para ela e Harry, mas tinha consciência que sempre era bom fazer algumas surpresinhas para o marido.

- Monstro... Preciso de um favor! – Gina falou colocando Lily na sua cadeirinha novamente. – Quero que prepare a banheira do meu quarto, acenda algumas velas... Ah, tem alguns sais na gaveta da pia e pétalas de rosa... Você já sabe o que tem que fazer?

- Sim... Monstro já vai minha senhora... Depois eu limpo toda a cozinha... – Monstro sorriu sabendo bem as intenções de sua senhora.

- E vocês três... Vão dormir cedo...

- Eu não tô com sono... – Tiago falou. – Quero esperar o papai para ele me contar uma história de Hogart... Hogwarts...

- Eu quero o papai... - Alvo falou imitando o irmão. – Mamãe, quero sair..

Gina se levantou e tirou Alvo do cadeirão. Pegou a alça da cadeirinha de Lily e foi em direção à sala, sendo seguida pelos dos meninos.

- Papai vai chegar cansado hoje... Então amanhã ele conta história de Hogwarts para vocês... – Gina falou calmamente. - Mamãe deixa vocês comerem sapos de chocolate se prometerem ir para a cama logo e não incomodarem a mamãe e o papai quando ele chegar...

Tiago e Alvo se olharam e concordaram com a cabeça. Gina sorriu e deu dois sapos de chocolate para cada um. Às vezes, eles eram tão obedientes... Por que não eram sempre assim? Eles pegaram o doce e subiram correndo para seus quartos. Mas ainda havia Lily. Ela não iria "comprar" a menina com sapos de chocolate. Será que a menina também seria obediente hoje!?

- E você princesinha... – Gina pegou a filha e foi em direção ao quarto da menina. – Com você vai ser difícil, né?!

Lily sorriu para a mãe como se entendesse e concordasse. Gina sentou-se na poltrona para amamentá-la. Lily sempre dormia depois de alimentada. O problema era o tempo que isso levava. Nunca era rápido.

Como Gina suspeitava, Lily só foi dormir quase uma hora e meia depois. Harry chegaria a qualquer momento, ela iria ter que correr para se aprontar. Antes, passou no quarto de Alvo, ele dormia vestido e atravessado na cama, colocou o pijama nele e o ajeitou na cama. Beijou a sua testa e saiu correndo para o quarto de Tiago. Tiago estava sentado no chão brincando com seu time de quadribol de brinquedos.

- Amor... Hora de dormir! – Gina pegou o filho no colo e o deixou de pé na cama, começou a trocar a sua roupa. – Já escovou os dentes?

Tiago balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Gina o deitou na cama, o cobriu e beijou sua testa.

- Bons sonhos... – Tiago sorriu para a mãe e se acomodou na cama.

Gina deixou a porta entreaberta e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Monstro tinha deixando o banheiro como ela pediu.

"Perfeito!" Ela pensou olhando rapidamente para o local. Tirou as roupas e entrou debaixo da água para uma ducha rápida.

Ainda enrolada na toalha foi até o closet e pegou uma camisola lilás, que vinha acompanhada de uma minúscula calcinha que combinava. Vestiu as peças de roupa rapidamente. A camisola era curta, mal chegava até suas coxas, na verdade não escondia nada, o tecido era leve e transparente, e deixava seus seios bem marcados. Voltou ao banheiro e passou uma loção nas pernas e nos braços. O cheiro era maravilhoso. Harry adorava! Para completar o visual, colocou o penhoar longo de seda lilás, escovou rapidamente os cabelos e passou levemente um batom, só para dar uma corzinha.

Pronta! Depois de uma última olhada no espelho podia descer e esperar o marido. Monstro já devia ter arrumado toda a cozinha e se recolhido, pois sabia que Gina atenderia todas as vontades de seu senhor.

A sala estava iluminada somente pela luz de duas luminárias. Gina sorriu ao perceber que Monstro deixou um ambiente agradável na sala. Sentou na poltrona predileta de Harry e pegou uma revista qualquer para esperá-lo.

Não havia se passado nem dez minutos que Gina estava sentada quando chamas esverdeadas surgiram na lareira. Logo, Harry saiu da lareira. Seu rosto demonstrava toda a tensão que vinha passando. Ele esboçou uma tentativa de sorriso quando viu Gina sentada.

- Oi! – Ele foi até ela e beijou levemente seus lábios. – Porque não está dormindo?

- Estou lhe esperando. – Gina falou tranquilamente. – Fome? Monstro guardou o seu jantar! Quer que eu esquente?

Harry sorriu e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Gina se levantou e o puxou pela a mão em direção a cozinha. Harry sentou-se e Gina fez com que o prato servido por Monstro aparecesse na sua frente, com sua varinha aqueceu a comida.

- Hum.. – Ele falou com a boca cheia. – Ou essa comida tá muito boa ou eu que estou faminto mesmo!

- Como estão as coisas no trabalho? – Ela perguntou.

- Na mesma... Um monte de reuniões e nada se resolve. Mas não quero falar disso, não agora... – Ele falou olhando para ela com um sorriso e pegando a sua mão.

- Ok... Você tá muito cansando? – Ela perguntou brincando com a mão dele.

- Hum... Sabe, eu estou cansado... – Ele falou sorrindo. – Mas tem um jeito para relaxar...

- Sei... Termina o seu jantar, sim... Preparei algo especial para você!

Harry sorriu para a mulher. Sabia o que ela estava preparando e isso o agradava muito. Percebeu assim que chegou que Gina havia cortado o cabelo e notou que o penhoar que ela usava era novo. Devia ter algo muito interessante por debaixo daquela seda. A casa estava quieta. Nem Monstro apareceu.

- As crianças estão dormindo? – Ele perguntou sabendo que a resposta seria afirmativa.

- Sim... Todos... Até Lily! – Gina comentou. – Mas amanhã você vai ter que contar uma história de Hogwarts para Tiago e Alvo... – Gina retirou o prato de Harry e o depositou na pia.

- Hogwarts... Imagino o porquê!!! – Ele falou a abraçando e mordendo levemente o lóbulo da sua orelha enquanto ela murmurava algum feitiço para limpar a louça. - Vou receber mais uma parcela da minha dívida hoje?

- Harry... Calma... – Ela ficou de frente para ele. Harry aproveitou e a beijou com paixão. – Tem pagamento hoje sim!!! Vamos subir?!

Não era um convite, era uma ordem que ele jamais pensou em não obedecer. Subiram correndo, mas pararam assim que chegaram ao corredor que dava para os quartos. Primeiro o quarto de Alvo, ele dormia serenamente. Gina o cobriu, pois o menino já estava todo descoberto. Depois foram ver Tiago que também dormia tranqüilamente agarrado a um dragão de pelúcia. Por fim, foram ver Lily. A menina dormia com um sorriso nos lábios. Devia estar sonhando.

Harry puxou Gina para fora do quarto e a surpreendeu com um beijo faminto. Ainda a beijando foi guiando-a para o quarto do casal. Mal entraram e ele a levou para cama. Gina se afastou dos lábios e dos braços do marido. Harry não entendeu a resistência dela.

Gi... O que foi? - Sentou na cama com um olhar surpreso.

Harry... Você não que tomar um banho? - Gina perguntou sorrindo e buscando sua mão para irem para o banheiro. - Sabia que você chegaria cansado, então preparei uma coisinha...

Tem algo a ver com o seu cabelo novo, com a camisola que está usando... Com esse seu cheiro maravilhoso?! - Harry seguiu-a até o banheiro.

O ambiente estava iluminado somente pela luz que vinha da velas, tinha pétalas de rosas na banheira e havia um cheiro gostoso e suave de rosas no ambiente. Harry sorriu ao entender a surpresa que a mulher havia lhe preparado.

Gina se aproximou de Harry, o beijou rapidamente e começou a despi-lo como costumava fazer com os filhos. A cada peça de roupar que era jogada no chão ela o beijava. Harry entendeu o seu jogo e ficou quieto para facilitar a tarefa da mulher.

Entra! - Ela mandou-o entrar na banheira, a água estava aquecida magicamente em uma temperatura ideal.

Harry a obedeceu e entrou na banheira. Seu corpo já dava sinais de desejo pelo corpo da mulher. Gina ficou parada olhando ele entrar na banheira. Quando teve certeza que Harry já estava acomodado ela desatou o laço da cintura de seu penhoar. Vendo que Harry a observava com um olhar desejoso, ela deixou o roupão cair no chão.

Harry olhou faminto para as pernas a mostra de Gina. A camisola curta deixava-as totalmente desnuda. Gina sorria, pois sabia que era admirada e gostava de sentir o olhar de paixão, de desejo que ainda despertava no marido.

Você não vem esfregar as minhas costas? - Ele falou. O desejo era tanto que ele não sabia se ia agüentar aquele jogo por muito tempo.

Gina sentou-se a beirada da banheira, uma espécie de bancada, e começou a massagear as costas do marido. Os movimentos eram lentos. Gina beijou as costas de Harry. Ao sentir os lábios dela em sua pele, Harry deixou escapar um gemido baixo.

Porque você não entra? - Ele perguntou, mas já estava disposto a puxá-la para dentro daquela banheira de vez. - Senão vou molhá-la!

Gina se pôs de pé e deixou a camisola deslizar suavemente pelo seu corpo. Ficou somente de calcinha, pois sabia que ele gostava de tirá-la. Ficou toda arrepiada ao sentir a água quente em seu corpo. Mal havia se acomodado na banheira Harry veio em sua direção, procurando seus lábios com urgência.

Era engraçado, estavam casados há mais de nove anos, assim como ele tinha sido o primeiro para ela, ela tinha sido a primeira para ele, o ato do amor ainda tinha a mesma urgência, a mesma paixão, ainda havia a mesma necessidade que um sentia do corpo do outro. Harry sabia exatamente do que ela gostava e vice versa. Nunca havia se imaginado com outro homem, achava que ele também nunca havia pensando em outra mulher e nem ousaria perguntar.

Harry passou as mãos entre seus cabelos. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço, seus ombros. Era incrível, mas o corpo dele se encaixava perfeitamente sob o dela. Era como se fossem feitos um para o outro em todos os sentidos.

Gina sentiu as mãos de Harry passearem sob seu corpo, brincar com o elástico da calcinha. Gina começou a dar beijos rápidos no peito do marido, havia gotas de água por todo aquele peitoral maravilhoso. Ainda bem que a banheira era grande o suficiente para os dois. A banheira era circular e cabiam perfeitamente dois adultos ali. Quando escolheu a banheira, fez questão que fosse grande o suficiente já pensando em todos os momentos que poderiam passar ali.

Harry a beijou com doçura... Suas mãos alisavam seus cabelos e ele sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de carinho, dizia que estava linda, cheirosa... Ele passou a beijar todo seu rosto, Gina suspirava constantemente...

Harry se afastou um pouco e ficou olhando a mulher. Seu corpo mergulhado na água morna e algumas pétalas de rosa flutuando ao seu redor formavam um lindo conjunto. Ela sorriu para ele. Harry pegou a garrafa de hidromel que estava em um balde de gelo na beirada da banheira, serviu a bebida e ofereceu uma das taças à Gina.

Gina deu um pequeno gole na bebida, sem perder o contato visual com o marido. Harry também tomou um gole de sua bebida e voltou-se para a mulher. Sua boca ainda molhada de hidromel buscou novamente a boca de Gina.

Gina largou a taça na beirada e deslizou para os braços do marido. Harry também largou a taça e a segurou com força pela cintura, fazendo com que o corpo da mulher ficasse bem próximo ao seu. Gina suspirou ao sentir a pele do marido em contato com a sua... Ela o enlaçou com as pernas aumentando a proximidade dos corpos e se deixou beijar. Harry a beijou com paixão, sua língua explorava cada canto da boca de Gina. Ela retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade, com a mesma paixão...

Nossa... Imagina se você não tivesse cansado! - Gina exclamou quando soltou os lábios de Harry para recuperar o fôlego.

Harry riu e começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina. Levantou-a um pouco, fazendo-a sentar em uma espécie de banco que havia na parte inferior da banheira, e começou a acariciar seus seios que flutuavam na água, algumas pétalas de rosa haviam grudado na pele branca de Gina... Gina gemeu alto ao sentir as caricias de Harry e devolveu as caricias beijando o pescoço do marido, lambendo as gotas d'água que escorriam pelo tórax...

As mãos de Harry alcançaram a calcinha minúscula que ela ainda vestia. Delicadamente, ele começou a tirá-la, aproveitando para acariciar a intimidade da mulher. Gina levou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto ao sentir as mãos de Harry a tocando. Começou a se mexer como se quisesse absorve-lo dentro de si... Suas mãos deslizaram sobre as costas de Harry e apertou com vontade suas nádegas.

Harry gemeu alto e decidiu que já havia prolongando demais aquela tortura. Puxou-a para seu corpo e a penetrou com uma única investida... Gina o apertou com mais força e procurou sua boca com urgência. Harry a prensou contra a borda da banheira e fechou os olhos, muito concentrado nas sensações que explodiam entre os dois corpos unidos.

Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com as íris castanhas de Gina... Sorriram um para o outro, concordando sem dizer uma palavra, que era um momento especial para ambos. Ela se ergueu um pouco, quase o tirando de dentro de si, mas voltando devagar, o levando a loucura...

Era a última tortura que ele iria aceitar... Então Harry começou a comandar o ritmo do amor, sempre a olhando nos olhos... As águas da banheira agitaram-se mesmo com os movimentos leves e demorados de ambos... Gina o apertou com mais força, mordendo o lábio inferior de Harry, que capturou a sua boca para um beijo repleto de paixão... Harry não agüentou mais e intensificou seus movimentos, fazendo Gina o acompanhá-lo naquela dança perfeita, agitando ainda mais as águas da banheira, e os levando a um clímax explosivo.

As águas, assim como, o coração de ambos foram se acalmando. Ainda intimamente ligados, Harry se moveu puxando Gina para o outro lado da banheira. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele acariciava seus cabelos.

Acho que vou ficar trabalhando até mais tarde mais seguido... Quero sempre ser recebido assim! - Harry falou em seu ouvido.

Hum... Eu adoraria lhe receber sempre assim... Mas você não precisa ficar trabalhando até tarde... - Gina se solta do corpo do marido e se acomoda entre suas pernas. - Mas temos três filhos e nem sempre eles são tão obedientes como hoje!

Isso é... O que você fez com eles? Algum feitiço? - Ele falou brincando enquanto pegava as taças de hidromel da beirada da banheira, oferecendo uma a Gina.

Harry!!! Não é preciso tanto... Eu só pedi para eles dormirem como os anjinhos que são... - Ela deu um longo gole na sua bebida. - Alguns sapos de chocolate... É claro que para a Lily não... Ela deve acordar daqui a pouco para mamar...

Hum... Daqui a pouco quanto?! - Harry fala beijando a nuca de Gina. - Ainda temos tempo?

Temos... Mas pensei que você estava cansado? - Gina fala rindo.

E estava! Mas você me ajuda perfeitamente a descansar! - Harry tira a taça das mãos de Gina depositando-as no lugar de antes.

Gina sorri ao sentir as mãos do marido acariciando seus seios... E as águas da banheira voltarem a se agitar.

* * *

N/B: *Beta corre até o ar condicionado e o liga na potência máxima* Pelas anáguas de Minerva!!!! O que foi isso???Pode alongar essa dívida, Day!!!! Queremos muitas e muitas e muitas prestações como está!!!! Beijos, Alessandra.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada para todos que estão lendo, comentando ou só lendo de vez em quando. Obrigada especial para Thierry Harry, Mickky e Thaty... continuem lendo e comentando em 2009. Beijos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 – O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas (R/H)**

Era uma casa branca com grandes janelas. Um roseiral à esquerda, um lindo e bem cuidado jardim, e, a sua direita, algumas árvores e um balanço branco. A casa era rodeada por uma varanda e dali tinha uma vista linda de Hogsmead. Era a Casa Branca de Hogsmead. A sua casa! A casa que comprou para ela, onde criariam seus filhos, onde construiriam uma vida juntos.

Rony abriu um sorriso e entrou na casa parcialmente vazia. Vazia por que sabia que Hermione iria fazer questão absoluta de escolher tudo para a casa. Ela ainda não conhecia a casa, mas hoje ela viria. Gina e Harry o ajudaram a deixar a casa apresentável para recebê-la. Hoje, ele a pediria em casamento.

Gina havia mandado mais cedo uma coruja para Hermione, falando para ela usar a rede de Flú e estar, pontualmente, às 8 horas da noite na Casa Branca de Hogsmead. Não entrou em detalhes, mas com certeza Hermione já desconfiava do que iria acontecer.

Olhou para o relógio, Hermione estaria ali em menos de dez minutos. Estava tudo pronto. Era só esperar.

De repente passou pela sua cabeça que ela não viria, ou se viria diria não. Abriu a caixinha de veludo preto e admirou o belo anel que estava ali. O brilhante não era tão grande, deveria ter comprando um maior. E se Hermione não gostasse? Se ela preferisse o brilhante maior, quem sabe outra pedra, talvez um topázio, combinaria com seus olhos.

Mas no momento que viu o anel, sabia que combinaria perfeitamente com Hermione: era simples, a argola em ouro branco, o brilhante maior ao centro, rodeado de pequenos brilhantes que, no conjunto, lembrava uma flor. Era delicado e não era chamativo. E se Hermione quisesse um anel mais chamativo? Não, não era do perfil dela "chamar a atenção".

Olhou novamente para o relógio, faltavam dois minutos. Olhou para a lareira, nada. E se Hermione não viesse? Se ela não quisesse casar com ele? Se ela o achasse ainda imaturo para ter um compromisso serio? Resolveu abrir a garrafa de hidromel. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de Hermione não vir, em negar o seu pedido...

Logo, as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e, em segundos, Hermione surgiu a sua frente. Sorriu para ele. Ele devolveu o sorriso. Hermione usava um vestido preto reto, até os joelhos, que deixava seu corpo em evidencia, o decote, tanto nas costas como na frente, era em v. Havia uma fenda, que deixava parte de sua perna amostra quando se movia. Usava sapatos altos, também pretos. De jóias, somente um delicado par de brincos. Ele sorriu imaginando o que havia (se é que havia) por debaixo do vestido.

- Oi! - Ela falou olhando interessada todo o ambiente indo em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo. - De quem é essa casa?

- Oi! Hidromel? - Ofereceu uma taça a ela enquanto ela observava a casa. - A casa...

- É, a casa Rony! De quem é? Hidromel??? O que estamos comemorando? - Hermione caminhou entre o cômodo e foi em direção a cozinha. - Rony... A casa está vazia!

- Você gostou da casa? – perguntou, observando atentamente todo e qualquer esboço que aquele rosto lindo iria expressar...

- É linda! - Ela parou perto da janela e ficou olhando o pátio. - O pátio é grande... E tem roseiras!! - Ela exclamou com um lindo sorriso.

- Hermione... Eu comprei esta casa! - Rony falou, observando a reação dela.

- Parabéns, foi uma excelente compra! - Hermione falou sorrindo. - Por isso você me chamou? Para ajudar a decorá-la? - Hermione falou com o ar mais inocente que tinha.

- É... - Rony sentiu a caixinha queimar no seu bolso. Pensou em fazer o pedido agora. Não! Ele esperaria o jantar primeiro. - Sim, me ajuda a decorar?! - O que também era verdade.

- Claro... - Ela falou indo em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios. - Vou adorar!

Seu sorriso era suspeito. Será que ela desconfiava? Droga! Será que Gina havia abrindo aquela boca enorme dela? Hermione estava ali parada, no meio da cozinha vazia, segurando a taça de hidromel e sorrindo. Ela sabia o que aconteceria depois do jantar.

- Eu estou com fome! O que vamos jantar?

- Sala de jantar... - Ele pegou sua mão e foram em direção ao aposento.

Hermione sorriu ao entrar no ambiente. Havia uma pequena mesa circular, lindamente ornamentada com rosas vermelhas e velas. Os pratos já estavam servidos e aquecidos magicamente.

- Pedi para Gina fazer seu prato favorito... - Ele puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar. - E de sobremesa, comprei aquela torta de limão que você adora... Harry foi comigo naquele lugar onde você compra. Qual é o nome mesmo?

- Supermercado, Rony! - Hermione falou e esperou ele se sentar para iniciar o jantar.

- Depois, vou lhe mostrar o resto da casa... - Rony se calou, ia dizer que se ela não gostasse, ele compraria outra, mas achou melhor esperar o momento certo. - Amanhã, de dia, você olha melhor o pátio, o jardim, as roseiras... Sua opinião é importante...

- Sei... - Hermione olhou ternamente e pegou sua mão. - Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar muito dessa casa... Algo me diz isso...

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente. Falaram algumas bobagens, riram... Rony já havia planejado o momento exato que a pediria em casamento. Seria quando fosse lhe mostrar toda a casa. Propositalmente, deixaria o quarto principal para mostrar por último.

- Vamos conhecer o resto da casa... - Ele se levantou e a puxou, quando Hermione terminou a sobremesa. Ele estava tão ansioso que mal conseguira comer.

Primeiro, olharam todos os cômodos do primeiro andar. Depois, subiram para o segundo. Hermione parecia gostar do que estava vendo. Falava das cores que poderia pintar as paredes, dos móveis que poderiam comprar... E, finalmente, pararam em frente à porta do quarto principal no final do corredor... Rony se adiantou e abriu a porta.

- Acho que Gina andou por aqui... - Ele falou, deixando-a entrar.

O quarto estava iluminado somente pela luz de algumas velas, havia somente uma cama, e as janelas ainda estavam com as cortinas que os antigos donos deixaram... Haviam pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão e pela cama.

- Não vou me esquecer de agradecer a Gina... - Hermione falou baixinho. Caminhou pelo aposento e puxou um pouco o velho papel de parede... - Branco, esse será branco...

- Hermione... - Respirou fundo. - Er... Eu... Eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta!

- Sim... - Hermione acariciou delicadamente o rosto de Rony, o observou ternamente, como se decore-se suas feições. - Antes, que quero falar uma coisa... - Rony sorriu e ela mexeu em seu nariz o provocando. - Rony, sabe a primeira vez que eu te vi no Expresso Hogwarts, eu acho que me apaixonei por você naquele dia, com nariz sujo e tudo... Eu queria matar a Lilá quando eu vi vocês juntos, sei lá, inconscientemente ou consciente eu queria atrapalhar aquele namoro, eu queria que você me visse, não como sua amiga, eu queria que você me desejasse como mulher, me beijasse como beijava ela...

- Mi... você não precisa falar... Eu sei... – Rony colocou o dedo na boca dela, mas ela tirou.

Precisava falar, precisava desabafar, quebrar todas as resistências que ainda existia entre eles. Revelar-se por inteiro. Rony era sempre tão transparente em seus sentimentos. Precisa se declarar para ele.

- Eu tive tanto medo de lhe perder, de que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa quando você sumiu enquanto a gente procurava as horcruxes... Mas quando você voltou, eu percebi que o menino havia crescido, havia se tornado um homem... Um homem maravilhoso e eu decidi que não deixaria você escapar da minha vida novamente, eu não iria lhe perder para ninguém. – Lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Hermione. - Eu demorei a admitir para mim mesma que eu amava você, então Ronald Billius Weasley eu não vou deixar você escapar da minha vida tão fácil...

- E quem disse que eu quero sair... – Rony limpa suas lágrimas e a beija suavemente, ficando com suas testas encostadas. - Na verdade eu quero ficar para sempre na sua vida... Eternamente... – Rony respirou fundo. - Como eu quero ficar para sempre na sua vida eu tomei algumas providencias... Sabe, a casa! Você quer morar aqui... Você quer ser a minha mulher, a Sra. Ronald Weasley...

Rony se afastou um pouco dela pegou a caixinha do bolso, lembrou de um filme trouxa que havia assistido com Hermione há um tempo, tinha uma cena parecida, ela comentou com Gina que achava linda. Então ele se ajoelhou pegou a mão dela e com a outra lhe mostrou o anel ainda dentro da caixinha...

- Hermione Jane Granger... você quer casar comigo??

- Rony... - Ela se o puxou para que ele se levantasse e fez um gesto para ele sentar ao seu lado na cama. - A casa é linda, eu adorei... Vou adorar morar aqui... Com você! - Ela beijou seus lábios e fez um pouco de suspense, só para torturá-lo. - Sim! Eu quero me casar com você!

Rony sentiu um grande alivio. Tinha tanto medo de ouvir um não. Tirou devagar o anel da caixinha, pegou a mão de Hermione e o colocou. A delicada pedra ganhou um brilho especial, mais forte... Depois ele beijou suas mãos e alcançou seus lábios. Foi um beijo de amor, calma, tranqüilo... Depois de tanto tempo eles estavam juntos e ficariam juntos para sempre.

- Eu te amo... - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e começou a beijar o pescoço de Rony.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione...

Delicadamente, ele a fez deitar na cama e tirou os sapatos dela. Beijou seus pés, depois fui subindo, beijando suas pernas. Hermione suspirava, já estava toda arrepiada... Ficou observando o anel. Esse gesto chamou a atenção de Rony.

- Mione... Você quer um brilhante maior? - Ele parou de beijá-la e deitou ao seu lado, também admirando o anel.

- Hãm? - Hermione pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. - Eu adorei esse anel... Ele é perfeito... Porque eu iria querer um brilhante maior? Rony, ele agora tá com um brilho diferente! Porque será?

- Er... Esquece... Ah! Diz uma lenda antiga, que se quando uma mulher aceita o pedido de casamento se a pedra do anel brilhar com mais força, significa que foi formado um laço eterno ...- Rony explicou.

- É... É uma história linda. – Ela falou sorridente ainda observando o anel

- Mas o que você acha desse colchão... Não sei, mas acho que vamos ter que trocar... - Ele se voltou para ela e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela entendeu as intenções de Rony.

- Hum... - Hermione sentou na cama, e começou a pular, ouvindo alguns rangidos. - Acho que sim... Da onde você tirou essa cama??

- Os antigos donos da casa a deixaram... - Rony falou, imitando-a e pulando na cama. - Tá bem ruinzinha mesmo! Mas para hoje, ela bastará – disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos...

- Acho que sim... - Hermione sorriu sabendo quais eram as intenções de seu namorado, ou melhor, noivo. - A gente só corre o risco de quebrá-la!!! – falou, para fazer troça e disfarçar as bochechas coradas...

- Não tem problema... Nós vamos comprar uma nova depois mesmo... - Rony lhe deu um beijo rápido. - Quando vamos marcar a data? Eu acho que poderia ser no meu aniversário...

- Rony... É em menos de um mês! - Hermione colocou a mão na boca. - Nem pensar, Ronald... Todo mundo vai achar que eu estou grávida se a gente se casar tão rápido... Podemos pensar nisso depois?

- OK! Mas, você poderia estar grávida... - Hermione fez uma careta. - Tem certeza que você gostou da casa, do anel...

- Rony, não! – o ruivo olhou-a assustado - Quer dizer, sim... Quer dizer, eu quero muito ter um filho seu, mas podemos esperar... Depois a gente conversa melhor sobre a data, tenho certeza que nossas mães vão dar os palpites delas! - Hermione ajoelha-se na cama.

- Tá certo! Vamos esperar sim, mas não muito!

- Ron... Adorei o meu anel de noivado... Adorei o pedido, o jantar, a casa... - Hermione sorri e começa a abrir o fecho nas costas, do vestido. Rony faz menção de ajudá-la, mas ela empurra-o delicadamente para ficar deitado na cama. - Por isso, eu vou lhe agradecer de um jeito muito especial...

Então ela começa a tirar o vestido lentamente, ficando só com um conjunto negro de calcinha e sutiã. Rony começa a respirar pesadamente, já sentindo todo seu desejo crescendo só por ver Hermione ali na sua frente, quase sem nada, olhando-o...

Ela fica mais próxima do corpo dele e começa a desabotoar sua camisa... Ela faz questão que ele fique deitadinho, o esforço é todo dela... A cada botão que ela abre, ela beija calmamente o peito de Rony, sentindo sua respiração acelerada... Depois, desafivela o cinto da calça. Joga os sapatos e as meias no meio do quarto vazio e puxa sua calça... Começa a beijar demoradamente suas pernas, acaricia, lambe seu peito... Sente que Rony já não está mais conseguindo de controlar...

- Vem aqui, meu amor... - Rony a chama.

- Não ainda, apenas sinta o seu presente de noivado... – Rony fecha os olhos, embevecido com as sensações provocadas; Hermione entrelaça sua mão esquerda à dele e, com a ponta do dedo indicador direito, contorna seu rosto. Após, com vagar, dá pequenas mordidas no lóbulo da orelha. Foi o que bastou para Rony decidir que já havia sido deliciosamente torturado demais! Ele gemeu alto e, com um movimento rápido, fez com que Hermione se deitasse, invertendo as posições.

Hermione solta um suspiro quando sente a mão de Rony sob sua coxa, indo em direção a sua virilha. Ele faz carinhos ousados sob o tecido da calcinha. Beija a barriga de Hermione, provocando um misto de arrepios e cócegas. Suas mãos sobem em direção aos seios, ele puxa para baixo o sutiã sem alça, livrando-se rapidamente da peça de roupa, e acaricia violentamente seus seios.

O carinho mais violento deixa marcas na pele branca de Hermione. Ela não consegue reprimir um grito de prazer ao sentir a língua de Rony fazer desenhos em volta de um de seus mamilos.

Seus olhos se encontram... Hermione pode ver todo o desejo refletido nas íris azuis de Rony... Ela se levantou um pouco, segurou a nuca de Rony e se aproximou dele para um beijo apaixonado... Ele fez com que Hermione levasse umas das pernas em direção ao abdômen, acariciando, agora, vagarosamente, a intimidade dela...

Hermione se soltou dos lábios dele, para recuperar o fôlego e em seguida, colocou os braços em volta dos ombros de Rony para continuar beijando-lhe... Rony continuava acariciá-la com ousadia e ela já podia sentir quanto excitado ele esta.

Hermione se afastou novamente, notando que ele tinha os lábios inchados dos beijos. Sorriu e procurou sentar-se na cama, beijando o pescoço masculino, depois o peito com os músculos bem definidos.. Fez uma nota mental para agradecer ao Harry, por ter aceitado o namorado como goleiro no time de quadribol.

Resolveu que era hora de assumir o controle novamente. Rony geme alto quando sente os lábios dela deslizando pelo seu corpo, ora beijando, ora lambendo seu peito, sua barriga. Por mais íntimos que fossem, Hermione ainda era tímida com certos carinhos mais ousados... Rony pegou uma de suas mãos e a incentivou a ajudá-lo a livrar do pano incomodo que ainda usa.

Hermione esta trêmula... Sabe que ele deseja um carinho mais ousado também. Inferno sangrento, ela iria se casar com aquele homem! Era hora de mandar as travas aos hipógrifos... Então, ela começou a acariciá-lo... Rony sufocou um gemido de prazer no ombro dela, quando sentiu suas mãos delicadas em sua intimidade. Ao sentir o que provocou no ruivo, em um rompante de coragem e amor, liberou sua mão, ouvindo um lamúrio de Rony e, começou a percorrer um caminho descendente, com a língua, até o ponto mais íntimo de Rony, terminando por tomar-lhe com seus lábios. O ruivo, extasiado, gritou de prazer, um prazer nunca antes experimentado!

Os corpos de ambos estão trêmulos, febris... Estão prontos para se amarem... Hermione volta a beijar o peito de Rony e este volta a empurrá-la suavemente para se deitar novamente na cama... Hermione sente contra o rosto o batimento acelerado do coração de Rony... Ela leva a boca até o seu pescoço mordiscando-o... Rony acaricia ainda mais os seios de Hermione, sabe que ela adora isso... O gemido alto que ela dá, comprova que seus carinhos a satisfaziam por completo.

- Meu amor... - Hermione sussurrou.

Hermione já estava perdendo o controle sobre seus movimentos, precisava dele, seu corpo protestava pela ausência de Rony em seu interior e não queria esperar mais... A cama range a cada movimento deles, como se fosse desabar a qualquer instante...

Rony praticamente escondeu o corpo da mulher em baixo do seu. Começou a beijá-la com loucura, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciam suas pernas...

Hermione começa a se movimentar cadenciadamente, apertando-o mais sobre o seu corpo e obrigando Rony a penetrá-la. Os dois ofegam quando se sentem intimamente unidos... Rony beija sua testa, seus olhos, todo seu rosto...

A sensação de prazer é tanta que parece que não iam agüentar por muito tempo... Rony quer prolongar essa sensação por mais tempo, então começou a se mover vagorasamente dentro dela...

- Mione...

Hermione geme alto perdendo totalmente o controle de suas emoções. Ofegante, intensifica os movimentos... Rony também aumenta suas investidas sobre o corpo de Hermione... Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, só existiam os dois... Os gemidos e suspiros de ambos se confundem em uma mesma melodia... Até que eles não agüentam mais e se deixam chegar ao clímax explosivo... Rony sufocou mais um grito de prazer nos lábios de Hermione para mais um beijo apaixonado...

Algum tempo depois... Já com seus corpos tranqüilos e satisfeitos... Rony acaricia os cabelos de Hermione; ela esta aninhada no seu peito, quase dormindo... De repente, Hermione levanta o braço da mão que esta usando o anel e ficou observando-o novamente, como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo brilho das pedras.

- Eu não acredito que vou ser a Sra. Weasley, que dizer, mais uma Sra. Weasley... - Hermione começou a rir. - Queria esfregar esse anel na cara da Lilá Brown...

- Das noras de mamãe, você será a mais bonita, inteligente, perfeita, carinhosa e a mais fogosa Sra. Weasley... - Rony beijou seus cabelos. - Eu queria esfregar esse anel na cara do Krum... Isso eu queria...

- Rony... - Hermione se mexeu, mas parou de subido, pois a cama começou a ranger. - A primeira coisa que vamos comprar é uma cama...

- Ok! Posso fazer um feitiço para consertá-la por enquanto... - Hermione fez um gesto positivo e, ao mentalizar "reparo", a cama, magicamente, fortaleceu-se. Hermione voltou a se deitar sob o peito de Rony, observando novamente o anel.

- Meu anel é lindo mesmo!!

- É, é sim meu amor... - Rony falou procurando os lábios de Hermione mais uma vez – Mione, o que você acha de certificarmos se meu "reparo" é realmente eficaz?

A morena soltou uma gargalhada alta e gostosa, que sumiu ao sentir a trilha perigosa de beijos que o SEU Weasley fazia, em direção aos seus seios...

* * *

N/B: Outro capítulo para lá de gostoso! Outro vácuo que a J.K. deixou e a Day, com maestria – e muito calor e falta de ar! – está nos presenteando... Beijos, Alessandra

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, comentando... Mickky e Raquel Cullen, um beijos especial para vcs... Próximo capítulo semana que vem. Beijos e continuam lendo!**

**Daiana**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – Ardentes momentos (H/G)**

Caminhava com passos rápidos e decididos pelos corredores do Ministério.

- Olá Sra. Potter! – alguém a cumprimentou, mal abriu a boca. Continuava caminhando rápido. Queria sair dali rapidamente...

As imagens que se formavam a sua frente eram turvas. Não sabia bem se era por causa das lágrimas que insistiam em cair ou por causa da cena que sua mente insistia em formar...

Achou melhor passar no banheiro. Ainda bem que estava vazio, abriu a torneira e deixou a água escorrer, viu que seu rosto estava borrado pela maquiagem. Lavou o rosto, respirou fundo e pegou a varinha para dar um jeito no desastre que via no espelho...

Ficou se olhando no espelho... Seus pensamentos a levaram para algumas horas mais cedo, ainda em casa...

Estava se olhando no espelho do banheiro de seu quarto... Finalmente, depois de horas de manha, tinha conseguido fazer o filho caçula dormir. Sorriu... Apesar do trabalho, adorava isso, cuidar dos filhos! Contudo, pensou em fazer uma surpresa ao marido: ir até o Ministério, convidá-lo para jantar em algum lugar tranqüilo e romântico, ir naquele lugar trouxa onde passavam os filmes. Harry costumava levá-la às vezes e, depois, terminar a noite em algum hotel. Fazia tempo que não saiam, também, duas crianças pequenas e mais o trabalho no jornal a deixavam tão cansada...

Alvo estava com sete meses e Tiago com dois anos; ambos ainda dependiam muito dela. É claro que os momentos com Harry diminuíram, resumiam-se há algumas escapadas, muito bem planejadas, no meio da semana, com hora marcada para estar em casa, também algumas horas no meio da noite, depois de ter certeza que eles haviam dormido e estavam bem. E quantas vezes, no meio de algum carinho mais empolgado, eles paravam para atender algum dos meninos! Mas agora já não estava mais amamentando Alvo, podia se dar ao luxo de uma escapada mais longa.

Monstro! - Chamou o fiel elfo. Com certeza devia agradece muito a Merlin por ter um elfo domesticado tão dedicado a sua família.

Minha senhora chamou! - Monstro apareceu em segundos a sua frente.

Eu e Harry não vamos jantar em casa hoje... Você pode ficar com Tiago e Alvo essa noite? - Falou pegando algumas peças de roupa e colocando em cima da cama. - não sei que horas vamos voltar! Acho que só amanhã pela manha! Depois do café...

Monstro gosta muito de cuidar de meus jovens senhores... Não se preocupe, minha senhora!

Qual dos dois? - Gina sorriu mostrando a Monstro dois vestidos, um rosa e outro verde. Monstro apontou para o rosa.

Gina acabou optando por um terceiro vestido. Era um vestido roxo, de um tecido molinho, que ia até a altura do joelho, marcava bem seu corpo até os quadris e depois caia soltinho. O decote deixava seus ombros amostra e as mangas iam até o cotovelo. Colocou um cinto preto largo, sapatos de salto alto também pretos. Completou o visual com um par de brincos de topázio, uma delicada gargantilha com dois menininhos (Harry havia lhe dado quando estava grávida de Tiago e depois colocou outro bonequinho quando Alvo nasceu).

Sorriu ao lembrar que sua cunhada Fleur achou simples demais a jóia para uma mulher como ela: a esposa de Harry Potter. Mas ela não era Fleur, ela adorava a singela jóia. E como sempre usava seu anel de noivado e sua aliança de casamento. Fez uma maquiagem um pouco mais pesada do que normalmente usava, realçando seus belos olhos castanhos. E, para finalizar, borrifou um pouco de perfume, era um cheiro de floral, que Harry gostava muito.

Antes de sair, foi até a cozinha, onde Monstro atendia Tiago, já que Alvo ainda dormia.

- Comporte-se! Monstro qualquer coisa use o espelho que lhe dei...

- Tenha uma boa noite, minha senhora!

- Terei Mostro, terei... – Gina foi até a sala vestiu uma capa preta e usou a rede de Flú para chegar até o Ministério.

Deu uma alisada na capa quando saiu da lareira e caminhou em direção a sala de Harry no departamento de Aurores. Achou estranho, mas não havia ninguém na recepção do Departamento. Normalmente, não era anunciada quando aparecia por ali, sempre teve acesso livre à sala do marido, resolveu não bater na porta, tirando Harry, o único que estaria ali seria Rony, pois dividiam a sala.

Mas dessa vez se enganou. Harry estava sentando na sua cadeira, estava com uma aparência tranqüila, ria de alguma coisa. A sua frente, encostada na mesa, uma mulher. Uma mulher que não conhecia e desde já não gostava.

Era uma mulher bonita. Tinha que admitir. Os cabelos caiam como uma cascata loira em suas costas. Sua mão estava em cima da de Harry.

- Gina! – Harry puxou rapidamente a mão e se pôs de pé em segundos. – Que surpresa você por aqui!

Harry foi até sua direção e deu um beijo rápido na sua testa. A loira se virou e a encarou. Não gostou de se sentir observada. Aquele olhar a incomodava.

"Era uma mulher alta, bem mais alta que eu". Pensou. Observou-a novamente. Usava um conjunto de calça e casacos negros, bem cortados e de bom gosto. Parecido com alguns que também tinha em seu closet. Era uma mulher elegante, usava jóias discretas e pouca maquiagem. Sorriu para mim.

- Gi... Essa é a Nicole Oliver! Ela é jornalista da New Bruxo, aquela revista americana... – Era uma publicação inovadora, tinha reportagens interessantes sobre vários assuntos, desde economia, viagens turísticas e celebridades do mundo bruxo. – Ela quer uma entrevista comigo!

Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la e deu um sorriso tímido. Ao ouvir a palavra entrevista, arregalou os olhos, Harry era avesso a entrevistas, recusou inúmeras...

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Gina Potter, a mulher que conquistou o eleito! – Harry deu uma risada nervosa. – Você também é jornalista? Já li muitas coisas suas!

- Prazer! Obrigada! – Minha voz saiu mais baixa que o normal.

- Ah! Você é uma grande jornalista... Quem sabe um dia escreva para nós? – Nicole comentou sorrindo. Olho para Harry; ele parece tão sem graça. - Além de ser uma mulher de muita sorte... – Olha para o porta-retrato com as fotos dos meninos e depois para Harry. – Tem uma família linda e consegui conciliar perfeitamente a profissional, a mãe e a esposa... Eu não tive essa sorte!

Nicole deu um sorriso triste.

- Er... Obrigada! – O olhar de Nicole, os seus elogios incomodam. – Um dia você consegue! Mas não é tão fácil quanto parece... Se não fosse a ajuda de Harry acho que não conseguiria.

- Com certeza! O Harry deve ser um excelente marido e pai... – Harry ficou vermelho ao ouvir os elogios de Nicole.

– Ah... Eu tenho que ir... Só passei para dar um oi mesmo. Preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal fazer algumas comprinhas... – Olhei para Nicole. – Espero que consiga sua entrevista, seu o quanto o MEU marido é resistente... – "Ah!" - completou mentalmente – "e consiga um marido para você, pois esse é meu!"

"Infeliz". Sai como um raio daquela sala. Nunca havia me sentido tão ameaçada por uma mulher em relação a Harry. Talvez tivesse exagerando, Nicole foi tão simpática comigo. "Essas são as piores". Diria Hermione.

Nicole era o tipo de mulher que Harry se envolveria. Não era como aquelas que normalmente, davam em cima dele. Essas nunca a ameaçaram e sabia que Harry jamais colocaria o relacionamento deles em risco por causa de uma aventura. Mas com Nicole, era diferente.

Nunca havia sentido um ciúmes tão infundado. Afinal, não havia visto nada comprometedor naquela sala. Viu os olhares que Nicole lançava a Harry, talvez se ele não fosse casado, ela pegaria pesado. Mas, decididamente, exagerando ou não, seus instintos diziam que aquela mulher era perigosa.

- Olá Sra. Potter! – Nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era que lhe cumprimentava. Sua cabeça dava voltas, imaginava cenas que não queria imaginar. Entrou rapidamente no banheiro, abriu a torneira e ficou se olhando no espelho. Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada. Limpou o rosto, retocou a maquiagem, respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro. Harry ia ouvir quando chegasse em casa!

Caminhou decidida para fora do prédio do Ministério. Ficou parada olhando para decidir o que faria. Não iria para a casa. Poderia ir a algum lugar, matar o tempo. Em algum lugar bruxo, provavelmente, alguém a reconheceria. Algum bar trouxa. Isso! Já foi em alguns com Harry, inclusive na despedida de solteira de Hermione.

Abriu a bolsa, tinha dinheiro trouxa e um cartão de banco trouxa. Harry sempre lhe dava dinheiro trouxa, "para alguma emergência" ele dizia. Ok! Iria a um bar trouxa. Deu um passo e parou ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Gina! – Era a voz de Harry. Ficou parada, não se moveu. Ele se sentiu tão culpado que resolveu vir atrás de mim. – Ginevra! – Harry a chamou de novo. – Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu lá dentro? Aonde você vai?

- Er... – Ignorei a primeira pergunta. – Para casa!

- Não era o Beco Diagonal???

- Depois para casa... – Percebi que estava quase chorando. – Acho melhor você voltar para a Nicole! – Falei venenosa.

- Gi... Não sei o que você pensou ou tá pensando... Mas vamos até aquele bar na esquina. Me conta o que aconteceu! – Harry era tão bonitinho quando se fazia de desentendido. "Trasgo!"

Era um bar trouxa, entraram e sentaram em uma mesa afastada. Logo, uma garçonete veio atendê-los.

- Um whisky com gelo para mim e um cosmopolitam para a senhora... – A garçonete anotou o pedido e saiu. Era o seu drinque trouxa favorito. A primeira vez que tomou foi na sua lua de mel. Harry nunca esqueceu.

Não falaram nada até as bebidas serem servidas. Tomei o meu de um gole só e pedi outro a garçonete.

- Gina... – Harry falou baixo. – Posso saber o que deu em você?

- Hum... Nada! – Falei procurando evitar seu olhar. "Será que ele não percebeu? Afinal, ELE veio atrás de mim!"

- Ginevra... Algum problema com a Nicole? – "Rá! Ele ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar". Pegou a minha mão e me fez olhar para ele. Aquelas íris verdes me encantavam. Baixei a guarda.

- Harry... Eu... Eu fiquei com ciúmes! Pronto! Senti um ciúme absurdo da Nicole. – Baixei o olhar. – Tenho motivos?

- Gi! É claro que não! Por Merlin! Da onde você tirou isso? – Harry tomou um longo gole da sua bebida.

- Dos olhares que ela lhe lançava, do seu jeito quando eu cheguei... Da mão dela em cima da sua... Harry, você tava estranho! – Tomei todo o meu drinque e pedi outro.

- Gi... Vai com calma! Você não esta acostumada a beber! – Harry deu uma pausa e tomou outro gole do whisky. – Gina, não vou negar que percebi o interesse de Nicole, isso me deixou muito desconfortável, não queria ser mal educado ou grosseiro com ela... Fiquei muito assustado quando você apareceu! Mas Gina... – Harry respirou fundo. – Eu deixei bem claro para a Nicole, depois que você saiu, deixei de lado toda a educação, e disse para ela que não existia espaço para outra mulher na minha vida, que eu não era dado a aventuras... Bem, que eu lhe amo mais que tudo!

- Mas... Harry, não que eu desconfie de você... Eu só me senti desconfortável, essa ai não era como as outras... E, eu tinha razão, não tinha?!!! – Harry me olhou espantado quando pedi outro drinque. – Ela é o seu tipo de mulher!

- Meu tipo?? Eu tenho um tipo de mulher??? – Harry começou a rir. – Não sabia que a Nicole era o meu tipo!!! Sempre achei que eram as ruivas ciumentas...

- Bobo! – Senti meu rosto pegar fogo. – Porque você veio atrás de mim?

- Eu percebi que você não foi só me dar um oi... O jeito que você se comportou com a Nicole... – Harry beijou a minha mão. – Quando você saiu, eu disse a ela que não estava interessado em entrevista alguma e que precisava alcançá-la... Ela entendeu e disse que você era uma mulher de sorte.

- E eu sou... Mas se você quiser fazer a entrevista pode fazer. – Dei um gole no meu drinque. – Er... Mas pede outro jornalista... Homem de preferência!

- Sei... O que você tinha em mente quando apareceu no escritório?

- Um jantar, talvez um cinema... Um hotel depois... – Dei o meu melhor olhar sedutor. – Monstro já esta avisado... Temos a noite toda!

- Hum... Quem sabe a gente inverte? Vai direto para o hotel, pede um jantar maravilhoso e pede uma suíte com uma TV enorme, quase igual à tela de cinema...

O beijo doce que lhe dei foi a minha resposta. Harry tirou algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa e fez um sinal para a garçonete.

Quando me levanto para irmos embora, sinto uma tontura, preciso sentar novamente. Harry me segura.

- Acho que alguém bebeu demais... – Harry me ajuda a levantar e aproveitamos que ninguém esta nos vendo e apartamos na frente de um hotel trouxa.

Em minutos, já estamos no elevador. A bebida está fazendo efeito, me sinto estranha. Alegre demais...

- Amor... Pede mais um drinque daqueles para mim... – Falo com a voz arrastada.

- Hei... Gi... Você não acha que tá exagerando?

- Estou bem lúcida Harry! Não se preocupe... Eu vou lhe dar um cansaço essa noite que você nunca mais vai ousar olhar para os lados. – Harry fica vermelho. – Ou ter motivos para procurar qualquer "coisa" em outro lugar...

O ascensorista do elevador dá um olhar nada discreto para nós e sorri.

Mal entramos no quarto, eu me agarrei no pescoço de Harry e lhe dei um beijo selvagem, como se quisesse marcar território. Depois olho direto para aqueles olhos verdes que me hipnotizam sempre.

- Harry... Desculpe se exagerei... Mas... Eu não sei o que faria...

- Gina... A gente pode brigar, por ciúmes, por qualquer coisa... Mas não foi exagero, foi cuidado! – Harry me beijou rapidamente. – Minha Gina... Só existe lugar para você na minha vida!

Vi nas íris verdes do meu marido que ele era sincero, que ele nunca me enganaria... Acaricio seu rosto e depois lhe beijo com amor...

- Eu gosto de você assim, ciumenta...

- Meu amor... – Voltei a beijá-lo e Harry foi me levando para o sofá que havia próximo de onde estávamos.

Harry sentou no sofá e eu me livrei da capa que usava, depois sentei no seu colo, me acomodei em suas pernas e comecei a dar pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço.

- Eu imaginei tanta coisa quando vi a Nicole com você... Foi mais forte do que eu!

- Hum... Imagino meu amor, mas esquece... Não aconteceu absolutamente nada... Eu lhe juro... Pelo que você quiser. – Harry disse, acariciando minhas pernas.

Harry parou com os carinhos segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Foi um beijo apaixonado, como a primeira vez que nos beijamos ainda na escola ou quando reatamos depois da guerra... Ele me fez deitar no sofá e se acomodou sobre meu corpo... O beijo doce e calmo foi ganhando outras características... Já estávamos loucos de desejo um pelo outro.

Puxei o casaco de Harry, quase o rasguei... Ele levantou-se um pouco para tirá-lo, aproveitou e também se livrou da camisa que usava... Eu sentei no sofá, livrei-me do cinto e do vestido rapidamente e voltei a me deitar... Harry começou a beijar meu colo, suas mãos passeavam sobre meu corpo... Não estávamos muito dispostos a preliminares... Harry se livrou logo do resto da roupa que usava... Suas mãos não pediam licença, praticamente arrancou minha calcinha... Os beijos eram cada vez mais enlouquecidos, as mãos dos dois buscavam a o corpo do outro, as caricias não cediam... Estávamos tontos de desejo...

Harry ficou de pé, fazendo com que eu o imitasse... Encostei-me no sofá e me deixei possui... Harry me prensou mais contra o assento do sofá e me possuiu rapidamente... O abracei com mais força e Harry enterrou o rosto entre meus seios, os beijando com delicadeza. Harry levantou o rosto e me olhou, seu olhar transbordava desejo e ele começou a se mover com vagar dentro de mim... Depois começou a beijar com carinho o canto da minha boca, meu nariz, meus olhos, meu pescoço... Eu arranhava suas costas, deixando vergões vermelhos, tamanha minha luxúria, e suspirava alto... O clímax chegou rápido, afinal o desejo era tanto...

- Eu te amo, meu amor... – Busquei os lábios de Harry...

- Eu te amo mais que tudo... Nunca duvide disso! – Harry deixa a cabeça deitada no meu ombro, já mais calmo

Eu não resisto e mordo o seu pescoço, ele estremece e geme alto, me puxando para voltarmos para o sofá... Sinto que Harry ainda está excitado, então para provocá-lo começo a mordiscar sua orelha...

- Isso é por você ter me feito desconfiar de você... – Mordo novamente o seu pescoço. – Isso é por ter dado corda para aquela oferecida... – Mordo o seu lábio inferior. – Isso é por ter me deixado beber demais... – Mordo o seu peito.

Harry começa a se mover novamente e, num movimento rápido, faz com que eu me deite no chão e volta a me possuir, de maneira forte. Inicia uma cavalgada rápida, sem trégua, enlouquecida...

- E isso... – Ele fala com a respiração cortada. – É por ter me feito correr desesperado atrás de você...

Cravei as unhas em suas costas e não consegui segurar um gemido alto de prazer... Harry busca meus seios, com a boca úmida, abocanha um dos meus mamilos e eu chamo alto por ele... Sinto seu corpo estremecer junto ao meu e alcançamos mais uma vez o êxtase... Sempre juntos...

- Desse jeito você me deixa exausto! – Harry fala no meu ouvido.

- Essa é a intenção... – Falo, com a respiração ainda descompassada.

Tentei me levantar, mas tive que me apoiar para não cair... Não sabia se era por causa dos drinques, ou por causa das duas sessões de amor, mas minhas pernas estavam moles... Harry, na mesma hora, me tomou nos braços e me levou para a enorme cama do hotel. Ele me deitou com carinho no leito e se acomodou ao seu lado... Ficamos ali, nos olhando.

- Tá com fome? – Harry me perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

- Só de você!!!

Harry riu e procurou meus lábios... Eu o abracei com as pernas e já estava pronta para ser amada de novo... Harry não se fez de rogado, me beijou com paixão e começou a acariciar minhas costas.

- Gi... Tem certeza que você só bebeu cosmopolitam? – Harry começou a beijar meus ombros. – Acho que você tomou alguma poção antes de sair de casa... Só esqueceu de compartilhar comigo!

- Não disse que ia lhe dar um cansaço? – Minhas mãos deslizam sob seu peito e seguem um caminho muito bem conhecido. Harry solta um gemido alto quando elas alcançam o objetivo.

Sorri e comecei a beijar todos os cantinhos do seu rosto... Harry deixava escapar gemidos e segurou com força meu travesseiro, tentando em vão, controlar todo o desejo que reacendia... Minha boca atrevida desceu para o seu pescoço, depois para o seu peito. Ao perceber que ele ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do nosso último momento, tomo o controle da situação e, continuando a trilha decrescentes de beijos, chego ao seu ponto mais prazeroso. Harry urra de prazer, totalmente inebriado pelo momento que eu, por conta do álcool, realizo sem nenhum pudor ou vergonha... Harry, em um movimento rápido, tomou o controle da situação e , virando-me na cama, se sobrepôs sobre meu corpo, me espremendo contra o colchão... Eu me contorcia em agonia ao sentir ser corpo sobre o meu... Estávamos nos sentidos calmos, o desejo era alucinado, mas tranqüilo... Harry começou a beijar todo o meu corpo, sabia que agora ele queria me amar com calma, desfrutar cada momento...

Harry fez com que eu me virasse e ficasse de bruços... Depois, começou a beijar minhas costas, fazendo desenhos com os dedos... Sentia arrepios de prazer a cada toque seu... Ondas elétricas invadiam todo meu corpo... Ele se deitou sobre mim e começou a dizer palavras eróticas no meu ouvido, sua língua fazia desenhos em minha orelha, depois em meu pescoço, sentia todo seu desejo pulsar entre as minhas pernas... Fez com que eu me virasse novamente para ele e me beijou com paixão... Ainda nos beijando, Harry me possuiu novamente... As investidas eram lentas, demoradas, agonizantes... Perfeitas...

O beijo cessou e, ao abrir os olhos, encontro aquelas órbitas verdes-esmeralda olhando-me profundamente. Uma onda de calor tomou conta de todo meu corpo; abracei Harry com mais força, acho que poderia ter quebrado suas costelas, sabia que ele sentia o mesmo... Então, nos beijamos e alcançamos juntos o ápice do amor... Juntos... Depois, Harry caiu esparramado ao meu lado, eu me aninhei em o seu corpo, ainda sentido seu coração batendo descompassado...

- Acho que hoje não consigo mais sair daqui! – Ele falou rindo. – Se essa era a intenção, Sra. Potter, você conseguiu! – Harry beijou meu ombro.

- Eu também não consigo me mover... Hum... Viu, Sr. Potter, eu sou ótima no que faço! – Falei também rindo.

- E quando foi que houve dúvidas quanto a isso? - Ri com o comentário.

Mas, o recado estava dado. Meu território, meu marido, meu amor, minha vida. Nada, nem ninguém, teriam forças suficientes para abalar algo tão bem construído, alicerçado, enfim, algo tão verdadeiro quanto o sentimento que tínhamos um pelo outro.

A guerra deixa cicatrizes... O medo da perda, entre elas...

Abraçados, começamos a nos olhar e, como tudo entre nós, o cansaço chegou de maneira conjunta e, acabamos caindo em sono profundo, juntos...

N/B: Betar a doce é sempre muito "prazeroso"!!!! E a Day, a cada capítulo, se supera! Ahhhh, o que foi essa crise de ciúmes regada á álcool?? Realmente, "ardentes" momentos foi um título apropriadíssimo! Beijos, Alessandra.

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, comentando... Próximo capítulo semana que vem. Beijos e continuam lendo!**

**Daiana**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – Natal na Toca – O conto do suéter Weasley**

Nesses últimos anos, tradicionalmente, os Natais são comemorados na Toca. Mamãe faz questão da família reunida nessa data.

Eu adoro essa época do ano. Decorar a casa, comprar presentes, preparar a ceia... É claro que o Natal ganhou um brilho a mais depois que meus filhos nasceram. Tem uma magia diferente quando se tem crianças e quando se é criança...

É... Eu adoro Natal. Adorava os Natais quando era criança... Os biscoitos que mamãe fazia, o suéter tricotado por ela todo o ano... Nem sempre ganhávamos os presentes que queríamos, foram épocas difíceis... Mas éramos tão felizes!

Lembro da felicidade de Harry quando mamãe tricotou um suéter para ele. Como ele pôde ficar tão feliz por causa de um suéter? Depois entendi que não foi o suéter, foi ele se sentir aceito, querido, amado, como parte da família... Passei a valorizar mais os presentes simples de meus pais depois que entendi isso. Não era a vassoura de último tipo que me faria feliz.

Apesar de que, ver o brilho de alegria nos olhinhos de meu filho quando ganhou a vassoura que sempre quis, foi algo indescritível. Meus filhos tinham Natais diferentes dos que eu tive ou do que Harry teve. Ganharam os presentes que desejavam, tinham tudo que o ouro podia comprar, mas foi lindo vê-los vestindo pela primeira vez o suéter tricotado pela minha mãe.

- Hei... Eles já dormiram... – Ouvi a voz de Harry e senti seus lábios beijando meus cabelos. – Não tá com sono?

- Não... – Puxei Harry para junto de mim no sofá. – Estou com saudades do meu marido!

- Ok... Acho que posso resolver isso! – Harry me beijou, inclinando-me levemente no sofá. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, o fogo da lareira aquecia não só a sala, mas os nossos corpos também...

- Hei!!! Nós estamos na Toca, esqueceram? Mamãe e papai estão ali na cozinha... Respeito é bom, e mantém o porco espinho ai com somente uma cicatriz no meio da testa!!! – Fomos interrompidos pela voz alarmista de Rony.

- Ronald... Menos. – Hermione apareceu logo atrás. – Vamos, querem chocolate quente?

- Queremos sim! – Falei olhando para Harry que concordou comigo, já que o que tínhamos iniciado ia ficar para mais tarde mesmo.

- Meus filhos... Boa noite! Nós já vamos dormir... Não fiquem acordados até tarde, sim? Amanhã vou precisar da ajuda das duas para preparar a ceia... – Molly falou olhando para nós. – Amanhã todos chegam!

- Claro, boa noite, mamãe, papai... – Falei sorrindo. Amanhã era véspera de Natal e meus irmãos chegariam com suas famílias.

Papai e mamãe subiram. Agora eram só os dois na Toca, por isso valorizavam os momentos em que estávamos todos reunidos. A família havia aumentando, mas a ausência de Fred ainda era sentida, especialmente, em datas como essa. Uma emoção tomou conta de mim, não consegui segurar a vontade de chorar ao lembrar de meu irmão.

- Gi... Não fica triste! – Harry limpou as minhas lágrimas, sabia o que estava pensando.

- Ainda doe muito a ausência de Fred... – Rony falou baixo, mas logo abriu um sorriso enorme. – Comprei uma vassoura maravilhosa para a Rose... Ela tem regulador de velocidade, designer aerodinâmico...

Ri da careta que Hermione fez. Ela não estava nada satisfeita com esse presente. Tinha receio só de pensar na filha de quatro anos em cima de uma vassoura.

- Rony... Eu ainda não estou tranqüila com esse presente... Por mais segura que seja essa vassoura, Rose ainda é pequena... – Hermione se queixou pela milésima vez.

- Mione... Rose adora voar... Eu já disse não tem perigo. – Rony falou tentando conformar a mulher. – Mas tenho certeza que ela vai adorar também a boneca que anda, fala, dança e... Sei lá, que você comprou!

- Sei... – Hermione falou, nem um pouco convicta. – O que vocês compraram para os meninos... Para Hugo, compramos um triciclo voador...

- Tiago e Alvo ganharam vassouras o ano passado... Esse ano, vão ganhar um vídeo-game mágico, novo lançamento das Gemialidades Weasley... – Harry falou. – Lily ainda é pequena e não entende, Gina escolheu um unicórnio de pelúcia que voa...

- Estava lembrando antes de vocês chegarem, da primeira vez que vesti o Tiago com um suéter Weasley... Ele era um bebezinho... – Falei emotiva, lembrando do meu bebê dentro daquele suéter cor de tijolo, para combinar com seus cabelos...

- Eu me lembro do ano que ganhei o meu primeiro... – Hermione falou. – Hum... Sempre quis um suéter Weasley, mas só ganhei um depois que eu e Rony nos casamos...

- Eu ganhei um bem antes de me casar com a Gina... Ainda estava na escola... Acho que a Sra. Weasley ficou com pena de mim, achando que não ia ganhar nada de Natal! – Harry falou rindo. Ainda bem que aquela sensação de solidão não fazia mais parte da vida do meu marido.

Ficamos ali conversando até que o sono nos abateu. Hermione e Rony ficaram no antigo quarto de Rony, eu e Harry no meu quarto de solteira. Lily ficaria conosco, mas Tiago, Alvo, Rose e Hugo ficavam no quarto das crianças.

O sótão havia sido transformado no quarto das crianças, tinha várias camas, brinquedos, tudo que os netos dos Weasley's precisavam. As crianças adoravam aquele espaço só deles, feito com muito carinho pelo papai e mamãe. O quarto das crianças foi pensado logo que Victorie nasceu. Como Teddy, nosso afilhado, filho dos queridos Tonks e Lupin, estava sempre conosco, foi preciso pensar em um lugar para eles, quando estávamos na Toca.

- Harry... Já venho! Vou ver os meninos... – Harry sorriu e me deu um selinho e, antes de entrar no quarto, falou baixinho.

- Vou te esperar acordado! – Eu sorri de volta e fui em direção ao sótão.

Abri a porta devagar. Fui até a cama de Alvo e percebi que ele estava acordado.

- Hei... Você devia estar dormindo, meu anjinho! – Sento na beirada e Alvo abre os olhos verdes, como os do pai.

- Mamãe, to sem sono! – Alvo fala. Nesse instante, sinto que Rose está em pé, ao meu lado e vejo Tiago se mexer.

- Hei... Vocês deviam estar dormindo!! – Pego Rose no colo e Tiago senta-se ao meu lado.

- Mamãe, Papai Noel existe? – Tiago pergunta. Rose e Alvo ficam interessados na pergunta. – Teddy disse que não...

- Teddy deve ter se confundido... Mas Papai Noel existe sim! Mamãe vai contar um segredo, mas.... – Baixei o tom de voz. – Mas não podem contar para ninguém... É segredo!

Tiago, Rose e Alvo concordaram rapidamente. Vi na carinha deles a curiosidade em saber o que iria contar.

- Ok! Vou falar bem baixinho, para não acordarmos o Hugo! – Hugo dormia profundamente no berço. – Papai Noel existe sim e teve uma vez que a Vovó Molly fez um suéter para ele!

- Um suéter como o meu? – Rose falou surpresa.

- Como o seu!

- Conta mamãe! – Tiago falou muito interessado.

- Teve um Natal, quando a mamãe era do tamanho de vocês... E a vovó estava tricotando os suéteres para o Natal, então eu e o Rony...

- Meu papai! – Rose falou orgulhosa ao ouvir o nome do pai.

- Sim, querida... Eu e o seu papai queríamos dar um presente para o Papai Noel, já que ele sempre trazia presentes para nós, porque não darmos um para ele?? Mas o que dar para o Papai Noel? – Fiz um pouco de suspense. – como sempre ganhávamos da vovó um suéter, talvez Papai Noel também gostasse de ganhar um... Então eu e o Rony pedimos para a Vovó fazer um suéter para o Papai Noel, escolhemos uma lã branquinha como a neve e também para combinar com a barba e o cabelo dele, e as letras do suéter eram vermelhas, para combinar com as roupas dele... Então a vovó fez um suéter lindo, embrulhamos em um lindo papel de presente e iríamos dar para o Papai Noel quando ele viesse deixar nossos presentes na noite de Natal...

- Mas como? A gente não vê o Papai Noel deixar os presentes? – Rose, tão esperta quanto à mãe, questionou.

- Isso é verdade Rose... A gente tá dormindo quando o Papai Noel vem... Mas eu e seu pai, combinamos de ficarmos acordado para dar o suéter ao Papai Noel... Ficamos sentados em frente à lareira com chocolate quente e sapos de chocolate para oferecermos ao Papai Noel... Mas estava demorando muito para ele chegar... Demorou demais... Então eu e o Rony acabamos dormindo...

- Mamãe, você dormiu e não viu o Papai Noel? – Alvo perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, filho, mamãe e o Tio Rony dormiram na sala, em frente à lareira e não viram o Papai Noel... Mas quando acordamos, nossos presentes estavam ali, o chocolate quente e os sapos de chocolate haviam sumido e,...

- O suéter... – Os três falaram juntos.

- Não estava mais ali também! – Falei vendo a carinha de espanto e de surpresa dos três.

– Mas, havia um bilhete. Um bilhete que agradecia pela comida e pelo presente, que era um lindo suéter e assinado sabem por quem?

- Papai Noel... – Rose falou bem baixinho, quase sussurrando.

- Viu? Então ele existe, pois ele levou o suéter!! Acho que Teddy se enganou... – Falei sorrindo para os três.

- Será que ele ainda tem o suéter? – Tiago quis saber. – Pode não servir mais...

- Podemos pedir para a Vovó fazer outro... – Rose comentou.

- O suéter do Papai Noel já deve estar velho... – Alvo falou.

- Porque vocês não pedem amanhã para a Vovó fazer um novo suéter para o Papai Noel? Ele vai gostar de ganhar um suéter novo! – Falei, acomodando Alvo na cama. – Mas agora é hora de dormir.

Levei Tiago e Rose para suas camas. Beijei a testa dos três e conferi o sono de Hugo.

- Boa noite queridos! – Falei saindo do quarto.

- Amanhã vamos pedir para a Vovó fazer um suéter Weasley novo para o Papai Noel! – Tiago falou abrindo a boca.

- Sim... – Deixei a porta entreaberta e já estava no corredor quando me deparei com Rony. – Oi! Eles estão dormindo!

- Eu ouvi vozes, vim ver! Você estava contando alguma história para eles? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim... Lembra do suéter para o Papai Noel? – Falei rindo. Rony também riu.

- Claro que lembro! Você sabe quem pegou o suéter, ou melhor, quem era o Papai Noel né? – Rony me perguntou.

- Claro que sei... Encontrei o suéter alguns anos depois no armário do quarto da mamãe e do papai... – Falei saudosa. – Você também sabia?

- Descobri bem antes de você, Gi... Mas mamãe pediu para não lhe contar. Não queria estragar a sua felicidade. Você adorava contar para todos que tinha dado um suéter Weasley para o Papai Noel!! – Rony falou um pouco envergonhado por ter me escondido por tantos anos que o "Papai Noel" na verdade não existira e que o suéter havia ficado guardado no armário do quarto dos nossos pais.

- Não tem problema, Rony... Esse ano Papai Noel vai ganhar outro suéter! – Dei um beijo na bochecha do meu irmão e fui em direção ao meu antigo quarto. – Boa noite! Ah, obrigada por não ter me contado quem realmente ganhou um suéter naquele Natal... Eu sempre gostei de pensar que tinha dado um presente para Papai Noel...

Rony sorriu e foi para o seu quarto. Eu entrei no meu e vi Harry usando o seu suéter, acho que de uns dois anos atrás, com Lily dormindo em seu peito.

Tirei com cuidado Lily do peito de Harry, para não acordá-la. Acomodei-a no seu berço. Harry estava de olhos fechados, acho que cochilava. Deitei-me sobre ele e rocei meus lábios nos seus...

- Amor... Não ia me esperar acordado? – Falei beijando sua orelha.

- Hum... Gi, você demorou! – Harry sussurrou.

- Sim, precisei contar uma história para eles... – Falei enfiando minhas mãos por debaixo de seu suéter. – De como Papai Noel ganhou um suéter Weasley...

- Hum... Papai Noel ganhou um suéter Weasley???

- Ganhou! Mas depois eu te conto... Agora eu quero tirar um suéter... - Antes que Harry falasse qualquer coisa o calei com meus lábios.

N/B: Que momento mais lindo! Realmente, a magia do Natal nos faz pensar que, apesar da vida de "gente grande" não ser nada fácil, a fantasia vivida na infância nos deu poder para uma vida inteira!!!! Beijos, Alê.

**N/A: Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Capítulo novo vai demorar um pouco, pois estarei viajando nas próximas semanas, só em fevereiro... Mas não me abandonem! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, era para postar na época do Natal, mas não deu tempo, ainda temos mais dois capítulos com a temática do Natal. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível. Um grande beijo para a Mickky e Mery Tonks!**

**Daiana**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – Natal na Toca – Um Natal especial (R/Hr) **

Hermione levantou-se com cuidado da cama, procurou algo para calçar e pegou o roupão felpudo de Rony que estava jogado em uma poltrona qualquer. Olhou o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Era exatamente 2h36 minutos do dia 25 de dezembro. Natal.

Olhou para Rony, esparramado na cama, nem sentiu a sua falta ainda. Estavam na Toca, como todos os anos, desde que casara e antes, quando ainda namoravam. Seus pais já haviam se acostumado com isso, normalmente, vinham para o almoço.

Esse ano era um Natal especial. Era sem dúvida o Natal mais importante da sua vida até agora. Seu presente já havia chegado, com alguns meses de adiantamento, mas sem dúvida, foi o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhou.

Foi até um pequeno berço, quase uma cestinha, que estava do lado da cama. Ali estava o seu presente mais valioso. Embrulhado em uma manta rosa claro, estava sua bebezinha... Rose. Sua filha... Tão amada, tão esperada, tão desejada... Tirou a filha com cuidado do berço, não queria que ela acordasse, mas Rose já resmungava. Ela era um reloginho, como uma típica Weasley e filha de Rony, na hora exata acordava para mamar.

Hermione foi até a poltrona e se acomodou para dar o peito à filha. Rose imediatamente começou a sugar o peito da mãe faminta. Beijou os cabelos, ainda poucos da filha e sorriu para sua menina.

- Você é faminta como o papai né? – Rose mexia a mãozinha e Hermione começou a acariciar os dedinhos da filha.

Seus olhos ficaram marejados... Devia ser a época natalina, os hormônios, a maternidade, pois estava mais sensível... Olhando para filha em seus braços, foi inevitável, mas seus pensamentos foram para um Natal em especial...

Não foi o melhor Natal de sua vida, só foi diferente. Havia no ar uma sensação de incertezas, dúvidas, medos... Mas havia esperança! Havia sim.

- Calma Rose... Mamãe não vai sair daqui! – Rose sugava o seu peito com tanta pressa que Hermione teve medo que a filha fosse se afogar.

A maternidade, ainda era algo novo e cheio de descobertas para ela. Tinha alguns medos irracionais em relação à filha, acordava no meio da noite só para conferir se a menina respirava, ou então colocava tanta roupa nela que Rose ficava vermelhinha de calor. Logo que Rose nasceu teve medo de dar banho nela ou mesmo de machucá-la quando iria trocar sua roupa.

Hermione deu um sorriso ao lembrar-se desses medos e inseguranças com a filha. Riu ao lembrar-se da crise de choro que teve quando Rose tinha apenas um mês e não parava de chorar. Precisou chamar sua sogra e no fim Rose só estava incomodada com o casaquinho um pouco apertado. Mas o choro da filha, a sensação de impotência por não conseguir acalmá-la fez a ficar desesperada. Rose sentiu seu nervosismo, sua tensão e também não se acalmava.

Lembra que quando Rony chegou, ela desabou nos braços do marido se sentindo a pior mãe do mundo por ter colocado uma roupa apertada na filha. Como não percebeu isso antes? Depois, mais calma, conversou com Gina, a cunhada a acalmou, falou também que se sentiu insegura e com medo logo que Tiago nasceu e, também, ainda tinha seus medos com o segundo filho que estava para nascer: como seria com duas crianças pequenas? Mas todos diziam que era normal com o tempo tudo de acertaria.

Rose parou de mamar. Hermione colocou a menina de pé ainda no seu colo e foi até a janela, esperando a filha arrotar... Olhou para o pátio da Toca, coberto de neve. Adorava esse lugar, adorava estar ali... Sentia-se tão segura. Voltou a olhar o marido na cama. A única mudança do quarto de solteiro de Rony foi à cama de casal, para que pudessem ficar mais confortável quando estavam na Toca, e agora o bercinho branco, enfeitado com babados rosa, de Rose. O resto estava igual.

Deu um longo suspiro ao lembrar-se de tudo que ela, Rony e Harry dividiram nesse quarto...

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos... Percebeu que Rose havia adormecido, levou-a para o berço e com cuidado a acomodou novamente na manta rosa.

Sentiu as mãos de Rony em sua cintura e a quentura de seus lábios na sua nuca.

- Não queria ter lhe acordado... – Ela falou se virando para o marido. – Rose já dormiu, vamos para a cama...

- Hum... Vamos sim! Mas você não me acordou... – Rony beijou a sua testa e a guiando para a cama. – Rose já mamou?

- Sim... – Hermione falou se aninhando nos braços do marido e sentido a mão atrevida dele acariciar seus seios, por debaixo do pijama de flanela que usava, colocando a mão em sua nuca e o puxando-a para um beijo.

- Mione, hum... Rose tá aqui! – Rony sussurrou no seu ouvido e aproveitou para dar pequenas mordidas na sua orelha. – Ela tá dormindo mesmo? Vai demorar para acordar não vai?

- Acho que só daqui a duas horas... – Hermione falou sentido seu corpo todo arrepiado. – Hum... E, eu estou totalmente sem sono...

- Então... Ah! Rose... Er, ela não vai acordar mesmo? – Rony de repente parecia que preocupado com alguma coisa. – Mione... Ela não vai ver a gente... Sabe! Ela pode ficar traumatizada!!!

- Aham!?! – fez uma careta - Rony, ela tá dormindo, não se preocupe, ela tá alimentada vai dormir mais uma duas horas... Você não precisa se preocupar com isso! - Hermione fala ficando de frente para o rosto do marido.

- Eu só fiquei pensando... Se ela acordar e ver a gente fazendo... sabe? – Hermione acariciou o rosto do marido e começou a beijar todos os cantos daquele rosto lindo.

- Não se preocupe, ela não vai ver nada... Vamos ficar debaixo do edredom! – Hermione resolveu tomar o controle da situação, sabia que o marido às vezes tinha umas idéias loucas, principalmente, em relação à filha.

Ela fez Rony ficar deitado e se posicionou sobre ele. Jogou os cabelos para trás e começou a tirar a camiseta que ele usava, dando beijos demorados no seu peito... Rony enfiou suas mãos por debaixo da camisa de pijama, procurou o fecho do sutiã para solta-lo.

- Mione... Você quer... Tem certeza, a Rose...– Rony às vezes não entendia os seus sinais ou se fazia de bobo. Calei-o com um beijo selvagem, minha língua explorava cada canto da sua boca. Hoje era eu que estava faminta. Faminta de desejo.

- Ronald, por favor... Rose não vai ver nada...

Soltou-se de seus lábios e tirou a minha camisa de pijama, peguou suas mãos e a levou para sua barriga. Ele sabia muito bem qual era o próximo passo. Rony não precisou de um segundo convite para que suas mãos encontrassem o cós da calça do seu pijama, ele começou a tirá-la vagarosamente, enquanto ela voltava a beijá-lo.

Não seria fácil se livrar da calça naquela posição. Levantou-se um pouco, ficando meio sentada na cama e Rony veio ao seu encontro... Tirou a peça de roupa e começou a beijar seus ombros, depois desceu até msu colo, aproveitando para levar junto o sutiã, voltou a beijar seus seios, desceu para barriga, depois começou a beijar sua intimidade por cima da calcinha que usava.

Mordia os lábios para evitar um gemido mais alto, afinal a filha dormia ali do lado. Abafou um grito de prazer no ombro ao sentir os dedos de Rony tocarem sua intimidade, enquanto ele ia tirando sua roupa intima.

Rony voltou a procurar seus lábios e, ainda a beijando, fez com que ela se deitasse. Hermione levou suas mãos até o elástico da calça dele e com a ajuda de seus pés começou a tirá-la. Rony, entendendo sua intenção, se soltou um pouco dela e se livrou das últimas peças de roupa.

Hermione arfou ao sentir toda a excitação de Rony roçando entre suas pernas. Ele sabia que ela já estava pronta, mas gostava de torturá-la. Então, seus dedos voltaram a acariciar sua intimidade enquanto sua boca abocanhava seus seios um de cada vez.

Hermione se contorcia de prazer em cima daquela cama. Controlava-se para não gritar. Rony estava sendo muito mal com ela.

- Rony... Por favor... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Como ele não lhe deu muita atenção e continuou fazendo carinhos ousados, ela resolveu agir.

Empurrou-o delicadamente, o fazendo encostar-se à parede, pois um dos lados da cama ficava junto à parede, Hermione ficou de joelhos de cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço, deu pequenas mordidas em seu peito, depois buscou seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado.

Rony a abraçou com força e Hermione levou suas mãos até o membro de Rony e praticamente o obrigou a possuí-la. Quanto Rony entendeu o que Hermione queria, encerrou o beijo e fez com que ela deitasse novamente, agora ele é quem estava no controle novamente.

Começou a se mover rapidamente sobre ela, suas investidas eram fortes e profundas. Hermione estava com a respiração acelerada, enlaçou Rony com as pernas e se juntou a ele naquela dança frenética e enlouquecida.

Rony procurou seus lábios para sufocar qualquer gemido mais alto prevendo que logo iria explodir. Então, em segundos, alcançaram os céus juntos e ele deixou-se cair sobre o corpo dela.

Hermione tinha uma expressão tranqüila, feliz, acariciava os cabelos de Rony enquanto ele se acalmava junto a ela. Rose resmungou de seu bercinho, despertando os pais daquele estado de torpor.

- Deixa... Eu vou! – Rony se levantou catando suas calças e indo ver Rose. A menina ainda continuava dormindo. Devia estar sonhando.

- Me alcança minhas roupas... – Hermione falou bocejando.

- Mas já? – Rony lhe olhou dando um sorriso que dizia que queria mais. – Rose ainda tá dormindo.

- Rony... Para quem estava tão preocupado!! – Hermione brincou. – Mas, amor, Rose vai acordar daqui a pouco, se eu não dormir um pouco não vou conseguir ficar de pé o dia todo! – Hermione falou manhosa e vestindo as roupas que Rony lhe entregava. – E é Natal, vão estar todos aqui!?!?

- Ok Mione... Você tem razão, vamos dormir um pouco... Senão todos vão saber o que ficamos fazendo a noite toda! – Rony deitou na cama e puxou Hermione para junto de seu corpo. – Mas vamos dormir bem juntinho...

- Eu gosto de dormir assim... Sentido o seu corpo junto do meu! – Rony lhe deu um beijo no rosto e adormeceram até serem acordados pouco tempo depois, pelo choro de Rose.

- Hum... Ela já acordou! Eu vou... – Rony falou já se movimentando.

- Não adianta... Eu vou, ela é um reloginho quando se trata de ser alimentada... A quem será que ela puxou? E isso é só comigo, meu amor! - Hermione suspirou e se levantou. – Continua dormindo...

Nem foi preciso insistir, Rony já estava dormindo novamente. Ela não havia dormido quase nada, mas tudo bem! Não reclamaria. Olhou Rose no berço e sorriu para a filha. Ela era o seu melhor presente de Natal. Tirou a menina do berço e foi até a poltrona. Por mais cansativo que fosse, adorava esse ritual. Com certeza, esse era um Natal especial, pois passou a noite toda atendendo os amores da sua vida.

* * *

N/B: Uau! Mas que noite de Natal, hein????? E o nosso Rony, como sempre, encanado com coisas absurdas!!! De novo, outro capítulo maravilhoso de nossa Day! Beijos, Alessandra.

**N/A: Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Voltei de férias, estou escrevendo bastante, então teremos muitosss capítulos novos para vocês. Um grande beijo para a Mickky e Liv!**

**Daiana**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – Natal na Toca – Noite de Natal (H/G)**

Acordou de repente, tinha tido um sonho estranho. Sentou na cama e tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Sua pulsação estava acelerada. Sonhou com Tom Riddle, o chão frio da câmara secreta, mas de repente Harry apareceu lhe pegou no colo e a depositou em uma cama quentinha, começou a lhe beijar, e logo já não era mais a Gina de onze anos, era a Gina de agora... Então acordou. O gosto dos beijos de Harry ainda se fazia presente na sua boca.

Deu um sorriso maroto e olhou para o lado da cama.

- Harry?!

Harry não estava ali. Não estava junto dela na cama. Uma sensação de solidão, medo, desespero invadiu seu coração e pensamentos. Levantou-se de supetão, calçou os primeiros sapatos que viu, se enrolou em uma velha manta vermelha que tinha desde que era criança, pois estava usando só uma camisa velha de Harry. Pegou sua varinha por segurança, sempre vinha um sentimento de medo quando não sabia onde Harry estava.

Abriu a porta do quarto e ganhou os corredores escuros da Toca. Era de madrugada, não se lembrou de ver que horas eram. Mas sabia que era Natal. Por isso estavam na Toca. Ela já não morava mais aqui. Morava no Largo Grimmauld há alguns meses, desde que ela e Harry haviam se casado.

Esse era o primeiro Natal como Sra. Potter. Pensou que poderiam passar só os dois no Largo Grimmauld, mas quando abriu a boca para falar para a mãe, nem havia dito a primeira palavra, Molly já havia convocado os dois para passar a data na Toca, frisando que não aceitaria nenhuma desculpa, nem mesmo se estivessem doentes, poderiam faltar.

Deu um sorriso nervoso quando lembrou que até hoje Molly não havia perdoado Gui e Fleur por não terem passando o primeiro Natal de casados na Toca, alegando que queriam ficar sozinhos. Na verdade não foi bem isso... Mas Molly nunca soube exatamente a verdade.

E, aquele foi o pior Natal de sua vida. Pior, porque não sabia noticias de Harry, porque não sabia se o irmão e Hermione estavam bem. Porque havia tantas incertezas no ar...

- Ainda bem que já passou! – Falou baixinho. Sorriu. Agora Harry estava do seu lado, estavam todos juntos. Viviam em paz. Havia a ausência do Fred... Mas sabia que o irmão queria todos felizes.

Quando alcançou o último degrau da escada, olhou em volta, para ver de onde vinha luz. Reconheceu a luz da lareira. Caminhou em direção a sala. Encontrou Harry parado, mexendo nas labaredas da lareira. Uma sensação de alívio a invadiu. Sabia que às vezes o marido tinha crises de insônia. A data festiva era propicia a isso.

- Amor! – Gina falou baixinho, mas Harry ouviu e se virou para ela sorrindo. – Sem sono?

- É... Acho que é a data... Sabe, sempre me sinto assim nessa época do ano! – Gina foi ao encontro dele e o puxou até o sofá mais próximo. – Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem!

- Mas agora não precisa mais... Você não está mais sozinho! – Falei, sentando-me no seu colo e dando vários beijos no seu rosto.

- Eu sei... E estou muito feliz por isso! – Harry falou dando um sorriso lindo. – Sabe, estava pensando que talvez no próximo Natal... A gente já possa ter... – Harry a olhou e sorriu. – Um filho!

- Hum... Vou pensar! – Gina falou. - Harry, eu sei que você quer muito um filho, mas eu acho que ainda não está na hora... Eu sei que você vai argumentar... Eu também quero muito um filho seu... Mas podemos esperar mais um pouco, você terminar o treinamento para auror e eu me firmar melhor no jornal!

- Gina... Ok! Vamos esperar... Mas não muito! – Harry falou lhe beijando. – Mas você sabe que vai me fazer muito feliz quando me der um filho!

- Sei... Mas, amor, "acidentes" acontecem... – Gina falou marota. – Se acontecer, vai ser muito bem vindo e, por enquanto, a gente pode ir tentando...

- Eu gosto das tentativas... – Harry entendeu o recado e se inclinou sobre Gina fazendo com que ela deitasse no sofá. – Vamos subir?

- Vamos correr um pouco de perigo?? – Gina falou sorrindo.

- Gi... Estamos na Toca, na sala... Todos estão dormindo, mas alguém pode nos ver... Mesmo estando casados, acho que seus irmãos me azarariam se visse a gente... – Harry deu um longo suspiro. – Ah... É Natal, se não me engano seus pais ainda gostam de botar os presentes na árvore bem cedo... Como quando vocês eram crianças... E se pegarem a gente aqui!?

- Hum... É mesmo... Papai e mamãe ainda colocam os presentes na árvore para quando a gente acordar e encontrá-los... Como se a gente ainda fosse criança! – Gina começou a rir. – Esse ano tem o Teddy e a Victorie... Já sei! – Gina se levantou rapidamente do colo de Harry e o puxou. – Vem...

- Gi... Não era melhor a gente só ir para o nosso quarto?!

- Harry, cala a boca! Se você ficar falando, daí sim vamos ser pegos no flagra! – Gina falava baixo. – Eu quero um presente de Natal... Hum, especial!

Gina parou no meio da sala cheia de poltronas... Olhou atentamente para cada uma e apontou para uma mais afastada, que ficava um pouco atrás da árvore de Natal. Era uma poltrona velha. Muito velha por sinal, o couro marrom já estava todo rasgado. Harry achou estranho, sua sogra não deixaria aquela poltrona no estado que estava na sala sem algum feitiço de reparo. De repente se deu conta que era a primeira vez que via aquela poltrona.

- Ela é especial... – Gina falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Na verdade, ela nem devia estar aqui, mamãe tirou a há tempos... Mas George e Fred a trouxeram de volta... e eu reforcei os feitiços de ilusão... Você bem sabe para quê! – Gina sorriu marota. – A gente precisa saber o que estava acontecendo! Quem senta nela fica invisível para os outros, mas não é como a sua capa... Só irá nos ver quem sabe que a poltrona está aqui, você a viu porque eu queria que você a visse...

- Nem precisa me dizer que seus pais não sabem que ela está aqui... – Harry falou sorrindo e indo em direção a velha poltrona. – George e quem mais sabem?

- Rony... – Harry sentou-se e magicamente a poltrona ficou um pouco maior.

- Só para ficar mais confortável para nós... – Gina sorriu, colocou sua varinha em uma mesinha que havia próximo da poltrona e sentou-se no colo do marido.

- Eu adoro essas suas idéias... Mas mesmo assim, George e Rony podem nos ver.. – Harry, por vezes, sabia ser resistente, mas Gina sabia como quebrar a resistência do marido e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

- Meus pais acordam cedo, Rony e George vão demorar um pouco ainda... – Gina falou enfiando suas mãos por debaixo do moletom que Harry usava e arranhando suas costas. – Mas a gente não vai ficar aqui até de manhã...

Harry soltou um gemido que misturava dor e prazer. Puxou Gina para mais próximo de si e a beijou com paixão. Sua língua explorava cada cantinho da boca de Gina em um beijo faminto. Ainda a beijando inclinou-se sob o corpo de Gina, fazendo com que ela ficasse meio deitada, meio sentada na poltrona.

Gina afastou as pernas e Harry se acomodou entre elas, fazendo com que ela agora ficasse deitada. Gina soltou os lábios de Harry, precisava recuperar o fôlego.

- Ah manta... – Ela sussurrou e Harry entendeu, fez com que a velha manta de Gina os cobrisse. – Só para prevenir...

Gina começou a tirar o moletom de Harry enquanto ele desabotoava vagarosamente a velha camisa que ela usava. Deu um longo suspiro ao ver a barriga lisinha de Gina. Começou a beijar aquela barriga e fui subindo até alcançar seus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã.

Gina arfava a cada toque de Harry em seu corpo. Suas mãos ora faziam carinhos em seus cabelos, ora arranhava suas costas. Harry soltou o fecho do sutiã, que era na frente, começando a lamber e a sugar seus seios. Gina deixou um gemido mais alto, mas Harry colocou a mão na sua boca.

- Gi... Ninguém está nos vendo, mas podem nos ouvir! - Harry sussurrou no seu ouvido e aproveitou para mordicar o lóbulo da sua orelha. Deu um sorriso de pura arrogância ao ver os pêlos de SUA mulher arrepiar-se.

Gina o enlaçou com as pernas e com os pés começou a tentar a tirar a calça que ele usava. Harry continuava beijando cada parte do corpo de Gina. Com a boca, afastou a alça do sutiã, beijando os ombros, o pescoço e encontrando os lábios sedentos de Gina.

Gina quase sufoca com o beijo apaixonado do marido... Ele começa a beijar seu pescoço e desce pelo colo branco, salpicado de sardas de Gina. Ela geme ao sentir os lábios quentes de Harry em seu corpo e acaricia seus cabelos e o puxa para ficar mais próximo o possível de seu corpo. Harry novamente abocanha um dos mamilos de Gina e ela crava os dentes no ombro de Harry para não gritar... Cada carinho de Harry a deixava louca.

Gina o empurra com delicadeza, fazendo com que fique de joelhos na poltrona, beija seu peito, dá pequenas mordidas, suas mãos atrevidas tentam arrancar a calça de moletom que ele usa... Harry se levanta um pouco para se livrar da roupa, ficando só com uma boxe preta e faz com que Gina deite de novo se posicionando sob seu corpo...

Harry roça seus lábios sob os de Gina e vai descendo até encontrar sua intimidade. Ainda por cima da peça íntima, Harry passa a língua entre o elástico da peça e a pele de Gina. Ainda com a boca, delicadamente ele começa a tirar a peça. Ela arfa ao sentir a boca de Harry em sua intimidade e se segura com força no braço da poltrona, morde os lábios com violência, deixando-os os vermelhos e quase sangrando, tamanha as ondas de prazer que invadem seu corpo.

Harry se livra do incomodo pano e busca os lábios de Gina. Ela o enlaça com as pernas e arranha as costas de Harry ao se sentir invadida. Harry começa a se mover como um alucinado dentro de Gina... Ela o abraça com mais força e busca sua boca para mais um beijo voraz, apaixonado...

As respirações estão erráticas, seus corpos são como um só, juntos em uma dança sincronizada... Eles, tão envolvidos nas sensações que o corpo de um desperta no outro, que se desequilibram e quase caem da poltrona. Gina por instinto se segura com mais força em Harry e este a puxa mais contra si... As investidas de Harry são mais rápidas, os corpos dos dois convulsionam de prazer... E uma explosão de prazer toma conta dos dois.

Gina não controla um suspiro mais alto quando sente toda a excitação de Harry sobre seu corpo... Geme alto e tenta respirar pausadamente, fecha os olhos para guardar o momento...

Harry deixa cair sob o corpo de Gina, beija delicadamente seus olhos fechados, ainda respira com dificuldade, mas sorri ao se lembrar de onde estão e da loucura que foi terem feito isso na sala da Toca... De repente lembra que seus cunhados podem aparecer e tenta se soltar de Gina, mas ela não deixa, continua com as pernas enlaçadas sobre o seu corpo e o abraçando com força.

- Harry... Fica quietinho... – Gina fala baixo.

Ele obedece a mulher e nem se dá conta do sono que finalmente o abate. Gina percebe que Harry dormiu, mas continua a acariciar seus cabelos e também pega no sono...

Gina ainda está com os olhos fechados, mas ouve barulhos de passos, no inicio distantes, mas tornam-se cada vez mais próximos, perigosamente próximos...

- Harry... Por Merlin, perdemos a hora... Já amanheceu! – Gina fala baixo, mas se dando por conta que está sem roupa e Harry também, só a velha manta os cobre. – Droga! Devíamos ter subido há horas...

- Gi... – Harry fala sonolento ainda, mas sua expressão diz que ele entendeu o perigo da situação. – Ai... Eu sou um homem morto se me pegarem aqui!!! O que faremos?

- Devem ser o papai e a mamãe para colocar os presentes...

- Pior, não vou saber onde me enfiar se seus pais me verem assim com você... Eles sempre confiaram em mim... E...

- Harry, para... A gente casou, esqueceu?!?!? - Gina tinha um ar divertido com toda a situação. – Ninguém pode nos ver, vamos ficar quietos e quando eles saírem, a gente vai para o quarto rapidinho...

Arthur e Molly apareceram carregados de presentes e começaram a colocar em baixo da árvore, cochichavam e riam... Gina e Harry nem se mexiam com medo de serem descobertos. Harry só pensava em sair dali o mais rápido possível...

- Ok... Tá tudo aqui! Vou preparar o café! – Molly falou depois que acabou de arrumar todos os presentes.

- Oi... Victorie quer saber se Papai Noel já deixou os presentes dela? – Gui falou com a filha no colo e seguido por Fleur.

- Claro filho... – Arthur comentou pegando a neta e levando até a árvore. – O que a varinha da Gina está fazendo aqui??? – Arthur viu a varinha de Gina em cima da mesinha e Gui a pega.

- Ela deve ter esquecido... – Gui falou despreocupado.

- Oui... Elle,ela deve ter esquecido mesmo! – Fleur falou empurrado discretamente o moletom que Harry usava para debaixo do sofá e olhando em volta para ver se encontrava outras peças ou donos da peças, pois viu logo atrás da árvore os sapatos de Harry. –Vou ajudar sua maman com o café... Venez Gui! – Gui fez uma careta, ainda queria ver a filha abrir os presentes, mas Fleur insistia. - Venez à la cuisine... Gui!

- Droga! E agora? – Harry falou bem baixinho no ouvido de Gina. Teria que agradecer a Fleur depois.

- Mas... Espera ela abrir o presente... – Gui tentou argumentar, mas o olhar de Fleur dizia que era melhor irem para a cozinha logo, pegou Victorie e seguiu a mulher.

Mais passos. Agora só podia ser Rony e George. E eles podiam ver que estavam ali.

- Harry, você está com a sua varinha? – Gina sussurrou e Harry catou a varinha em um canto da poltrona. – Ok! Vamos aparatar no quarto...

Harry prontamente se concentrou e em segundos estavam na cama do antigo quarto de Gina. Ele ainda estava sob o corpo dela e ainda cobertos pela manta.

- Ufa!!! Foi por pouco!! – Harry falou rindo.

- Não ia gostar de passar o Natal aturando o mau humor de Rony se tivesse nos visto... – Gina falou também rindo.

Harry viu aquela boca tentadora e tratou de abocanhá-la com um beijo apaixonado. Logo, o beijo começou a se aprofundar... Gina começou a acariciar as costas do marido já sentido a excitação dele... Mas a porta sendo aberta sem nenhum cuidado os interrompeu...

- Larga a minha irmã... – Rony falou vermelho. – Você não dá um sossego para ela mesmo...

- Rony... Por Merlin, esse é o nosso quarto, você podia ter batido... – Gina falou. – Teria evitado ver certas coisas...

- Ron... Eu disse que eles ainda estavam dormindo... – Hermione falou entrando no quarto. – Bom dia! Eu tentei segurar ele lá em baixo... Mas...

- Dormindo... Tenho minhas dúvidas. Ainda mais porque encontrei isso lá em baixo... – Rony jogou para o casal o sutiã de Gina. - Na poltrona invisível...

- Rony... Gina e Harry são casados, quando você vai se acostumar com isso! – Hermione falou passando a mão no cabelo de Rony. – Querido, você nem me deu um beijo de bom dia, e eu vim cedo para tomarmos o café junto! Vamos descer?

- Rony, Hermione... Eu e a Gina já descemos... Será que você... Hum.. – Olhou para o cunhado. - Pode nos dar licença?

Hermione puxou Rony para fora do quarto, ainda tentando acalmá-lo.

- Sabe Gi... Eu não gosto mais dessa vida de aventuras... Eu só quero viver em paz. – Harry falava enquanto beijava o pescoço de Gina. – Por isso eu prefiro a tranqüilidade do nosso quarto...

- Ok Harry... Dá próxima vez, vamos ser mais cuidados... – Gina comentou rindo. – Mas eu gosto de aventuras... Mas, a porta... – Harry entendeu e fez um feitiço para trancar a porta do quarto e não serem mais interrompidos. – Mas eu ainda gosto de aventuras... Dá próxima vez, vamos ao armário de vassouras...

Harry não falou nada, mas lançou um olhar malicioso para Gina, apesar do medo, a sensação de perigo, de serem pegos no flagra era irresistível... Harry começou a beijar o colo, depois os seios de Gina... Ela arqueou o corpo para receber melhor os carinhos do marido e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios...

O café poderia esperar...

* * *

N/B: O.o Quero uma poltrona dessas! Mais um capítulo perfeito! Doce e quente! E, como deve ser o último antes das festas, desejo a todos muitos, mas muitos DOCES MOMENTOS no ano que se aproxima! Beijos, Alessandra.

N/A: **Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Voltei de férias, estou escrevendo bastante, então teremos muitosss capítulos novos para vocês e logo estarei postando uma short sobre Lupin e Tonks. Um grande beijo para todos e para Mickky e Raquel Cullen.**

**Daiana**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 - Férias para amar – parte 1**

A neve caia lá fora. Havia nevado o dia todo. Saiu da janela e voltou a colocar coisas dentro de uma mala. Pensou em usar o malão dos tempos da escola, mas Rony disse que iam para um lugar trouxa, então seria melhor uma mala comum.

- Lugar trouxa e roupas leves... – Foi isso que Rony falará. Sorriu, terminando de colocar algumas roupas na mala. – O que será que você está aprontando, Ronald Weasley??!!

Bem que tentou tirar do marido para aonde iriam passar alguns dias. Mas Rony fez mistério. Sabia que o marido não era muito fã de lugares trouxas, mas a única coisa que tirou de Rony era que o lugar era quente e que Harry e Gina também iriam: "O resto é surpresa, Mi!", Rony havia falado.

Gina também não sabia de nada. Estava na mesma situação que ela. Harry e Rony sabiam ser misteriosos quando eles queriam – e elas deixavam, é óbvio!

Mas a surpresa era boa. Com certeza iriam para um lugar bonito... Terminou de arrumar a sua mala e a de Rony. Tomou um banho rápido e ficou esperando Rony chegar. Ele disse que viajariam no fim dessa tarde e já são 4 horas, Rony não tardaria a chegar...

Talvez tenha cochilado no sofá, mas se acordou sentido os lábios de Rony sob os seus. Abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu ao se deparar com Rony também sorrindo.

- Oi... Já está pronta? - Rony perguntou, e vendo que ela concordou com a cabeça continuou. – Bom... Vou tomar um banho, combinei com o Harry de nos encontrarmos às 6h... Então é melhor não enrolar... Já volto!

- Ok! Não vou sair daqui! – Hermione comentou fechando novamente os olhos.

Ela e Rony estavam casados a pouco mais de três anos e já fazia alguns meses que tentavam ter um bebê, mas ainda não tinha acontecido nada. Isso a tirava dos trilhos, já havia ido ao medibruxo, mas não havia nenhum problema... Era uma questão de tempo! Mas estava demorando tanto... Talvez nessa viagem... Um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

- To pronto! – Rony a tirou dos seus pensamentos. – O que pensava?

- Hum... Para onde estamos indo... – Hermione se levantou e colocou os braços sob o pescoço de Rony, puxando para um beijo. – Rony fala! Não é justo!!

- Mi... Já disse é surpresa! – Rony roçou os lábios novamente sob os dela e se soltou de seus braços pegando as malas. – Vamos? Vamos aparatar em um lugar... Se segura em mim!

- Ok! – Hermione pegou a sua bolsa e um casaco e segurou o braço de Rony.

Em segundos estavam em um beco silencioso e sujo, do lado de uma lixeira. Não havia nada que desse uma pista para Hermione para onde iriam.

- Gi e Harry ainda não chegaram... – Rony comentou olhando para os lados e colocando as malas no chão. – Vamos ter que esperar aqui!

Hermione fez uma careta. Aquele lugar não era nada atrativo. Só esperava que Harry e Gina não demorassem tanto. Encostou-se à parede e Rony a acompanhou. Abriu a boca para insistir com Rony novamente, mas ouviram um "crack".

- Oi! – Gina falou. – Não estão nos esperando há muito tempo né? Acabei me enrolando com o Tiago...

O garotinho, com um pouco mais de um ano, se jogou para os braços de Hermione que o pegou e beijou suas bochechas rosadas.

- Da um beijo na madrinha meu anjinho... – Tiago deu uns beijos babados na madrinha. – Você também vai viajar, será que você sabe aonde seu papai e seu padrinho vão nos levar?

- Mione... Harry não me falou de jeito algum... Não sabia o que levar para o Tiago! – Gina reclamou e fez uma careta enquanto Harry estava todo atrapalhado com a bagagem.

- Foi por isso que você decidiu trazer a casa toda? – Rony alfinetou, ajudando Harry com as malas.

- Tenho um bebê, maninho... Harry disse que não poderíamos fazer magia, tive que trazer tudo que achei necessário! – Gina contra atacou.

- Mas eu disse que não precisa trazer três casacos de frio para ele! – Harry comentou e se fez desentendido para a careta que Gina fez. – Ok, só um pouquinho de paciência... Vocês já vão descobrir!

Harry e Rony pegaram as malas e foram na frente, seguidos por Gina e Hermione. Como elas não sabiam para aonde iriam, os seguiram em silêncio pelo beco.

- Nossa... – Gina exclamou surpresa, quando saíram do beco. – Então era isso!

- Uma parte... – Harry falou sorrindo. – Vamos viajar de navio, serão alguns dias até o lugar onde ficaremos...

- Que lugar, Harry?? – Gina o interrompeu. – Harry... Por favor... Preciso saber se vai ser bom para o Tiago... – Gina falou manhosa.

- Hum... Gi, senão desse para levar o Tiago, nós não iríamos né?! – Harry falou despistando. – Tenho certeza que você vai adorar... E o Tiago também!

Tiago batia as mãozinhas no colo de Hermione e dava gritinhos, parecia encantado olhando para o navio na sua frente.

- Vamos embarcar logo... Estou curioso também, afinal nunca andei em um negócio desses... – Rony falou. – A gente conta o lugar para onde vamos lá dentro...

Hermione e Gina sorriram e acompanharam os maridos para uma espécie de rampa onde várias pessoas subiam para entrar no navio. Tiago olhava tudo com olhinhos curiosos, tentava sair do colo de Hermione, queria explorar o local novo, mas Hermione o segurou com mais força, só sairia do seu colo quando estivessem dentro do navio.

Depois de embarcarem, Rony e Harry se identificaram e um homem usando uma roupa engraçada, pelo menos para Gina e Hermione, uma espécie de fantasia de marinheiro azul escuro com branco, pediu que o seguisse até o camarote reservado para os casais.

O camarote era muito bem decorado, tinha uma sala comum com móveis modernos de tons pastéis. Tinha duas suítes, uma toda em tons de azul, que seria de Rony e Hermione e, a outra, era em tons de verde, para Gina e Harry, também havia nessa um berço de vinil branco e alguns brinquedos. Harry devia ter informado que haveria uma criança.

- Ok... Já estamos aqui... Para onde vamos? – Hermione perguntou, depois que haviam explorado o camarote e Tiago brincava no chão em um tapete felpudo com alguns cubos.

- Calma Mione... No jantar... – Rony falou sentando no chão com o afilhado. – Vocês viram no folheto, tem um serviço de babás...

- É mesmo...Tem piscina, sauna, academia... Hoje teremos um jantar com um show de cantores populares... Amanhã será um jantar a rigor... – Harry falava olhando o folheto não prestando a mínima atenção para Gina e Hermione que estavam curiosas para saber aonde aquele navio as levaria.

- Desisto! Eles não vão contar mesmo... Vou trocar as fraldas do Tiago para irmos para o jantar... – Gina pegou o filho e foi em direção ao quarto.

- Achei que iam pedir uma babá? – Rony falou.

- Ah... Até parece que vou deixar meu filho com qualquer uma! – Gina falou aparecendo na porta do quarto. – Rony... Ainda mais que são trouxas! Nem que fosse bruxa eu o deixaria... Tiago vai conosco para o jantar!

- Gina não gosta que qualquer pessoa tome conta de Tiago... Er, eu também não, sei lá... Depois de tudo que passamos... Talvez exageremos com ele! Se não fosse um navio trouxa, poderíamos ter trazido Monstro! – Harry falou indo ao encontro de Gina no quarto.

- Er... Se fosse meu filho também não gostaria... – Rony concordou. – Mas a gente pode se revezar para cuidar do Tiago, né Mione?

- Claro... Eu vou adorar ficar mais tempo com meu afilhado! – Hermione falou se aninhando nos braços de Rony no sofá. – Vamos treinando!

Rony beijou os cabelos de Hermione. Sabia o que ela estava pensando. A viagem também serviria para saírem da rotina, para Hermione tirar um pouco o foco do trabalho e do fato de não ter engravidado ainda. O medibruxo disse que talvez fazendo algo diferente, viajasse, saísse da rotina, Hermione conseguiria engravidar, já que ela não tinha nenhum problema físico que a impedisse.

- Mamãe disse que é normal essa insegurança com o primeiro filho, eu sei que exagero... Poderíamos ter deixando ele na Toca, mas não agüentaria tanto dias longe do meu bebê! – Gina falou entregando o filho para o marido. Tiago encostou a cabecinha no ombro do pai. – Ele está com sono... Não dormiu de tarde! Não vai incomodar no jantar! Harry, eu vou lhe azarar se não tiver trazido nada apropriado para vestir nessa viagem!

- Qualquer coisa você compra, tem lojas no navio! – Harry falou acariciando os cabelos revoltos de Tiago.

- Ok! São lojas trouxas... Ainda bem que meu marido é rico! – Gina falou graciosa voltando ao quarto. – Vou trocar de roupa para o jantar!

Hermione pensou também que precisava trocar de roupa para o jantar. Mas antes ficou vendo Harry caminhar pelo camarote para fazer o filho dormir. Harry, com Tiago no colo, era uma cena linda. Nem dava para acreditar, depois de tudo que passaram, era um alento para seu coração ver Harry tão envolvido com a paternidade, tão cheio de cuidados com Tiago.

Sabia que ele era um excelente pai, participativo, atencioso... Perfeito! Como Gina o descrevia. Sorriu, pois tinha certeza que Rony também o seria. Saiu em silencio dos braços do marido, para ir para o quarto se vestir para o jantar, mas lembrou de fazer um comentário.

- Pensando bem, Gina tem razão, eu azaro os dois se não tiver trazido vestes apropriadas... – Hermione falou brincando.

- Não se preocupe Mi... Harry converteu para mim dinheiro bruxo em trouxa... Então, não vou me importar se você me levar à falência! – Rony comentou maroto.

Hermione entrou no quarto rindo. Abriu as malas à procura de uma roupa para usar. Deixou tudo espalhado em cima da cama e não conseguia se decidir por nada. Então resolveu perguntar a Gina o que vestiria.

A porta estava entre aberta, Harry e Rony conversavam baixo. Hermione não conseguia ouvir o que era. Quando Rony notou a presença de Hermione deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Vou ver o que Gina vai vestir... – Ela falou atravessando a sala e indo ao outro quarto. – Gi... O que você vai vestir? – Baixou o tom de voz e continuou. – Gina... O que esses dois estão aprontando, agora mesmo estavam cochichando, quando eu cheguei pararam...

- Harry ta bem misterioso... Mas sei que vamos para um lugar que tem praia! – Gina falou. – Vou usar esse vestido de seda!

- Não é só o lugar para onde vamos... Tem mais coisa! – Hermione falou baixo. – Hum... Acho que vou colocar uma saia preta e aquela blusa rosa de cetim que trouxe!

- Mi... Seja lá o que for... É algo romântico, tenho certeza! – Gina falou sorrindo. – Não se preocupe, nossos maridos são tão lindinhos preparando surpresas...

Hermione concordou e voltou para seu quarto rindo. Rony estava lá, também procurava algo para usar no jantar.

O jantar foi maravilhoso. Tiago dormiu quase o tempo todo, nem se importou com a música alta e o burburinho em sua volta.

- Vou ao banheiro, já volto! – Rony se levantou, deu um olhar significativo para Harry que não passou despercebido para Hermione.

- Mione... Você viu aquela mulher loira... – Gina a chamou e Hermione não deu mais bola para esse fato.

Minutos depois Hermione avistou Rony no bar, falava alegremente com uma mulher de cabelos negros que usava um vestido verde, extremamente sexy. Rony se despediu da mulher e voltou para mesa que ocupavam.

- Quem era? – Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar o tom de interrogação.

- Ah... Samantha... Ela queria saber se estávamos bem acomodados, é uma das organizadoras da viagem... - Rony falou calmamente. – Eu e Harry tratamos tudo com ela, né Harry?

Harry concordou, mas era nítido que ele não conhecia a mulher.

- É melhor a gente ir... To cansada. – Hermione falou já se levantando, visivelmente irritada.

Quando entrou no camarote, sussurrou uma boa noite para Gina e Harry e foi para o quarto. Trocou rapidamente de roupa e se enfiou na cama. Quando Rony entrou fechou os olhos fingindo que dormia. Chorou baixinho até pegar no sono.

Acordou disposta a fingir que nada aconteceu. Depois do café, foram passear pelo navio, tomaram sol na piscina, almoçaram e depois Harry e Gina voltaram para o camarote, pois Tiago estava cansado. Mas, Rony e Hermione continuaram explorando o navio até metade da tarde.

- Cadê a Gi e o Tiago? – Rony perguntou assim que entrou no camarote e viu Harry lendo o jornal.

- Ah, ta dormindo com o Tiago... Resolvemos chamar uma babá para hoje à noite, assim aproveitamos melhor! – Harry comentou sem desviar os olhos do jornal. – E vocês o que fizeram?

- Andamos por quase todo o navio... Mas é muito grande! – Hermione comentou se jogando em uma poltrona e tirando os sapatos de salto alto. - Acho que também vou descansar um pouco! Você vem comigo Rony?

- Vou sim Mi... – Ele pegou a mão dela e foram para o quarto.

Rony se jogou na cama e Hermione se deitou ao seu lado se aconchegando no peito dele.

- Ron... Hum... Vocês não falaram no jantar para onde vamos? – Hermione falou fazendo carinho no peito do marido. – É uma praia né! Mais qual?

- É uma praia sim... Uma ilha! Uma ilha linda... – Rony beijou os cabelos da mulher. – Mas, vocês não leram o folheto do navio... Lá diz!

- Hum... Não lemos mesmo... Era tão simples assim! – Hermione começou a rir. – Ok! Eu e Gina nem nos demos por conta disso! Tão simples!

- Vamos para a Ilha de Chipre... A ilha da deusa Afrodite, deusa da beleza e do amor... Dizem que ela nasceu na ilha! – Rony falou por fim. – Cruzeiro pelas Ilhas do Mediterrâneo, pelo menos foi o que a agente de turismo me falou.

- Hum... É uma viagem bem sugestiva! – Hermione subiu no colo de Rony e começou a desabotoar a camisa de Rony. Rony deu um longo suspiro e empurrou Hermione.

– Mi... Er, eu acho que vou tomar um banho, estou mesmo cansado de tanto caminhar! – Rony se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Hermione ficou sentada na cama, surpresa e chocada. Rony nunca havia a dispensando assim. Nunca. Em três anos de casamento, mais o namoro, ele nunca havia se negado. Nunca estava cansado para ela. Era estranho, muito estranho! Ele a leva para uma viagem romântica, para um lugar maravilhoso e age dessa forma com ela?

Queria chorar. Droga! O que estava acontecendo! E se ele a trouxe para essa viagem para dizer que o casamento deles estava acabado, pois, já que ela não podia ter um bebê, ele não queria mais ficar com ela? Só podia ser isso! Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Não ia conseguir dormir. Só queria sair dali.

Quando chegou à sala encontrou Gina preparando uma mamadeira para Tiago.

- Mione... O que aconteceu? – Gina largou a mamadeira e fez Hermione se sentar. – Mione porque você ta chorando?

- O Rony... Ele vai me deixar não vai!?! – Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos chorando. – Eu sei que vai!

- Mi... É claro que não... – Gina não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. – Hum... Vou levar a mamadeira para o Tiago e já volto, vamos dar uma volta por ai para você se acalmar...

Gina saiu para o seu quarto e voltou logo, Hermione continuava na mesma posição. Automaticamente, seguiu Gina para fora do camarote e caminharam em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- Ele ta estranho! – Hermione quebrou o silêncio incomodo. – Ele nunca se negou Gina!

- Hermione... – Gina começou. – Rony ama você mais que tudo! Não acredito que ele pensou nessa possibilidade...

- Faz dias que ele ta estranho... Cheio de segredos... Outro dia ele chegou bem tarde e disse que tava no Ministério com o Harry, mas Harry tinha procurado por ele mais cedo, ele não sabia onde o Rony estava... – Hermione continuava chorando. – Ele tem outra, só pode ser Gi! Trouxe-me nessa viagem para terminar nosso casamento, pediu para o Harry vir com você para me consolarem. Você viu a mulher que ele falou no jantar, Harry não a conhecia. Se era a agente de viagem, como Harry não a conhecia?

- Eu não acredito que o Rony esteja lhe traindo... Harry também ta estranho... – Gina completou mentalmente "Nem tanto quanto Rony, ele anda bem empolgado ultimamente...", mas Hermione não precisava saber disso. - Harry me disse que vamos para a Ilha de Chipre. Hermione, que marido leva a mulher para um lugar romântico para terminar um casamento?

- Talvez o legume insensível do seu irmão! – Hermione comentou. – Só pode ser porque eu não consigo ter um filho... Rony quer tanto, achou uma que pode lhe dar um bando de bebês...

- Hermione... Você sabe que é uma questão de tempo... Lembra como eu demorei para engravidar do Tiago? – Gina sorriu tentando acalmar a cunhada. – Vocês vão conseguir...

- Gina... Você demorou meses, não foram quase dois anos!

- Foi mais, você sabe! Harry acha que foi meses, mas foi um ano, fui até no medibruxo... – Gina sabia bem o que Hermione tava sentindo, havia passado por isso. – Olha, logo você vai ter um bebê lindo, como o Tiago, o medibruxo disse que você não tem nada, até o médico trouxa que você foi disse a mesma coisa... E, olha aqui, tira dessa cabecinha que o meu irmão vai lhe deixar... E, trate de limpar essas lágrimas e ficar linda para hoje à noite e não deixa o meu irmão escapar viu!

- Gi... – Elas pararam em frente a uma loja, os olhos de Hermione não desgrudavam de um lindo vestido.

- Hum... Surpreenda e seduza o meu irmão! – Gina puxou Hermione para dentro da loja e falou para a vendedora. – Queremos ver aquele vestido! – Voltou-se para Hermione. – Mi... Se você acha que o Rony ta interessando em outra, o que duvido muito, Rony não é capaz de fazer algo nesse sentido... Não deixe ninguém tira-lo de você!

Hermione limpou o rosto e sorriu. Gina tinha razão! Não ia perder seu Rony tão fácil... Pegou o vestido e foi para o provador...

Quando voltaram Harry e Rony estavam entretidos brincando com o Tiago. Pareciam três crianças. Gina e Hermione carregavam várias sacolas.

- Onde estavam? – Rony perguntou olhando para as sacolas. – Ah! Compras!

- Fomos comprar algo para hoje à noite! – Hermione deu o seu melhor sorriso. – A noite não vai ser ótima Rony?

- Er... Vai! - Rony fala incerto, olhando para Harry e Gina.

- Com certeza! – Gina comentou. - Tiago, vem com a mamãe...

- Mama... - Tiago se levantou do tapete e caminhou um pouco inseguro para os braços da mãe.

- Será que vou agüentar deixá-lo com a babá? – Gina falou afagando o filho.

- Seja forte Gi! – Hermione comentou. – Quero tomar um longo banho naquela banheira... – Hermione lançou um olhar sedutor para Rony, que disfarçou olhando para os brinquedos de Tiago.

Hermione tomou um banho demorado na banheira. Ouviu os passos de Rony no quarto, até achou que ele ia entrar no banheiro, mas nada, pois certa hora viu a porta abrir mais foi fechada em seguida.

Arrumou-se devagar, com todo cuidado e capricho. O vestido caiu como uma luva. Parecia que havia sido feito para ela. Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do visual. Pelas vozes que ouvia da sala, já estavam todos prontos e a babá de Tiago já havia chegado. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto.

Harry e Rony vestiam smoking, Gina um lindo vestido preto, que ela acabou comprado mais cedo junto com Hermione. Tiago estava no colo de uma moça que usava uma calça e blusa branca e parecia muito satisfeito nesse colo. Gina tinha uma expressão engraçada, mesclava ciúmes com alívio.

- Mione... Você está linda! – Gina falou assim que viu a cunhada. – Sabia que esse vestido foi feito para você!

- É... Você está muito linda Mione! – Harry concordou.

Hermione vestia um vestido longo de cetim vermelho e caia suavemente sobre seu corpo, marcando delicadamente suas curvas. Era de frente única deixando suas costas desnudas e com uma fenda que deixava sua coxa esquerda praticamente toda a mostra quando se movia. O visual era completado por uma echarpe de um tecido leve. Ela deixou os cabelos soltos, fez uma maquiagem que deixava os lábios bem marcados e colocou um conjunto de brincos de brilhantes que Rony havia lhe dado para comemorar o primeiro ano de casados.

Rony não falou nada. Pronunciou um inaudível "Vamos!". Gina e Harry se despediram de Tiago e fizeram algumas recomendações a babá.

A festa estava maravilhosa. Harry e Gina dançavam animadamente. Rony e Hermione também dançaram, mas ele toda hora olhava o relógio. Avistou de longe a mesma mulher de ontem, nessa noite ela usava um vestido branco muito transparente, ela acenou para eles e Rony retribuiu sorrindo.

- Mi... Estou com sede... Vou pegar algo para a gente! – Rony falou enquanto Hermione sentou-se para esperá-lo.

Observou Harry e Gina. Eles dançavam bem juntinhos, era quase que fossem um único ser. Gina estava linda. O vestido negro que usava deixava a mostra suas curvas bem feitas e ela tinha um brilho especial. Gina sempre foi linda, mas depois da maternidade havia ganhado outros ares. Harry comentava que Gina estava cada vez mais linda e ele mais apaixonado. Isso era notável. Harry estava mais atencioso e carinhoso com a mulher, não que ele não fosse antes, mas, muitas vezes, pegou Harry encantado olhando Gina amamentar Tiago, cuidar ou brincar com o filho. Era um olhar terno, que misturava admiração e amor.

Teve um pouco de inveja da cunhada. Queria Rony a olhando assim também...

- Sra. Weasley. – Hermione levou um susto quando o garçom a chamou. – O Sr. Weasley, pediu para lhe dizer que já voltou para o camarote de vocês, que ele está com dor de cabeça e que a Sra. pode continuar na festa.

- Ah! Obrigada! – Hermione sorriu sem graça. Esperou o garçom se retirar e se levantou. Essa história já estava indo longe demais. Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo agora! Não iria estragar a noite de Harry e Gina, por isso resolveu nem avisar que iria sair.

Hermione olhou para todos os lados do salão, mas não achou a mulher de cabelos negros. Rony sumiu assim que ela acenou para eles. Rony seria tão canalha de trazer a amante na viagem. Harry com certeza sabia, pois estava acobertando o amigo! Mas agora tiraria tudo a limpo. Caminhou com passos decididos pelos corredores. Não pensava direito. Só queria uma explicação de Rony. Era a única coisa que queria.

- Sra. Weasley... Pediram para lhe entregar. – Um rapaz com uma roupa de marinheiro lhe entregou um envelope e uma rosa vermelha.

"Siga o caminho das rosas..."

Hermione olhou para o lado, queria perguntar ao rapaz quem mandou lhe entregar o envelope e a rosa, mas o rapaz assim como surgiu do nada já havia desaparecido. Olhou novamente para o chão, que há segundos atrás só tinha o tapete do corredor, agora estava coberto por pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

Seguiu a rosas... À medida que caminhava, as pétalas apareciam e desapareciam, como mágica. Isso só podia ser coisa de Rony. Mas para que isso? Para dizer que o casamento deles estava no fim! Que ele tinha outra! Porque não havia outra explicação para o comportamento estranho dele.

O caminho das rosas a levou ao convés do navio. Estava tudo escuro. Hermione não conseguia ver nada a sua frente. Então um feixe de luz a iluminou e ela conseguiu vislumbrar a silueta de Rony parado olhando o mar. Ele se virou e deu aquele sorriso lindo, que ela tanto amava.

Seja lá o que ia acontecer, o que ele ia falar... Ela estava pronta para ouvir e aceitar... Mas antes ia sentir aqueles lábios novamente sobre os seus, nem que fosse a última vez!

- Estava muito quente lá dentro... – Ele começou a falar indo em sua direção. – Champanhe? – Ele ofereceu uma taça. – Podemos continuar a dança aqui!

Um quarteto de cordas começou a tocar uma melodia suave e ele chegou bem perto para lhe dar a bebida. Hermione não sabia o que falar, como agir... Pegou a taça e bebeu o líquido de uma vez só.

- Mi... Íamos brindar... Mas eu lhe sirvo de novo! – Ele pegou a garrafa e serviu mais um pouco a taça de Hermione. – Sei que você ta achando tudo muito estranho... Mas achei que merecíamos algo... diferente!

Ela pegou a taça novamente e esperou o brinde.

- O que vamos brindar? – Perguntou por fim.

- A nós é claro! Ao nosso amor, ao nosso casamento... A tudo que ainda temos pela frente... – Rony falou. – Aos filhos que teremos...

- Ron...

- Mi... Eu sei que você está pensando um monte de bobagens... E já faz tempo, Gina me falou, mas presta bem atenção... Eu lhe amo mais que tudo e nunca, mas nunca, vou lhe deixar ou lhe trocar por outra! Fiz tudo isso para dizer que te amo muito! – Rony a beijou suavemente. – Quanto ao bebê, nos vamos conseguir, de uma maneira ou de outra! Muitas crianças perderam seus pais na guerra.. Eu ficaria muito feliz em cuidar de uma delas! Mas, sobre isso, falaremos depois!

- Eu... Rony, desculpa... Você estava estranho porque estava preparando isso tudo? - Hermione falou aliviada.

- Claro... Eu organizei toda a viagem... Foi idéia minha e Harry se aproveitou, ele só foi à agência uma vez, por isso não conhecia a gente! – Rony falou rindo abraçando Hermione para dançarem. – Samantha é agente de viagem, pedi para ela me ajudar com alguns detalhes para hoje! – Rony comentou vendo a surpresa nos olhos de Hermione. - Ah, mas tem uma coisa que não gostei.. – Hermione fez uma cara estranha. – Você está proibida de usar esse vestido de novo... Ele é muito indecente... Só pode usar se for só para mim... Não gostei nenhum pouco daqueles homens no salão te olhando!

Hermione começou a rir enquanto Rony rodopiava com ela pelo convés, percebeu alguns olhares no salão, mas não deu bola, só queria que o seu Rony a olhasse e a admirasse... Só o seu Rony, só seu! Onde estava com a cabeça que pensou tanta bobagem... Rony jamais a deixaria. Esqueceram do tempo dançando, Rony falava coisa bonitas no seu ouvido, dizia que era a mais linda naquela festa... Depois de algum tempo, dispensou os músicos e ficaram admirando a imensidão do mar, sentindo a brisa bater em seus rostos.

- Só não entendi uma coisa... – Hermione falou de repente. – Você estava frio comigo esses dias... Rony, ontem você não quis nada, falei da banheira e nada...

- Hum... – Rony começou a rir e a beijar o seu pescoço. – Estava me guardando para esse momento! – Hermione fingiu indignação. – Mas fique sabendo que foi difícil resistir... Só queria provocá-la!

- Ok... Tem uma Hermione bem provocada aqui... – Hermione se virou e o puxou pelo cangote para um beijo faminto e apaixonado. – Não gostei do seu papinho animado com a aquela mulherzinha!

- Ah, Samantha só queria saber se estava tudo como eu queria... Eu pensei em tudo, nos mínimos detalhes... – Rony falou a segurando pela mão. Hermione sorriu ao ver uma espreguiçadora da piscina perto deles. – Mi... O navio é trouxa, mas com dinheiro se consegue muita coisa... O convés é só nosso essa noite! Ninguém vai aparecer por aqui...

- Aqui!– Hermione falou. – Você é perfeito...

- Eu sei! Meu plano foi perfeito, você caiu direitinho!

- Ah! Poderia ser modesto também... – Hermione o puxou para a espreguiçadeira. – Mas você foi mau, Rony eu pensei tanta besteira!

Rony a calou com um beijo e a inclinou sob a espreguiçadeira. Suas mãos deslizavam sob o tecido macio. Rony ficou olhando Hermione sob a luz da lua. Tirou os seus sapatos e começou a beijar os pés dela e foi levantando o vestido com os lábios enquanto beijava suas pernas.

- Rony... Uma estrela cadente! Olha! – Rony olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela brilhante. – Sempre que vemos uma estrela cadente temos que fazer um pedido!

- O que você pediu Mi? – Hermione fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Não posso falar, senão o pedido não se realiza! – Hermione se sentou na espreguiçadeira e olhou ternamente Rony nos olhos. – Mas sabe o que mais desejo nessa vida?

- Sei... – Rony falou acariciando os cabelos de Hermione e procurando seus lábios para mais um beijo.

- Rony... Tem certeza que ninguém vai aparecer?

- Paguei bem caro para isso! – Rony fez com que ela voltasse a se deitar. – Mas coloquei um feitiço de privacidade só para garantir...

Rony olhou embevecido para Hermione e se inclinou para beijá-la mais uma vez... Hermione aproveitou para tirar a camisa de dentro da calça, Rony jogou o casaco longe e ela começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ele soltou o fecho do vestido que prendia no pescoço de Hermione, beijando seus ombros, e deixando seus seios a mostra, já que ela não usava sutiã.

Rony encostou a mão no peito de Hermione, sentiu as batidas rápidas do seu coração... Hermione deslizou as mãos sob o peito de Rony, também sentido o coração acelerado do marido, encostou os lábios e foi descendo até encontrar o cós da calça de Rony.

Rony a olhou novamente, suas mãos deslizavam sob o pano macio do vestido, até encontrar a fenda indecente e sua mão tocar na pele quente de Hermione.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos de Rony sob sua pele, ao sentir seus lábios no seu pescoço, no ombro, no colo, levando o vestido por onde passava. Rony faz com que parte do vestido fique até sua cintura, beija com delicadeza os seios de Hermione.

Ela abre os olhos e o puxa para cima dela, deitando-se e o levando-o com ela. Quadris contra quadris, um encaixe perfeito. Busca os lábios de Rony mais uma vez... Ele acaricia a sua pele por debaixo do vestido. Suas mãos passeiam por seu corpo. Hermione suspira alto, sente que seu corpo reage a cada toque de Rony.

Rony se afasta um pouco e começa a puxar o vestido de Hermione pelas pernas, deixa o vestido de lado e começa a beijar suas pernas, sua barriga, com a boca começa a tirar a sua roupa intima. Hermione sente a língua de Rony em sua intimidade, morde os lábios ao sentir todo seu corpo ser invadido por ondas elétricas de prazer...

- Ron... – Hermione arfa e com uma força sobre humana consegue se sentar, precisa retribuir as sensações que Rony lhe proporcionou.

Ela segura o rosto dele com delicadeza, começa a beijar seus olhos, sua bochecha, roça os lábios nos lábios dele, mas não o deixa a beijá-la, depois dá pequenas mordidas na sua orelha, no seu pescoço, no seu peito, sente as batidas aceleradas do coração de Rony, continua sua trilha de beijos até chegar ao cós da calça dele. Ela solta afivela do cinto, Rony fica de pé para tirar a calça, Hermione aproveita e fica de joelho na cadeira e com a boca tenta se livrar da Box que ele usa.

- Mi... – Rony a segura pelos ombros e a faz deitar novamente. Hermione afasta as pernas para Rony se encaixar melhor sobre ela.

Ele acaricia os seus cabelos e beija cada partezinha do seu rosto... Suas mãos massageiam os seios dela, depois desce para sua barriga e, finalmente, encontra sua intimidade. Ele primeiro a tortura a massageando... Hermione não resiste e solta um grito rouco de prazer, então ele a possui lentamente.

Hermione sente os lábios quentes de Rony sob o seu, suas mãos arranham as costas de Rony, o enlaça com as pernas fazendo com que o corpo de Rony praticamente esconda o seu. Rony a possui lentamente, se move vagarosamente, como se quisesse a levar a loucura,... Hermione tem a sensação de que não respira, tamanho o prazer que Rony lhe proporciona.

- Mione... – Rony afaga seus cabelos e beija ternamente sua testa. – Tá tudo bem?

- Hum... – Hermione não consegue falar. – Ron... Me ame agora, por favor!

Rony obedece e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo com que ela fique sentada. O abraço apertado que ele lhe dá, inicia uma dança ritmada e frenética. Hermione inclina a cabeça para trás e não consegue segurar os gemidos altos de prazer. Rony aproveita que ela inclinou a cabeça e beija o pescoço esguio de Hermione, provocando sensações de choque no corpo de ambos.

Exausta, Hermione descansa a cabeça no ombro de Rony. Ele ainda está com a respiração acelerada, ainda intimamente ligados, ele faz com que ela se deite novamente e se deixa cair sobre o corpo dela.

- Ah... Rony, eu te amo muito tanto... Promete que nunca você vai me deixar! – Hermione falou baixinho. – Promete por essas estrelas que iluminaram a gente que você sempre vai me amar assim...

- Mi... Prometo pelo que você quiser... Por tudo, pelas estrelas, pelo mar, pela terra... Eu sempre vou ter amar, por toda a minha vida... – Rony parou de falar e ficou a olhando. – Eu te amo!

Hermione sorriu e o puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado. Rony voltou a acariciar os seios dela e ela voltou a se mover lentamente.

- Rony até quando podemos ficar aqui? – Hermione falou entre um beijo e outro.

- Até amanhecer... – Rony falou abocanhando um de seus seios, fazendo Hermione morder os lábios novamente e se segurar no braço da espreguiçadeira.

* * *

N/B: Calor! É só isso que posso falar antes de me recompor! Ahhhhhhh, mas que ruivo mais danado! Até eu já estava ficando com raiva dele, empunhando minha varinha para um cruciatus com requintes de crueldade! Em 2008, conheci, virtualmente, a Day e me tornei sua beta.. Não há como expressar o carinho que sinto por essa moça! Eu acho linda a dedicação que ela tem, em sempre escrever! Afinal, assim como ela, sou Professora Universitária.. E sei bem como é difícil administrar o tempo! Portanto, Day querida, VOCÊ foi um dos meus melhores presentes este ano!!! Que o grande Mago deste Universo lhe brinde com muito amor e felicidade!!!!! Aproveito para desejar a todos ótimas festas! Que 2009 seja um ano cheio de mágica e encantos! Afinal, ainda não inventaram um feitiço melhor que a felicidade! Beijos, Alessandra.

* * *

**N/A: Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Espero que gostem desse capítulo que é o primeiro de três que tem como pano de fundo uma viagem. Ah! Não queiram lançar uma maldição imperdoavel no Rony... Ele foi tão roamantico!Pessoal, se puder deem uma olhadinha na minha fic nova, é uma short sobre Lupin e Tonks – Eu te amo – Remo e Tonks. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível, próximo capítulo semana que vem, ok! Um obrigado especial para Mickky e Raquel Cullen.**

**Daiana**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 - Férias para amar – parte 2**

- Mama... Mama... Bola! - Tiago apontava para a bola de tecido que fazia barulho quando ele jogava que estava em cima da cômoda em seu quarto. Gina pegou o brinquedo e deu para o filho.

- Pronto, meu amor! – Tiago sorria toda a vez que jogava a bola e ouvia o barulho. – Vamos terminar isso antes do papai chegar?

Gina voltou sua atenção às roupas espalhadas em cima da cama. Não tinha idéia do que levar. Harry só comentou que iam para um lugar quente, que seria melhor levar roupas leves. Sabia que estava levando coisas desnecessárias, principalmente para Tiago. Mas Harry não ajudou muito, ainda mais porque disse que não poderiam fazer magia toda hora, iriam para um lugar com muitos trouxas. Também não disse quanto tempo ficariam fora. Harry ficaria furioso quando visse a bagagem que ela levaria.

- Seu papai, Tiago, não quis dizer para a mamãe para onde iríamos passar as férias, então ele não pode reclamar, né!? – Tiago, mesmo sem entender, deu um gritinho concordando com a mãe.

Gina, com a varinha, fez alguns floreios, colocou tudo que achava necessário nas malas, para ela, Harry e Tiago. Depois, pegou o filho e desceu para esperar o marido na sala.

Harry estava fazendo bastante mistério com a viagem. Rony e Hermione iriam juntos, por isso Gina se empolgou mais. Desde que Tiago nasceu não haviam viajado. Ficaram um fim de semana fora no aniversário de casamento, mas voltaram logo, pois estavam morrendo de saudades do filho que havia ficado na Toca.

Por isso, quando Harry falou que viajariam, sua única preocupação era que fosse para um lugar que desse para levar Tiago, pois não passava pela sua cabeça não levar o filho.

- Oi! – Gina se assustou ao ouvir a voz do marido. – Não queria lhe assustar! Já estão prontos?

- Sim! Já está tudo pronto, acabei de fechar nossas malas... – Gina falou. – Harry, por Merlin! Para onde vamos? Eu não agüento mais...

- Hum... É surpresa Gi! – Harry falou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Vou subir, trocar de roupa... Marquei com o Rony as seis.

Gina sorriu. Não adiantaria, Harry não falaria nada. Voltou à atenção para o filho. Tiago não havia dormido pela tarde, já estava ficando irritado por causa do sono.

- Você quer mamar? – Gina foi até a cozinha, lembrou que já haviam dispensado Monstro para as férias, preparou duas mamadeiras para Tiago, uma para agora e outra para mais tarde, afinal não sabia para onde iriam, talvez devesse levar mais uma mamadeira de reserva, mais papinhas também, água, suco... Será que havia pegado fraldas o suficiente? Poções para febre, dor de barriga, para os dentes que estavam nascendo e irritavam o menino... – Harry... Harry... Como vou saber se estou levando as coisas certas?

Voltou para a sala para dar a mamadeira para o filho. Tiago mamou tudo, já estava quase dormindo no seu colo quando Harry apareceu.

- Gina... É realmente necessário levarmos tudo isso? – Harry olhou para as quatro malas no canto. – Ainda mais essa bolsa pequena... E o carrinho do Tiago...

- Amor, se você disser para onde vamos posso repensar algumas coisas... – Gina falou fingindo inocência. – Mas Harry eu nem sei se para onde vamos tem comida para o Tiago, fraldas...

- Gina, nós não iríamos para onde não tem comida, né?! – Harry falou irritado. – Gina você separou coisa demais... Mas agora não dá mais tempo para refazer as malas... Já está na hora de irmos...

- Ok! Mas antes vou ter que trocar o Tiago... – Gina sorriu e Harry se jogou no sofá.

Quase meia hora depois, estavam prontos para sair.

- Vamos aparatar... Sei que você não gosta por causa do Tiago, mas não tem outro jeito! – Harry falou apontando a varinha para a bagagem que em segundos desapareceu do canto da sala. – Se segura em mim.

Gina suspirou, segurou firme o bebê no colo e com a outra mão segurou o braço de Harry e "crack", estavam em um beco sujo. Logo, avistou Hermione e Rony.

- Oi! – Gina falou. – Não estão nos esperando há muito tempo né? Acabei me enrolando com o Tiago...

Com toda a movimentação, Tiago já estava bem desperto. Jogou-se no colo de Hermione assim que a viu.

- Da um beijo na madrinha, meu anjinho... – Tiago deu uns beijos babados em Hermione. – Você também vai viajar, será que você sabe aonde seu papai e seu padrinho vão nos levar?

- Mione... Harry não me falou de jeito algum... Não sabia o que levar para o Tiago! – Gina reclamou e fez uma careta enquanto Harry estava todo atrapalhado com a bagagem.

- Por isso trouxe a casa toda! – Rony alfinetou, ajudando Harry com as malas.

- Tenho um bebê, maninho... Harry disse que não poderíamos fazer magia, tive que trazer tudo que achei necessário! – Gina disse docemente ao irmão, porém com um olhar capaz de congelar o Saara...

- Mas eu disse que não precisa trazer três casacos de frio para ele! – Harry comentou e se fez desentendido para a careta que Gina fez. – Ok, só um pouquinho de paciência... Vocês já vão descobrir!

Gina suspirou conformada, como Tiago estava no colo de Hermione pegou uma mala, colocou dentro do carrinho do bruxinho e foi empurrando devagar. Harry e Rony seguiam na frente, já que eram os únicos que sabiam para aonde iriam. Gina olhou em volta, não conseguia nenhuma pista, nada. Mas de repente seus olhos depararam com um imenso navio branco, "La amore"...

- Nossa... – Gina exclamou surpresa, quando saíram do beco. – Então era isso!

- Uma parte... – Harry falou sorrindo. – Vamos viajar de navio, serão alguns dias até o lugar onde ficaremos...

- Que lugar, Harry?? – Gina o interrompeu. – Harry... Por favor... Preciso saber se vai ser bom para o Tiago... – Gina falou manhosa.

- Hum... Gi, senão desse para levar o Tiago, nós não iríamos, né?! – Harry falou despistando. – Tenho certeza que você vai adorar... E o Tiago também!

- Vamos embarcar logo... Estou curioso também, afinal nunca andei em um negocio desses... – Rony falou. – A gente conta o lugar para onde vamos lá dentro...

Gina e Hermione sorriram e acompanharam os maridos para uma espécie de rampa onde várias pessoas subiam para entrar no navio. Tiago olhava tudo com olhinhos curiosos. Ele estava eufórico no colo da madrinha. Queria porque queria sair do colo e explorar a novidade.

Depois de embarcarem, Rony e Harry se identificaram e um homem usando uma roupa engraçada, pelo menos para Gina e Rony, uma espécie de fantasia de marinheiro azul escuro com branco, pediu que o seguisse até o camarote reservado para os casais.

Gina observou atentamente o camarote, era muito bem decorado, com móveis de bom gosto e modernos em tons pastéis, também havia uma cozinha e uma mesa de vidro com quatro lugares. Depois viram as duas suítes, uma toda em tons de azul, que seria de Rony e Hermione e, a outra, era em tons de verde, para Gina e Harry. Nessa também havia um berço de vinil branco, uma bancada para a troca do bebê e alguns brinquedos.

- Então... Para onde vamos de navio? – Gina perguntou depositando Tiago no tapete felpudo da sala e lhe dando alguns cubos que tirou da bolsa.

- Calma Gi... Depois lhe conto! – Harry falou a abraçando – Mas me recuso a ficar em um quarto com a cor da Sonserina! – disse com uma careta, empunhando a varinha, transformando a cor da suíte contígua para um laranja avermelhado – Ahhhhhhh, bem melhor! – deu um sorriso 32 dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o folheto de navio que estava em cima da mesa de centro. Gina e Hermione balançaram a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Rony encolhia os ombros, numa clara atitude que concordava plenamente com o amigo.

– Vocês viram no folheto, tem um serviço de babás... – Rony comentou também olhando o folheto, para trocar de assunto.

- É mesmo... Tem piscina, sauna, academia... Hoje teremos um jantar com um show de cantores populares... Amanhã será um jantar a rigor... – Harry falava olhando o folheto. – Vamos nos divertir muito!

- Desisto! Eles não vão contar mesmo... Vou trocar as fraldas do Tiago para irmos para o jantar... – Gina pegou o filho e foi em direção ao quarto.

- Achei que iam pedir uma babá! – Rony falou.

- Ah... Até parece que vou deixar meu filho com qualquer uma! – Gina falou aparecendo na porta do quarto. – Rony... Ainda mais que são trouxas! Nem que fosse bruxa eu o deixaria... Tiago vai conosco para o jantar!

- Gina não gosta que qualquer pessoa tome conta de Tiago... Er, eu também não, sei lá... Depois de tudo que passamos... Talvez exageremos com ele! Se não fosse um navio trouxa, poderíamos ter trazido Monstro! – Harry falou, indo ao encontro de Gina no quarto.

- Er... Se fosse meu filho também não gostaria... – Rony concordou. – Mas a gente pode se revezar para cuidar do Tiago, né, Mione?

- Claro... Eu vou adorar ficar mais tempo com meu afilhado! – Hermione falou se aninhando nos braços de Rony no sofá. – Vamos treinando!

Gina sorriu e voltou a dar atenção ao filho. Tiago era o seu maior presente. Sua alegria. Tiago era uma mistura perfeita dos pais, o cabelo vermelho, mas sempre despenteado como os de Harry, seus olhos eram castanhos como os de Gina, mas a boca e o nariz eram iguais ao pai. Depois que trocou o filho, voltou para a sala com ele. Tiago estava com sono.

- Mamãe disse que é normal essa insegurança com o primeiro filho, eu sei que exagero... Poderíamos ter deixando ele na Toca, mas não agüentaria tanto dias longe do meu bebê! – Gina falou entregando o filho para o marido. Tiago encostou a cabecinha no ombro do pai. – Ele está com sono... Não dormiu de tarde! Não vai incomodar no jantar! Harry, eu vou lhe azarar se não tiver trazido nada apropriado para vestir nessa viagem!

- Qualquer coisa você compra, tem lojas no navio! – Harry falou acariciando os cabelos revoltos de Tiago.

- Ok! São lojas trouxas... Ainda bem que meu marido é rico! – Gina falou graciosa voltando ao quarto. – Vou trocar de roupa para o jantar!

Começou a desfazer as malas, já que estavam só eles, poderia usar magia. Pegou a varinha e varias roupas começaram a dançar em sua frente. Seus pensamentos voltaram para sua vida com Harry. Já estavam juntos há quatro anos e amava cada vez mais o seu homem.

Harry era perfeito. Perfeito marido, perfeito pai. Ele foi maravilhoso durante a gravidez de Tiago, sempre tão presente, gentil, atencioso. Sabia que Harry prezava muito a família que haviam construindo juntos. Valorizava cada momento, cada segundo que compartilhavam. Ultimamente, ele vinha falando muito em ter outro filho, alegava que não queria que Tiago fosse filho único e também não queria uma diferença de idade tão grande com outro bebê.

Gina ainda se sentia tão insegura com Tiago... Achava que ainda não era a hora para outro bebê. Tiago ainda era muito dependente dela. Ouviu os resmungos de Tiago vindo da sala. Ele estava fazendo manha para dormir. Ele ainda precisava dela, não seria fácil dividir a atenção com outro bebê.

Pensou em Hermione. Sabia que a viagem foi idéia de Rony para surpreendê-la. Eles estavam passando por um momento difícil, já que Hermione não conseguia engravidar. Mas todos os medibruxos que eles haviam procurando disseram que não havia impedimentos para terem um bebê, que era uma questão de tempo. Questão de tempo! Lembrou que não ficou satisfeita com essa resposta quando o medibruxo falou para ela quando estava tentando engravidar. Tudo bem, ela não levou tanto tempo como Hermione, mas foi uma espera angustiante.

- Gi... O que você vai vestir? – A pergunta de Hermione trouxe novamente a realidade. – Gina... O que esses dois estão aprontando, agora mesmo estavam cochichando, quando eu cheguei pararam...

- Harry está bem misterioso... Mas sei que vamos para um lugar que tem praia! – Gina falou. – Vou usar esse vestido de seda! – Gina apontou para um vestido salmão de seda, que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Era simples, mas elegante.

- Não é só o lugar para onde vamos... Tem mais coisa! – Hermione falou baixo. – Hum... Acho que vou colocar uma saia preta e aquela blusa rosa de cetim que trouxe!

- Mi... Seja lá o que for... É algo romântico, tenho certeza! – Gina falou sorrindo, pois Harry havia comentado que era um lugar muito bonito. – Não se preocupe, nossos maridos são tão lindinhos preparando surpresas...

Hermione concordou e se retirou do quarto. Hermione andava muito insegura em relação a Rony, estava vendo coisa onde não existia. Sabia que seu irmão não estava aprontando nada que por ventura fizesse Hermione sofrer.

- Coloquei Tiago no carrinho, ele dormiu! – Harry falou assim que entrou no quarto. – Também vou me trocar para o jantar!

- Harry... Obrigada! Eu to adorando a viagem! - Gina sorriu e beijou delicadamente o marido. Harry não falou nada só retribui o beijo.

O jantar transcorreu muito harmonioso. Tiago dormiu quase o tempo todo, nem se importou com a música alta e o burburinho em sua volta. Parecia que estava em casa.

- Vou ao banheiro, já volto! – Rony falou já se levantando.

- Mione... Você viu aquela mulher loira... - Gina estava distraída tentando ver se a mulher loira perto do palco era alguém que conhecia, não prestou muita atenção à saída do irmão e na irritação de Hermione ao ver Rony conversando muito animado com uma mulher de cabelos negros no bar.

- Quem era? – Hermione perguntou assim que Rony voltou. Gina notou uma certa indignação na voz da cunhada. .

- Ah... Samantha... Ela queria saber se estávamos bem acomodados, é uma das organizadoras da viagem... Eu e Harry tratamos tudo com ela, né Harry?

Harry concordou um tanto incerto. Gina conhecia muito bem o marido para saber que ele estava acobertando o seu irmão.

- É melhor a gente ir... Estou cansada. – Hermione falou já se levantando e Gina imitou a cunhada.

- É melhor irmos... Tiago está muito desconfortável aqui... – Gina falou.

Entraram no camarote em silêncio. Hermione estava chateada, murmurou um "boa noite" e se dirigiu para o quarto. Gina tirou Tiago do carrinho e o levou para berço. Harry veio logo atrás.

- Eles vão ficar bem... Não se preocupe, Rony não está fazendo nada de errado! – Harry falou a abraçando enquanto velava o sono do filho.

A noite foi tranqüila, Tiago nem estranhou o berço, dormiu a noite toda. Depois do café, foram passear pelo navio, tomaram sol na piscina, almoçaram e resolveram voltar para o camarote, para que Tiago dormisse. Rony e Hermione continuaram explorando o navio.

Não foi preciso muito esforço, Tiago estava cansado, dormiu em minutos. Gina sentou-se na cama, também estava cansada e sempre aproveitava quando o filho dormia para dormir um pouco.

- O que você acha de chamar uma babá para hoje à noite? – Harry falou indo em direção a ela na cama. – Não iremos aproveitar se levarmos o Tiago...

- Hum... Eu sei Harry, mas... – Gina deu um longo suspiro. – Vamos chamar sim! Vou fazer um grande esforço para isso... – Harry sorriu, sabia que também era difícil para ele deixar o filho com estranhos. – Amor... Vocês ainda não disseram para onde vamos?

- Gina! Você não leu no folheto do navio? – Harry pegou o folheto e mostrou para Gina que começou a rir.

- Ah, não acredito, eu e a Mione fomos muito tontas mesmo! – Gina comentou rindo. - Então vamos para a Ilha do amor?!

- Vamos sim... Chipre, dizem que foi lá que Afrodite, a deusa do amor, nasceu... Tem inúmeras lendas sobre o local... Mas foi Rony quem escolheu o nosso destino! – Harry falou tirando a camiseta que usava e se colocou no meio das pernas de Gina. – Hum... Ilha do amor me dá idéias, sabia??

– Adorei o nosso destino... – Gina sorriu acariciando os cabelos do marido. - Quer namorar é? Só namorar... Tiago pode acordar!

- Você sabe que eu não consigo só namorar... – Harry começou a acariciar suas pernas, levantando a saia que ela usava. – Tiago vai dormir por mais ou menos uma hora... Temos tempo!

- Hum... – Gina já sente seu corpo reagindo a cada toque de Harry.

Ele começa a acariciar sua intimidade sob o tecido da calcinha, já sabendo que isso deixa a mulher simplesmente fora de si. Ela vai de encontro ao seu corpo e sente os lábios de Harry em seu pescoço, suas mãos deslizam pelas suas costas. Harry a beija com amor, e delicadamente, faz com que se deite na cama e ele fica por cima.

O beijo é longo e apaixonado, as mãos de ambos passeiam pelo corpo um do outro... Harry se afasta um pouco para abrir a blusa de Gina... Ela afaga os cabelos do marido e beija seu peito... Harry se afasta novamente e se livra da bermuda que usa, ficando só de cueca, Gina aproveita e também se livra do resto da roupa que usa, ficando só de lingerie.

Harry volta a buscar os lábios da esposa e depois vai descendo da boca para o pescoço, ombros, seios, barriga... Gina prende a respiração a cada toque de Harry... Com destreza, ele praticamente arranca a calcinha que ela usa e seus lábios tocam a sua intimidade fazendo com que Gina se contorça de prazer em cima da cama. Ele sorri com um que de arrogância ao sentir Gina reagindo... Afinal, são mais de quatro anos de casados... E, ainda assim - ou por isso mesmo! – o amor era cada dia melhor. Gina esboça um sorriso ao ver que Harry se levantou para se livrar da última peça de roupa, ficando completamente nu em sua frente. Ela sempre se arrepia toda vez que o vê assim, excitado, desejando-a com loucura...

- Vem... – Sua voz sai rouca. Harry não se faz de rogado e se acomoda sobre o seu corpo. Gina o envolve com as pernas e voltam a se beijar com paixão...

Gina se assegura no travesseiro quando sente a língua de Harry brincando com seus seios, seu corpo todo treme e ela geme em agonia quase explodindo de prazer...

- Meu amor... Quero você em mim... – Gina consegue sussurrar.

Harry se ergue e a cobre novamente com seu corpo... Gina o acomoda sobre si e o recebe com um olhar apaixonado, ele sorri ao perceber as feições de prazer da sua mulher e começa a se mover lentamente dentro de Gina... Ela suspira, fecha e abre os olhos deparando-se com as íris verdes de Harry, acaricia suas costas com suavemente, pois sabe que ele gosta... Beija seu pescoço, o ombro, sabe que é o ponto fraco de Harry, sente que ele começa a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos. Logo, os dois estão envolvidos em uma dança alucinante e apaixonada... Harry a beijou quando alcançou o clímax, fazendo os dois gemessem unidos, como um só...

Harry se deixou cair sobre o corpo de Gina, que o abraçou com mais força. Ele levantou a cabeça a mordeu com carinho o lábio de Gina, sugando e depois lhe beijou docemente. Dormiram naquela mesma posição até que o choro de Tiago o faz acordar...

- Eu vou vê-lo. Continua dormindo... – Harry se levantou vestiu as roupas e foi ver o filho.

- Ele tem que dormir mais um pouquinho... Traga-o aqui para mim! – Gina falou também se vestindo. Harry pegou o filho do berço, que parou de chorar assim que ganhou atenção, embalou ele um pouco e o colocou do lado de Gina na cama. Gina sorriu acariciando a barriga do filho. Tiago logo adormeceu novamente.

- Vou lá para sala... Estou faminto! – Harry beijou a testa de Gina e saiu.

Gina aproveitou e dormiu mais um pouco. Acordou com Harry entrando novamente no quarto. Tiago estava sentadinho na cama, brincando com seus cubos.

- Acho que dormi demais... – Gina se espreguiçou. – Rony e a Mione já voltaram?

- Sim... Foram descansar um pouco. – Harry se jogou na cama para brincar com Tiago.

- Vou preparar a mamadeira dele... – Gina foi para a sala e estava envolvida preparando a mamadeira de Tiago quando Hermione apareceu. - Mione... O que aconteceu? – Gina largou a mamadeira e fez Hermione se sentar. – Mione porque você está chorando?

- O Rony... Ele vai me deixar não vai!?! – Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos chorando. – Eu sei que vai!

- Mi... É claro que não... – Gina não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. – Hum... Vou levar a mamadeira para o Tiago e já volto, vamos dar uma volta por ai para você se acalmar...

- Harry... Depois do mama da um banho nele... Eu vou dar uma saidinha com a Hermione. – Gina falou entregando a mamadeira ao marido. – Harry, só me diz uma coisa... O que o irresponsável do meu irmão está aprontando vai magoar a Hermione?

- Não Gina... Eu já disse, não se preocupe e tente acalmá-la... Ah, providencie para que ela esteja linda essa noite! – Harry deu um sorriso tranqüilizador. Gina confiava plenamente em Harry.

Gina encontrou Hermione na mesma posição. Automaticamente, ela a seguiu para fora do camarote e caminharam em silêncio por um longo tempo. Até que Hermione o quebrou...

- Ele está estranho! Ele nunca se negou Gina!

- Hermione... – Gina começou. – Rony ama você mais que tudo!

- Faz dias que ele está estranho... Cheio de segredos... Outro dia ele chegou bem tarde e disse que tava no Ministério com o Harry, mas Harry tinha procurado por ele mais cedo, ele não sabia onde o Rony estava... – Hermione continuava chorando. – Ele tem outra, só pode ser, Gi! Trouxe-me nessa viagem para terminar nosso casamento, pediu para o Harry vir com você para me consolarem. Você viu a mulher que ele falou no jantar, Harry não a conhecia. Se fosse a agente de viagem, como Harry não a conheceria?

- Eu não acredito que o Rony esteja lhe traindo... Harry também está estranho... – Gina completou mentalmente "Nem tanto quanto Rony, ele anda bem empolgado ultimamente...", mas Hermione não precisava saber disso. - Harry me disse que vamos para a Ilha de Chipre. Hermione, que marido leva a mulher para um lugar romântico para terminar um casamento?

- Talvez o legume insensível do seu irmão! – Hermione comentou. – Só pode ser porque eu não consigo ter um filho... Rony quer tanto, achou uma que pode lhe dar um bando de bebês...

- Hermione... Você sabe que é uma questão de tempo... Lembra como eu demorei em engravidar do Tiago? – Gina sorriu tentando acalmar a cunhada e lembrando as palavras de Harry. – Vocês vão conseguir...

- Gina... Você demorou meses, não foram quase dois anos!

- Foi mais, você sabe! Harry acha que foi meses, mas foi um ano, fui até no medibruxo... – Gina sabia bem o que Hermione tava sentindo, havia passado por isso. – Olha, logo você vai ter um bebê lindo, como o Tiago, o medibruxo disse que você não tem nada, até o médico trouxa que você foi disse a mesma coisa... E, olha aqui, tira dessa cabecinha que o meu irmão vai lhe deixar... E, trate de limpar essas lágrimas e ficar linda para hoje à noite e não deixa o meu irmão escapar viu!

- Gi... – Elas pararam em frente a uma loja, Gina percebeu que Hermione havia se encantado por um lindo vestido... "providencie para que ela esteja linda essa noite!" Era isso que faria.

- Hum... Surpreenda e seduza o meu irmão! – Gina puxou Hermione para dentro da loja e falou para a vendedora. – Queremos ver aquele vestido! – Voltou-se para Hermione. – Mi... Se você acha que o Rony está interessando em outra, o que eu duvido muito, Rony não é capaz de fazer algo nesse sentido... Mas, se você acredita nisso, não deixe ninguém tirá-lo de você!

Hermione sorriu, pegou o vestido e foi para o provador... Rony devia estar preparando uma surpresa para Hermione, só podia ser isso! Harry não iria acobertar nada de errado que Rony tivesse aprontando, por mais que fosse seu melhor amigo, Harry considerava Hermione como uma irmã. Jamais permitiria que Rony a magoasse.

- Mione... Já que estou aqui, vou ver se tem algo para mim também! – Gina comentou olhando os vestidos.

Quando voltaram Harry e Rony estavam entretidos brincando com o Tiago. Pareciam três crianças. Gina e Hermione carregavam várias sacolas. Hermione estava com uma aparência mais tranqüila.

- Onde estavam? – Rony perguntou olhando para as sacolas. – Ah! Compras!

- Fomos comprar algo para hoje à noite! – Hermione deu o seu melhor sorriso. – A noite não vai ser ótima Rony?

- Er... Vai! - Rony fala incerto, olhando para Harry e Gina que deu um sorriso confiante para o irmão.

- Tenho certeza disso! – Gina comentou. - Tiago, vem com a mamãe...

- Mama... - Tiago se levantou do tapete e caminhou um pouco inseguro para os braços da mãe.

- Será que vou agüentar deixá-lo com a babá? – Gina falou afagando o filho. – Tiago nunca ficou com alguém estranho...

- Seja forte Gi! – Hermione comentou. – Quero tomar um longo banho naquela banheira...

- Vai lá então... – Gina comentou. – Também vou me arrumar.

Gina se arrumou até que rápido, queria estar pronta quando a babá chegasse, queria saber quem era a mulher que ficaria com seu filho. Quando apareceu na sala, a babá já havia chegado, estava com Tiago no colo. Ele parecia gostar...

- Sra. Potter, sou Anny... – Ela se apresentou, parecia simpática, Gina sorriu e estendeu a mão. – Prazer!

- O prazer é meu, Anny... Então você já conheceu o Tiago... – Gina não podia negar, mas tinha simpatizado com a babá.

- O Sr. Potter já me passou algumas informações... Não teremos problemas essa noite, né, Tiago? – Tiago sorriu em concordância.

- Claro! Mione... Você está linda! – Gina falou assim que viu a cunhada entrando. – Esse vestido foi feito para você!

- É... Você está muito linda Mione! – Harry concordou. – As duas estão magníficas!

Gina deu uma voltinha, seu vestido era negro, de um tecido molinho brilhoso, longo, com uma gola boba e alcinhas finas, transpassadas nas costas. Usava um conjunto de brincos e um bracelete de esmeraldas, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, deixando alguns fios desalinhados.

Rony não falou nada. Pronunciou um inaudível "Vamos!". Gina foi até Tiago e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Qualquer coisa nos chame... Qualquer coisa mesmo! – Gina enfatizou.

- Vamos Gina... Ele está ótimo! – Harry falou empurrando delicadamente a mulher para a porta. – Mas qualquer coisa nos chame, sim... – Harry falou antes de saíram.

O salão estava todo decorado com bolas de gás prata. O conjunto musical tocava uma música animada, já havia vários casais na pista dançando.

- Vamos Harry... Quero dançar muito hoje! – Gina puxou o marido para pista de dança. Rony e Hermione os seguiram.

Perderam a noção do tempo dançando. Fazia tempo que não dançava tanto. E nem percebeu quando Rony e Hermione sumiram.

- Harry... Cadê o Rony e a Mione? Será que eles já cansaram? – Gina perguntou puxando Harry para a mesa.

- Acho que não Gi! Quer champanhe? – Gina concordou e Harry a serviu. – Acho que Hermione está descobrindo agora, porque Rony estava tão estranho... – Harry falou sorrindo. – Ele preparou uma surpresa para ela no convés... Tenho certeza que depois ela lhe conta os detalhes! – Harry a laçou pela cintura e lhe beijou apaixonadamente.

Gina correspondeu ao beijo, mas estranhou. Não que Gina não gostasse das manifestações de carinho do marido, mas Harry não era dado a isso em público. Talvez fosse a bebida, Harry havia tomado um pouco mais do que o de costume.

- Vamos para o quarto... A festa já está no fim mesmo! – Gina falou com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

Seguiram por um corredor vazio. Em um dado momento, Harry a prensou contra a parede e começou a acariciar suas pernas, levantando o vestido até suas coxas e a beijou possessivamente. Gina nem teve tempo de protestar, se bem que ela não iria mesmo, só se afastou um pouco porque ouviu passos. Outro casal passou por eles e quando sumiu no corredor, Harry voltou a beijá-la e acariciar seus seios sob o vestido.

- Hum... Amor, é melhor irmos para o nosso camarote... – Gina conseguiu falar quando viu que alguns tripulantes do navio estavam passando e sorrindo maliciosamente para eles.

- Ok! – Harry começou a beijar os ombros de Gina enquanto iam para o camarote. – Mas lá dentro você não me escapa!

- Quando foi que eu fugi!? – Gina parou de caminhar e puxou Harry pela nuca para mais um beijo.

Entraram no camarote ainda se beijando. Harry foi a levando diretamente para o sofá. Livrou-se do casaco do smoking e voltaram a se beijar. Gina tinha os lábios vermelhos e inchados, tamanha a violência dos beijos de Harry. Ele estava com tanto desejo, nem parecia que tinha se amado pela tarde.

- Droga! – Gina empurrou Harry. – Temos que dispensar a babá!

Gina se levantou e tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos desalinhados. Seguiu para o quarto. Anny estava cochilando na poltrona, Gina a tocou de leve e sorriu.

- Tudo bem? – Tiago dormia serenamente em seu berço. – Ele deu trabalho?

- Foi tudo tranqüilo, Sra. Potter... Tiago é um anjo de criança, não chorou, mamou na hora certa, só fez um pouco de manha para dormir... – Anny comentou, também sorrindo. – Tiago é o bebê mais fofo que já cuidei!

- Ele é sim! Só faz manha para dormir por culpa de meu marido quem tem mania de embalá-lo... Obrigada Anny... Você já pode ir! – Gina falou por fim. – Se precisar novamente, irei pedir você! Harry acerta tudo com você!

- Boa noite Sra. Potter! – Anny saiu do quarto e Gina ficou contemplando o sono do filho mais um pouco.

Olhou-se no espelho, sua maquiagem estava borrada, o cabelo um desastre. Desfez o que restou do penteado e limpou o rosto para voltar para a sala.

- Voltei! – Gina falou vendo que Harry se servia de mais champanhe. – Também quero!

- Você gostou dela? – Harry lhe entregou uma taça e com a outra a mão a puxou pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Onde estávamos mesmo?

- Gostei... Podemos chamá-la novamente se precisarmos! – Gina bebeu um pouco. – Eu acho que a gente parou por aqui...

Gina começou a abrir os botões da camisa de Harry, depois desfez o nó da gravata borboleta e empurrou-o para o sofá. Virou de propósito um pouco de champanhe no peito de Harry e começou a lamber lentamente cada gota da bebida que escorria pelo corpo de seu marido.

- Harry... É melhor irmos para o quarto. Rony e a Mione podem voltar... Você sabe com o Rony fica quando nos vê! – Gina falou usando um pouco da razão, Rony ficava intratável toda vez que via os dois juntos, mesmo sendo casados há quatro anos, o irmão não se acostumava.

- Rony me deve uma... Eles ainda vão demorar! – Harry falou capturando os lábios de Gina e invertendo as posições no sofá.

Harry desceu seus lábios para o pescoço de Gina, depois para o ombro, arrebentou a alça do vestido com os dentes que deixaram os seios de Gina desnudos, Harry notou o quanto ela já estava excitada. Suspirou alto e beijou com volúpia os seios dela, fazendo Gina gemer alto de prazer.

As unhas de Gina arranharam as costas de Harry, deixando marcas vermelhas. Harry continuou beijando os seios, depois desceu para sua barriga, levando junto o vestido. Gina se levantou um pouco para Harry tirar o vestido. Ela aproveitou e começou a dar pequenas mordidas no peito do marido, aproveitou para tirar a faixa do smoking e abrindo a calça dele.

Harry ficou de pé para se livrar da roupa, depois voltou a beijar os lábios de Gina. Ela aproveitou para enfiar as mãos por debaixo do pano da cueca dele, sentido todo o desejo do marido por ela. Harry respirava com dificuldade ao sentir os carinhos ousados da mulher. Voltou a beijar o pescoço de Gina, o ombro, ora beijava, ora sugava a pele clara de Gina. Sabia que deixaria sua marca no corpo da mulher.

- Harry... – Gina sussurrou no seu ouvido o puxando para mais próximo dela. Mas o choro vindo do quarto fez Gina parar com os carinhos. – Tiago acordou!

- Deixa... Se a gente não for ele se acalma e dorme de novo... – Harry voltou beijar seu ombro. Mas o choro vindo do quarto ficou mais forte.

- Harry, não é manha... Eu conheço o choro dele! – Gina o empurrou e tentou sair dos seus braços. – Harry... Eu preciso ir vê-lo!

Harry deu um longo suspiro e se afastou de Gina. Ela pegou a camisa que ele usava e vestiu e foi apressada para o quarto.

- Er... Me dá uns minutos que eu já vou lhe ajudar! – Harry falou desanimado.

Tiago estava de pé no berço, seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. Assim que viu a mãe abriu os braços para ser retirado dali.

- Que foi meu amor? – Gina pegou o filho, que não se acalmou no colo dela. Tiago chorava cada vez mais alto. – Filho... O que houve? Fala para a mamãe!?

Gina verificou as fraldas, apertou a barriguinha dele, viu se não eram os dentes... Aparentemente não era isso! O choro desesperado de Tiago já estava deixando-a angustiada. Ele estava sentido alguma dor.

- Gi... – Harry apareceu arrumando as calças alguns minutos depois. – O que ele tem?

- Não sei... Ele não para de chorar, não consegui descobrir o que é ainda! A barriga e os dentinhos não são... – Harry pegou o filho e tentou acalmá-lo, encostando-o no ombro, mas Tiago chorou mais alto.

Gina foi até ele e tocou de leve no seu ouvido, foi o suficiente para o menino gritar.

- É o ouvido... Droga! Não sei se trouxe a poção para dor de ouvido!! – Gina foi até a mala que tinha vários frascos de poção, procurando desesperada por uma que fosse para o ouvido. – Aqui não está... Vou ver nas outras malas!

Harry andava nervoso de um lado para o outro com Tiago no colo. Já havia passado um bom tempo e o choro do menino só aumentava, Gina estava muito nervosa e não conseguia achar a poção, mas tinha certeza que tinha trazido.

- Gina... Acha melhor chamar o médico trouxa do navio? – Harry falou.

- Acho que sim Harry... – Gina falou observando o filho que não parava de chorar.

- O que houve? – Hermione apareceu na porta do quarto. – Nos acabamos de chegar... O que o Tiago tem?

- Dor de ouvido Mi... Não consigo achar a poção para dor... – Gina falou desesperada.

- Hum... Acaccio poção dor. – Rony apontou a varinha e viu frasco que Gina procurava vir em sua direção, deu um sorriso vitorioso e o entregou a Gina. – Tão simples! Gina, Harry... Que decepção! Vocês são bruxos tão habilidosos!

- Ronald... O dia que você tiver um bebê chorando desesperado vou adorar ficar assistindo você se lembrar de usar um feitiço simples... – Gina falou, fuzilando o irmão com o olhar, pegando a poção e colocando algumas gotas no ouvido do filho. – Pronto bebê, já vai passar...

Harry lançou um olhar furioso para Rony, como se dissesse um dia vai ser você.

- Vamos dormir, Rony... Tiago vai ficar melhor agora! – Hermione puxou o marido, antes que Gina ou Harry lhe azarassem, já que Rony não tirava o sorriso vitorioso do rosto. – Qualquer coisa nos chame sim! – Hermione sorriu solicita e saiu do quarto – Ah, Gina! A camisa do Harry ficou linda em você!

Gina sorriu vitoriosa para o irmão, que enrubesceu.

- Com isso tudo, nem tinha percebido a pouca vergonha desses dois. – Rony definitivamente estancou quando viu o vestido de Gina jogado no chão, passando da pela já vermelho-raivoso para rubro-destemperado.

- Vamos Rony! – sorriu candidamente Hermione...

Tiago já não chorava mais, a poção devia estar fazendo efeito, mas ainda estava acordado e agitado, Harry o levou para a cama do casal e o deitou com cuidado, deitando-se do lado do filho.

- Já está fazendo efeito... Vou tomar um banho, já venho! – Gina falou aliviada e foi para o banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, quando voltou Tiago já estava bem mais calminho, mas com os olhos bem arregalados, seria difícil fazer o menino dormir de novo.

- Agora eu vou tomar banho... Ainda estou melado de champanhe. - Harry sorriu indo para o banheiro.

- Sinto muito amor... Prometo que lhe compenso outra hora! – Gina falou deitando do lado do filho. Harry não falou nada, sorriu, seu olhar malicioso dizia que iria cobrar.

- Então mocinho, hora de dormir... – Tiago sorriu e começou a fazer aqueles barulhos que dizia que queria falar. - Mamãe está exausta, sabia?! Você gostou da babá? Ainda bem que você não teve dor de ouvido quando ela estava sozinha com você...

Harry voltou em seguida e deitou-se, Tiago ficou no meio dos dois. Harry colocou a mão na barriguinha dele, em cima da de Gina, que já havia adormecido.

- Você fez a mamãe dormir... E você nada né?! – Harry falou baixinho par o filho.

Gina deu um sorriso e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry por cima do corpinho de Tiago.

Continua...

* * *

N/B: Olá Queridos! Um 2009 cheio de magia e encantos para todos nós! E já começamos bem, hein??? Essa viagem está rendendo!!!!! Ahh, agora, verdade seja dita! Lance o primeiro "estupefy" quem não sentiu um calor subir quando Harry a jogou na parede e subiu seu vestido! Pelas anáguas de Madame Ponfrey! O que foi aquilo! *risos... E, atire o segundo "estupefy" quem é mãe ou pai que, no melhor da festa, não escutou um chorinho de bebê ou um "mamãe!!" do lado de lá da porta... É isso! Srta. Day tornando nossos personagens mágicos próximos de nós, e, com isso, tornando-os mais reais! Pedro Henrique querido! Já nos falamos por e-mail! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, inclusive os deixados em minha short!!! Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

* * *

**N/A: Como sempre só para agradecer a todos que estão lendo, comentando, dando uma espiadinha... Obrigada... Espero que gostem desse capítulo que é o segundo de três que tem como pano de fundo uma viagem. Esse é a visão da Gina, por isso algumas falas são iguais ao do capítulo anterior. Pessoal, se puder deem uma olhadinha na minha fic nova, é uma short sobre Lupin e Tonks – Eu te amo – Remo e Tonks. Beijos e continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível, próximo capítulo semana que vem, ok! Um obrigado especial Mickky, Mesquila e Raquel Cullen.**

Daiana


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 - Férias para amar – parte 3**

Seus olhos teimavam em ficar fechados. Abriu os braços preguiçosamente na cama. Sentiu o vazio ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos de repente tentando lembrar onde estava, aquela não era a sua cama, aquele não era o seu quarto...

Sorriu ao lembrar onde estavam. Era um agradável bangalô na Ilha de Chipre. Já estavam ali há cinco dias, amanhã voltariam para o navio e iniciariam a viagem de volta para casa. As férias estavam sendo maravilhosas...

Sentou na cama. Harry não estava no quarto, nem Tiago estava no seu berço. Pegou o relógio de Harry, era tarde, bem mais tarde do horário que costumava levantar. Mas estavam de férias... Lembrou que ficaram até tarde com Rony e Hermione sentados na varanda bebendo vinho e falando das maravilhas daquele lugar; também recordaram acontecimentos da época da escola.

- Bom dia! – Harry entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja recheada de coisas gostosas. – Viu? Adivinhei que você ia acordar...

- Bom dia, amor! Como adivinhou que eu estava faminta? – Gina se acomodou melhor na cama para que Harry coloca-se a bandeja sob suas pernas. – Cadê Tiago? Ele acordou bem?

- Muito bem Gi! Tá com o Rony e a Hermione... Eles foram dar uma volta, depois os encontramos para o almoço. – Harry falou lhe oferecendo uma torrada com geléia de damasco. – Sabe... Podemos aproveitar que o Tiago tá muito bem com os padrinhos...

- Você só pensa nisso Harry!? – Gina fingiu estar descontente e afastou um pouco os cabelos, deixando o pescoço a mostra. Sabia que Harry ia entender o seu gesto

- Ok! Er... Vamos então encontrar o Rony e Mione mais cedo... – Harry falou, fingindo não se importar e provando um croissant, mas se aproximando mais da mulher.

- Vamos almoçar aonde, então? – Gina acariciou o rosto do marido e aceitou o pedaço de croissant que ele lhe ofereceu. – Você colocou um bonezinho no Tiago? Aqui tem muito sol...

- Vamos sim... Não se preocupe, Hermione até parecia você com tantos cuidados... – Gina fez uma careta e Harry riu. – Morangos?

Gina abriu a boca e Harry fingiu que lhe dava um morango, mas aproveitou para lhe dar um beijo rápido e ficar brincando com ela. Mas ele logo se cansou da brincadeira e a beijou com vontade. Harry tirou a bandeja do café e colocou em cima da bancada perto do berço de Tiago.

- Combinei com eles de nos encontrarmos naquele restaurante de frutos do mar... – Harry voltou para a cama e se acomodou por trás de Gina, afastando novamente o seu cabelo e beijando levemente o pescoço dela, provocando arrepios na mulher. – Tiago está bem cuidado...

Gina suspirou alto ao sentir os lábios de Harry sobre sua pele e ao sentir suas mãos acariciando suas pernas.

- Eu estou faminta... E não é de comida! – Gina falou tirando os óculos de Harry e o beijando com volúpia.

Harry voltou a beijar o pescoço de Gina, desceu para o ombro, levando uma das alças da camisola.

- Eu acho que lhe devo muitos beijos, carinhos... Já que meu maridinho está me proporcionando férias inesquecíveis... – Gina se virou, ficando de joelhos e de frente para Harry. – Então, meu amor, você vai ter que ficar bem quietinho... Hoje, sou eu que lhe vou dar muito carinho...

Gina enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta de Harry, beijando seu abdômen, depois o peito. Harry levantou os braços para facilitar Gina tirar sua camiseta. Seus olhos se encontram por um instante e Gina beijou sua testa, depois os olhos, o nariz e finalmente, a boca de Harry. Mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, depois, desceu para o pescoço, para o ombro e novamente alcançou o peito do marido dando ora beijos rápidos, ora pequenas mordidas.

Deslizou os dedos pelo peito bem definido do marido (Merlin proteja o criador do quadribol e do treinamento de auror!). Seus dedos tinham vontade própria e foram logo parar no cós da bermuda de Harry. Gina fazia cada movimento sem desviar os olhos dos de Harry, abriu os botões da bermuda e começou a puxá-la demoradamente. Para cada pedacinho de pele descoberta pela bermuda, Gina dava um beijo demorado.

Era difícil para Harry manter as mãos paradas, também queria acariciar Gina, mas toda vez que ele mexia as mãos, Gina sorria e pedia para ficar quieto. Ela começou a acariciar as coxas do marido, já sentia toda a excitação de Harry, mas estava disposta a torturá-lo. Roçou os lábios nas coxas dele, Harry soltou gemidos roucos de prazer, sabia que estava agradando, então deslizou a língua pelas coxas de Harry, e foi subindo, alcançando a sua virilha.

Harry gemia alto, se controlava para não deixar tão evidente todo o desejo que Gina estava lhe despertando. As mãos de Gina começaram a acariciar a intimidade de Harry, ainda por cima do pano da cueca que ele usava. Harry arfou ao sentir a mão de Gina sobre sua área mais sensível.

Gina sorri ao perceber todo o prazer que dá ao marido, senta em suas pernas e pega a mão de Harry para ele desfazer os laços de sua camisola de renda rosa, desnudando-a até a cintura. Depois se deita sobre o corpo dele, acaricia seus cabelos, roça de propósito seus seios no seu peito e cala os gemidos de com um beijo apaixonado.

Harry não resiste e passa a acariciar as costas de Gina, brincando com a roupa que ficou amontoada em volta de seus quadris, aperta o corpo de Gina deixando-o colado com seu. Gina se afasta um pouco e volta a dar mordidas leves no peito do marido, depois fica sentada nas pernas de Harry. Ele toca os seios de Gina, e com os movimentos limitados consegue ficar sentado também e beija seu colo, vai descendo até encontrar um seio de Gina. Gina suspira alto ao sentir a boca masculina tocar sua pele, sente que Harry está beijando sua barriga, enfia a língua em seu umbigo, fazendo a gemer mais e mais...

Gina se afasta dele mais uma vez para se livrar da camisola, que nessas horas só atrapalha... Depois volta para o lugar que ocupava; a língua de Harry continua fazendo carinhos em seu ventre, desce perigosamente para brincar com o elástico da calcinha.

Gina resolve voltar a tomar o controle da situação, segura com as mãos a cabeça de Harry e lhe puxa para si, para mais um beijo alucinado de paixão e prazer... Ainda naquele beijo enlouquecedor, Harry volta a se deitar com Gina por cima dele... Suas mãos brincam com a roupa intima dela, tentando se livrar daquele pano incômodo...

Gina, vendo a dificuldade do marido, resolve ajudá-lo. Suas mãos guiam as deles naquela árdua tarefa, livrando-se da peça, as mãos de Harry continuam ali fazendo carinhos ousados, Gina sufoca um grito de prazer mordendo o ombro de Harry, sente seu corpo todo tremer...

Gina faz com Harry continue deitado e começa a traçar uma trilha de beijos ardentes no seu peito, sente-o respirando com dificuldade, seu corpo está quente, prestes a explodir... Gina vai beijando até encontrar o que procurava... Com a ajuda das mãos – e da boca - ela começa a se livrar da cueca de Harry, continua beijando, lambendo... Até encontrar o que procura... Harry urra de prazer.

Harry assim que se recupera dos choques de prazer que Gina lhe proporciona, a puxa para junto de si e a beija desesperadamente, rolando com ela na cama e invertendo as posições. Gina tem consciência que Harry já não agüenta mais, ela também não... Então ela se acomoda embaixo do corpo dele e se deixa ser possuída.

Harry se move com vagar, afasta algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Gina, a olha com paixão, desejo, luxuria... Gina também lhe olha, já envolvida na cadencia do amor, o forçando a entrar naquela dança com ela. Harry procura os lábios vermelhos e inchados de Gina para mais um beijo, sente o corpo dela estremecendo entre seus braços... Gina crava com força as unhas na costa de Harry prevendo que já não vai mais aguentar...

Harry começa a se mover com mais vigor, ela beija seu pescoço, seu ombro enquanto ele dá pequenas mordidas no lóbulo da orelha dela.. Ela sabe que ele esta prestes a explodir então passa as unhas de leve nas costas do marido, sabe que o gesto simples é a gota d'água para ele perder a razão... Harry deixa se levar por todas as sensações do momento e convulsiona de prazer... Gina procura os lábios do marido e nessa hora corre pelo corpo dos dois uma mágica indescritível, um calor incandescente, semelhante a um vulcão em erupção...

Rostos corados, respirações ofegantes, corpos suados e aquela incrível sensação de plenitude que somente um sabe dar outro.

- Lembre-me de fazer mais viagens... Adoro seus "modos" de pagamento...

******

- Harry e Gina estão demorando... – Rony fala assim que ele e Hermione entram no restaurante.

- Rony... Não começa sim. Pega uma aguinha fresca para o Tiago! – Hermione sentou-se, acomodando melhor o afilhado no colo, que não parava quieto. – Ele tá com sede Rony!!

- Ok! Já to indo... Me dá a mamadeira! – Rony pegou a mamadeira e saiu em direção ao interior do restaurante.

- Que lindo o seu bebê! – Uma senhora, com o rosto sereno, fala para Hermione, admirando Tiago.

- Ah... Ele... – Hermione abre a boca para dizer que Tiago não é seu filho, mas é interrompida pela senhora.

- O próximo será uma menina... Está nos seus olhos! – A senhora sorriu.

- Mas... Eu não to... – Hermione fez uma careta que misturava surpresa e espanto.

- Tá sim... Eu nunca me engano com isso... Tenha um bom dia! – A senhora sorriu entrando no restaurante e cruzando com Rony.

– Pronto! Aconteceu algo, Mione? – Rony sentou-se e começou a analisar o cardápio, mas reparou que Hermione estava diferente.

- Obrigada querido! Não, não aconteceu nada... Aquela senhora achou que Tiago fosse meu filho... – Hermione dá a mamadeira ao menino que começa a sugar desesperadamente. – Mas, se ele fosse seu filho não seria tão parecido com você! Olha que é só água... Mas Gina me disse que ele é muito guloso...

- Hahahaha... Muito engraçado! – Rony senta e pega o cardápio. – Podemos pedir? Eu já estou com fome!

- Não falei! – Hermione começa a rir. - Harry e Gina já estão vindo... Olha lá! - Harry e Gina caminhavam devagar, de mãos dadas e riam de alguma coisa.

- Harry... Nossa até que em fim, né?! – Rony resmungou. – Podemos pedir? Se perderam, é?

- Quer mesmo saber, Roniquinho? – respondeu Gina, com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

- Harry, como você deixa a minha irmã andar com uma saia dessas!?!? – bufou.

- Hãm? – Harry olhou para a saia jeans curta de Gina. – E você acha que eu não falo nada? Tiago... Vem com o papai! – Tiago largou a mamadeira e ofereceu os bracinhos para o pai.

Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas se calou assim que viu o vestido comportado de Hermione.

- Ah! Foi coincidência Gi... Nem sempre eu uso vestidos assim... – Hermione sorriu ao observar o próprio vestido de um tecido leve, alças finas e que ia até aos pés. – Mas achei que Rony merecia... – Hermione sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Rony que também sorria. – Vamos pedir Ronald!

- Vem com a mamãe bebê... Mamãe tá morrendo de saudades! – Gina pegou o filho do colo do marido. – Você se comportou bem com a tia Mione e o tio Rony? – Tiago dava gritinhos no colo da mãe.

- Ele é um anjo, Gi... Não dá trabalho! Brincou na areia com o Rony... – Hermione falou.

- Teve uma senhora que achou que ele era nosso filho... – Rony falou rindo e Gina fez uma careta apertando mais o filho nos braços.

- Seu filho? Ahahahha... Meu filho é muito comportado! Puxou a mim... – Harry falou ajeitando o boné de Tiago. – Ele se comporta muito bem quando o deixamos com a babá também... Anny foi um achado!

- Harry... Se eu não me engano você pegou mais detenções do que eu na escola... – Rony comentou e Harry fingiu ignorar o comentário do cunhado.

- Que culpa tenho se o Seboso não ia com a minha cara? – disse divertido, encolhendo os ombros.

- Além do que, Roniquinho... Harry pegou mais detenções, mas é mais bonito que você maninho... – Gina falou com um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios e mudando logo de assunto. - Tem razão Harry, ela é perfeita com ele, até me deixou o seu tele-alguma-coisa, caso precisarmos quando estivermos em casa...

- Telefone, Gina... Mas, vocês vão chamá-la? Não será estranho para ela... Sabe saber sobre a gente? – Hermione questionou.

- Não Mione... Eu não sei como, mas acho que ela sabe sobre a gente, sabe que somos bruxos. – Gina falou baixo. – Ela falou que sempre soube que eu ia ficar com Harry. Não entendi?!

Hermione sorriu, também não havia entendido a afirmação da babá, que também havia comentado outras coisas que ela não entendeu como uma babá trouxa poderia saber. Era como se Anny tivesse lido um livro sobre eles! Mas Gina não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação quanto a isso e, Gina e Harry eram muito cuidados com quem ficava com Tiago, se eles estavam tranquilo, não precisava se preocupar.

- Tiago se comporta muito bem com a babá, quando tá com a mamãe, com a Mione... To achando que é só comigo que ele chora e faz manha! – Gina falou enciumada. – Mas ele é só meu...

- Mama... aga! – Gina deu a mamadeira novamente para Tiago que voltou a sugá-la desesperadamente.

*****

- Gina é muito possessiva com o Tiago! – Rony falou assim que entraram no bangalô e se jogou no sofá. A irmã, o cunhado e o sobrinho ainda estavam passeando, Gina queria comprar algumas lembranças para levar para a família.

- Ela é mãe Rony. Mãe de primeira viagem... Acho que é normal esse ciúmes que ela tem dele! – Hermione comentou, indo para o quarto que ocupavam e ficou olhando o mar pela grande janela do quarto. Ainda pensava no que a senhora havia falado "... Uma menina... eu nunca me engano...".

- Então você também vai ser ciumenta quando a gente tiver um filho? – Rony já estava atrás dela, beijando seus ombros.

- Uma menina... – Hermione deixou seus pensamentos saírem pela sua boca. – Er... Quer dizer... Se a gente tiver uma menina, você vai ser mais ciumento com ela do que eu... Eu quero tomar um banho... – Hermione ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijar Rony, às vezes se sentia tão pequena perto dele, Rony era tão alto – Vai na frente que eu já vou...

- É... – Rony concordou confuso, ele sabia que queria um filho, não importava menino ou menina, mas Hermione falou menina com tanta certeza.

Rony saiu para o banheiro e Hermione sentou na cama, as palavras da senhora ainda martelavam na sua cabeça: "... será uma menina... Está nos seus olhos... eu nunca me engano com isso...". Levantou-se e foi até a bolsa.

- Não... Não é possível! – Vasculhou o interior da bolsa e a procura da sua agenda, olhou atentamente as datas na agenda. – Estava no período fértil exatamente... – Colocou a mão na boca e conferiu as datas novamente. - Por Merlin, tem que ter dado certo!

Guardou tudo. Um sentimento de esperança se apoderou dela... Essa viagem com certeza seria inesquecível. Caminhou com passos decididos para o banheiro... Ah, queria falar para Rony, mas ainda não era a hora, precisava ter certeza, tinha passado só uma semana. Ainda era muito cedo para ter certeza.

Entrou no banheiro e Rony se aproximou e a beijou de leve nos lábios, depois a pegou no colo e, ainda a beijando, colocou-a sentada na bancada da pia. Hermione envolveu o quadril de Rony com as pernas, se afastou dos lábios dele e ofereceu o pescoço. Rony aceitou de bom grado o presente e começou a dar mordidas leves no pescoço e no ombro de Hermione.

Hermione começa a arfar e Rony cobre os lábios da morena, com sofreguidão, enquanto suas mãos acariciam as pernas da mulher, por cima do vestido. Hermione enfia as mãos por debaixo da camisa pólo de Rony, faz com que ele eleve os braços para cima para tirá-la e joga a roupa ao esmo no banheiro. Depois começa a dar beijos rápidos no peito do marido, roçando perigosamente a língua em seu mamilo...

Rony estremece, se afasta um pouco e coloca Hermione novamente no chão, afastando as alças do vestido, despindo-a com ternura... Ela faz o mesmo com ele. Quando o vestido já jazia no chão, ele começa a soltar os cabelos de Hermione que estão presos em um rabo de cavalo... Gosta de vê-los soltos e cheios, seus dedos passeiam entre os cachos castanhos.

Depois, a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro do box... Hermione se deixou conduzir e ele, suavemente, começou a ensaboar suas costas, depois se abaixou e passou o sabonete em suas pernas... Os dedos de Rony, sob sua pele, provocam arrepios em todo o seu corpo... Rony sorri e continua com a tortura agora ensaboando sua barriga, seios, braços. Virando-a, começa a ensaboar suas costas, demorando um pouco na altura das coxas.

Embriagada de prazer, Hermione resolver dominar a cena. - Agora é minha vez...

Hermione pegou a esponja e começou a ensaboar o corpo maravilhoso de seu marido... Faz o mesmo caminho que ele... Mas ele a puxa pela cintura de surpresa, com a outra mão segura da nuca dela, trazendo seu rosto para próximo do seu... Nisso, captura seus lábios em um beijo voluptuoso e cola seu corpo ao dela...

Hermione deixa a esponja cair e o envolve em um abraço apaixonado... Rony gira o corpo dela, prensando-a contra a parede do banheiro, deixando-a toda arrepiada, delirando com o contraste de sua pele em brasa com o azulejo frio; suas mãos envolvem os seios dela, que cabem perfeitamente na palma de sua mão, começa a beijar o seu pescoço, o colo... Hermione solta gemidos rouco de prazer ao sentir a língua dele brincar com seus mamilos, depois ele os suga fazendo com que ela gema mais alto...

De repente, Hermione começa a escorregar pela parede do banheiro, suas pernas não agüentam mais, mas Rony a segura... Hermione se sente tão fraca, começa a chorar, suas lágrimas se confundem com a água que cai da ducha. Não sabe por que chora...

- Hermione... O que houve?

- Eu, eu quero sair... – Hermione não consegue parar de chorar, ela escapa dos braços dele e se enrola na toalha indo para o quarto...

- Hermione!!! – Rony aparece logo atrás dela, com a toalha enrolada na cintura e todo molhado. - Hermione, eu te machuquei? Porque você tá chorando??

- Eu... Não Rony, eu não sei... – As lágrimas insistiam em cair. Queria tanto acreditar que pudesse estar grávida, mas não podia dividir aquela dúvida com Rony ainda. Era angústia que sentia, era essa incerteza...

Rony vai até ela e a envolve nos braços. Beija sua testa, depois seus olhos, seu nariz e por fim, os lábios doces dela. A pega no colo e a coloca delicadamente na cama, acariciando sues cabelos e beijando as lágrimas que rolam pelo seu rosto.

- Hermione... Me diz o que aconteceu, assim eu fico preocupado! – Rony senta na cama e faz com que Hermione se aninhe em seu colo como se fosse um bebê. – Foi aquela senhora no restaurante, você ficou diferente depois que falou com ela...

- Ela disse que eu teria uma menina... – Hermione falou baixinho, engolido o choro. - Rony, eu quero tanto, porque isso tá acontecendo comigo, com a gente? Não é justo, porque ela falou aquilo para mim?

- Mione... Como ela saberia!? – Rony sabia quanto a mulher estava preocupada com isso, o quanto ela estava sensível quando o assunto era filhos. – Eu... Eu sei que é difícil para você, quer dizer, eu não sei... Você sofre tanto... Mas vai ficar tudo bem! - Rony volta a beijá-la.

- Rony... Quando a gente voltar para casa... – Hermione se afasta um pouco, ficando de frente para ele. – Ron... Quando a gente voltar, eu quero ver sobre as outras possibilidades. Aquele método trouxa de fertilização e a adoção...

- Claro... – Rony a beija docemente. – Eu faço qualquer coisa por você... Só não me assuste de novo!

Ele limpa com os dedos suavemente as lágrimas que insistem em rolar sobre o seu rosto, Hermione sorri serenamente. Rony é a sua fortaleza, seu porto seguro... Sempre foi. Tão paciente com ela. E ela sendo tão egoísta, nem se preocupa com o que ele está sentido, organizou toda a viagem, foi tão romântico no convés...

- Eu to sendo muito chata com isso, né!? – Hermione falou lambendo as gotas de água que escorriam no pelo peito do marido. – Mas eu prometo que vou ser boazinha...

- Eu sei o quanto essa história de bebê está mexendo com você... – Rony falou enfiando as mãos pelos cabelos de Hermione. – Mas, Hermione preste atenção... Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo... Com ou sem bebês, fui claro? Um filho seria só o complemento... Meu principal, meu início, meu tudo, é você!

- Eu também te amo... Muito... Ainda mais porque você é tão paciente comigo! – Hermione o beija com paixão, sua língua invade a boca de Rony desesperadamente, ele retribui com a mesma intensidade.

Suas mãos procuram urgentemente soltar a toalha que enrola o corpo de Hermione, revelando suas curvas perfeitas, a pela branca, os seios já excitados... Rony quer ser mais atencioso com ela, mas aquela visão lhe provoca demais e ele abocanha um dos seios com uma fome animal.

Hermione deixa escapar um grito ao sentir o toque dele, segura com firmeza a cabeceira da cama. Rony faz a mesma coisa com o outro seio, já sente que a respiração dela se tornou errática, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia quente e sensível sua pele... Percebeu a mudança no seu olhar, antes transmitia insegurança, agora, o desejo estava ali...

Rony sabia que estava no controle, fez com que Hermione se deitasse de bruços e começou a beijar suas costas, que estavam molhadas por causa do cabelo dela... Hermione se deixou levar pelos carinhos do marido, sabia que ele queria amá-la então deixaria-o fazer o que quisesse com ela... Ela era só sua, completamente sua...

Hermione se virou ficando de frente para ele, sorriu maliciosamente e suas mãos fizeram com que a toalha que ainda estava cobrindo parte do seu corpo de soltasse, ele jogou a toalha longe... Hermione inclinou o corpo, como um convite a Rony... Suas mãos passaram a acariciar suas pernas, subiram até suas coxas e encontraram o caminho que dava a Hermione um desejo enlouquecido...

Hermione deu mais um grito alto ao sentir os dedos de Rony em sua intimidade... Sua respiração começou a acelerar quando sentiu a língua de Rony no seu local mais sensível...

- Ron... – Hermione falou com dificuldade e o puxou pelos cabelos, precisava sentir seus lábios... Rony a beijou com violência, desejo, paixão... As mãos de Hermione passeavam pelas suas costas, suas pernas já estavam entrelaças sobre o seu quadril, sabia que ela o queria logo.

Hermione escorregou por debaixo do corpo dele, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do marido e alcançaram sua intimidade, fazendo com que Rony perdesse o controle e sufocasse um gemido mais alto nos ombros de Hermione. Era o que ela queria, deixá-lo louco, deixar evidente a necessidade da consumação... Afastou um pouco as pernas e se moveu sensualmente, buscou os olhos apaixonados do marido e o puxou para si, fazendo a possuí-la naquele mesmo instante.

Rony a beijou com amor e iniciou uma cavalgada enlouquecida... Hermione arranhou sem piedade as costas do marido, as investidas dele eram rápidas e profundas, ela gemia alto, falavas coisas desconexas, sentia que uma explosão de prazer tomava conta de todo o seu corpo... Rony acompanhava a mulher, ao ouvir gritando seu nome deixou seu corpo comandar o ritmo do amor... Deixou que todo o prazer que sentia explodisse sob o corpo de Hermione.

- Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido, quando ele deixou-se cair sob o seu corpo exausto.

******

Já havia anoitecido, Gina e Harry haviam resolvido jantar hoje no bangalô, pediriam algo leve. Tiago já estava dormindo, o menino havia se cansado muito aquele dia, além de passar a manhã na praia com os padrinhos de tarde fez um passeio pela ilha com os pais, quando voltaram para o quarto, ele estava tão cansado que Gina o banhou e deu a mamadeira com ele praticamente dormindo.

- Gi... Faz tempo que vocês voltaram? – Hermione perguntou fazendo companhia a Gina, que lia uma revista de moda trouxa.

- Mais ou menos uma hora... – Gina falou tranqüila. – Pedi o jantar aqui, mas se você e Rony quiserem sair, fiquem a vontade!

- Por mim, aqui é melhor hoje... Estou me sentido tão cansada... – Hermione falou e Gina notou um brilho diferente na cunhada, ela estava um pouco corada. Já havia notado isso mais cedo, quando viu Hermione com Tiago no colo.

Hermione estava distraída, nem percebeu que Gina a observava, tentava em vão fazer um feitiço para que as maças do cesto viessem até ela.

- Droga! Não sei por que essa varinha não tá funcionando!!! – Hermione desistiu e foi até a mesa pegar a maça. – Rony anda tão atencioso, carinhoso, sexy, fogoso... Gina ele não me dá sossego!

- Eca... Poupe-me desses detalhes sórdidos, sim?! Hermione, ele ainda é meu irmão... – Gina fez uma careta. – Acho que é o clima da ilha, Harry também anda empolgado... Não que eu esteja reclamando! – Gina deu um sorriso maroto e continuou. - Ah! Hermione será que alguém está usando a poção polissuco? Não pode ser o Rony, a idéia da viagem, a surpresa no convés, este romantismo todo, não é ele!

- GINEVRA – Gina torceu o bico -... NÃO... – Hermione começou a rir. – Eu sei bem tá... Sabe, eu conheço partes dele que você não conhece e poção nenhuma iria me confundir!!!

- Nhá! Qual a parte do "detalhes sórdidos" você não entendeu? Mas, se você diz... – Gina sorriu. –Harry também podia me surpreender às vezes... Se bem que eu nunca poderia reclamar do Harry... Antes de o Tiago nascer, ele sempre me fazia surpresas, um convite para jantar, uma noite no hotel, um presente ou um jantar que ele mesmo preparava... Mas agora tudo é pensado em função do Tiago!

- Ah... Mas não é bom? – Gina concordou com um sorriso. – O Harry foi super atencioso, pedido para ficarmos com o Tiago hoje pela manhã, para você descansar mais e também namorarem um pouco...

- Harry é super carinhoso, presta atenção em tudo, às vezes ele chega bem cansando, mas fica com o Tiago para eu descansar, mas também é tão importante para ele cada momento com o filho, cada coisa nova que ele faz... – Gina comentou toda melosa. – Então eu sempre o recompenso direitinho...

- Gi... Eu... – Hermione se levantou e começou morder a maçã, demonstrando um certo nervosismo. Depois parou e tomou fôlego para falar algo. – Euachoquestougrávida...

- O quê?? Eu não entendi o que você falou... – Gina comentou.

- Gina... Você sabe quando ficou grávida do Tiago? – Hermione voltou a sentar-se. – Quando foi... Eu acho que eu engravidei aquele dia no convés. Isso é possível, eu saber quando foi?

- Ah... Bom... É possível sim... Mamãe sempre diz que sempre soube... – Gina falou candidamente. - Eu só fui me tocar um pouco mais tarde... Mas começou acontecer coisas estranhas, minha magia ficou descontrolada, não conseguia fazer um feitiço simples... – Hermione olhou rapidamente para a varinha e desviou o olhar. - Depois eu descobri que eram sintomas da gravidez, pois para bruxas os primeiros sintomas são o desequilíbrio da magia, só depois vem os enjôos, tonturas... Mas a magia sempre passa despercebida... Bem, quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu e o Harry fizemos as contas e chegamos à conclusão que foi em um dia, depois de uma briga... Só pode ter sido aquele dia... Eu sei que foi!

- Então eu acho que foi aquele dia... – Hermione falou com os olhos brilhantes. – Você sabe que a gente tá tentando há um tempão, faz quase dois anos que eu não tomo nenhum cuidado... Só tomo aquelas poções para estimular a ovulação, controlar o período fértil... Mas eu parei com tudo, cansei... Já faz dois meses, não estava dando resultado, então eu desisti... Falei para o Rony que quando a gente voltasse, para ver outras possibilidades...

- Hermione... – Gina pegou as mãos da cunhada. – Ainda é muito cedo para saber, mas... – Gina não queria tirar a esperança da cunhada, pois sabia que ela poderia estar grávida ou mais uma vez iludida, lembrou que quando viu Hermione com Tiago percebeu que ela estava diferente, agora a pouco notou que ela não conseguia fazer um feitiço simples. – Se for, logo você vai saber...

- Eu sei Gina, é melhor eu não me empolgar... – Hermione estava consciente e Gina assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas eu só gosto de pensar que dessa vez vai dar certo!

Gina sorriu e preferiu não falar nada sobre o que estava observando na cunhada. Daqui duas semanas ou mais confirmariam se mais um Weasley estava a caminho ou não. Perdida nesses pensamentos nem percebeu que Harry havia chegado por trás a abraçando e Rony também estava na sala comendo uma pera.

- Já pediu o jantar, Gi? – Harry perguntou.

- Já... Já deve estar chegando! – Gina comentou. – Tiago continua dormindo?

- Como um anjo, acho que hoje ele não acorda mais... – Harry sentou ao lado de Gina e a puxou para perto de si.

- O que faremos hoje? - Rony sentou do lado de Hermione.

- Eu quero dormir... Estou cansada... – Hermione comentou bocejando.

- Ok! Podemos ver um filme... Tem TV e alguns filmes! – Harry comentou apontando a varinha e vários filmes vieram em sua direção. – Casablanca, O poderoso chefão, ET, O parque dos dinossauros... Esse deve ser legal... A bruxa de Blair... Máquina Mortífera... Lembra Rony, esse a gente já viu... Titanic, nem pensar...

- Hoje vocês podem escolher... – Gina comentou se encaminhando para a porta, pois o jantar já havia chegado. – Mas Máquina Mortífera não...

******

Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso quando aparatou no hall da sua casa. Duas semanas fora de casa, por mais que fosse bom viajar, era muito bom estar em casa. Foi até mesa de centro da sala e pegou a correspondência acumulada.

- Alguma coisa importante? – Rony perguntou. – As malas já estão no quarto...

- Não... O de sempre! – Ela jogou as cartas, pergaminhos de novo na mesa e se atirou no sofá. – Que saudades da minha casa!

Rony a imitou. Hermione estava com uma aparência ótima, saudável... Não sabia se foi o sol do mediterrâneo, os dias de descanso... Mas tinha certeza que ela estava diferente.

- Mione... Hum... Você tá bem? – Perguntou receoso, pois apesar de Hermione estar com uma aparência saudável, vinha se queixando de cansaço e na viagem de volta, enjoou muito no navio. Gina comentou que era normal enjoar no navio, mas ele estranhou, pois, na viagem de ida para a ilha, Hermione não havia enjoado nada.

- Claro... Estou ótima! Muito bem disposta por sinal! – Hermione sorriu e sentou-se no colo de Rony. – Eu já lhe agradeci hoje pela viagem maravilhosa, Sr. Weasley?

- Acho que não... – Rony falou sorrindo e dando beijos rápidos nela. – Mas você não quer refrescar minha memória Sra. Weasley?

- É para já... – Hermione colou seus lábios no de Rony que a envolveu em um abraço apertado e a fazendo deitar no sofá.

******

- MONSTRO! CHEGAMOS!! - Harry falou assim que aparatou na sala. Gina apareceu em seguida com Tiago choramingando no colo, pois aparatar para o menino era muito incômodo.

- Ainda bem que estamos em casa... Senti falta daqui. – Gina comentou acariciando as costas do filho para ele sossegar. – Tiago, já passou!

- Meus senhores, Monstro sentiu tanta falta dos meus senhores e do meu jovem senhor... Monstro vai preparar um jantar maravilhoso...

- Ok! Monstro... Leve as nossas malas lá para cima... Tudo bem por aqui? – Harry perguntou e Monstro assentiu. – Trouxemos um presente para você!

- Não precisava meu senhor, Monstro está muito feliz em servir meus senhores... Meu senhor Tiago... – Monstro pegou as malas e quase caindo começou a subir as escadas.

- Monstro... Use mág... – Harry não terminou de falar, pois Monstro já não estava mais ali. – Ele podia ter levado uma a uma ou ter as feito elas irem até o quarto.

- Deixa Harry... Ele gosta assim! – Gina sorriu e percebeu que Tiago estava dormindo. – Tiago dormiu, ainda bem, ele agitou tanto hoje, não parava quieto! – Desde que Tiago começou a se sentir seguro para caminhar sozinho, não parava quieto, Harry e Gina ficavam desesperados, com medo do menino cair e ficavam exaustos de tanto correrem atrás dele. – Vou colocar ele no berço!

Subiram para o quarto do Tiago e o colocaram no berço. Antes de deixá-lo ficaram velando o sono do filho, como costumavam e adoravam fazer.

- Sou muito boba mesmo, se pudesse ficava o dia todo olhando ele dormir... – Gina falou deixando que algumas lágrimas caíssem sobre seu rosto.

- Não é boba, eu também ficaria olhando ele sempre... – Harry passou o dedo com delicadeza no rosto de Gina enxugando suas lágrimas. – Gi...

- Eu sou boba sim, chorando porque sou feliz... – Harry beijou os seus cabelos, sabia muito bem porque Gina chorava. Era de felicidade, era porque estavam juntos depois de tudo que passaram, era porque tinham Tiago. – Harry, eu acho que a Mione tá grávida... Mas não fala nada...

- Mas... Ela ainda não se deu por conta? – Harry questionou.

- Mais ou menos... Mas deixa, quando ela tiver certeza ela vai nos contar, ou melhor, Rony vai fazer questão de lhe contar... E, ainda é muito cedo! – Gina sorriu. – Vamos, estou com saudades da minha cama!

- Hum... – Gina o puxou rapidamente para fora do quarto do filho e, e mal entraram no quarto da frente, ela o agarrou pelo cangote e Harry tratou de fechar a porta com o pé. – Gi... Depois sou só eu que só penso nisso né!? Não que eu esteja reclamando...

- E não é bom pensar... Fazer? – Gina começou a beijar o seu pescoço. – Vamos comemorar a volta para casa... Também quero lhe agradecer mais uma vez pela viagem maravilhosa... Pelo filho lindo que meu deu... Pelos nossos quase cinco anos de casamento... Por você ser o meu amor... – Gina começou a tirar sua jaqueta e a desabotoar a camisa. – Hum... O que mais tenho que agradecer?

- Eu também tenho que agradecer por você ter me esperado... Por ter ficado comigo... Pelo Tiago... Por ser tão linda e perfeita... – Harry se deixou cair com Gina na cama. – Por me amar tanto e me deixá-la amá-la tanto...

Gina fechou os olhos, pronta para receber mais um beijo doce de Harry. Nada podia ser mais perfeito em sua vida.

- Meus senhores... Monstro precisa saber quando pode servir o jantar? – Ouviram uma voz sussurrada na porta.

- Ah... Monstro... – Gina começou a rir. – Ah, não se preocupa com o jantar, depois a gente come qualquer coisa... Dá uma olhadinha no Tiago e pode ir descansar...

- Então, em qual agradecimento nós paramos mesmo? Olhou-o com malícia.

Mas ele não respondeu, calando Gina com um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

N/B: Pelos saiotes de Ponfrei???? O que foi essa viagem??? Ahhhhhh, foi tudo perfeito! E sim! Nosso ruivo, no convés, abriu o "score"... Mais um capítulo delicioso (em todos os sentidos – o "fofo" e o "quente"...) Olha, com esse lance todo dessa viagem... Srta. Day, não me diga que ira fazer um cruzeiro nessa sua anunciada viagem?! *risos.. Beijos, Alê.

N/A: Capítulo que encerra essa série de férias, espero que vocês gostem... Bom essas ncs deram trabalho para escrever. Capítulo semana que vem! Obrigada e continuem lendo e comentando! Bjs!

Um beijo especial para: Mery Tonks, Debora Souza ( no próximo capítulo o Harry se supera), Mickky e Raquel Cullen (como já disse, no próximo capítulo temos um Harry diferente).

Bom... até logo! Daiana


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 – Sonho (H/G)**

Gina ressonava ao seu lado, tinha um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios, a camisola curta deixava suas pernas amostra, um dos braços estava sobre o travesseiro e o outro descansava em seu ventre.

Era uma noite do início de julho, Gina já tinha jogado o lençol para longe e move-se graciosamente resmugando qualquer coisa. O movimento faz com que a alça da camisola caísse pelo ombro, deixando parte de seu seio esquerdo descoberto.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, por um segundo pensou em acordá-la para amá-la, Gina estava tão maravilhosa e ele estava inquieto naquela cama.

- Nem pensar! – Falou em alto e bom som para que seus instintos se alcamassem.

Quando chegou em casa do trabalho, Gina havia comentado que havia tido um dia puxado no jornal e usou a expressão "seus filhos" para se referir a Tiago e Alvo. Isso não era um bom sinal. Provavelmente, eles haviam aprontando alguma traquinagem não a deixando descansar. E agora ele não queria lhe dar sossego.

Gina nunca havia se negado, mas ele entendia os sinais. Normalmente, ela estava sem paciência, se irritava com ele e com os meninos por qualquer coisa que não era do seu agrado. Esse era o sinal que Gina não estava nos seus melhores dias.

Ele procurava manter-se afastado, cuidava das crianças para não irritá-la. Depois que os colocava na cama, ficava no escritório até ter certeza que ela já havia dormido. Descobriu que era uma boa tática esperá-la dormir – fato descoberto depois do primeiro ano de casamento - pois evitava assim, discussões bobas que podiam virar uma grande tempestade. Na maioria das vezes, ela o procurava no escritório e acabavam namorando ali mesmo.

Mas essa noite não! Gina havia realmente se aborrecido no jornal com um reporter do estilo de Rita Skeeter. É calro que as manhas de Tiago e Alvo não ajudaram nada para melhorar o seu humor. E, ainda ele havia acrescentado que precisavam comparecer, no final de semana, a uma cerimônia tediosa no Ministério da Magia, e não havia desculpas para a ausência do casal Potter.

- Droga Harry! Você podia ter me avisado com mais tempo!

- Desculpa, eu esqueci! Achei realmente que ia poder me safar dessa! – Tinha esquecido completamente.

- Estou com dor de cabeça... Vou dormir! – Gina empurrou o prato e saiu da sala de jantar.

Respirou fundo e continuou comendo. Ela devia estar na TPM também.

Agora estava ali, inquieto naquela cama. Louco de desejo por ela, mas sem poder tocá-la.

Fechou os olhos fortemente e riu. Era engraçado, estavam casados havia um bom tempo, ela estava do seu lado e ele não ousava tocá-la, até parecia com aqueles tempos no seu sexto ano na escola, quando se descobriu apaixonado por Gina e não podia falar com ninguém a respeito; tinha medo até de pensar nela, de Rony descobrir, imagine toca-la...

Virou-se várias vezes na cama, olhou inúmeras vezes o relógio, os ponteiros andavam lentamente. O cansaço por fim o venceu...

- Harry... Harry... – A voz de Gina parecia tão longe abriu os olhos com uma certa dificuldade. – O que faz aqui há essa hora?

- Eu... Eu... Onde eu estou?! – Sentou rapidamente no sofá. Olhou ao seu redor e levantou-se assustado quando percebeu onde estava. – Como eu vim parar aqui!?

- Eu não sei... Não sabia que era sonâmbulo! Mas estamos na sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde mais estariamos? – Gina falou sentando no sofá. Prestou atenção nela, usava uma camisola rosa de algodão, recatada e simples. – Eu acordei com sede, vim buscar um copo de água e o encontrei dormindo aqui! – Ela falou divertida.

- É... Agora lembro! Não sou sonâmbulo! Estava sem sono e desci para adiantar o dever de poções... Deu certo, acabei dormindo. – Volto a sentar-se no sofá e olhou incomodado para as pernas dela. "Ela é irmã do Rony, ela é irmã do Rony..." Repetiu silencionsamente o mantra para afastar os pensamentos que ultimamente insistiam em invadir sua mente.

- É melhor voltar para o dormitório. Eu e você! - Ela fez menção de levantar; por um impulso, segurei a sua mão e ela voltou a sentar, olhando-me inquisitiva.

- Er... Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Falei, evitando o seu olhar.

- Sim!

- Você e o Dino não estão mais juntos? – "Diz que é verdade, que esse namoro rídiculo terminou, por favor, diz.." – mais desejou do que pensou...

- É... Eu não quis mais... – Ela falou também evitando o seu olhar.

- Por quê? Er... Desculpe! Afinal não é da minha conta! – Falei me levantando, essa conversa já estava indo longe demais.

- Por sua casa Harry! – Travei na hora. Acho até que o ar que respirava congelou quando a ouvi falando "Por sua causa Harry!". – Bom, eu ainda gosto de você... Percebi os seus olhares... Não era certo enganar o Dino, né!?

Percebi que ela também se levantou e quando me virei, ficamos a separados por milimitros de distancia.

- Sinto coisas estranhas quando você tá por perto... Um calor, meu coração bate mais forte. – Gina pegou a minha mão e colocou no peito. – Você também sente não é? Eu sei que não estou enganada...

- Eu... Eu também me sinto assim Gina... – Ela coloca mão dela no meu peito e com a outra tira meus óculos. – Gina não faz isso!

- Vou fazer muito mais... – Gina envolve seus braços em meu pescoço e começa a roçar levemente seus lábios sobre os meus.

Eu não iria recusar aquilo. Estava desejando tê-la assim já fazia tempo... Então, sem pensar, puxei-a pela cintura e a beijei. Gina não demonstrou nenhuma resistência, senti que ela ficou mole nos meus braços. Minha língua invadiu a sua boca, possessiva, urgente, Gina retribuia o beijo na mesma intensidade, com a mesma urgência...

Nos afastamaos um pouco, mas só o tempo de nos olharmos e, novamente, possui aquela boca maravilhosa, convidativa, deliciosa... Explorei cada parte daquele pedaço do paraíso, ora sugando os lábios inferiores, ora passeando vagarosamente, com minha língua, por cada pedaço daquela boca. Por Merlin, nunca tinha beijando ninguém assim. Tudo bem, até agora só tinha beijado a Cho Chang... e nunca, nunca mesmo, nem nos nossos melhores momentos, foi algo que chegasse aos pés do beijo de Gina.

Não sei como, mas já estavamos no sofá... Gina estava inclinada e eu por cima dela. Escorreguei de seus lábios para o pescoço e minhas mãos acariciavam suas pernas por debaixo da camisola. Cada vez subia mais. Gina não fazia nenhum gesto para me impedir, então eu me senti encorajado a continuar explorando seu corpo por debaixo da camisola.

Gina estava ofegante, senti que suas mãos puxavam minha camiseta, passeavam por minhas costas, pescoço, cabelo; ela me puxava para mais perto dela e dava pequenas mordidas em meus ombros, arranhando vagarosamente minhas costas...

- Harry... Eu acho que a gente tá indo longe demais... – Gina falou, com uma certa dificuldade.

- Você quer parar? – Olhei diretamento em seus olhos, mas minhas mãos continuavam debaixo da sua camisola.

- Eu acho que a gente devia parar... – Gina suspirou alto quando eu acariciei a parte interna de sua coxa. – Mas está tão bom... Hum... Harry...

- Eu não quero parar... – Não sei como aquelas palavras sairam da minha boca, nem a imagem de Rony com um taco de quadribol na minha frente me fazia parar de acariciar Gina. – Mas se você quiser... – disse, movendo vagarosamente minha mão em direção a sua virilha...

- Eu... Eu, Harry... – Gina mordeu o lábio inferior quando minhas mãos tocaram seus seios por debaixo da camisola. Fiquei maravilhado ao perceber que ela não usava sutiã e ao sentir que seu corpo todo reagia ao meu toque – os seios ficaram intumescidos no mesmo momento, o que me fez dar um sorriso de pura arrogância – Eu não quero parar...

Gina conseguiu tirar minha camiseta e começou a beijar meu peito, suas mãos deslizavam suavemente pelo meu abdomem e alcançaram o coz da calça de pijama que usava. Foi quando a senti tocando na região mais sensível de meu corpo.

Arfei. Por Merlin, estávamos indo rápido demais... Demais mesmo! A razão mandava parar, mas meu coração dizia par continuar... E vendo Gina ali, tão pronta, tão linda, a razão estava perdendo vários pontos. Muitos pontos mesmo para a emoção...

- Harry... – Gina inclinou o quadril em minha direção e afastou as pernas, com um convite mudo. Eu congelei por alguns segundos, ela sorriu me encorajando e me puxou pelos cabelos, para um beijo ávido de desejo.

Minhas mãos sabiam o que fazer, entraram novamente por debaixo da camisola dela e foram direto para sua intimidade esbarrando no tecido da calcinha que ela usava. Gina se moveu em baixo de mim e arranhou as minhas costas, suas mãos apertaram com força meu traseiro, por baixo da cueca.

Definitivamente, parei de pensar no que estava fazendo – e "onde" estava fazendo.

Começo a tirar a sua calcinha e ela inclina mais o corpo para facilitar a tarefa. A visão de seu local mais secreto estimula meus sentidos e eu entro em êxtase só admirando meu objeto de desejo. Meus dedos tocam sua intimidade, sinto-a úmida, quente, pulsante... Isso tudo para mim. Gina sussurra palavras de amor no meu ouvido, sinto que meu corpo está diferente, como se ondas de color me invadissem do dedão do pé ao último fio de cabelo...

Gina me abraça com as pernas, limitando meus movimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que meu corpo se aproxime mais do dela... Bom, agora não havia mais volta... Sinto que ela tenta se livrar da minha calça, me afasto um pouco para agilizar isso...

- HARRY, SEU DESGRAÇADO...

- Rony!? O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

– HARRY... EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ... COM A MINHA IRMÃ! AVADA...

- NÃO, NÃO... ESPERA, EU... – Comecei a gritar desesperado. – NÃO!!!! – E um clarão verde cegou meus olhos...

- Harry, Harry... Amor!

Quando abri os olhos, deparei-me com a íris castanha de Gina me olhando assustada; por reflexo ainda me debatia com o travesseiro. Fechei e abri várias vezes meus olhos, até que me sentei na cama e observei o ambiente. Era meu quarto. Meu quarto no Largo Grimmauld, n. 12 e Gina estava ali, na minha frente.

- Foi um sonho! – Falei mais para mim do que para ela. – Ou um pesadelo...

- Espero que eu esteja nesse sonho... – Ela falou divertida, olhando para o volume em minhas calças de pijama. – Pois senão você vai viver um pesadelo real...

- Er... Eu sonhei com você! – Falei rapidamente. – Estavamos na sala Comunal da Grifinória, no sofá... Er, você sabe... No meu sonho você tinha terminado com o Dino e a gente tava bem animado... Mas dai virou um pesadelo porque o Rony apareceu no exato momento que você arrancava minhas calças e me lançou um avada...

Gina começou a rir e ficou em cima de mim...

- Bom, eu posso resolver esse probleminha... E prometo que o Rony não vai aparecer para estragar o melhor da festa! – Gina falou se inclinando sobre mim e beijando o meu pescoço.

- Hum... Você não estava com dor de cabeça?

- Já passou... – Gina falou no meu ouvido e logo começou a se roçar de proposito seus seios em meu peito, pois eu estava dormindo sem camisa.

- Gi... – A segurei pela cintura e ela parou de se mover. – Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Gina sorriu e fez um gesto afirmativo. – Bom, você e o Dino, er.. Quer dizer, até onde foram?

- Vou ter que devolver a pergunta! E você e a Chang? – Gina falou marota. – Quanto a mim, Potter, aquele amasso no corredor foi o mais longe que nos fomos. E antes que você pergunte, com o Miguel nem chegamos perto disso...

Sorri aliviado – apesar de "pegar" o tom irônico ao ser chamado pelo sobrenome - sabia que tinha sido o primeiro e único na vida dela, mas sempre era bom ouvir de sua boca.

- Er... Eu e a Cho não fomos muito longe não... – Falei, puxando-a para mais perto de mim – Até porque ela chorava demais... – disse, beijando seus ombros, levando junto à alça da camisola.

- Machista! Mas eu até que gosto quando você dá uma de ciumento... Só não gosto quando exagera! – Gina falou fazendo biquinho.

- Ok! Admito sou ciumento e gosto de saber que você só foi e só é minha... – Falei derrubando-a na cama e ficando por cima dela. – Algum problema, Weasley-Potter?

Gina riu auto e eu a calo com um beijo apaixonado. Como no meu sonho, minhas mãos invadem seu corpo por debaixo da camisola e vão parar na sua intimidade, que já está molhada e pronta para receber-me. Arranco, sem o menor cuidado, sua calcinha – e acabo por rasgá-la - e rapidamente me livro das minhas roupas também...

Sem aviso, a possuo com uma única investida rápida; Gina deixa escapar um grito de prazer e levanta o quadril para que eu comece a me movimentar rapidamente dentro dela. Iniciamos uma dança em uma cadenciada, frenética, apaixonada... Sinto que Gina esta chegando ao auge do prazer, então paro de mover por alguns minutos, olhando bem fundos nos olhos, provocando-a, deixando absolutamente claro que ela é minha – e eu unicamente dela. Acaricio com volúpia seus seios, ora sugando, ora lambendo, sabendo que, pelos gritos e reações provocadas, ela não irá aguentar por muito tempo...

Então ela volta a levantar o quadril e busca minha boca... Volto a investir meu corpo sobre o dela e voltamos a dançar aquela dança cadenciada e apaixonada... NOSSA DANÇA... Sinto o corpo de Gina tremer e logo nossos corpos convulsionam em um climax explosivo...

Deixo-me cair sobre o seu corpo, dou beijos rápidos em seu rosto e boca... Gina acaricia meus cabelos molhados de suor, sinto sua pulsação acelerada... Rolo para o lado, ainda sobre os efeitos do amor...

Gina fica de lado para mim, segura a cabeça com uma das mãos, ainda está corada e vejo minhas marcas em sua pele alva... Novamente, um discreto sorriso arrogante me invade – fato este percebido pela minha Ruiva.

- Harry... Seu sonho foi realizado? – Ela fala maliciosa. – Pois, se não foi, eu acho que a gente pode realizá-lo e no lugar que você sonhou... Você tem o mapa do maroto, a capa de invisibilidade... Só precisamos driblar os estudantes – a época de férias seria propicia - e evitar que algum professor nos pegue...

- Grifinória perderia 500 pontos... – Falei rindo. – Hum... Mas acho que eu me conteto com a minha cama... Ela é bem real!

- Só 500? Potter, Potter, você já foi melhor... Bom, acho que posso ajudá-lo a melhorar esses números...

Gina volta a se aproximar de mim, com os olhos âmbar riscados em puro fogo... Pelo visto seu mau humor, cansaço, TPM já tinham sumido... E a minha fome estava somente aumentando...

* * *

N/B: Bem vinda de volta, amiga! Saudades, saudades!!!! De nossos e-mails e, principalmente, de histórias como essa! E que história, hein? Pelo visto, viagem inspirante!!!!! Não me diga que foi um cruzeiro.... *risos! Capítulo mais que gostoso, onde nosso Harry demonstra ser tão possessivo quanto à Ruiva... Marcas da guerra, não? Mas, como sempre, ADORÁVEL!!! Beijos, Alessandra.

N/A: Bom, espero que gostem, faz horas que queria escrever algo em Hogwarts, um Harry mais possessivo e tomando a iniciativa. Provavelmente, o próximo capítulo seja R/Hr na próxima semana. Como sempre quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaqram... continuem! Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal!. Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijo especial para: Raquel Cullen, Jasmine Black, Mickky, Mery Tonks (adorei a sujestão)


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 – Pérolas de uma noite de inverno (R/Hr)

- Meus pés parecem que vão congelar! – Hermione falou assim que entrou na sala, indo rapidamente em direção a lareira para se esquentar.

- Tem neve no seu cabelo! Porque foi lá fora? – Rony perguntou, se aproximando e tirando flocos de neve do cabelo de Hermione, reparou que seus sapatos de festa estavam encharcados e fez um rápido feitiço para secarem.

- Buscar Bichento! – Ela falou tirando o casaco de pele que cobria o vestido leve de festa e conjurou um chinelo para usar em casa. – Rony, eu não o deixaria lá fora com essa neve! – Sabia o que o marido pensava sobre seu velho e amado gato.

Jogou o casaco no sofá, dando o assunto por encerrado, observou que Rony também se livrava da capa com alguns flocos de neve, a tempestade de neve estava bem forte. Rony estava muito elegante naquela veste de gala negra.

Acabavam de chegar de uma festa de réveillon do Ministério da Magia... Havia sido uma noite agradável, reviram velhos amigos e se divertiram muito ao lado de Harry e Gina, riram muito toda vez que inventavam as desculpas mais estapafúrdias para fugir das perguntas inconvenientes sobre a guerra, que alguns velhos conselheiros do Ministério insistiam em fazer.

- Ok! Eu não falei nada Hermione...

- Hum, sei... Não falou, mas pensou! Será que Rose está bem?

- Com certeza! Mione... Ela ta com os primos na Toca... Devem ter se divertido muito antes de dormir... Mamãe deve ter contado um conto do Beedle para eles! – Sorriu ao ver o bico que a mulher fez.

- Você tem razão! Rose já está com dois anos, mas ainda é difícil ficar tanto tempo longe dela. – Hermione foi em direção a cozinha e gritou. – Quer um chá?

- Quero! – Rony falou mexendo na lareira. – Imagina quando ela for para Hogwarts...

- Nem quero pensar... Mas ainda vai demorar. – Hermione apareceu com duas canecas fumegantes.

- Hum... Não me lembro dessas pérolas... – Rony falou se aproximando e examinando o belo colar de pérolas de Hermione.

- Ah! Faz tempo que tenho, mas quase não uso... Queria algo diferente hoje! – Comentou brincando com as pérolas e continuou. – Meus pais me deram quando terminei a escola... Prefiro os brilhantes que me deu, mas como era uma festa no Ministério, todas aquelas bruxas peruas, querendo mostrar suas jóias... As pérolas me pareceram as mais adequadas, por sua discrição! Detesto exibicionismo...

- Gosto delas... – Depositou a caneca em um móvel. – Se quisesse jóias mais... Hum, extravagantes, podia ter me falado. As teria dado em vez do casaco...

- Amei o meu casaco! Muitas mulheres me perguntaram se era de verdade, onde eu comprei... – Hermione falou acariciando o casaco, que era uma imitação perfeita de uma pele de "vison". – Esse casaco é maravilhoso, ninguém em toda a Inglaterra tem um igual!

- Mandei fazer exatamente como você queria... Em Paris, com uma bruxa que os trouxas gostam demais de suas roupas, acho que Channel...

- Rony, se é a Channel que estou pensando, ela já morreu! – Hermione exclamou surpresa.

- Será... Pois ela me pareceu bem conservada! – Rony comentou ainda encantando o suave movimento que as perolas faziam quando Hermione se mexia. – Bom, alguns bruxos que se destacam no mundo trouxa, às vezes usam esse recurso... – Vendo que Hermione não entendeu, ele continuou. – Para explicar a longevidade dos bruxos para os trouxas, alguns usam uma espécie de feitiço de ilusão, onde sua aparência física é modificada... Resumindo, como ela era famosa para os trouxas, todos acharam que ela morreu, mas ela só mudou de aparência...

- Hum... Admito que depois de todos esses anos no mundo bruxo, ainda me surpreendo com certas coisas... – Hermione falou levantando-se e pegando o casaco, mas a Rony a puxou novamente para o sofá.

Ele segurou seu queixo com delicadeza e foi encostando vagarosamente seus lábios sob os dela. Hermione voltou a sentar-se e deixou o casaco escorregar por suas pernas para chão.

Rony enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos de Hermione, desmanchando o penteado que lhe custou uma boa parte da tarde.

- Ah! Sabe aquele grupo que você gosta tanto... O vocalista também é bruxo! – Rony completou observando os cachos de Hermione caírem graciosamente sob seus ombros. – Bono alguma coisa...

- O Bono?? Bono Vox do U2... – Hermione levantou-se e foi até um móvel que tinha alguns CDs, alguns hábitos trouxas não foram deixados de lado, pegou um e mostrou para Rony.

- Esse mesmo amor! Aquela cantora loira também... – Apontou para o outro cd que ela segurava. - Vem cá!

- Madonna... Isso explica muita coisa!

Hermione largou os CDs e deixou-se evolver pelos braços possessivos do marido. Rony passou o dedo delicadamente sob o rosto da mulher, como se desenhasse e guardasse os contornos suaves do rosto dela.

Gostava quando ela se maquiava assim... Cílios alongados, olhos bem delineados pelo rímel e delineador, realçavam ainda mais o castanho de seus olhos. O nariz levemente arrebitado, ainda estava meio vermelho por causa do frio... Os lábios – ah! Os lábios - era o que ele mais gostava naquele rosto perfeito... Eram perfeitos, carnudos, convidativos...

- Estou ficando meio constrangida sendo observada assim... – Hermione estava ligeiramente corada. E ela ainda se envergonhava quando ele a observava desse jeito - faminto. - Rony, você sabe que eu fico sem graça...

- Por quê? Eu sou seu marido e gosto de observá-la... – Rony não desviou o olhar, simplesmente sorriu. E ela pode perceber todo o desejo dele refletivo em suas Iris azuis. – Quero que o nosso próximo filho tenha os seus olhos...

- Isso não podemos determinar querido! – Hermione começa a puxar a camisa de Rony. – Mas podemos tentar! Vamos para o quarto?

- Não... Quero amá-la aqui... – Rony pegou o casaco e estendeu sob o tapete da sala. – Aqui! Em cima desse casaco, como os homens da caverna deviam fazer!

Hermione não falou nada. Sempre cedia as vontades de Rony quando o assunto era a intimidade dos dois. E o fazia porque gostava. Gostava que Rony achasse que estava no comando, ele sempre se sentiu inferiorizado por ser pobre, por não ser o mais esperto da família, de Harry e até dela mesmo. Com o tempo isso passou, mas é algo que sempre deixa suas marcas. Então, porque não fazer suas vontades? Ademais, era algo que lhe dava um imenso prazer também!

Virou-se de costas e começou a abrir o fecho do vestido de seda azul turquesa que usava... Como o vestido tinha uma espécie de bojo, não usava sutiã, deixou o vestido cair suavemente até o chão, ficando somente com uma calcinha minúscula de seda branca, exatamente para não marcar o vestido.

Rony foi até ela e começou a beijar suas costas enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo ventre liso da mulher.

- Espera... Tenho que tirar as pérolas...

- Deixe-as...

- Não vai ser esquisito... Sabe?

- Vai ser perfeito... Perfeito! – Hermione não questionou, apenas deixou-se levar pelo momento. – Deita!

Ela obedeceu prontamente e ficou observando Rony tirar suas vestes.

- Amor... Devagar, eu gosto de te ver se despindo! – Rony apenas sorriu e fez o que ela pediu.

Primeiro a camisa, botão por botão, depois, ainda com a camisa aberta, desafivelou o cinto, tirou os sapatos... Voltou para a camisa e a tirou sem nenhuma pressa, adorava ser observado por Hermione. Depois, se livrou da calça e ficou somente de boxer. Finalmente, se juntou a ela sobre o casaco.

Ficaram frente a frente, por alguns segundos, somente se olhando. Rony percebeu que Hermione estava corada.

- Você é linda, sabia? – Rony tocou, com a ponta do dedo, seu nariz e foi fazendo o caminho até chegar a seu ventre, parando no umbigo, fazendo movimentos circulares e brincando com o colar de pérolas.

Hermione sorriu, seu peito subia e descia devido a sua respiração já acelerada. Sentia seu corpo queimar, e sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o calor que as chamas da lareira produziam.

Rony conjurou várias almofadas, grandes e fofas, encostou-se a elas e puxou Hermione para junto de seu corpo. Antes, deixou o ambiente iluminado somente pela luz que vinha da lareira.

Hermione se acomodou entre as pernas de Rony e levou suas mãos até sua cintura, jogou o cabelo para trás, em um gesto que deixava seu colo pronto para receber os carinhos de seu marido.

Rony entendeu o gesto e começou a dar beijos rápidos em seu pescoço, desceu para o colo e, finalmente, os seios. Hermione deixa escapar gemidos baixos e se apóia com as mãos no ombro de Rony, inclinando ainda mais o corpo para receber as caricias do marido.

- Rony... – Rony sabia o que ela queria, deixou os beijos de lado e começou a sugar seus seios.

Hermione arfou, deixou escapar um grito alto de prazer. Normalmente, era mais controlada, mas hoje Rose estava com os avôs e seu elfo doméstico estava de folga. A casa era só deles. Quando Rony abocanhou o outro seio, o grito foi mais forte e mais alto, ela o empurrou contra as almofadas e começou a beijar freneticamente seu peito, arranhou seus ombros, deixando sua marca...

Rony se deixou levar pelas caricias da mulher, gostava de provocar Hermione, a deixando mais felina, mais audaciosa... Era afrodisíaco o movimento que aquelas pérolas, demonstravam claramente o ritmo que o corpo dela seguia.

- Mione... – Urrou de prazer ao sentir os dedos delicados de sua mulher entrando pelo tecido da roupa intima.

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo por alguns instantes, o mirou profundamente, como se penetrasse em sua alma por esse olhar. Depois o beijou, como se fosse a primeira e a última vez que se beijavam... Como se o tempo parasse naquele instante.

Rony acariciou seus cabelos, fazendo com que seus dedos se embrenhassem naqueles cachos castanhos e perfumados. Deslizou as mãos pelas suas costas, percebendo gotas de suor. Parou quando encontrou o elástico da calcinha que ela usava.

Começou a afastar impacientemente o tecido delicado; Hermione levantou-se um pouco para facilitar na tarefa e ela mesma tirou a peça incômoda. Depois, ela tratou de livrar-se de qualquer obstáculo que o impedisse de possuí-la.

- Ainda não... – Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido quando ela se aproximou novamente. Hermione fez um bico, ele gostava de deixá-la fora de si, enlouquecida, descontrolada...

Rony a beijou com sofreguidão e seus dedos começaram a massagear sua intimidade, a sentido úmida e pulsante. Hermione não conseguia controlar a reação do próprio corpo, sentia uma pressão, uma quentura e uma vontade enorme de gritar... Agarrou o colar de pérolas com tanta força que o arrebentou, fazendo com que as pérolas rolassem. Mas ambos nem se importaram...

Rony não evitou o sorriso ao perceber o estado da mulher. Hermione não parava quieta; Por seu colo, Rony observou que seus movimentos eram irregulares; ela molhava os lábios com a língua, tinha os olhos fechados...

- Abra os olhos e olhe para mim... – Rony falou usando um tom imperativo e ela obedeceu. Somente assim para Hermione obedecê-lo.

- Rony, por favor... – Ela falou suplicante.

Então ele, a segurando pela cintura, fez com que seu quadril se elevasse a alguns centímetros e a possuiu lentamente. Por nenhum instante perderam o contato visual; Rony se aconchegou entre seus seios, que ela oferecia como em uma oferenda e segurando fortemente suas costas aprofundou as investidas...

Hermione não controlava mais seu corpo, seus instintos, deixou-se levar pelo momento, falava palavras desconexas e gritava o nome de Rony a cada investida mais profunda que ele dava...

Rony também se deixou dominar pelo animal que havia dentro, vendo a reação de Hermione, aprofundava cada vez cada investida, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte...

E explodiram. Enquanto Hermione pulsava, Rony derretia-se. Os dois estavam unidos como se fossem um único corpo, seus gemidos se confundiam em uma mesma música, seus corpos ainda se movimentavam em uma mesma dança... Então, vagarosamente, ele deitou-se, ainda unido a ela, a levando junto.

Hermione afastou alguns cabelos grudados pelo suor na testa de Rony e beijou seus olhos, seus nariz, as bochechas e os lábios...

Rony rolou com ela, invertendo as posições e retribuiu os carinhos dando pequenas mordidas no lóbulo de sua orelha... Hermione alisava suas costas, percebeu alguns vergões vermelhos, sempre deixava marcas nele.

Rony rolou para o lado e percebeu que o colar de pérolas havia arrebentado.

- Não se preocupe, um "reparo" resolve... Para uma próxima vez! – Ela falou maliciosa. – Você tinha razão... Foi perfeito, o casaco, as pérolas... Posso ficar mal acostumada!

- Não lhe machuquei? – Hermione sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. – Às vezes acho que perco o controle, me torno violento...

- Eu gosto... Ou melhor, eu adoro e eu deixo... – Hermione começou a rir e conjurou um edredom. – Vem cá... Vem me esquentar!

- Sei... Está com frio, é? – Rony sorriu arrogante. Ouviu um sonoro "reparo!" e, ao focar a visão em sua morena, Hermione possuía um olhar de pura malícia, e estaria totalmente nua, não fosse o delicado colar de pérolas em seu pescoço.

****************************************************************************************************  
N/B: Pelas anáguas de Sprout! O que foi isso? São 23h na Capital Paulista e o termômetro marca 25º. Depois dessa leitura, o meu quarto marca uns 10 graus a mais! Ahh, Day! Por Merlin! Ficou lindo! Suave, amoroso e extremamente sexy. Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

N/A: Bom, espero que gostem. Provavelmente, o próximo capítulo seja H/G na próxima semana. Como sempre quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaqram... continuem! Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal!. Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijo especial para: Raquel Cullen (teremos mais em Hogwarts) e Mickky (pode repetir muitas vezes que está adorando, pois eu adoro ler).


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 – O sol por testemunha (H/G)**

Era bem provável que ficasse vermelha. Porque tinha que ser tão branquinha? Um pouco mais de sol e pronto! Já ficava vermelha como um pimentão. Nem as melhores poções bronzeadoras mudariam esse quadro.

Mas não custava tentar. Pegou o frasco de uma poção que havia sido desenvolvida exatamente para peles como a dela. Não prometia uma cor espetacular, mas não a deixaria tão vermelha quanto um explosivim.

- Amor... Passe nas minhas costas? – Falou já oferecendo o frasco a Harry. – Quem sabe essa é melhor que as outras? Quer experimentar também?

- Hum... Só não quero ficar mais vermelho do que já estou! – Harry virou um pouco da poção em suas mãos, afastou o cabelo e deslizou suas mãos em suas costas. – Gi, posso desamarrar o biquíni? Fica melhor!

- Pode! – Sentiu a textura fria e gelatinosa da poção em sua pele, logo mão forte de Harry começou a massagear suas costas.

Sentiu todos seus pelos se arrepiarem, uma onda de desejo invadiu todo seu corpo. Tinha que se controlar... Bastava Harry lhe tocar que se sentia queimando por dentro. Achava que depois de um ano de casamento, esse desejo todo ia diminuir. Mas ao contrário, aumentava cada dia mais.

Sentiu outra onda de prazer ao sentir os lábios de Harry em seus ombros e seus dedos ágeis afastar os laços do biquíni. Respirou compassadamente.

Estavam sozinhos naquela parte da praia, a casa deles era única em quilômetros. Por vezes, apareciam alguns pescadores, alguns adolescentes acampando, mas na maior parte do tempo era deserta.

Fechou fortemente os olhos, só ouvia a própria respiração e o mar... Não sabia explicar, mas estava mais sensível que o normal, foi só Harry lhe tocar para seu corpo reagir...

Na verdade sempre foi assim, desde o inicio do namoro, bastava Harry lhe tocar para perder a razão. Antes se controlava bastante para Harry não perceber, não queria que ele pensasse que ela era fácil ou algo parecido, procurava mostrar alguma resistência, mas era só ele insistir que ela cedia. Harry sempre foi muito gentil com ela, não sabia se era por medo de seus irmãos, especialmente Rony, ou o respeito que tinha por seus pais, mas ele sempre a respeitava – até demais! - só avançava nos carinhos quando ela permitia isso. E ela sempre permitia... Por mais que tentasse se controlar.

Lembrou que com Miguel era um pouco fria e nunca permitiu nem uma mão boba, ele até reclamou, mas ela não cedeu. Com Dino, a única coisa mais intensa que permitiu foi um bom amasso no corredor, com as mãos dele sempre acima da linha da cintura. Deu um sorriso bobo, nunca havia contado para ninguém, mas tinha ouvido a voz de Harry e sabia que ele se aproximava quando praticamente "atacou" Dino. Coitado, ficou se sentido tão culpada de estar usando ele, que resolveu colocar um ponto final naquela história.

- Gi... Tudo bem? – A voz de Harry a despertou. Sua garganta estava seca, seu corpo parecia que ia queimar ao sentir a respiração de Harry em seu cangote.

- Água... Me passa! Estou com sede! – Harry alcançou a garrafa de água e voltou a massagear suas costas com a poção. – Tá tão quente!

Gina levou a garrafa à boca, deixou cair algumas gotas, que escorreram entre seus seios e barriga, provocando ondas de arrepio. A mão de Harry desceu até a sua cintura e envolveu, misturando a poção com a água que ela jogou propositalmente nos ombros.

- Eu já disse que esse biquíni é muito pequeno... – Harry falou baixo, bem próximo a seu ouvido. – Ainda bem que não tem ninguém por aqui...

- Só usei este porque estamos sozinhos... Comprei-o só para você! – Gina deixou um gemido escapar quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha, depois começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Essa poção tem um gosto bom!

- Tem pêssego e manga! - Harry começou beijá-la, lamber suas costas desnudas, jogou para longe a parte de cima do biquíni. – Harry... Estamos aqui fora!

- A praia está totalmente deserta! – falou em seu ouvido, com uma voz particularmente marota. - Não sei se mencionei, mas sou bruxo, querida! Um belo feitiço desilusório e outro impertubante já foram lançados... – Harry jogou mais água em suas costas e sugou as gotas que escorriam pelo seu corpo.

Gina soltou gritinhos quando sentiu a água no seu corpo e logo em seguida os lábios quentes do marido. Harry se acomodou melhor por trás dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse entre suas pernas, afastou seus cabelos e Gina inclinou o pescoço para receber os lábios do marido sobre os seus.

Harry a beijou com carinho. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dela e voltou a aprofundar o beijo. Com uma das mãos a segurou com força, e com a outra, começou a desamarrar o laço da parte de baixo do biquíni.

Gina já sentia todo seu corpo reagindo a cada toque de Harry. Ele começou a deslizar suavemente a mão para a parte interna de suas coxas, tocou levemente sua intimidade ainda por cima da parte inferior do biquíni, mas não aprofundou os carinhos, só a provocou. Ele sempre fazia isso, a torturava, a deixava em um estado que praticamente implorava para que ele a possuísse.

Gina molhou os lábios com a língua, arfou ao sentir os dedos de Harry provocando sua área mais sensível, agarrou-se com força na toalha que havia colocado para evitar o contato direto com a área.

- Harry... – Ele sorriu e se apossou daquela boca convidativa. Beijou o canto da boca e quando Gina quis aprofundar o beijo ele deslizou seus lábios para seu pescoço. – Aham...

Gina já estava extasiada de prazer, mas ele queria mais... Ela a queria descontrolada... Do pescoço desceu com beijos demorados para os ombros, fez com que Gina se virasse, mas não totalmente, somente o necessário para que sua boca alcançasse um de seus seios.

Ele abocanhou um dos seios e Gina deixou escapar um suspiro alto, inclinando o corpo para trás e se posicionando para deitar na toalha, mas Harry a impediu.

- Não... Ainda não! – Harry fez com que ela continuasse sentada, se posicionou de joelho entre suas pernas e abocanhou o outro seio. Gina inclinou-se, apoiando suas mãos na areia. Sua respiração estava acelerada, sentia aquela sensação maravilhosa que só Harry sabia lhe dar.

Harry continuou a beijar o corpo dela, seus lábios deslizaram para seu ventre, sua língua brincou com o umbigo dela e continuou descendo para sua intimidade, a qual ele rapidamente livrou da última peça do biquíni. Ele tocou de leve sua intimidade e Gina deu um pulinho, gemendo alto. Provocando-a com a pontinha da língua, Harry sentiu-a pronta, úmida... Pronta para receber todo o prazer que ele queria lhe dar.

Para isso, Harry demorou nos carinhos mais íntimos, mesmo sob os protestos de Gina. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, a boca meio aberta, seu peito fazia um movimento ritmado, acompanhando a respiração acelerada.

- Meu amor... – Gina resmungou, já estava quase convulsionando de prazer. – Eu não vou aguentar mais...

- Vem aqui! - Harry levantou-se rapidamente para livrar-se de sua sunga e voltou a ficar atrás de Gina, dessa vez sentou-se e fez com que ela se acomodasse entre suas pernas. – Eu quero lhe amar assim...

Gina ficou um pouco confusa até entender o que Harry queria. Ele a fez sentar-se entre suas pernas e suavemente começou a penetrá-la, beijou o seu pescoço, com uma das mãos acariciava seus seios e com a outra tocava delicadamente sua virilha.

Gina sentiu uma onda de prazer invadi-la. Colocou suas mãos sob as de Harry e começou a movimentar-se lentamente. Harry tentou acompanhar os movimentos lentos de Gina. Queria prolongar aquelas sensações por mais tempo possível. Mas seu corpo já não o obedecia.

Harry estava lhe proporcionando um prazer indescritível. A posição em que estavam e a forma como ele a tocava despertavam sensações incríveis. Gina aproveitou que estavam sozinhos e deixou levar-se por seus instintos, não teve pudor ao gritar, em falar palavras desconexas e desinibidas e mover-se freneticamente.

Harry começou a se mover com mais rapidez, fazendo com que Gina o acompanhasse nessa dança envolvente e alucinada até que todas aquelas sensações explodissem. Então, como as ondas do mar que quebravam na areia, deixaram-se levar pelas ondas de prazer que invadiam seus corpos, extasiados, suados e vermelhos.

Segundos, minutos... Aquela sensação de prazer estava demorando em acabar. Isso era muito bom. Gina havia perdido a noção do tempo quando sentiu seu corpo começar a amolecer. Quase que instantaneamente, ela o puxou para junto de si e deitou-se, sentido seu corpo em contato com areia.

Harry sentiu o corpo de Gina relaxado em seus braços. Ele também estava satisfeito. Por sinal, muito satisfeito. Ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Gina era a coisa mais maravilhosa que existia.

Gina se virou para ficar de frente para Harry e deixou sua cabeça descansar em seu peito. Sentiu a respiração dele ainda acelerada...

- Uou! – Gina falou beijando seu peito. – Foi incrível!

- Modéstia a parte... Foi sim! – Harry falou com um sorriso de triunfo e pura arrogância no rosto.

- Harry! – Gina riu. – Hum... Onde você aprendeu... Quer dizer, foi diferente!

- Você não gostou? – Harry questionou surpreso. - Andei pesquisando... Artes milenares...

- Se eu gostei? – Gina levantou a cabeça para encará-lo – Bom, a gente sempre tem bons momentos, mas dessa vez, foi sublime, foi muito bom! – Gina voltou a deitar no peito de Harry e começou a acariciar sua barriga, Harry a havia penetrado de uma forma tão profunda, tão intima, tão envolvente que não tinha palavras para descrever como havia sido bom. – Isso significa que eu terei que retribuir!

- Essa sempre foi a intenção! – Harry afagou os cabelos desalinhados de Gina. – Quero você sempre satisfeita... – Harry começou a rir ao perceber que Gina ficou corada. – Sem pudores, gritando por mim...

- Hum... Você não está sendo nada modesto Sr. Potter. – Gina se moveu e começou a começou a beijar o peito de Harry. - Eu acho que também terei que fazer minha lição de casa então... – Gina se pôs de pé rapidamente. - Eu estou cheia de areia! Vem!

Gina correu em direção ao mar, chamando por Harry, que não se fez de rogado e foi logo atrás.

Ao tentar alcançá-la, já com a água um pouco acima do umbigo, Harry perdeu Gina de vista. De repente, uma macha vermelha - que depois Harry identificaria como os cabelos de Gina embaixo da água – aproximou-se e Gina, submersa, começou a beijar a parte mais íntima do marido, acabando por aprofundar a carícia.

Levou alguns segundos para Harry perceber que a "retribuição" estava começando... O último pensamento coerente que ele teve era de como era um cara de sorte... Mas isso foi totalmente esquecido ao sentir os lábios da mulher envolvê-lo intimamente por completo, embaixo d'água...

N/B: Posso confessar? Esse foi um dos momentos que eu mais gostei! Tão deles, tão íntimos, tão apaixonados e, por conta do amor e da confiança, tão entregues! Fantástico, Day! Como sempre... Beijos a todos! - beijinho especial, Pedro! Saudades também, Tita! - Alessandra.

N/A: Mais um capítulo para vocês. Tenho que confessor que foi um dos que eu mais gostei, até porque o escrevi abaixo de analgésicos, e sinceramente achei que ia ficar uma droga. Espero que gostem! Próximo capítulo semana que vem com um RHr. Continuem lendo, comentando... Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijo especial para: Miss Potter (continua lendo, é verdade, pouquíssimos capítulos não tem nc, mas se quiser algo mais família e com aventura leia a Incrível Força do amor); Raquel Cullen (os capítulos de Hogwarts já estão no forno); Mickky (kama sutra versão HP, ehehehh, quem sabe né! ) e Debora Souza ( como já disse os cap de Hogwarts estão no forno).


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 – Dia de domingo (R/Hr)**

Abriu os olhos, se sentiu incomodada pela luz do sol.

- Droga!

Esqueceu novamente a cortina aberta. Puxou o lençol a fim de cobrir o rosto e evitar a claridade. Mas não deu certo. Tateou a cama em busca de outro travesseiro para cobrir o rosto e ver se conseguia dormir mais um pouco.

Bom era domingo e não iriam para a Toca com faziam normalmente. Molly e Artur estavam viajando, em uma espécie de oitava lua de mel. Sorriu, os sogros aproveitavam a vida agora, viajavam bastante, afinal não tinham mais crianças para se preocuparem – apesar de Molly não concordar muito com isso. Eles mereciam!

Hermione desistiu de tentar dormir e sentou-se na cama. Rony dormia de bruços, a luz do sol não o incomodava. Também, algo incomodaria Rony dormindo? Definitivamente, não!

Pegou a varinha e apontou para a cortina, mas desistiu ao olhar o relógio, logo seus filhos acordariam e com certeza iam cobrar o passeio prometido, já que não iriam para a casa dos avôs. Seus pais também não estavam na cidade.

Piquenique! Podiam fazer um piquenique no parque, sempre fazia com seus pais. O sol lá fora denunciava que teriam um lindo dia de primavera, ou seja, ideal para um piquenique.

- Mione... Tá na hora de levantar? – Rony falou sonolento, sem se mexer.

- Ainda é cedo! – Hermione falou olhando maliciosa para o corpo de Rony.

Ele tinha o habito de dormir somente de boxer, quando não resolvia dormir totalmente nu. Por mais que fosse tentador, acabou convencendo-o que não era uma boa ideia dormir pelado.

Rose e Hugo entravam no quarto deles a qualquer momento, apesar dela avisar sempre que eles deveriam bater, sempre que a porta estivesse fechada. Rose até que obedecia (principalmente, depois de uma bronca que havia recebido da mãe), mas Hugo, esse era filho de Rony mesmo. Sem mencionar o fato de que, com essa preferência de Rony "dormir a vontade", eles acabaram se atrasando várias vezes para o trabalho.

Mas era domingo. Não tinham nenhum compromisso. Um pensamento tentador passou pela sua cabeça. Ainda estava com a varinha na mão, apontou para a porta e com um feitiço silencioso a trancou.

- Rony... – Falou bem perto de seu ouvido. – Acorda... – E começou a beijar seus ombros. Sorriu arrogantemente ao sentir os pelos da nuca dele se arrepiarem.

Acomodou-se em seu quadril, livrando-se da camisola e roçando lentamente os seios nas costas do marido, provocando arrepios. Beijava o pescoço dele e se esfrega em seu corpo, provocando uma fricção quente e sensual. Rony vira o rosto e ela aproveita para beijar o canto da boca dele, vendo-o gemer baixo, pois sente o desejo acender em seu corpo.

- Hum... Mi... – Rony resmungou a sentir a pele dela sobre o seu corpo. – Eu gosto de ser acordado desse jeito. – Sua voz saiu manhosa.

- Fica quietinho! – Hermione se deitou sobre ele, acariciando eu cabelo e dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço. Rony geme impedido de se mexer pela mulher. – Fica de frente para mim.

Rony obedece prontamente e Hermione volta a ficar sob o seu corpo, dando beijos rápidos sua barriga, seu peito, até alcançar seus lábios. Rony a puxa para mais perto, acaricia suas costas. Ela procura sedenta a boca masculina e a beija com força; ele aproveita para acariciar os seios dela, beliscando levemente os mamilos, ela afasta os lábios da boca do marido, para soltar um gemido rouco.

Rony aproveita que ela se afastou um pouco e leva a boca até seus seios, beijando-o e sugando-o com paixão.

- Rony, as crianças vão acordar logo... – Hermione fala com dificuldade enquanto ele roça a barba por fazer em sua barriga.

- Hum... Isso quer dizer que não podemos ficar enrolando! – Rony enfia a língua em seu umbigo, provocando novos gemidos em sua garota. Depois, olha demoradamente para o rosto de Hermione e volta a beijá-la com sofreguidão enquanto suas mãos iam direto para o cós da calcinha dela.

Ele brincou com pouco com o tecido, provocando-a, para então retirá-lo delicadamente. Hermione arfa ao sentir o toque dos dedos de Rony nas partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo. As mãos do ruivo passeiam entre suas coxas e ela se sai de cima dele para ajudá-lo na tarefa.

Livra-se rapidamente da peça de roupa e fica de joelhos na cama. Faz com que Rony fique deitado e lentamente começa a acariciar suas pernas até chegar à virilha, percebendo todo o desejo dele, resolve que já está na hora de ficar mais a vontade e começa a retirar a boxer - mas não sem antes passar a pontinha da língua levemente entre o elástico da roupa e a pele do marido.

Rony, extasiado, inclina o corpo levemente, facilitando o serviço de Hermione. Então, ela volta a beijar as pernas dele, até chegar ao seu ponto mais sensível. Hermione acaricia, com carinho, o corpo do marido, ora beijando, ora lambendo... Rony urra de prazer...

Hermione se acomoda sobre o corpo dele e suas mãos o guiam para o ato do amor. Rony afasta seus cabelos, e começa a beijar e morder seu pescoço e, em um movimento rápido, inverte as posições.

Hermione ri, pois sabe que Rony gosta de amá-la assim: com ele no comando. Ela inclina mais o corpo e faz o que gosta também, enlaça as pernas sob ele, o forçando a se mover sob ela.

Rony não se faz de rogado, sabe muito bem o que ela quer. Então, inicia uma dança frenética, adora calar os gemidos da mulher com seus lábios, antes, porém, perde-se por segundos no castanho dos olhos dela, em decorar suas feições enquanto o desejo está prestes a explodir em seu corpo. Somente, depois sela aquele momento com um beijo apaixonado, enquanto ela ora embrenha os dedos em seus cabelos, ora arranha suas costas.

Esse é o ritual deles. Só deles.

- Ron... – A voz rouca de Hermione o chamando é a deixa para ele intensificar as investidas sobre o corpo dela. Primeiro, ele diminui os movimentos, quase parando,

fazendo com que seu corpo tenha espasmos, tamanho o desejo; depois ele volta a investir rapidamente sobre ela, levando-a aos céus.

Hermione sente que uma explosão está prestes a acontecer em seu corpo, aperta Rony com mais força, como se quisesse que todo o corpo do marido entrasse no seu e efetivamente a explosão acontece para ambos... Parece que não vai ter fim, pois sente seus corpos queimarem, como se estivessem com mais de 40 graus de febre...

Ainda com os corpos trêmulos e escorregadios de suor, Rony deixa todo o peso de seu corpo sob o dela, e beija delicadamente a testa molhada de Hermione.

- Rony... Não podemos ficar assim! As crianças... – Ela fala com a voz sonolenta depois de alguns minutos recuperando as forças, não poderia dormir agora, pois já ouviu barulhos vindos do quarto ao lado. – Acho melhor ir tomar um banho rápido!

Rony rola para o lado e pega o relógio para ver as horas.

- Hermione... Você me acorda desse jeito e não quer que eu aprecie o meu café da manhã? – Rony dá um falso tom de irritação na voz. – Posso tomar banho com você?

Hermione riu e levantou-se rapidamente, jogando para Rony a bermuda que estava esquecida na poltrona.

- Vista-se! – Ela foi em direção ao banheiro e já estava abrindo a ducha quando lembrou que a porta estava trancada. – Rony... Destranca a porta!

Quase que no mesmo momento que Rony desfez o feitiço e acabava de vestir a bermuda, a porta se escancarou e duas crianças com cabelos cheios e avermelhados pularam em cima da cama.

- Papai... Onde vamos passear hoje? – A menina, ainda vestindo um pijama cor de rosa, com os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos azuis foi a primeira a pular sob o pai.

- É papai... Eu quero passear! – Depois veio o menino, um pouco maior que as outras crianças de quatro anos, com os olhos iguais aos da mãe.

- Ei... Vocês não dizem mais bom dia papai?

Hermione ouvia o diálogo do banheiro. Deixou a água cair pelo seu corpo. Sim, teriam um lindo dia pela frente. Secou-se rapidamente e vestiu um roupão felpudo.

- Ei... Rose e Hugo... Nós vamos fazer um piquenique... Quem vai ajudar a mamãe a preparar a cesta enquanto o papai toma banho?

- Eu mamãe... Hugo não, ele só come! – Rose falou fazendo biquinho.

- Ok! Hugo toma banho com o papai e enquanto Rose ajuda a mamãe! – Rony levantou-se e colocou Hugo em seus ombros para irem para o banheiro.

- Vamos querida... – Hermione deu um longo suspiro, pois sabia que Rony e Hugo fariam uma grande bagunça em seu banheiro. – Primeiro vamos preparar o café senão o papai e o Hugo vão comer antes da hora o que levaremos ao piquenique...

Hermione sorriu para a filha e pegou a sua mãozinha para irem para a cozinha...

- Vem cá! – Hermione se acomodou entre os braços fortes do marido e ele afundou o rosto em seus cabelos para sentir o cheiro gosto do xampu que ela usa.

Estavam encostados em um grande tronco de árvore, Rose e Hugo corriam atrás de uma enorme bola. O sol já dava sinais que estava na hora de irem embora.

- Rony... Vamos recolher as coisas... Nada de magia. – Hermione falou antes que Rony pegasse a varinha para colocar os potes e sobra de comida na cesta, estavam em um parque trouxa, isso seria - no mínimo - estranho. – Ou melhor, chame as crianças!

- Isso vai ser difícil! Elas estão adorando... – Rony beijou levemente os lábios dela e levantou-se. – O dia foi perfeito!

- Foi sim... – Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou apaixonado. – Podemos encerrar o dia da mesma forma que o começamos...

- OK... Então vamos logo para casa! – Rony falou gracioso. – ROSE, HUGO, HORA DE IR PARA CASA!

Hermione não pode evitar o riso quando viu a expressão de descontentamento nos rostinhos vermelhos e suados dos filhos. O lado bom é que eles estavam tão cansados que dormiriam rapidamente...

- Então – disse o ruivo, que esperava Hermione ao lado de fora do quarto das crianças, que agora dormiam – Você me deve um banho, não?

Hermione sorriu de soslaio, enquanto era beijada voluptuosamente pelo marido que, sem cortar o beijo, levou-a para debaixo do chuveiro.

Realmente, tinha sido um dia de domingo perfeito!

N/B: Ahhhhhhhhh, outro capítulo quente e fofo! Adoro esses momentos envolvendo as crianças... E Day, once again, nos proporcionando doces, porém, ARDENTES momentos. Beijos, Alessandra.

N/A: Mais um capítulo para os fãs de R/Hr. Espero que gostem! Próximo capítulo de DM, vai demorar um pouquinho, acredito que só em maio, mas vou me esforçar para postar antes. Continuem lendo, comentando... Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijos especial para Miss Potter, Mickky e Mesquila.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 – No limite**

- Coma mais, Harry! - A Sra. Weasley depositou mais um enorme pedaço de torta de fígado de pato no prato de Harry, depois se voltou para Rony e fez a mesma coisa. – Comam, duas semanas se alimentando mal... Vocês voltaram tão magrinhos... – olhou com pesar para os garotos.

Rony não se fez de rogado, deu uma boa garfada em sua torta. Harry, apesar de estar com saudades da comida da Sra. Weasley, já não aguentava mais comer. Tinha a sensação que podia explodir se colocasse um pedaço, mínimo que fosse de comida em seu estomago.

Procurou pelos olhos castanhos de Gina; ela até pouco tempo atrás estava sentada do seu lado. Roçando sem querer - ou querendo - sua perna na dele. Um gesto simples, mas que despertava em Harry o desejo avassalador que sentia por ela. Mas agora ela não estava mais ali, tinha se levantado para ajudar a mãe a tirar a louça do jantar.

- Ok! Meninos quero que me contem como foi o treinamento em campo! Vamos para a sala! – Sr. Weasley anunciou.

- Isso! Sirvo a sobremesa lá... Gina me ajuda com a louça. – Gina sorriu sem graça. Depois de quase duas semanas, a única coisa que queria era ficar um pouco a sós com Harry. – Minha filha, porque Hermione não veio?

- Mãe, esqueceu? – girou os olhos, meio irritada - Ela e Rony estão brigados! – Gina falou baixo, enquanto Molly arregalava os olhos.

- Bom, não importa, isso 'tá indo longe demais... Quero Hermione aqui no domingo! – Molly sentenciou. – A chame, sim?

- Mamãe... Eu vou enviar uma coruja, mas... Acho que não devemos nos meter... – Molly deu de ombros como se dissesse que iria se meter sim. Hermione era perfeita para seu Rony.

- Querida, diga que precisamos da ajuda dela para os preparativos para o seu casamento, ela é sua madrinha, não irá se negar! – Gina sorriu.

Sua mãe tinha razão, os preparativos para o seu casamento com Harry era uma excelente desculpa para terem Hermione no almoço de domingo. E não seria uma mentira, precisa de sua madrinha para ajudar a escolher o vestido, os convites, a decoração, o recheio do bolo... Enfim, era tanta coisa que ainda faltava decidir...

Gina apontou a varinha e automaticamente os pratos começaram a se ensaboar sozinhos. Queria terminar logo de arrumar a cozinha, pois queria estar junto a Harry. Sozinhos! Isso seria difícil. Seu pai adorava ouvir Harry e Rony contando sobre o treinamento de aurores, ainda mais que haviam passado as duas últimas semanas em campo.

Gina suspirou. A ausência de Harry só não foi mais sentida porque estava tão envolvida com a nova decoração do Largo Grimmauld, n. 12 e com os preparativos para o casamento, que os dias passaram voando. Em alguns meses estariam casados. Estaria casada com Harry Potter.

Terminou de ajudar a mãe com a cozinha e foram para a sala. Sentou-se no braço do sofá que Harry estava. Só desejava estar sozinha com ele. Mas hoje isso seria difícil. Além de Rony, Percy e George também estavam na Toca essa noite. E os irmãos faziam marcação cerrada com eles. Rony fazia questão que Harry dividisse o quarto com ele, mesmo com o antigo quarto de Gui e Carlinhos desocupado.

- Bom, estou cansado. Vamos dormir Molly? – Arthur anunciou levantando-se da sua poltrona preferida depois de duas horas de conversa. – Rony e Harry vocês também devem estar cansados!

- Eu estou acabado e não vejo a hora de dormir em uma cama quentinha e cheirosa... – Rony comentou. – Não é Harry?

- Tem toda a razão Rony! - Harry concordou contrariado.

Queria muito alguns minutos com Gina. Mas não ousaria dizer isso em alto e bom som. Desde que haviam chegado, no final da tarde, não havia trocado um beijo, só olhares mais demorados e cheio de significados. Havia encontrado Gina no corredor antes do jantar, mas foi só se aproximar que George apareceu dizendo que era para descerem, que o jantar já estava servido.

Olhou para Gina e seu olhar também dizia que estava com saudades. Harry não queria a cama quentinha e cheirosa que esperava por ele no quarto de Rony. Queria estar com Gina, em outro lugar, talvez no Largo Grimmauld, onde normalmente escapavam para namorarem, pois na Toca tinham sempre olhos vigilantes sobe eles.

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Gina, ela o puxou e Harry se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo casto na bochecha de boa noite, mas Gina aproveitou o contato para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

- Lhe espero! – E voltou a usar o tom de voz normal. - Boa noite Harry!

- Boa noite Gina! – Harry falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios ao entender o que Gina pretendia.

O convite era tentador! Não havia como recusar! Era só esperar Rony dormir. Afinal, depois que Rony dormia não havia rugido de dragão que o acordasse. Mas se alguém o visse entrando no quarto de Gina? O que faria? Mas, para que se tem uma capa de invisibilidade Harry Potter? – recriminou-se mentalmente - Não é só para passear por ai! Sorriu satisfeito com os próprios pensamentos e entrou no quarto fingindo um bocejo para Rony.

Gina entrou em seu quarto e foi direto até colocar um pouco de perfume floral que usava que Harry tanto gostava, borrifou um pouco de perfume pelo quarto. Abriu à gaveta da cômoda a procura de algo confortável para vestir. Optou por uma camisola curta rosa claro, de um tecido leve e transparente, escovou os cabelos e os deixou solto.

Lembrou que precisa tomar a poção. Por vezes, sonhava com um bebezinho fofo de olhos verdes como os de Harry. Mas logo afastava o pensamento da cabeça, ainda não era hora, por mais tentador que fosse. Sentou na beirada da cama, agora era só esperar por Harry.

Já estava cansada de ficar sentada, mais de meia hora e nada de Harry aparecer! Será que Rony havia desconfiado de algo? Será que Harry não havia entendido o convite? Às vezes precisava ser bem explicita com ele! Deitou-se e abraçou o travesseiro. Se Harry demorasse mais ia acabar dormindo.

Gina já estava quase dormindo, quando percebeu que a porta do seu quarto foi aberta bem devagarzinho e logo em seguida fechada. Olhou para o tapete do centro do quarto e viu Harry aparecer em sua frente. Ele sorriu e colocou a capa de invisibilidade em cima da escrivaninha. Gina sentou-se na cama e fez um sinal para ele se aproximar.

- Achei que não viria mais... – Falou manhosa e fazendo bico. - Que não tinha entendido meu convite, que não tinha sentido saudades minha...

- Ginevra... – Harry a puxou para mais perto dele e a beijou com sofreguidão para acalmar a saudade que sentia da boca de sua ruiva. – Só quis ter certeza que Rony estava dormindo mesmo.

- Hum... – Gina voltou a beijar Harry enquanto procurava uma posição mais confortável na cama.

- Gina, espera... – Harry levantou-se e buscou sua varinha, pretendia lançar um feitiço silenciado e de privacidade na porta.

- Não adianta... – Gina falou voltando a se sentar na cama. – Mamãe bloqueou qualquer feitiço de privacidade em todos os quartos. Também não podemos aparatar dos quartos. Ela fez isso na época que Fleur esteve hospedada aqui... Bom, depois nós começamos a namorar Rony e Hermione...

- Ah, entendi! Então é melhor eu voltar para o quarto! – Harry fez um bico.

- Mas quem disse que isso impediu Fleur de dar algumas escapadas ao quarto de Gui? – Gina sorriu. – Só temos que ser cuidadosos, tranque a porta com a chave, se alguém tentar abrir, nós ganharemos tempo para você se esconder na capa... Deixei-a aqui do lado da cama...

Harry obedeceu Gina, e em segundos, já estava com ela em seus braços, beijando seus cabelos, sentido o cheiro floral que só ela tinha.

- Não quero ser egoísta, mas ainda bem que Hermione não 'tá aqui hoje! – Gina concordou com um gesto positivo.

Por mais que ambos estivessem sentido a falta de Hermione, sabiam que se a amiga estivesse ali, esse momento mais intimo do casal teria que ser adiado. Podiam tentar uma escapada na cozinha, na sala ou no armário de vassouras. Mas correriam mais riscos e Harry não gostava muito dessas aventuras, dizia que seria muito engraçado se Harry Potter morresse devido a um feitiço de morte lançado pelos irmãos de sua noiva, justo ele que havia derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas!

- É uma pena... Rony e Hermione podiam estar matando a saudades com nós! Mas eles têm que ser tão cabeças duras... Tão teimosos... – Gina comentou, lembrando o motivo da última briga do casal. - Mamãe mandou chamá-la para o almoço de domingo! – Falou, se aconchegando melhor nos braços de Harry.

- Foi por causa do Krum de novo? - Harry começou a brincar com o cabelo de Gina. - Ele não me disse o que aconteceu e eu não perguntei!

- Se a Hermione quisesse ficar com o Krum já teria ficado! Rony não entende... E depois não acho justo a Mione não ser amiga do Krum só porque o Rony tem ciúmes! - Gina falou defendendo Hermione.

- Ei... Eu não ia gostar se você fosse amiga do Dino ou do Miguel! – Harry falou beijando a ponta do nariz de Gina.

- Harry... É diferente, Hermione NÃO namorou o Krum, foi só uns beijinhos, nada, além disso... Quanto a ser amiga de meus ex, você não ia gostar mesmo? Nunca mais vi o Miguel, mas o Dino... Nos encontramos às vezes, você nunca falou nada! - Gina se afastou e encarou Harry.

- Er... Não sei Gi... Mas, não me sinto ameaçado pelo Dino. Admito que não gosto quando vejo algum jogador de quadribol ou quaisquer outros carinhas falando com você... – Harry sorriu e falou seguro. - Mas eu confio plenamente em você. E depois, sei lá simpatizo mais com o Dino... Se fosse o Miguel, não sei se ficaria tranquilo...

Gina riu alto, mas Harry fez um gesto para ela ficar quieta, podiam ser ouvidos.

- Eu também confio em você... – Gina voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Harry. - Mas já aviso, não quero saber de amizade sua com a Chang, essa daí não é nem um pouco confiável!

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Realmente, isuper tranquila/i sobre a Cho (enfatizou o primeiro nome da oriental) - Bom, mas você não me convidou para o seu quarto para falarmos de Rony e Hermione e muito menos de ex-namorados... – Harry afastou o cabelo de Gina e começou a beijar seu pescoço. – Não estando tão cheirosa, tão linda nessa camisola e eu estando com tantas saudades da minha noiva!

- Hum... Não mesmo! Também estou com saudades do meu noivo! – Gina inclinou a cabeça e Harry a beijou com paixão. – Hum, Harry você tá machucado! – Gina percebeu um arranhão no ombro de Harry.

- Foi no treinamento... Não é nada grave!

- Você e Rony não precisam desse treinamento... Passaram por tanta coisa já! – Gina usou um tom de indignação e abriu a camisa do pijama de Harry, queria verificar (ou não) se havia outros machucados. – Podiam ser dispensados!

- Gina... Eu não quero tratamento especial! – Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Gina em seu peito.

- Mas podiam diminuir o tempo que você fica em campo. Duas semanas! Podia ser só uma! – Gina começou a intensificar os carinhos no peito de Harry. – Eu fico com tantas saudades!

Ele a calou com mais um beijo saudoso.

- Então vamos aproveitar! – Gina ficou de joelhos na cama e Harry tirou-lhe a camisola, beijando com delicadeza os seios de Gina.

Gina se deixou conduzir por Harry. Tirou a camisa dele, passando as unhas por suas costas. Harry sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que Gina, de frente para ele, fique entre suas pernas; ele se aproxima mais do corpo dela e começa a beijar seu ventre, acariciado suas pernas.

Gina sufoca os gemidos no ombro de Harry, depois dá pequenas mordidas, seguidas de beijos no pescoço. Harry aproveita a proximidade de sua boca com os seios dela e volta a beijá-los e a sugá-los, deixando Gina fora de controle; ela enfia as mãos no seu cabelo de forma violenta e deixa escapar um gemido mais alto.

De repente Harry para com as carícias, Gina o olha com uma expressão confusa e ele faz um gesto para ela ficar quieta.

Então Gina entende, há passos no corredor. Droga! Segundos intermináveis, até os passos se distanciarem e, por fim, não ser mais ouvido um único som no corredor.

- Gi... Eu acho melhor voltar para o meu quarto! – Harry fala já tentando se levantar, mas Gina o impede.

- Nem pensar Harry... Deve ter sido a mamãe, ela sempre se esquece de levar água para o quarto! – Gina faz com que Harry deite-se e se posiciona por cima dele, voltando a beijar seu peito.

- Mas Gina...

- Harry, cala a boca... Vão nos ouvir! – Gina sorriu marota.

Voltou a beijar o peito de Harry, suas mãos começaram a desamarrar o laço da calça de pijama de Harry. Ele achou melhor não protestar – não conseguiria de qualquer forma pois estava com tantas saudades de sentir o toque, a pele, o cheiro, o gosto de Gina que estava disposto a correr todos os riscos.

Relaxou e aproveitou as carícias mais intimas e tímidas que Gina lhe proporcionava, deixava tudo acontecer de acordo com a vontade dela, no tempo dela.

Gina sabia bem o que agradava Harry. Seus dedos passeavam com vagar sob o tecido fino da calça de pijama, na parte interna da coxa dela, podia sentir todo o desejo dele, mas por mais que quisesse, não ousava tocar.

Eram íntimos já há alguns meses, mas certos carinhos, tanto dela quando dele, ainda eram tímidos, cuidadosos... Ainda estavam explorando essa intimidade, se conhecendo... Não tinham pressa...

Gina voltou a beijar a barriga de Harry, suas mãos desenhavam o contorno do peito dele, sentiu seus pelos se arrepiaram ao entrar em contato com sua pele dele, sentiu o calor que emanava de seus poros e não segurou um gemido rouco quando sentiu os dedos agis de Harry desenhando em suas costas.

Seus olhos se encontram, demoraram alguns segundos nessa troca de olhares até que Harry tomou a iniciativa de segura-la pela nuca e conduzir a boca de Gina até a sua.

Harry ainda a beijando inverteu as posições se acomodando entre as pernas de Gina, roçando vagarosamente seu peito contra os seios dela, massageado suas costas. Gina escapou de seus lábios e sufocou os gemidos mais altos em seu ombro.

Harry afastou um pouco os cabelos de Gina, beijando seu pescoço, descendo para o colo e chegando aos seios dela. Sabia que Gina enlouquecia com qualquer carinho nos seios e ele adorava acarinhá-los. Passou o dedo indicador entro os seios, depois circulou um mamilo depois o outro, observou o movimento acelerado que o peito dela fazia devido a respiração ofegante, então não mais resistindo permitiu que seus lábios encontrassem o objeto de desejo.

Primeiro, os tocou com a língua, sentiu Gina tremer em seus braços, depois descansou os lábios e começou a sugá-lo, como se saboreasse cada toque, depois fez a mesma coisa no outro seio, enquanto seu dedo acariciava torturantemente o outro. Gina torcia o lençol entre seus dedos, mexia-se impaciente na cama, mordia o lábio inferior e sussurrava seu nome.

Harry desceu os lábios para a barriga dela, suas mãos alcançaram o a renda delicada da calcinha que ela usava, olhou para ela, como se pedisse licença para se livrar da peça. Em resposta, Gina levantou um pouco o quadril para facilitar o movimento. Ele tirou a peça devagar, depois deslizou suavemente as mãos sob as pernas dela, contornou sua intimidade, mas sem tocá-la, circulou com o dedo o umbigo de Gina.

- Me beija! – Gina falou baixo e Harry obedeceu prontamente.

Sentiu as mãos dela tentando se livrar da calça dele, achou melhor ajudá-la nisso e logo as últimas peças de roupa jaziam no chão. Voltou a se acomodar sob o corpo dela, Gina afastou as pernas, passou as unhas por em sua costa, arranhando-o e provocando arrepios.

A penetrou com todo o cuidado, ainda tinha medo de machucá-la, ela entrelaçou as pernas sob os seus quadris, o forçando a aprofundar o contato, adorava quando ela fazia esse movimento. Era como se dissesse que ela o queria totalmente dentro dela.

Procurou o olhar de Gina, queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, queria ter certeza que já podia se entregar ao amor. Gina sorriu e afastou um mexa de cabelo dele. A noite não estava quente, mas ela sentiu o suor escorrer no corpo de Harry.

Harry era tão carinhoso, atencioso, sabia que ele queria a sua permissão para aprofundar as investidas, para iniciar a dança perfeita deles. Não tinha certeza se todos os homens eram assim, mas se julgava sortuda por ter Harry ao seu lado.

- Agora... – A voz rouca de Gina era o que ele precisava para começar a se mover sob ela.

Gina o acompanhava naquela dança envolvente, apaixonada,... Entrelaçou seus dedos com os delas, acima da cabeça, trocaram mais uma vez olhares desejosos... O beijou apaixonado selou o momento sublime... Por Merlin e todos os deuses do universo, podia morrer agora. E morreria feliz!

Sentiu o corpo de Harry amolecer, sua respiração já estava voltando ao normal... Duas semanas, definitivamente, era tempo demais para ficar longe dele... Se precisasse, iria reclamar com o chefe dos Aurores, com o Ministro, com Merlin se preciso fosse, para diminuir esse bendito treinamento. Não admitiria ficar tanto tempo longe de seu amor!

- Gi... – Harry falou exausto rolando para o seu lado. – Preciso recuperar minhas forças antes de voltar para o meu quarto!

- Quem disse que você vai sair daqui agora? – disse, com um olhar maroto - Harry, foram duas semanas! Minha saudade não foi totalmente saciada! – Harry riu.

Procurou o relógio que havia ganhado de Molly e Arthur no seu aniversário de 17 anos, por mais tentador que fosse, devia voltar para o quarto com Rony antes de ele acordar.

- Ainda temos mais duas horas antes de seus pais acordarem... – Falou puxando Gina para seus braços. – Eu também não estou totalmente saciado... Apesar de que fico mais exausto do que no treinamento para auror!

Gina começou a rir do comentário dele e das cócegas que o roçar dos lábios dele no seu pescoço provocavam...

- XXX-

Rony roncava quando deixou a capa de invisibilidade cair... Ainda bem! Já havia amanhecido e só agora havia conseguido sair do quarto de Gina. A cara que ela fazia toda vez que ele mencionava ir embora era irresistível, até que ela também se conscientizou que ele devia ir antes da casa acordar.

Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas de sua cama, poderia ter tido pouquíssimas horas de sono, quase nada na verdade... Mas valeu a pena e dormiu sorrindo!

-XXX-

Assim que Harry saiu, depois de horas maravilhosas ao seu lado, Gina sorriu satisfeita! Voltou a vestir a camisola... Estava exausta, mas feliz!

- Filha... – Molly apareceu na porta do quarto. - Harry já foi?

- Aham... Já! – Sentiu o calor subir pelo seu rosto. – Mamãe...

- Não... Não fala nada querida! Só achei melhor conferir antes do seu pai e seus irmãos acordarem... – Molly falou carinhosa, beijou a testa da filha. – O importante é que você esteja feliz! Mas cuidado, não sei se seus irmãos e seu pai seriam tão compreensivos!

Molly sorriu e saiu.

Gina também sorriu. Com certeza era muito sortuda, tinha um homem maravilhoso ao seu lado, sua mãe era a melhor do mundo. Nem todas as mães seriam tão compreensivas como Molly Weasley. Abraçou o travesseiro, ainda sentia a presença de Harry ali... Não via a hora de dormir sentido o calor dele junto ao seu corpo... Pensando nisso adormeceu...

N/B: Amei, amei, amei! Eu sou H/G convicta e momentos como esse me deixam extasiada! Realmente, matar saudades é tudo de bom! E ainda assim, com perigo rondando... E – fala sério – a Molly é tudo, hein? Arrasou de novo, Day! E quanto a ser a melhor beta do mundo – não é nada disso! É que betar suas histórias, longe de ser um encargo, é uma satisfação! Vivo cada história sua como se fosse um pedacinho minha! Obrigada minha Amiga! Beijos a todos, Alessandra. PS: Obrigada por ter gostado da minha "retribuição" no mar, Pedro.

N/A: Mais um capítulo para os fãs de H/G Espero que gostem! Próximo capítulo de DM, só na véspera dos dias das mães, teremos alguns capítulos com a temática maternidade, a principio não teremos nenhuma cena de n/c (ok, elas vão ficar subtendidas) serão momentos familiares. Continuem lendo, comentando... Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijo especial para: Mickky e Raquel Cullen – continuem lendo e comentando meninas!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 – Era para ser só mais um almoço de domingo na Toca...**

- _HARRY... VOCÊ NOS TRAIU! NUNCA IMAGINEI ISSO DE VOCÊ, LHE TRATEI COMO UM FILHO... UM FILHO! - Arthur apontou a varinha para o peito de Harry, que já estava no chão, atrás dele vinham cinco ruivos enfurecidos, apontando a varinha também..._

_- HARRY... VOCÊ NOS ENGANOU COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COM A GINA, COM A NOSSA IRMANZINHA... – Rony foi o primeiro a lançar um feitiço._

_- EU AMO A GINA... EU AMO_ A GINA! – Foram suas últimas palavras... Raios vermelhos o cegaram...

- HARRY! – A voz de Gina o despertou de seus pensamentos.

Gina o olhava, intrigada. Ficou observando o ar preocupado do marido. O que haveria acontecido? Até uma hora atrás ele estava tão feliz!

- Harry, algum problema? – Gina estava parada na frente de Harry que parecia não vê-la.. – Harry! Eu já estou pronta! Vamos, já estamos atrasados e você sabe como mamãe adora todos pontualmente reunidos para o almoço de domingo.

- Ah! Desculpa Gina... Eu só estava pensando! – Falou distraído, sem falar o teor dos devaneios que estavam martelando em sua cabeça há um bom tempo; deu um longo suspiro, soltando o ar pesadamente e voltou a observar a mulher.

Gina estava usando um vestido de malha rosa claro, o decote em v marcava bem o colo, depois ele seguia justo até os quadris e caia solto até a altura dos joelhos; tinha desenhos de flores em um tom de rosa mais escuro. O cabelo estava solto, e, como sempre, usava pouca maquiagem e jóias discretas. Estava mais linda do que nunca. Sua face estava corada, seus olhos tinham um brilho especial. Tirando isso, nada denunciava o atual estado da sua esposa. Então porque espalhar essa notícia para todos?

- Harry, o que tanto você me olha? – Gina perguntou alisando o vestido, talvez estivesse amarrotado. – Alguma coisa errada?

- Você tá linda! – Ele falou sorrindo. – Nem dá para notar nada ainda!

Gina sorriu, passando a mão na barriga que não denunciava as nove semanas de gestação.

- Amor, ainda é cedo...

- Isso! Gi, bom... Ninguém vai notar nada ainda! Então... Porque devemos contar? – Harry exclamou satisfeito com a própria ideia. – Vamos esperar mais! Ainda mais hoje, vão estar todos lá... É domingo Gi!

- Hum... Harry, nós combinamos contar hoje... – Gina falou confusa. Harry parecia tão entusiasmado em dividir com todos sobre o bebê. – Exatamente por estarem todos reunidos, não é sempre que Carlinhos vem da Romênia ou Percy aparece (graças à Mérlin)!

- Mas Gi... – Harry evitou o olhar dela. – Podemos esperar mais. Não podemos?

- O que foi? – Gina foi até ele e o fez encarar. – Não... Não pode ser, Harry! Eu não acredito! – E começou a rir.

- Ginevra, não ria! – Harry sentou emburrado no sofá, com o rosto meio esverdeado. Gina, que tentava se controlar para não rir – e estava falhando miseravelmente -, sentou do seu lado, segurando a sua mão. – Gi... Eles vão me matar! Como eu vou explicar para eles que eu engravidei a irmãzinha deles?

- Harry... – Gina tentou falar, mas a vontade de rir era maior. – Eles não vão matar ninguém! – Falou o que era mais óbvio, mas o medo de Harry era tão evidente que era melhor ela parar de achar graça da situação. – Tudo bem, eu sei, eles te ameaçaram, várias vezes por sinal, mas a gente está casado agora... – ergueu a mão esquerda, onde o anelar ostentava uma linda aliança de ouro, feita pelos duendes - Eu teria medo se o bebê tivesse ocorrido antes do casamento... – falou tentando fazer graça da situação e aliviar a preocupação do marido.

- Qual foi a parte que você não ouviu do i "eu mato você se fizer a minha irmã sofrer" /i, ou i "eu mato você se fizer algum mal a Gininha" i? Ah e tem também i "Você vai achar que Voldemort era uma criança pirracenta se você fizer a Gina chorar..." /i – Harry falou como se sofresse. – O fato de você estar grávida não entraria na categoria de inão faça mal a minha irmã /i?

- Amor, Harry... – Gina deu um longo suspiro. Teria que repetir pela milésima vez e seu humor não estava dos melhores para isso. – Eles só falam isso para implicar com você... Você não precisa levar tão a sério... Pensa, vamos ter um bebê, nosso filho. Você sempre desejou tanto esse filho...

- Nem Gui, muito menos Carlinhos pareciam estar brincando quando me disseram que se você aparecesse grávida, com certeza eu não teria outro filho! – Harry fez uma careta de dor e Gina não conseguiu segurar o riso. – Poxa, Gina, o cara doma bDRAGÕES/b!

- Eu ainda estava na escola Harry! E, eles são casados, já tem filhos... Lembra no último Natal, George e Gui ficaram mexendo com você, pois já estávamos casados a mais de dois anos e nada ainda... – Gina tentava argumentar, mas o olhar descrente de Harry não ajudou muito. – Se você não quiser, não contamos hoje! Mas não vai dar para esconder por muito tempo. Minha cintura, por exemplo, já desapareceu faz duas semanas... Mamãe já me olhou diferente um par de vezes! E papai também! Eles tiverem isete/i filhos, Harry... Meu pai saca gravidez só no olhar...

- No próximo domingo Gi... – Harry implorou. – Preciso me preparar...

- Tá bom... Mas Hermione já sabe - Gina falou já perdendo a paciência. – Você não iria contar para o Rony?

- Arg! - Harry revirou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do cunhado. - Como vou encarar o Sr. Weasley? Ele sempre disse que confiava em mim! - Harry estava em estado de pânico. - Fiquei a semana toda tentando contar para o Rony, mas não consegui, quando falei que estávamos pensando na possibilidade de termos um bebê... Bem, ele riu e agiu como se isso nunca pudesse acontecer. Gina seu irmão realmente pensa que nunca houve nada entre a gente! – Harry falou dramático.

Gina suspirou novamente. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

- Harry não exagera! – Falou com toda a calma que ainda possuía. – Pega um copo de água para mim! Estou um pouco tonta!

Harry deu um pulo e foi correndo para a cozinha. Respirou aliviada. Não estava tonta, mas Harry a estava deixando irritada com aquela conversa toda. Seus irmãos não precisavam aterrorizar tanto ele. Mas desde a primeira vez Harry se mostrou verdadeiramente apavorado com as ameaças dos irmãos, então eles descobriram o ponto fraco do menino-que-sobreviveu. Vê se havia fundamento nisso... Ele matou Voldemort, mas era incapaz de encarar os cinco Weasleys-machos (seis com o pai) sem tremer feito explosivim molhado.

No começo era ameaças mesmo, a caçula de seis irmãos homens, era difícil para qualquer garoto se aproximar dela. Mas depois eles se divertiam vendo o pavor nos olhos de Harry. Até pediu, implorou para que pararem com aquelas brincadeiras, pois Harry não via como brincadeiras e tinha verdadeiro pânico. Mas eles nem deram bola para ela.

i- Não esqueçam eu amo o Harry! – Gina sempre lembrava os irmãos. – Ele é o "meu" ESCOLHIDO!/i

/i- Não esqueceremos Gininha... Só estamos nos divertindo à custa do nosso único cunhado um pouquinho! – George falou, dando de ombros, como se não falasse absolutamente nada de mais./i

- Sua água! – Harry lhe ofereceu o copo, sentou ao seu lado com a expressão preocupada.

- Eu estou ótima! – Falou antes que ele perguntasse. – É normal!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim! Eu nem desmaiei ainda – ao olhar a expressão de pavor de Harry, pensou que, bem, talvez George tivesse ium pouquinho /i de razão quanto ao divertimento - Vamos... – Gina levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a lareira. – Não contaremos nada ainda! Vamos preparar o terreno... Já que eu não quero ficar viúva, ser mãe solteira e nem pretendo que esse bebê seja meu único filho! – Gina resolveu entrar na paranóia de Harry, sabia que assim ele ficaria um pouco mais tranquilo.

Harry a beijou delicadamente como agradecimento. Ia sugerir que talvez fosse melhor usar um meio de transporte trouxa, mas Gina já estava jogando o Pó de Flú e dizendo claramente A´Toca.

A sala da Toca estava vazia. Deviam estar na cozinha, no pátio... Mas tudo parecia rodar!

- Gina... – Harry a segurou senão teria caído. – Você está bem? Está branca...

- Eu... Foi uma tontura... Minha magia esta meio estranha! – Gina falou forçando um sorriso e sentando na primeira poltrona que viu. – Não se preocupe... A curandeira falou que isso podia acontecer!

- Oi... Vocês demoraram... Gi... – Hermione correu até a cunhada. - Tudo bem, você quer alguma coisa?

- Já estou me sentido bem melhor! - Gina falou a cor já voltando a sua face. – Mione... Você não comentou nada com ninguém, nem com o Rony né! Decidimos que ainda não vamos contar...

- Ah! Não! Só disse que vocês estavam pensando em ter um bebê! Mas Gi... – O olhar significativo que Gina lançou a Harry fez Hermione compreender logo que o amigo devia estar com medo dos cunhados, teve vontade de rir, mas não faria isso com Harry. O pânico que ele sentia era verdadeiro - exagerado, dramático - mas verdadeiro. – Ok! Bom, estão todos jogando quadribol! Vai pensando na desculpa!

Gina fez uma careta e seguiu com Harry e Hermione para o pátio. Graças a Merlin, mal chegaram ao pátio, Molly convocou todos para dentro, pois o almoço já seria servido.

A mesa, como sempre, estava recheada de pratos apetitosos. Na cabeceira, Arthur e Molly eram só sorrisos, adoravam quando o família estava toda reunida. Até Carlinhos havia vindo da Romênia e Percy nem parecia Percy.

A ausência de Fred era sentida, era um vazio que nunca iria acabar. Mas não existia um sentimento de tristeza, era só saudade, ainda mais quando estavam todos reunidos. Sabiam que nesses momentos de alegria, Fred, onde quer que estivesse, estaria feliz.

- Gina... Você não comeu nada! – Molly comentou ao perceber o prato da filha intocado. Sabia o motivo e por isso mesmo Gina precisa se alimentar. – Ginevra!

Gina ficou vermelha, deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a olhar a comida, por mais que tentasse não consegui nem imaginar algo em sua boca.

i "Droga, porque fui ficar enjoada bem na hora do almoço." /i O sorriso solidário de Harry não adiantou nada. i "Tudo culpa sua Harry!" /i

- Eu estou sem fome mamãe... – Falou vendo que Fleur a olhava com um certo interesse. – Harry preparou umas panquecas deliciosas no café hoje, acho que comi demais! – Justificou voltando a olhar para o prato e sentido seu estomago embrulhar.

i "Só faltava essa!" /i Respirou fundo. Sair correndo para vomitar iria alarmar todos e não teriam como não contar. i "Harry, você me paga!" /i

- Gina... querrrida, você tá bien? Me parrrrece um pouc pálida! – Fleur comentou sorrindo.

– Estou achando que temos novidades... – Angelina falou discretamente para Gina enquanto dava a papinha do pequeno Freddy. Gina deu um sorriso discreto e voltou a encarar o prato de comida.

- Gina só está sem fome! – Harry exclamou usando um tom mais alto que o normal. –Não é meu amor?

- É! Nada demais... – Gina resolveu tentar colocar um pouco de comida na boca, Gui já a observava desconfiado, afinal ele já tinha tido uma mulher grávida ao lado dele, duas vezes para ser mais exata.

- Sabe Gina... Nas minhas duas gestações eu não podia ver comida... Você também ficava enjoada Angelina?– Fleur falou calmamente sem tirar os olhos de Gina. Harry parecia que ia ter uma sincope de tão ansioso.

- Não Fleur, eu só tinha enjoos com perfumes adocicados... – Angelina alfinetou Fleur, pois a francesa exagerava no perfume.

Ao ouvir falar em perfume o estomago de Gina embrulhou novamente, ficou esverdeada e foi difícil disfarçar a careta.

- Gina, tudo bem? – Harry perguntou preocupado vendo que Gina não se sentia nada bem. Já tinha visto Gina passar mal, mas até agora eram somente tonturas, indisposições rápidas, mas em nenhuma vez ela tinha ficado nesse estado.

- Oh! Mas isso é maravilhoso! – Fleur exclamou entusiasmada ao deduzir pela expressão da cunhada e pela preocupação excessiva de Harry que não estava enganada.

Gina tinha medo de falar e vomitar em cima de toda a comida da mãe. Mas, por Merlin, onde estava sua varinha, iria estuporar a cunhada. Mas estava se sentido tão mal, tinha a sensação que iria desmaiar. Precisa urgentemente sair dali.

- Harry, me tira daqui! – Conseguiu falar e Harry prontamente levantou-se para ajudá-la.

- Então Angelina... Qual foi mesmo a primeira palavra do Freddy? – Hermione perguntou tentando evitar que todos a mesa olhassem para Gina e Harry.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Rony indagou. – O que Gina tem?

- Rony... – Hermione não sabia o que falar. Fleur tinha um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Arthur e Molly também pareciam felizes e entenderam logo que ganhariam mais um neto. Gui parecia surpreso, ainda segurava o copo de suco de abobora no ar. Carlinhos, George e Percy olhavam, confusos, Harry se afastar com Gina.

– A torta está uma delicia Molly! – Angelina exclamou e Molly sorriu como resposta.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo? Ninguém vai me dizer... Gina tá passando mal! Mamãe, você não vai fazer nada! - Rony levantou-se rapidamente indo na mesma direção que Harry e Gina haviam ido, mas a mãe o impediu.

- Rony, meu filho, termine seu almoço sim... Gina está bem, ela só ficou enjoada, é normal no estado dela! Harry está com ela... Já vai passar! – Molly comentou calmamente. – Hum... Tenho uma poção que é maravilhosa para esses enjoos... Vou pegar para a Gina!

- Estado dela! Que estado? – George parecia confuso e como se uma luz acendesse em sua cabeça. – Pelas barbas de Dumbledore!

- Gina tá... – Carlinhos não conclui a frase.

– Como isso aconteceu? – Percy perguntou ingenuamente. – Ela ainda é uma menina!

- Meu filho... Eu acho que já expliquei a você há algum tempo como nascem os bebês! E Gina é uma mulher casada! Já não era sem tempo... – Arthur comentou rindo. – Eu proponho um brinde!

- MAS EU AINDA NÃO SEI O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO! - Rony falou revoltado.

- Gina já tá melhor... A poção que a Sra. Weasley deu a ela já tá fazendo efeito! – Harry comentou assim que apareceu novamente.

Percebeu que todos o olhavam, sentiu seu rosto queimar. Era o momento. Seus cunhados haviam deduzido o que aconteceu; fechou os olhos, não queria ver as cinco varinhas apontadas para seu peito, o pesadelo estava se tornando real. Segundos passaram e nada. Minutos talvez. Ousou abrir os olhos devagarzinho.

– Errr... Ninguém vai me matar?

Gui foi o primeiro a levantar-se e dar um abraço apertado em Harry. Falou algo sobre noites mal dormidas... Harry não tinha nenhuma reação. Depois foi Carlinhos, seguido por Percy.

- Cunhadinho, cunhadinho... – George deu alguns tapinhas na costa de Harry. – Por que o mataríamos? Tá querendo fugir da responsabilidade...

- Eles sempre brincaram com você, Harry! Não devia ter levado tão a serio! – Arthur comentou. – Eu estou muito feliz! Estava propondo um brinde...

- MAIS EU AINDA NÃO SEI O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO... PORQUE ESTÃO DANDO OS PARABENS AO HARRY! GINA ESTAVA PASSANDO MAL... – Rony gritava.

- Ron... A Gina tá... – Hermione iniciou, mas Harry fez um gesto para ela se calar. Rony era seu melhor amigo, seu cunhado, ele devia dar a noticia mais importante da sua vida a ele.

Gina apareceu seguida de Molly, sua aparência já estava bem melhor. Sorriu candidamente para Harry e segurou a sua mão.

- Acho que não temos como não contar! – Gina cochichou. – Ou melhor, confirmar!

- Bom... Já que todos já sabem... – Olhou para ela procurando apoio. - Eu e a Gina estávamos muito felizes... – Colocou a mão na barriga de Gina. – Vamos ter um bebê!

- Um brinde ao meu novo neto! – Propôs Arthur, já preparando a garrafa de hidromel para abrir.

Rony parecia petrificado. Não esboçou nenhuma reação. Precisava de algum tempo para processar a informação... i como assim "vamos ter um bebê"? i Um bebê... Do Harry e da Gina... Um bebê! Harry, Gina e Hermione o observavam, já preocupados com a sua falta de reação.

- Eu... Eu... Vocês vão adotar? – Vendo a negativa de Harry... – Como assim, grávida?

- Grávida, nove semanas para ser exata! – Gina falou impaciente. – Como você acha que uma mulher fica grávida, Roniquinho? Papai ainda não lhe contou que os bebês não são deixados pelas fadas na porta de casa?

- Aham... – De repente a expressão de incrédulo de Rony, passou para uma de raiva, fúria, tinha um olhar raivoso em destina a Harry. - SEU INFELIZ, DESGRAÇADO... QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ E GINA... Como você pode me trair desse jeito com a minha única irmã! – Harry por instinto se escondeu atrás de Gina.

- Eu... Devia ter lhe falado antes, mas... – Harry tentou justificar, ainda escondido atrás de Gina e Hermione tentava segurar Rony, resto da família parecia se divertir com a situação.

– Eu devia lhe matar... É isso! Mas, eu só não lhe mato... Porque, porque sei que serei o padrinho! – E foi até Harry e lhe deu um abraço apertado, quase quebrando as costelas de Harry, que respirou aliviado. - Jamais iria deixar o meu sobrinho sem pai!

- Vamos terminar o almoço! Que agora se tornou um almoço especial. Temos que comemorar a chegada do meu novo netinho ou netinha! – Todos obedeceram Molly e voltaram a ocupar seus lugares.

– Harry, eu sei o quanto esse bebê é importante para você, o quanto você desejou isso... – Rony comentou depois que Harry já conseguia rir da situação toda. - Bom, eu já estava desconfiado que a Gina estivesse grávida, Hermione deixou escapar alguma coisa sobre a possibilidade de um bebê Potter estar a caminho... - Rony soltou uma gargalhada. – Mas confesso que ver a sua cara de medo, pânico foi simplesmente irresistível! Desculpe cara, mas não deu para não zoar com você!

Harry tentou parecer bravo, mas acabou rindo também.

- Ao novo membro da família... – Arthur anunciou erguendo a taça de hidromel. – Meu novo neto ou neta, que já é amado e será muito bem vindo!

- Ao bebê Potter! – Rony completou. – Meu afilhado!

Já estavam no fim da tarde daquele domingo... "Um domingo especial" pensou Gina, apesar de todo medo de Harry, seus irmãos reagiram a noticia de sua gravidez com ela imaginou que seria: ficaram felizes por eles. Apesar de George aterrorizar Harry, alegando estar dando conselhos para o cunhado.

Teve que admitir que quando George descreveu detalhes sobre o parto, até ela ficou um pouco aterrorizada, mas Angelina tratou logo de tranquilizá-la, dizendo que George, como sempre, estava exagerando.

Rony, perguntou inúmeras vezes se o bebê não seria adotado mesmo e em outros momentos ficava olhando para Harry como se quisesse estuporá-lo até que Harry mencionou que Hermione era como uma irmã para ele, então ele também tinha o direito de estuporá-lo quando ela engravidasse.

Gina sentou-se no velho balanço. O marido e os irmãos até a pouco jogavam quadribol. Como não podia jogar, ficou ali, observando-os. Não se sentiu mais tão mal como no almoço, até conseguiu comer alguma coisa, mas se sentia cansada, sonolenta...

- Meus amores estão melhores? – Harry apareceu minutos depois, carregando uma vassoura.

- Estamos ótimos... – Gina alisou a barriga. – Mas estou me sentido tão cansada e não fiz nada hoje!

– Gina você sabia que os enjoos devem parar a partir da 13ª semana. - Harry abriu um grande sorriso e começou a falar. – Já podemos ouvir o coraçãozinho dele... – Gina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Estava mais sensível também. – Ele deve estar do tamanho de um grão de feijão... Mas só a partir da 16ª semana que vai dar para sentir ele se mexendo, ele já vai estar praticamente todo formadinho, daí você não vai se sentir tão cansada, pois o cansaço é devido ao fato dele estar se formando, assim como essa sua indisposição, seu corpo está se acostumado a ele...

- Hum... Meu marido tá sabendo mais do que eu... – Gina comentou.

- Eu andei lendo os livros que você comprou!

- Ok, Você já chegou à parte que menciona que a libido das grávidas aumenta? – Harry ficou vermelho com o comentário de Gina. – É um desejo incontrolável... Hormônios... E você já deve ter lido que desejo de grávida não ser pode negar! Ainda mais de bruxas grávidas...

- Eu ainda não cheguei nessa parte... Mas já me interessei! – Gina sorriu. –Pode ter certeza que eu não vou negar nenhum desejo seu!

- Eu sei... Nem se for uma torta de espinafre com calda de morango e sorvete de chuchu as três da madrugada? – Harry fez uma careta.

- Nem se for isso... Mas... Você vai comer isso? – Fez uma cara engraçada ao imaginar a combinação e Gina gargalhou.

- Talvez... Viu não foi tão ruim assim! Ninguém lhe matou... – Harry concordou.

- Hum... Confesso que como joguei de goleiro, acho que seus irmãos me arremessaram mais goles, com mais forças do que necessário... – Gina riu. – Carlinhos quase me derrubou da vassoura...

- Harry... Eu estou tendo um desejo agora...

- O que você quer comer? – Gina levantou-se do balanço e beijou o seu pescoço. – É só dizer que lhe trago...

- Não estou exatamente com desejo de comida... – O olhou maliciosa em direção ao pomar.

- Vamos para casa! Nossa CASA! – Gina faz um bico. – Nem pensar Ginevra... Seus irmãos não me mataram antes, mas acho que não devemos facilitar... Não mesmo! E depois você não está cansada?

- Medroso... – Falou rindo. – Mas vamos embora sim. No meu desejo tem uma banheira e meu maridinho fazendo massagens em minha costa... Eu li que isso é muito bom para grávidas!

Harry a abraçou e foram caminhando em direção à velha e querida casa torta... O que era para ser só mais um almoço de domingo na Toca se tornou um almoço especial.

N/B: De novo, meu casal favorito! Eeeee! Duas histórias consecutivas! Ficou linda, Day! Mais ou menos como eu imaginava esse momento! O Harry tão Harry – corajoso a ponto de salvar o mundo bruxo, mas com medo mortal dos Weasley's-machos.. E esse bando de icabelinhos de fogo/i tirando uma maravilhosa com a cara dele! Muito bom mesmo! Amiga querida, AMEI esse momento! Beijos a todos, Alessandra. Ahhh! Pedro! Beijão vizinho! Obrigada pelos coment's carinhoso nas minhas fic's!

N/A: Oi! Pessoal... não resisti e acabei postando, esse capítulo era para ser postado junto com outros dois na véspera do Dia das Mães, mas ele ficou pronto e eu fiquei me coçando para posta-lo. Prometo mais dois com essa temática mais um HG e outro RHr. Sei que estou em falta com os fãs de RHr, pois acabou ficando dois capítulos consecutivos de HG, mas prometo compensá-los. Espero que gostem do capítulo, eu me diverti muito escrevendo ele e morri de rir do coitado do Harry. Continuem lendo, comentando... Ah, os próximos acho que só na véspera do dia das mães mesmo, estou estudando para um concurso, então o tempo tá bem restrito mesmo! Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijo especial para:

FlashButterfly, Lola, Mery Tonks e todos que estão lendos... Continuem lendo e comentando sempre que possível.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 – Mamãe**

- MAMA...

- O que você disse... – Hermione correu até o filho. – Repete! RONY... Ele falou!

O garotinho sorriu ao ver a atenção da mãe para ele, ofereceu a mamadeira vazia, como se dissesse que queria mais.

- Fala Hugo... Fala mamãe! – Hermione pegou o filho do berço, mas ele insistia em oferecer a mamadeira. – Fala amorzinho!

- O que foi Hermione? – Rony apareceu na porta do quarto do filho com Rose no colo. – Rose já estava quase dormindo, mas seu grito a acordou! – Resmungou, Rose encostou a cabeça no ombro e voltou a bocejar.

- Eu quero a mamãe! – Menina falou manhosa.

- Ele falou mamãe... – Hermione comentou e o pouco caso de Rony a deixou furiosa. – Ronald, ele falou mamãe, MAMA... Não foi papai, foi mamãe... Repete filhinho!

- Hermione... – Rony suspirou alto. – A primeira palavra de Hugo não foi mamãe, vai ser papai como a Rose... Todos os bebês falam papai primeiro... Lembra, Tiago, Alvo, Victorie, Dominique, Freddy... Minha mãe falou que todos nós falamos papai antes de mamãe... Sua mãe também! É a regra! E depois, ele pode estar pedido a mamadeira!

- Que regra Rony? Não existe nenhuma regra para os bebês falarem papai antes de mamãe... Hugo falou mamãe... Eu tenho certeza! – Hermione exclamou indignada. – Repete para o papai ver! E não foi por causa da mamadeira! – estreitou os olhos, com iaquele/i olhar indignado.

Mas Hugo não falou nada, somente oferecia a mamadeira à mãe, impaciente.

- Hermione... Ele está com fome! – Pegou a mamadeira de Hugo, colocou Rose sonolenta no chão e saiu. – Vou buscar o leite dele!

Rose se agarrou a suas pernas, choramingando, querendo atenção. Hugo no colo também choramingava, devia estar com fome e sono!

- Vamos para a cama da mamãe! MAMAE Hugo! – Hermione tentou mais uma vez, mas o menino começou a chorar, talvez assim conseguisse o que queria da mãe: a mamadeira cheia!

Rose correu e pulou na cama dos pais, tinha com ela um dragão de pelúcia cor de rosa, presente de Carlinhos logo que a menina nasceu; ela não desgrudava dele para dormir. Hermione também se acomodou na cama com Hugo impaciente no colo.

- Dá! - O menino tentou "roubar" o dragão da irmã, mas Rose não queria largá-lo. – Dá!

- Não! É meu! – Hermione revirou os olhos, não precisava de duas crianças brigando antes de dormir. – Mamãe, faz ele parar! É meu!

- Rose, empresta para ele... Ele é pequeno ainda! – Hermione falou desanimada. Por que Hugo não falou mamãe na frente de Rony? Por que ele não repetiu?

iNão é assim que funciona Hermione! Você sabe! /i Olhou novamente para o filho sentadinho na cama tentando pegar o brinquedo da irmã. iPorque Rony não acredita em mim? /i

- Você podia cooperar né, Hugo? Por que você tem que ser tão parecido com seu pai... – Falou revoltada.

- Qual o problema dele ser parecido comigo? – Rony perguntou, sentou na cama e deu a tão esperada mamadeira a Hugo, que se esqueceu do dragão - para alegria de Rose -, que se acomodou na cama dos pais para dormir.

Hermione passou lentamente a mão nos cabelos vermelhos e cacheados da filha. Olhou para Hugo no colo do pai, atracado na mamadeira.

- Nada... Não há problema algum dele ser parecido com você Rony! Nenhum dos dois... – Hermione se aninhou junto ao corpo já adormecido da filha, sentido o cheiro do xampu infantil de Rose. – Tenho nos dois um pouquinho de você!

- Hum... Eles não são tão parecidos comigo... Tá Hugo é! – Rony riu, pois o menino sugava a mamadeira desesperadamente. – Mas Rose tem mais o seu jeitinho...

- Ele falou mamãe Rony...

- Ok, Hermione, eu acredito em você! – Rony falou descrente. – É melhor levá-la para cama...

Hermione levantou-se e pegou a menina com cuidado nos braços. Depositou Rose na sua cama, se certificou que o dragão estava com ela e a cobriu. Antes de sair do quarto percebeu que as cortinas estavam abertas, foi até lá fechá-la. Esbarrou na cômoda perto da janela e deixou cair o porta retratos...

Olhou atentamente para a foto trouxa... E como se estivesse mergulhando em uma penseira, lembrou-se de um dia especial...

Rony colocou Rose com todo o cuidado no berço. Era como se ele estivesse guardando um objeto delicado, que podia quebrar com um movimento mais brusco.

- Rony, ela não vai quebrar! – Falou indo em direção a ele.

Rose se mexeu ao ouvir o som da sua voz, abriu os olhinhos como se a reconhecesse. Será que um bebê de três dias reconhecia a voz da mãe? Ela sempre conversava com Rose desde o primeiro momento que descobriu a gravidez.

- Eu sei... Mas ela é tão pequena... Eu irealmente/i tenho medo de quebrá-la! – Rony comentou, olhando encantado para aquele serzinho que se mexia no berço.

- Não vai não! Ela só parece frágil... – Falou fazendo carinho na barriga da filha. – Eu olho para ela e não acredito que ela está aqui agora! Que ela saiu de dentro de mim...

- Uma hora ela ia ter que sair! – Rony falou. – Ok! Eu também não acredito... Quer dizer, sei lá, sempre achei que ela, que você... Bom, às vezes, acho que vivo um sonho e tenho medo de acordar!

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo e olhou admirada para Rony. Ele nunca havia mencionado isso. Era como um pacto silencioso que existia entre eles... Não comentavam o passado... E naquele momento, ela sabia que ele estava pensando em tudo que aconteceu na guerra, na loucura que foi a caçada as horcruxes...

- Ron... – Voltou a olhar Rose. Aquele bebezinho, aquele serzinho que eles haviam trazido para casa há algumas horas, era a melhor prova que não havia sido um sonho, que nada havia sido em vão. – Já passou...

- Eu sei... - Rony beijou de leve seus lábios e limpou as lágrimas que rolavam silenciosas em seu rosto.

- Hormônios... Acabei de ter um bebê! – Falou rindo. – Oh! Rony, eu tive um bebê!

- Você teve um bebê! – Rony repetiu sentando na cadeira de balanço do quarto da filha e a puxando para o seu colo.

- Isso é tão surreal! – Rony a olhou surpreso. – Quer dizer, eu nunca me imaginei mãe... Quando eu era criança eu não brincava com as minhas bonecas, quer dizer, nunca fingi que eram minhas filhas... Eu sempre fui mais apegada aos livros, sabe? Elas ficavam pegando poeira amontoadas em um canto... Rony e se eu não souber cuidar dela?

- Hermione... Que ideia! Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo! – Rony falou para acalmá-la. – Eu também nunca me imaginei pai! Aliás, acho que ninguém imaginou que eu fosse capaz...

- É diferente... Ela não sai de dentro de você! Rony, você é só o pai dela... Eu sou a mãe, todos esperam que eu seja uma boa mãe! E se eu não conseguir? – Falou angustiada, isso era algo que havia martelado em sua cabeça os últimos sete meses, mas agora, estava ali, vivo e se mexendo no berço.

- Hum, tudo bem! Mãe é mais importante que pai... Eu italvez/i concorde em parte com isso! – Falou gracioso e Hermione riu. – Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo... Jamais duvidei disso! Ou você acha que a Hermione Weasley, a bruxa mais inteligente dos últimos anos do mundo bruxo não seria uma boa mãe? Nhá! Modéstia a parte, eu não escolheria qualquer uma para ser a mãe da minha filha!

- Lilá Brow... – Hermione falou para provocar. – Ela seria uma mãe melhor que eu...

- Ah... Hum... Acho que sim! – Hermione fingiu estar braba. – Acho que a menina já nasceria com batom rosa, cabelo itermicamente/i alisado e, ao invés de chorar para mamar, choraria porque não gostou da cor do esmalte da mãe... Mas, pena que eu fui enganado por você! Acho que me enfeitiçou com um iImperium/i para que eu me casasse com você e a engravidasse...

- Bobo! Não gostei da brincadeira... – Hermione falou rindo. – Mas, eu só estou me sentido um pouco insegura... É tudo tão novo para mim!

- Hermione Weasley insegura com algo! – Rony fez graça. – Temos que contar essa notícia para a Rita...

- Rony, não brinca... Eu tenho medo de não ser uma boa mãe, de errar com ela... – Hermione se aninhou no colo dele. – Se ela ficar doente eu não sei o que fazer! Quando ela chora, nem sempre sei o que ela quer... Você disse que tem medo de quebrá-la... Eu também! Tenho medo de trocar as fraldas, de machucá-la, de dar banho...

- Hermione... Você já fez isso com o Tiago... E se saiu muito bem! – Rony procurou conformá-la.

- Só cuidei do Tiago, quando ele já estava maiorzinho... Mas Rose é minha filha, é diferente, tenho responsabilidades com ela, tenho que educá-la, ensinar o certo e o errado, dizer não, dar limites... Por mais que tenha lido nos livros como se faz, não é como estudar feitiços ou poções!

- Mi... Rose não é só sua responsabilidade, eu também faço parte disso... Somos uma família! Nós vamos errar e acertar juntos! – Rony beijou sua testa. – Lembra, quando contamos a todos sobre o bebê? Nem meus pais e o seus disseram que era fácil ou que tinha uma receita de como ser bons pais...

- Vamos fazer isso juntos, não é? – Rony respondeu com um gesto positivo. Nesse momento Rose começou a chorar alto. – Hum... Acho que é o choro de fome!

- Viu... Você já sabe! Eu ainda não consigo distinguir os choros... – fez uma careta. Hermione levantou-se rindo.

- Na verdade, está na hora do mama... Meus seios... – Hermione mostrou a blusa manchada de leite.

Hermione voltou a colocar o porta retratos no lugar. Sua mãe havia tirado aquela foto dos três, algumas horas depois da conversa com Rony, no dia que trouxeram Rose para casa.

Voltou a conferir se Rose dormia e saiu do quarto. A maternidade não foi fácil! Mas foi uma experiência única e indescritível... O convívio com Rose e, depois Hugo, foi e estava sendo algo maravilhoso, um aprendizado que foge a qualquer lição dos livros.

Entrou no quarto e percebeu que Hugo ainda estava acordado. Rony fazia cócegas na sua barriga e o menino ria alto.

- Rony... – Hermione suspirou. – Você está deixando ela agitado! Ele acabou de mamar...

- Hermione... – Rony sempre fazia isso, primeiro com Rose e depois com Hugo. – Ele gosta! – Ela já sabia décor o que ele iria dizer.

- Eu sei... Mas... – Achou melhor não continuar. – Faça ele dormir agora!

- Você é melhor com ele... Nessa história de dormir! – Hermione pegou o filho no colo e começou a embalá-lo.

- Você agita o menino e sobra para eu colocá-lo para dormir! – Era sempre assim.

- Vou tomar um banho... Faz ele para dormir rápido! – falou bem próximo ao pescoço dela.

- Então porque você o agitou? – Hermione retrucou. – Devia colocar você de castigo Ronald Weasley! Seu pai é um gênio Hugo!

Caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto... E voltou a mergulhar em uma penseira...

Estava sentada na privada do banheiro olhando hipnotizada para a poção em cima da pia. Só tirava os olhos do vidrinho para olhar para o relógio, os ponteiros pareciam não se mexerem... Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... Nada... Seis, sete, oito, nove, dez... Parecia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquele vidrinho!

Pegou o vidrinho para observar melhor. O líquido incolor havia ganhando uma espécie de coloração azul que segundo as informações que estava no rotulo indicava o que ela suspeitava.

- Positivo! – Colocou o vidrinho novamente na pia. – Hum... Grávida! GRÁVIDA! Hermione, você tá grávida! RONY...

Ele não estava no quarto. Claro, ele ainda não havia chegado do trabalho, avisou que hoje viria mais tarde. Respirou aliviada. Sentou na cama... Precisava assimilar melhor aquela noticia.

Eles haviam concordado em terem outro bebê. Ela não queria que Rose fosse filha única. Rony acabou concordando, apesar de deixar claro que não se importava muito em ter ou não outro filho. Será que ele ia gostar?

- Hum... - Devia ser os hormônios já trabalhando. – Claro que ele vai gostar!

Mas porque tanta insegurança? Queria outro filho. Sabia que Rony iria ficar feliz, afinal ele vinha de uma família numerosa, mas dizia que não se importava de ter ou não outro filho porque sabia o quanto ela sofreu até conseguir engravidar de Rose. Tinham uma menina, mas via como ele ficava encantado quando estava brincando com Tiago e Alvo. Um menino... Rony nunca disse abertamente, mas desejava um filho homem.

- E se for outra menina? – Levantou-se e começou andar de um lado para o outro, ansiosa. Porque a maternidade a deixava tão insegura, tão receosa... Aquela gravidez havia sido desejada, planejada... Não havia motivos para essas sensações de insegurança! Mas porque ela sempre se sentia tão frágil, tão insegura quando o assunto era a maternidade?

Foi até o quarto de Rose, a menina dormia tranquila. Sentou na beirada da cama da filha... Havia feito um bom trabalho com Rose. Rony sempre comentava que ela era perfeita como mãe. Mas Rose também facilitava muito para isso. A menina era um encanto, doce, obediente. Bom, nem tanto, Rose sabia se impor quando queria algo, era teimosa e precisa ser firme com ela às vezes. Rony cedia aos desejos da filha mais rápido; ela, mesmo com o coração apertado, conseguia ser mais firme. Rose precisa ter limites.

Era engraçado, sempre foi muito decidida, independente... Não pensou muito quando enfeitiçou os pais e os mandou para a Austrália e saiu com Harry e Rony atrás das horcruxes, entrou de cabeça em uma guerra. Mas mudava completamente quando o assunto era a maternidade. Ainda se sentia insegura com Rose...

Sabia que esse sentimento era comum às mães, já havia tido várias conversas sobre isso com a mãe, Gina e a sogra. Sua mãe comentou várias vezes que se sentiu assim, principalmente, quando descobriram que ela era uma bruxa, que não foi fácil deixá-la ir para Hogwarts, e, ainda, que até hoje se pergunta se foi à melhor decisão, afinal ela podia ter morrido naquela maldita guerra. Mesmo vendo Hermione feliz, ela tinha dúvidas se fez a melhor coisa!

Ouviu barulho no andar de baixo. Devia ser Rony chegando. Deu um longo suspiro, beijou a testa da filha e foi ao encontro do marido. Tinha uma excelente noticia pare lhe dar.

É claro que ele ia adorar ser pai novamente... Passou a mão na barriga. Já estava encantada novamente com a maternidade...

Hugo estava quieto, mas os olhos castanhos, como os seus, estavam bem abertos.

- Mocinho, não vai dormir, é? – Falou carinhosa. Hugo era mais difícil que Rose, em tudo, era mais agitado, exigia mais a atenção dela... O menino, desde pequeno, dava sinais que ia dar trabalho! – Hugo, já tá tarde!

Hugo parecia nem dar bola para os apelos da mãe. Hermione cansou de ficar de pé e sentou na poltrona, aninhou Hugo, contra sua vontade, no colo, talvez naquela posição o menino entendesse que era para dormir.

- Não dormiu ainda... – Rony apareceu com uma visão tentadora: peito molhado e a toalha enrolada na cintura. Era bom Hugo dormir logo! – Você já sabe o que penso sobre isso!

- Engraçadinho... Culpa sua, Ronald! – Hermione reclamou. Rony sempre sugeria que dessem alguma poção do sono para o menino. Ela ficou realmente tentada certa vez que era mais das 3 horas da madrugada e Hugo estava acordado querendo brincar. – Vamos bebê... Dorme!

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ondulados do filho, não eram vermelhos como os de Rose, mas tinham um tom acobreado, puxando para o vermelho. Fisicamente, Hugo era mais parecido com ela do que Rony, mas só fisicamente também. Rose ao contrário, fisicamente era uma típica Weasley, mas a personalidade da menina era uma mistura perfeita de Granger e Weasley.

- Não sei como meus pais tiveram tempo para terem tantos filhos... Se com dois a gente já se vê em apuros! – Rony exclamou, deixou a toalha cair e vestiu uma calça de pijamas.

- Rony... – Hermione não pode evitar de rir. – Talvez eles dessem a poção do sono para vocês?

- É... – Rony concordou deitando-se na cama e cruzando os braços no peito. – Vou ter que perguntar!

- Ron... Eu sei que já perguntei, mas você quer ter mais filhos? – Hermione mordeu os lábios. Já haviam conversado várias vezes sobre isso, Rony achava que dois era o ideal. Ela, por vezes, ficava tentada em ter mais um... – Eu, é meio incoerente, fiquei tão assustada quando tivemos Rose... Achei que não iria querer outro, mas daí veio o Hugo e foi tudo tão tranquilo, tão diferente da gravidez Rose...

- Mi... Rose foi a primeira, é normal que você, que nós ficássemos assustado, confusos... – Rony falou solicito. – Ok, mas o parto dos dois foi algo icomplexo/i para mim! – Hermione riu alto; no parto dos dois, Rony, ficou tão descontrolado que foi preciso tomar uma poção calmante. – Se você quiser outro filho, eu topo... Mas ainda preciso me recuperar... Daqui há três ou quatro anos...

- Não sei se quero outro filho Rony... Mas também não quero descartar essa possibilidade! – Falou sincera. – Acho que ele dormiu. – Falou baixinho.

- Deixa, eu levo... – Rony foi até ela e pegou o filho adormecido. Mas Hugo resmungou algo e Rony parou assustado.

- Ma... Mama... – O menino falou e abriu o os olhos, sonolento. – Mama! – Falou claramente.

- Ah! – Hermione se levantou rapidamente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Viu!

- Mama... – Repetiu. – E agora ele não quer a mamadeira!

- Vem com a mamãe... – Hermione pegou o filho e beijou sua testa. – Ele falou mamãe!

- Falou Mione... Falou! – Rony concordou com uma careta, afinal ele também ouviu claramente o filho balbuciar mamãe.

Hugo se aconchegou no colo da mãe e voltou a dormir. Hermione o levou para o berço e o depositou com todo o cuidado. Seu filho havia falado mamãe. "Mamãe"! Não parava de repetir.

- A primeira palavra dele foi mamãe... Eu disse...- Hermione exclamou assim que entrou no quarto.

- OK Mi... Foi mamãe e você mereceu isso! – Rony foi até ela e a segurou pela cintura. – Sabe porquê? Porque é a melhor mãe do mundo e seu filho sabe disso!

Ela sorriu pretensiosa, como se dissesse ie alguém dúvida disso? /i

- Mas para você não ficar chateado por ele não ter dito papai... Eu vou ser bem boazinha com você essa noite! – Ela falou o puxando pela nuca e roçando seus lábios no dele.

Rony em um gesto rápido a pegou no colo e a levou em direção a cama.

- Desculpe-me querida, mas eu não pretendo facilitar o seu lado... – deu um leve beijo na curva de seu pescoço - Eu não vou ser nada ibonzinho/i com você.

N/B: Esses momentos mais que doces, em homenagem ao dia das mães, é algo gostoso demais! Filhos, apesar de seres assustadores – ahhhhhhh, eles o são! Tenho dois exemplos ibem vivos/i disso aqui em casa, são a melhor magia e o mais puro encantamento que o Mago Maior deste Universo criou! Beijo amiga! Ficou lindo! Beijos a todos, Alessandra.

N/A: Resposta aos comentários e sobre os capítulos no final do capítulo 37. Beijos... Daiana


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 37 – Café da manhã especial**

DIA DAS MÃES – 6H30 DA MANHÃ

- Pai, papai... Acorda! – Tiago sacudiu o pai. Não queria falar mais alto, mas precisa do pai acordado e da mãe dormindo.

- Tiago... Faça cosquinhas nele! Como ele faz em mim! – Lily sugeriu.

- Não... Ele vai rir e acordar a mamãe! – Alvo adiantou, chegando bem perto do ouvido do pai. – Papai...

Harry relutava em abrir os olhos, mas já estava acordado desde que ouviu a porta sendo aberta – institutos de auror – e viu os três filhos se aproximarem silenciosamente. O que era estranho, pois quando os três adentravam o quarto dos pais, sempre eram barulhentos.

- Hum... – Resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados. – O que vocês querem tão cedo?

- Papai... Hoje é dia das mães... – Harry lembrou-se da data e também da tradição da família Potter nesse dia. – O café da manhã da mamãe!

- Me esperem lá em baixo, ta? Só vou me vestir e já desço! Não queremos que a mamãe acorde antes da hora! – Harry levantou-se com cuidado. Conferiu se Gina ainda dormia, mas aparentemente, a presença dos filhos não tinha a acordado.

Tiago, Alvo e Lily estavam sentados na escada esperando o pai.

- Pronto! – Os três levantaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo e foram correndo para a cozinha. – Monstro já deixou tudo o que iremos precisar em cima da mesa.

- Papai... Esse ano seria bom que a torrada não estivesse queimada! – Alvo comentou.

- Sim Al... Mas também seria bom vocês não fizessem tanto barulho! – Harry recomendou os filhos. – Nada de brigas... iEU/i carrego a bandeja!

- Mas pai! Eu já posso fazer isso! – Tiago retrucou. – Sou o mais velho!

- Mas a bandeja é pesada! Pode cair! Não é papai? – Lilly comentou.

- Lilly tem razão... Por isso eu levo a bandeja! Bom... Lilly pegue as frutas para lavarmos... Al, jardim... As flores! Tiago arruma a bandeja... – Os três obedeceram prontamente o pai. Harry sorriu satisfeito. Adorava esse dia, preparar o café de Gina. Era uma tradição da família Potter...

DIAS DAS MÃES – 6H45 DA MANHÃ

Gina abriu os olhos devagar, certificou-se que Harry não estava mais no quarto e sentou na cama sorrindo. É claro que ela estava acordada, acordou no mesmo instante que a porta abriu. Desde que Tiago nasceu, nunca mais havia dormindo como uma pedra. Mas como viu os filhos se dirigiram ao pai, suspeitou que fosse para continuar idormindo/i.

Pegou o velho relógio de Harry para ver que horas eram. Era cedo. Pensou em descer silenciosamente e espionar o que eles estavam fazendo, pois o barulho que ouvia da cozinha se, por um lado, a deixava curiosa, por outro lado, estava preocupando-a; talvez não tivesse uma cozinha depois da passagem dessa tormenta. Esse pensamento sempre rondava sua cabeça nos últimos anos.

Entretanto, lembrou que pediu, discretamente, para Monstro deixar tudo mais ou menos encaminhado para sua "surpresa". Há dois anos, eles quase haviam colocado fogo na cozinha e Harry estava com eles. Em outro ano, foi preciso comprar uma louça nova, pois Tiago deixou a bandeja cair! Onde Harry estava que deixou o menino carregar a bandeja? Ouviu um barulho que se aproximava de uma explosão, rapidamente, já estava na porta do quarto. Mas ouviu a voz mais alterada de Harry os avisando que poderiam acordar a mamãe. Voltou para cama.

- Harry ta lá... Não vai deixar eles se machucarem! Não posso confiar plenamente nisso! – Era assim todos os anos. Monstro tinha um certo trabalho para deixar novamente a cozinha em ordem. Mas fazia sem reclamar.

Pegou o porta retratos que ficava na mesa de cabeceira da cama, seus filhos sorriam e acenavam, a foto havia sido tirada no último aniversário de Lilly, cinco anos! Sua caçulinha já estava com cinco anos! Não parecia ter passado tanto tempo desde que trouxeram Lilly para casa embrulhada em uma manta rosa.

Ouviu novamente barulhos estranhos vindo da cozinha. Havia se tornado uma tradição para eles preparem o café da manhã dela no dia das mães.

E tudo isso começou no seu primeiro dia das mães...

DIA DAS MÃES, OITO ANOS ATRÁS

- Harry? – Bateu o lugar vazio do marido na cama. – Hum... – Levantou-se foi até o banheiro, não estava lá. – Tiago! – Foi até o quarto do filho. Nem sinal do marido e do filho também.

Voltou para o seu quarto, Harry devia estar na cozinha com o filho, vestiu o penhoar que estava jogado na poltrona, já ia atrás deles, mas ouviu passos no corredor.

Abriu um enorme sorriso quando uma linda bandeja de café da manhã entrou flutuando no quarto e logo atrás Harry com Tiago no colo.

- Feliz dia das mães! – Harry exclamou e lhe beijou rapidamente lhe passando Tiago que parecia entender perfeitamente o significado do gesto, pois sorria e jogava os bracinhos para a mãe.

- Obrigada! Adorei a surpresa. – Gina sentou-se na cama com Tiago e Harry pegou a bandeja também depositando na cama. – Meu primeiro dia das mães!

- Gi... Eu sei que é um dia seu! Mas eu quero lhe fazer um pedido... – Harry falou sentando ao lado dela.

- Hum... O cheiro está maravilhoso... Sabe que estou faminta. – Pegou uma torrada e antes de mordê-la completou. – O que você deseja?

- Eu mesmo que preparei tudo! – Harry também pegou uma torrada. – Gi, faz tempo que venho pensando nisso... Acho que hoje é um bom dia, não sei, acordei sentido isso... Quero ir até o cemitério onde meus pais estão enterrados, quero levar o Tiago lá! Quero que eles conheçam o neto!

- Ok! – Gina falou prontamente. Depois da primeira visita ao cemitério de GH, Harry nunca mais quis ir lá. Foram algumas vezes na antiga casa dos pais dele, pouquíssimas vezes por sinal, mas no cemitério Harry nunca mais havia colocado os pés lá. – Sem problemas... Se você acha que é importante, então é! Quando você quer ir?

Harry lhe beijou em agradecimento, sabia que Gina não ia negar o pedido.

- Pensei em irmos hoje, antes de irmos a Toca... Não quero demorar! – Gina fez um gesto positivo e atacou a omelete, antes deu um biscoito a Tiago, que já estava reclamando atenção.

- É só o tempo de terminar o meu café na cama maravilhoso e nos arrumarmos! Como vamos?

- Aparatamos... – Gina concordou. Harry tirou uma caixa pequena do bolso do casaco que usava e ofereceu a Gina. – Seu presente... Meu e de Tiago!

Os olhos castanhos de Gina brilharam ao ver a caixa. Parecia uma criança de tão empolgada com o presente. Adorava ganhar presentes, era seu ponto fraco e Harry sempre a presenteava ora com objetos de valor, ora com coisas simples, mas dadas com todo o amor. Gina pegou a caixa e rapidamente abriu, tirou de dentro algo envolvido em um papel de seda vermelho.

- Oh... Harry é lindo! – Admirou-se quando viu várias pedrinhas pequenas verdes brilhantes formando uma espécie de flor pendurado em um cordão. – Obrigada amor! É lindo!

- Abre! É um camafeu! – Gina olhava admirada a jóia e procurou o fecho para abri-la. - Adivinha!

- Os homens mais importantes da minha vida! – Dentro havia uma foto de Harry e Tiago. – Quem mais seria?

- Ainda bem que somos eu e Tiago! – Gina se inclinou para beijá-lo, era a sua vez de agradecer, beijou também a testa de Tiago, que havia desistido de chamar a atenção dos pais.

- Mas Harry... Só há lugar para duas fotos! Bom, nos concordamos que Tiago não será filho único... Como fica quando tivermos outro bebê?

- Ai que está! Quando tivermos nossos próximos seis filhos... – Gina fez uma careta e Harry fingiu ignorar. – Como eu dizia, você só precisará pensar em UM DOS NOSSOS SEIS FILHOS que a imagem dele se formará!

- Perfeito! Quanto a parte dos SEIS filhos... Isso a gente vê depois!

Algum tempo depois, um jovem casal e um bebê caminhavam lentamente entre os túmulos do cemitério de Godric's Hollow.

- Aqui! – Harry exclamou parando em frente À lápide de Tiago e Lilian Potter.

Gina se aproximou, Tiago estava tão calminho em seu colo – o que era estranho, normalmente o menino se irritava quando aparatavam – mas hoje não... Ele estava tão quietinho.

- Pai, mãe eu quero que vocês conheçam minha mulher e meu filho... Tiago Sirius Potter, achei que seria bom homenagear meu pai e meu padrinho. – Harry falou se agachando em frente à lápide. Gina achou melhor não falar nada. Não precisava.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo gritinho de Tiago, quando viu duas borboletas o rodearem.

- Gostou querido? – Gina olhou admirada para as borboletas, não as espantou, elas rodearam Tiago por alguns minutos depois voaram para longe, Tiago jogava os bracinhos como se quisesse pega-las. – Segura ele...

Harry pegou Tiago no colo e Gina fez um floreio com sua varinha, um lindo buquê de girassóis flutuou graciosamente, pousando delicadamente em frente à lápide.

- Vamos! – Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Gina e seguiram para a saída. – Gina, por que girassóis?

- Sua mãe gostava deles... – Harry parou surpreso, não sabia disso, sempre achou que a mãe gostava de lírios. Como Gina sabia que ela também gostava de girassóis? Como se lesse seus pensamentos ela completou. – Uma vez, no meu quarto ano de Hogwarts, no ano da Armada Dumbledore, estava observando aquele canteiro de girassóis que tinha atrás do campo de quadribol, gostava de ir lá pensar, ficar sozinha... Bom, um dia encontrei o professor Snape...

_i- O que faz aqui Weasley... /i _

_i- Err... Eu só gosto de ver os girassóis... Mas já estou indo... /i_

_i- Eu também! Sabe foi alguém muito especial para mim que plantou o primeiro girassol desse canteiro... Quando voltei para a escola, voltei a cuidar dos girassóis dela... É como se tivesse um pouquinho dela aqui! – Snape falou emotivo, o que realmente a assustou. – Já está tarde, volte para a escola antes que tire 10 pontos da grifinória Weasley! /i_

- Sai correndo é claro... Mas depois de saber dos sentimentos do Snape pela sua mãe... Foi fácil deduzir que foi ela que plantou os girassóis de Hogwarts. – Harry não falou nada, mas Gina tinha razão. Snape, inacreditavelmente, sempre o surpreendia.

DIAS DAS MÃES - 7h32 DA MANHÃ

Gina fez um feitiço convocatório e o camafeu foi parar em suas mãos. Abriu. A imagem de Harry e Tiago apareceram e em seguida sumiram sendo substituídas por Alvo e Lilly.

Ouviu vozes no corredor. Depositou o camafeu na mesa da cabeceira, voltou a deitar e a fechar os olhos antes que a porta fosse aberta...

DIAS DAS MÃES - 7H DA MANHÃ

- TIAGO... Cuidado! – Harry falou mais alto do que pretendia, mas o barulho da frigideira no chão o assustou. – Vamos ter que fazer outra omelete! Você não se queimou, né?

- Desculpa pai! Não, só me assustei, estava quente... – Harry sorriu e fez um feitiço para limpar o chão, ou pelo menos tentar.

- Ok! Vai ajudar Alvo a arrumar os girassóis na bandeja... – Alvo mostrou o arranjo pronto. – Vai ao escritório buscar o presente da mamãe então... Lilly, já tá tudo pronto?

- Agora falta a omelete! – A menina exclamou. – As torradas queimaram novamente! Não sei se a mamãe vai gostar desse suco de laranja... Tá com gosto estranho!

- Hum... – Harry quebrou os ovos para fazer outra omelete e provou o suco. – Eca! Pega o suco de abobora, acho que a laranja estava estragada! Alvo, cuida das torradas dessa vez!

- Porque não compramos um presente? – Tiago exclamou voltando a cozinha com uma caixa.

- Porque fazer o presente da mamãe é mais interessante! – Harry falou observando a caixa que os filhos haviam pintado para Gina. – Mamãe vai adorar a caixa, vai poder guardar muitas coisas...

- Pai... Você comprou outro presente para ela? – Lilly falou baixo para os irmãos não ouvirem. – Mamãe queria aquele casaco da revista..

- Comprei Lilly... – Gina havia sutilmente sugerido a Lilly mostrar a Harry o catálogo da Versace onde estava marcado o casaco e os sapatos que ela queria.

Mas a caixa havia sido uma ideia de Alvo e ele sabia que Gina adorava os presentes "feitos" pelos filhos. Alvo disse que a caixa era para a mãe guardar a vida dela, por isso cada um colocou algum objeto que os representavam para a mãe.

- Papai... Porque sempre fazemos o café da mamãe no dia das mães? – Alvo perguntou.

- O café é uma tradição Al... A gente faz isso desde que eu era bebê! – Tiago falou.

– Eu vou contar uma história para vocês... – Harry lembrou do primeiro dia das mães de Gina e como ele teve a ideia do café da manhã do Dia das mães!

TRÊS DIAS ANTES DOS DIAS DAS MÃES – OITO ANOS ATRAS

Não gostava de visitar aquela casa. Mas era a sua casa. Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, não se sentia bem ali. Mas precisa decidir algumas coisas que envolvia aquela casa e as coisas que estavam ali.

Aparatou em frente à casa. Achou melhor vir sozinho dessa vez. Entraria, pegaria o que precisava e sairia. Mais rápido que um pomo. Era isso que ia fazer! Precisava de um documento sobre uma propriedade dos avôs paternos. Não achou em nenhum dos pergaminhos que estavam com ele, então devia estar ali! Tinha que estar.

Há algum tempo atrás, ele e Gina haviam estado em Godric's Hollow, pegaram todos os documentos, objetos, tudo que achou que pertencia aos pais e deviria ficar com ele. Mas, agora, havia dado falta desse documento, então teve que vir buscar. Queria resolver isso rápido, ainda precisa ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar um presente de Dia das mães para Gina, e não sabia o que compraria. Tinha que ser especial, afinal era o primeiro Dia das mães dela! Mas não tinha ideia do que poderia comprar!

Entrou na casa e aquela sensação de tristeza, vazio o invadiu. Foi em direção a um velho armário no fim de um corredor e fez um feitiço convocatório para o tal documento. Nada. Droga! Ouviu um barulho vindo da última gaveta do armário, o documento estava ali, como estava trancada, não podia sair.

- _i_Alomorra!_ /i_ – A gaveta abriu e o documento voou para sua mão. – Isso! – conferiu se era o que precisava e sorriu aliviado, mais rápido do que imaginou! – O que é isso? – Avistou uma caixa simples de madeira. A curiosidade era maior.

Pegou a caixinha e abriu. Tirou de dentro um lindo camafeu. Abriu. Para sua surpresa viu uma foto sua bebê e de seu pai.

- Como? – todas as jóias de sua mãe estavam com eles, havia dado-as para Gina, algumas estavam no cofre no banco dos Duendes, mas os objetos de valor de Lilian e Tiago Potter já haviam sido retirados dali há tempos. Como essa jóia ficou para trás? Podia ser um objeto enfeitiçado, era bom conferir. Fez os feitiços que sabia e nenhum identificou magia das trevas. – Hermione é melhor nisso do que eu! Vou levar para ela.

Pegou o camafeu e colocou novamente na caixa e saiu direto dali para ver Hermione, até esqueceu-se do presente de Gina.

- Mione, preciso da sua ajuda! – Hermione o olhou, surpresa. Harry estava eufórico.

- Ok! Mas quem sabe você me conta com calma o que aconteceu? – Era mais uma afirmação do que um pedido. Harry sentou, respirou fundo e contou tudo para Hermione, que ouvia atentamente. – Bom, podemos saber de onde saiu esse objeto... Posso fazer um feitiço para saber em que circunstâncias ele foi parar na casa de seus pais. Posso?

Harry ofereceu o camafeu a Hermione, rapidamente ela apontou a varinha, falou algumas palavras incompreensíveis para Harry e uma luz branca saiu do objeto, quase que imediatamente algumas imagens começaram a se formar...

_iLilian estava sentada na cama de casal com um bebê do seu lado brincando com um pomo de ouro de brinquedo. A porta se abriu e uma bandeja apareceu flutuando, Tiago vinha logo atrás com uma pequena caixa nas mãos. /i_

_i- Isso tudo é para mim? – Lilian perguntou sorrindo ao ver a bandeja com o café da manhã pousar na cama. /i_

_i- É só um agrado... Para comemorar o seu primeiro dia das mães. – Tiago pegou o filho no colo e sentou do lado de Lilian. – Para você nunca se esquecer da gente! /i_

_iLilian abriu a caixa e tirou de lá um lindo camafeu. Abriu e sorriu ao ver as fotos que estavam ali. /i_

_i- É lindo... Amei... – Lilian beijou o marido. /i_

_i- É enfeitiçado, quando tivermos outros filhos as fotos deles também vão aparecer ai, é só você pensar neles... /i_

A imagem se dissolveu e Harry entendeu o que o objeto significava. Sorriu ao pegar o camafeu novamente.

- Obrigado, Mione... – Harry guardou o objeto. – Preciso de mais uma coisinha, como faço para mudar a foto do camafeu?

Hermione sorriu ao entender o que Harry estava pensando.

DIAS DAS MÃES – 7H28 DA MANHÃ

- Papai... Então o vovô Tiago que teve a ideia do café da manhã? – Lilly perguntou.

- Foi... Resolvi fazer como meu pai... – Falou, pegando a bandeja. – Vamos! Dei o camafeu para a mãe de vocês... E, desde então, preparo o café da manhã, primeiro com o Tiago, depois chegou o Al e você...

- Pai... Se meus avôs não tivesse morrido... – Tiago já tinha noção do que havia acontecido. – Você acha que o vovô Tiago ia fazer sempre o café para a vovó Lilian?

- Acho que sim filho... – Harry comentou e lembrou que pela imagem o pai havia mencionado que eles teriam mais filhos, eles tinham planos. Lembrou também que depois de ver aquelas imagens teve vontade de ir ao cemitério, de alguma forma, queria dizer para os pais que ele ia continuar a tradição do café da manhã! – Todos prontos?

Estavam parados em frente ao quarto.

DIAS DAS MÃES – 7H35 DA MANHÃ

Lilly abriu a porta e entrou, seguida de Alvo, Tiago com uma caixa, uma bandeja e Harry.

- Mamãe! – A menina pulou em cima da cama. – Mãe... Acorda vai!

- Mamãe... Trouxemos o café! - Alvo subiu na cama também, Gina se mexeu preguiçosamente.

- Oi meu amores... – Gina falou ainda com os olhos fechados. – Hoje é domingo não precisam acordar tão cedo! Só vamos para a Toca mais tarde!

- Claro que precisávamos... – Tiago também resolveu imitar os irmãos.

Harry continuava parado, observando a cena. Sabia que Gina já estava acordada, que ela estava fingindo surpresa... Claro que lembrava que dia era hoje. Ela sempre fazia isso para não decepcionar os filhos!

- Hum... - Gina sentou-se na cama. – Porque fui acordada pelos meus amores hoje?

- Mãe... Hoje é dia das mães, esqueceu? – Tiago exclamou. – Sempre trazemos o café nesse dia!

- Claro bebê! – Tiago fez um bico, não gostava mais que a mãe o chamasse de bebê na frente dos irmãos. – Desculpe querido! É para mim?

Gina olhava interessadíssima na caixa que Tiago havia deixado no chão.

- Nos fizemos! – Alvo exclamou feliz. Harry entregou a caixa para a Gina. – É para colocar a sua vida!

- Ah... Será que a minha vida cabe em uma caixa? – Gina comentou, observando a pintura da caixa. – É linda!

- Mamãe... Você não vai colocar a sua vida! Vai guardar algumas recordações... – Tiago explicou, em tom professoral, o que arrancou um risinho de Harry.

- Já colocamos algumas... Olha! – Lilly abriu a caixa e tirou alguns objetos de dentro. – Eu coloquei isso! – Mostrou para a mãe uma mexa de seus cabelos vermelhos amarrados em uma fita rosa.

- E esse? – Gina tirou um pequeno pomo de ouro.

- É meu... – Tiago falou. – Meu primeiro pomo!

- E o meu é esse! – Alvo tirou um desenho que havia feito há algum tempo, logo que Lilly nasceu, estavam os cinco Potter´s ali.

- E do papai! – Gina olhou para Harry. – Falta o seu Harry!

- O meu está aqui! – Harry lhe entregou um pequeno frasco. – Amortentia...

- Ah! Ok... – Gina compreendeu o significado do gesto. - Obrigada! Adorei todos os presentes... – Dando beijos nas bochechas dos três. – Mas eu estou faminta...

- Café saindo... – Harry anunciou levando a bandeja até ela. – E o meu beijo! – Gina sorriu e o beijou delicadamente. – Sua caixa com o Versace está no closet! – Gina riu.

Suas "diretas" sempre eram atendidas. Havia realmente adorado o presente que os filhos fizeram, mas o casaco e o sapato também eram bem vindos.

- Mãe... Tiago derrubou a omelete... – Lilly começou.

- Mas papai fez outro... – Alvo completou.

- As torradas não queimaram esse ano! – Tiago comentou.

- E a cozinha sobreviveu... – Harry falou.

Gina sorriu prestando atenção ao que os filhos contavam. Harry também se juntou a eles na cama, afinal ganhava algo parecido no dia dos pais...

- Lilly... Querida, coloque os girassóis da mamãe perto da janela. – Gina pegou o arranjo que Alvo fez e entregou para a menina. – Abra a janela para a luz do sol entrar... Eles recebem a luz e iluminam o quarto todo...

Lilly obedeceu a mãe. Quando abriu a janela duas borboletas entraram e pousaram nos girassóis, ficaram ali com se observassem aquela família tão feliz...

As crianças estão envolvidas comendo, falando sobre o que iriam fazer na Toca mais tarde... Gina levantou-se, pegou a mão de Harry e foram até a janela... O sol já brilhava alto.

- Eu já disse que eu amo essa confusão de manhã na minha cama... – Gina abraçou o marido. – A cama vai ficar cheia de farelos...

- Todos os anos você diz a mesma coisa! – Harry a apertou mais contra seu peito. – E todos os anos eu ganho um agradecimento especial...

- É tradição... Não é? Tradição dos Potter's! – Gina buscou os lábios de Harry, o beijo foi longo, doce... Nem se importaram com o suco derramado na cama ou com os gritos de Lilly reclamando que os irmãos estavam se jogando comida...

N/B: *suspiro profundo* Fechou com chave de ouro! Meu casal preferido, num momento ultra família (mas com uma promessa de NC!). Já está virando clichê, minha amiga... Mas ficou lindo! De novo! Um feliz dia das mães para quem já é! E, para quem ainda não é, please, dêem um cherinho na mãe de vocês por mim! Beijos a todos, Alê. PS: Day Querida! Que os anjos iluminem seus pensamentos! Que patronos de luz e sabedoria lhe abracem! O sucesso é certo, Querida... Sorte a gente deseja a quem não tem talento e conhecimento – e devem somente contar com ela. Mas você está preparada! Desejo-lhe somente calma... Pois, com a mente tranquila e o coração sereno, aquilo que você detém – que é o conhecimento adquirido através dos estudos – simplesmente irá fluir, e tudo irá bem... Adoro você!

N/A: Oi! Pessoal... Promessa feita, promessa cumprida! Heeheh ! Dois capítulos para vocês... Sem nc, mas feito com muito amor! Como Alessandra falou já tá ficando clichê fechar o capítulo com nc subtendida, hehehhe... Usem a imaginação. Bom, quero desejar um Feliz Dia das Mães para todas as mães, as leitoras que são mães e as mães das leitora... Pessoal, estou envolvida estudando para um concurso, a semana que vem estarei viajando e depois quero me dedicar ao capítulo de Incrível, então acho que só em junho teremos capitulo novo de DM... como estaremos perto do Dia dos Namorados, preparem para capítulos bem inspiradores... Espero que gostem dos capítulos. Continuem lendo, comentando... Bjs!

Daiana

Um beijo especial para:

Pedro Henrique – Nos momentos famílias as ncs ficam implícitas... mas prometo algumas bem apimentadas nos próximos...Pedro, estarei em Campinas precisamente entre 20 e 25 de julho, depois dou uma passadinha em São e Paulo e ainda quero dar uma escapada no Rio... Beijos e continua lendo!

Tailana Schreiber – O capítulo sobre o Rony e a Hermione já está anotado, logo desenvolvo... Adorei a sugestão! Beijos e continua lendo!

Yumi Morticia Voldemort – Obrigada! Beijos!

Tita Gomes – Feliz aniversário... tudo de bom para você, muito sucesso! Beijos!

Laurenita - acredito que o Harry morre de medo dos irmãos Weasley... e o Rony é muito lerdo mesmo! Beijos e continua lendo!

Ginny M. W. Potter – HG e RHr para você! Espero que goste! Beijos e continua lendo!


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 - Lareira e vinho tinto**

Harry caminhava lentamente para casa. Demorou o quanto pode no Ministério, depois resolveu dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal; até tentou convencer Rony em lhe acompanhar para uma cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado, mas o amigo disse que ele e Hermione haviam combinado um jantar romântico.

Parou em frente ao número 12, respirou fundo, deu um sorriso triste e entrou. A casa estava em silêncio, escura, vazia... Sem vida!

Sentia falta de "sua vida", sentia falta de seu cheiro floral, sentia falta de seus cabelos cor de fogo, do brilho de seus olhos, de sua voz dizendo para ir tomar banho que o jantar já seria servido, sentia falta de chegar em casa e ela lhe oferecer os lábios para um beijo saudoso.

Não se animou a iluminar a casa, sentou pesadamente no sofá e olhou para a lareira sem fogo. A casa estava fria, mas isso não importava, seu coração é que sentia frio, somente o calor que vinha do corpo dela podia aquecê-lo.

Não tinha fome, comeu qualquer coisa no Caldeirão Furado. Nem ânimo para isso ele tinha, mas viu alguns sanduíches na mesa do centro. Monstro devia ter preparado. Com a ausência de Gina, havia dado folga ao elfo.

Era visível seu estado deplorável, barba por fazer, roupas desleixadas, se Gina o visse ia ter uma crise de nervos. Mas não tinha vontade de se arrumar, muito menos voltar para aquela casa!

Gina estava há quase um mês viajando pela a Europa para acompanhar o campeonato mundial de quadribol. A viagem duraria ainda mais dez dias. Quarenta dias! Quarenta dias longe dela! Devia ter proibido essa viagem – _como se ela se importasse com isso! -;_ deveria ter dito que era contra, afinal eram quarentas dias... Mas jamais proibiria Gina de trabalhar. Quando ela falou da viagem, estava tão entusiasmada, seria algo tão importante para sua carreira...

Mesmo tendo ficado decepcionado, não deixou transparecer. Apoiou! Gina lhe apoiava em tudo, era a melhor companheira que ele podia imaginar. Ele não tinha o direito de dizer que não concordava com a viagem. Gina lembrou que talvez no próximo campeonato mundial não pudesse ir, pois estavam planejando um bebê para o próximo ano. Então essa era a única oportunidade de Gina. Não poderia e nem deveria ser contrário a isso.

Gina havia comentado que a distância seria um problema, mas ele podia conseguir alguma folga ou ir encontrar com ela nos finais de semana. Mas parece que ninguém contribuiu para isso: uma tentativa de revolta em Azkaban, seguida por um ataque a uma vila bruxa liderado por dementedores, sem falar nos Gigantes que também resolveram incomodar...

Estava exausto! Havia trabalhado demais! Mas doía, quase que fisicamente, a ausência de Gina, o vazio daquela casa era devastador. Suspirou e pegou o sanduíche de Monstro, apesar de saber que estava bom, não sentia o gosto de nada, comeu, simplesmente, porque precisava se alimentar e tentar desviar os pensamentos de Gina. Queria ter forças para ir para o quarto.

Esse era outro problema: a cama vazia e fria! Nesse último mês dormiu mais no sofá do que na sua cama. Quando não ficava até tarde trabalhando e nem ia para casa. Rony o arrastou para sua casa algumas vezes, mas até na casa de Rony e Hermione sentia falta de Gina.

Falavam-se quase todos os dias pela lareira, Gina mandava cartas contado sobre seu dia, sobre os jogos... Dizia que não sabia como estava aguentando a saudade! Um conhecido comentou que havia visto Gina em um jogo e que ela parecia abatida. Será que estava doente? Teve o impulso de ir correndo ao encontro dela, mas Hermione o alertou que Gina devia estar trabalhando demais e ele também tinha trabalho...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, assustou-se com a batida frenética no vidro da janela. Reconheceu Hope, a coruja que Gina lhe deu no seu aniversário de 18 anos, e depois do casamento, Gina não achou necessário terem outra coruja. Abriu a janela e deixou Hope entrar, pegou a mensagem e providenciou água para a coruja, depois voltou para seu sofá para ler a mensagem...

"Harry, amor... estou morrendo de saudades. Estarei na Irlanda no final de semana. Não terá jogo, mas não posso me ausentar do hotel por muito tempo. Preciso ver você! Dá um jeito de dar uma escapada! Pensa com carinho... Te amo! Gina"

"PS: Acho que estou ficando doente de saudades de você!"

- Eu também Gi... Eu também! – Harry falou alto.

Queria muito ir ao encontro de Gina. Mas como? Voluntariamente, se dispôs a ficar de plantão esse final de semana. Os gigantes ainda incomodavam e todos os aurores estavam em alerta, sabia que podia ser convocado a qualquer hora. Afinal, eram gigantes!

- Droga! – Jogou longe o prato de sanduíches.

Esperou um pouco para Hope descansar, queria enviar logo uma resposta a Gina e tinha que ser uma resposta positiva.

"Gina... Minha vida, não aguento mais ficar longe de você! Não se preocupe nesse final de semana nos veremos de qualquer jeito! Te amo! Muito! Harry"

"PS: Eu estou doente!"

Assim que a coruja partiu levando a sua mensagem, começou a pensar em alguma alternativa para eles. Estava de plantão, não poderia se ausentar por muito tempo, Gina também não podia se ausentar muito do hotel. Poderia encontrar com ela no hotel. Mas não era uma boa ideia, tentou isso no primeiro final de semana que Gina estava viajando, mas não tiveram um minuto de sossego, todos queriam uma foto, uma palavra com Harry Potter, sem contar que toda hora Gina era requisitada para alguma coisa, checar alguma informação, entrevistar jogadores, treinadores...

Definitivamente, no hotel não podiam ficar. Tinha que ser um lugar isolado, onde pudessem ficar sozinhos, nem que fosse somente por algumas horas.

- Ginevra Potter... Nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim! – Falou alto olhando a foto de Gina vestida de noiva, no porta retratos.

- HARRY... – Ouviu a voz de Rony lhe chamando na lareira, logo atrás dele identificou Hermione. – Hermione acha que você não está se alimentando direito, quer jantar aqui em casa?

Harry não conseguiu disfarçar o riso, pois era nítido que Rony não estava satisfeito com o convite. Com certeza Hermione tinha insistido para esse convite.

- E o jantar romântico de vocês? – Perguntou sabendo qual seria a resposta.

- Harry... Podemos fazer isso outro dia! Mas estou preocupada com você! – Hermione falou antes de Rony, que com certeza pensava em uma resposta mal criada! – Gina não vai gostar nada de saber que você anda nesse estado... Sem se alimentar direito, com essa barba... Harry você precisa cortar o cabelo!

- Ah... – Passou a mão no cabelo, teria que cuidar do visual antes de ir encontrar com Gina. Com certeza se ela o visse nesse estado, o trocaria por um jogador de quadribol. – Vou cuidar disso... Mas, obrigado pelo convite, mas fica para outra hora... Gina estará na Irlanda esse final de semana, preciso achar um jeito de ir vê-la!

- Irlanda... Hum... – Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso e cochichou algo com Rony, que fez uma careta contrariado, resmungou um "se não tem outro jeito". – Harry, eu tenho uma ideia para você e Gina se encontrarem e terem algumas horinhas de sossego... Mas antes dá um jeito nessa cara e depois vem aqui em casa... Já terei tomado todas as providências!

- Mas...

- Harry! Me obedeça! – Hermione falou decidida e sumiu das vistas de Harry.

- Harry, faz o que ela tá mandando... Senão ela não vai me dar sossego e depois por sua causa não terei mais jantar romântico mesmo, muito menos o que vem depois... – Rony falou se lamentando e também sumindo de suas vistas.

Harry não se cansava de admirar a paisagem bucólica do local, parecia até um desenho saído de algum livro de conto de fadas. O lugar era praticamente deserto, só se ouvia o canto dos pássaros, o barulho da água corrente no riacho que passava ao lado do chalé.

Sentiu um arrepio de frio. Era melhor entrar. Mesmo não sendo inverno, a temperatura já havia caído bastante no local. Logo anoiteceria e segundo Hermione, era a hora que Gina viria, pois ela só havia conseguido uma chave de portal para esse horário.

Hermione havia conseguido o chalé emprestado com um colega do Ministério. Ficava em um local bem afastado de Dublin, aproximadamente três horas da cidade mais próxima, era um local que somente era visível para os bruxos e até para esses era difícil para encontrar o local exato. A chave de portal era o recurso de transporte mais recomendável.

Pelo menos não seriam incomodados.

Rony de "livre e espontânea vontade" se ofereceu para cobrir seu plantão no Ministério. Gina havia pedido para uma colega lhe cobrir, mas somente por 24 horas. Teriam somente 24 horas para amenizar a saudade que sentiam.

Entrou e conferiu mais uma vez se estava tudo certo. Havia trazido uma cesta com algumas coisas para comerem, acendeu a lareira e algumas velas, bem como abriu uma boa garrafa de vinho dos duendes do sul da França.

O chalé por dentro era aconchegante, pequeno, decorado com móveis rústicos e simples, mas de muito bom gosto. Era o lugar ideal para dois amantes se esconderem do mundo.

Estava tão envolvido em seus pensamentos que se assustou quando percebeu um par de olhos castanhos lhe observando e sorrindo...

Gina ficou alguns segundos embevecida, observando Harry abrir a garrafa de vinho. Teve a impressão que ele estava mais magro, com certeza não estava se alimentado bem. Ela também havia perdido alguns quilos, não tinha a menor vontade de comer.

Nesse último mês andava reclusa, introspectiva... Na verdade, infeliz! Os colegas sempre a convidaram para jantar, ir a algum lugar para dançar, tomar um drink no bar no hotel, ela sempre se negava. Não tinha o menor ânimo de fazer essas coisas. Parecia tudo tão sem graça sem Harry por perto!

Sua rotina se resumia ao trabalho. Somente trabalho! Ficava tão cansada que praticamente desmaiava na cama. Era assim que andava suportando esses dias longe de Harry.

Apesar de ter sido uma oportunidade única na sua carreira, nunca imaginou que essa "separação forçada" seria tão dolorosa para ambos. E isso era evidente fisicamente; todos comentavam que ela andava abatida, talvez doente. Observando Harry, e pelo que Hermione falou quando disse da "urgência" deles se encontrarem, ele também não andava tão diferente dela. Será que era possível ficar doente de saudades? Doente de amor?

Se soubesse que seria assim, não teria aceitado. Sinceramente, achou que seria mais fácil, afinal falaria com Harry quase todos os dias, trocariam cartas e havia a possibilidade de se encontrarem nos finais de semana. Mas isso acabou não acontecendo. Não foi culpa de Harry que o trabalho o envolveu demais, ela também esteve bem ocupada. Na única chance que Harry teve de encontrar com ela, um jogador foi pego usando algumas poções proibidas em competições, foi uma confusão geral! Harry estava no hotel, mas mal conseguiram se ver! Essa separação a deixou muito chateada. Decididamente, nunca mais ia se afastar por tanto tempo de Harry.

- Esse lugar é lindo! – Exclamou para anunciar sua presença.

- Gi... – Harry largou a garrafa de vinho e foi até ela.

O beijo foi urgente, devastador... Harry a apertava com força contra seu peito. Encostou-a na parede, as caricias eram selvagens, saudosas...

- Harry... – Gina deixou escapar um gemido mais alto. – Amor... Eu...

- Depois a gente conversa, preciso de você agora! – Harry falou bem próximo a seu ouvido, aproveitou para beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos passeavam possessivamente pelo corpo de Gina. – Eu senti tanto sua falta.

Não a deixou responder e se apossou de sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos asseguravam pela cintura a guiando até a mesa, onde a fez sentar, acomodando-se entre suas pernas.

Suas mãos ágeis trataram logo de livrar o casaco e a blusa que ela usava. Ainda bem que o chalé estava aquecido. Gina imitou o gesto de Harry, se livrando do suéter que ele usava.

Harry não conseguia se controlar... Já tinham ficado longe por algum tempo, quando estava no treinamento para auror, quando Gina foi para França ajudar Hermione com as compras para o enxoval. Mas nunca havia sentido esse desejo imediato, quase selvagem, de possuí-la. Nem havia perguntando como ela estava?

Gina sentia a mãos possessivas de Harry em seu corpo. Sentia todo seu corpo saudoso desses toques. Como sentiu falta dos beijos deles... Suas mãos passeavam sob o peito bem definido de Harry. Apesar de seu marido não ser um jogador de quadribol, não ser tão musculoso como os jogadores que normalmente entrevistava, ela não podia se queixar, os anos de quadribol na escola deixaram sua marca – e o treinamento para Aurores também contribuía um bocado! E ela gostava muito disso.

Beijou o peito másculo dele, suas unhas arranhavam sem piedade sua costa. Era bom deixar sua marca. Um mês de abstinência, mesmo a contragosto, tinha que admitir que estava fazendo muito bem para seu casamento. Gostava de ter o seu Harry mais possessivo, mais passional...

Harry mordeu de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocando uma onda de arrepios em seu corpo. Depois seus lábios desceram sedentos pelo seu pescoço, seu colo... Parou quando alcançou os seios ainda protegidos pelo sutiã de renda branca.

Demorou alguns segundos admirando os seios de Gina e depois suas mãos impacientes praticamente duelavam com o fecho da peça de roupa. Tinha uma verdadeira obsessão pelos seios da mulher, eram perfeitos, cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Sem contar que Gina era extremamente sensível a qualquer toque nos seios. Jogou a peça longe quando conseguiu se livrar.

Harry envolveu-lhe o pescoço, puxando-a para si e pousando os lábios sobre um dos mamilos intumescidos. Com a língua e os dentes, explorou a área sensível com delicadeza.

Gina arfou quando sentiu a língua de Harry acariciar seus seios, entrelaçou as pernas no quadril de Harry. Sentiu um calor invadir todo o seu corpo, e não era o calor provocado pelo fogo na lareira.

- Ahh... - Deixou escapar um gemido de descontentamento, quando Harry se afastou dela. Mas logo abriu um sorriso quando percebeu que Harry só queria tirar as suas botas, jogando-as longe, e em seguida começou a desabotoar a calça jeans que ela usava.

Gina deitou-se na mesa, assim facilitaria para Harry tirar o Jeans. Depois se voltou a sentar e tratou logo de ajudar Harry a se livrar de suas roupas.

Harry deixou escapar um sorriso ao perceber o quanto Gina já estava impaciente. Ela estava com a boca entreaberta, passou a língua devagar sobre os lábios em um gesto convidativo para ele. Estava ofegante, via luxúria em seus olhos castanhos... Gina era a mulher mais linda que ele conhecia, a única que ele desejava. Ali, em cima daquela mesa, banhada pela luz que vinha da lareira, seu corpo implorava para que ele a possui-se.

- Harry... – Gina sussurrou, quando ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando para junto dele. Beijou de uma forma selvagem a boca de Gina. Queria enlouquecê-la, mas também não estava mais aguentando.

Gina sentiu toda a excitação do corpo do marido, quando ele se aproximou mais dela. Sentiu as mãos firmes e ágeis de Harry se livrando da última peça de roupa que ainda era um obstáculo para que ele a possuísse.

Gina se entregou por completo, fechou os olhos para melhor desfrutar aquelas sensações arrebatadoras. Sentiu as mãos de Harry acariciando seus cabelos e sem aviso ela a invadiu. A intensidade do momento crescia a cada investida de Harry dentro dela; Gina arranhava sem piedade as costas de marido. Ele a beijava com uma paixão desenfreada. Até que ambos não conseguiram mais adiar a consumação daquele ato de amor e se fundiram em uma explosão de sentidos e emoções.

Uma contração violenta de prazer a atingiu por completo, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Harry emitiu um grito rouco. Chegaram ao clímax juntos, exaustos e ofegantes...

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Harry tomou Gina nos braços e a levou com cuidado para a cama. Deitou-se ao seu lado e Gina aninhou seu corpo ao dele, satisfeita e feliz. Harry adormeceu acariciando os cabelos de Gina. Não deixaria mais sua mulher sair de seus braços.

Gina acordou sentido os braços de Harry a segurando com força pela cintura. Procurando não fazer barulho e tendo o cuidado de não acordá-lo, escapuliu dos braços dele. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chalé, abriu o armário e achou um robe rosa, muito bonito, será que Hermione havia pensado nesse detalhe? Vestiu-se.

Avistou a cesta com comida e deu-se conta que estava faminta. Harry também acordaria com fome. Viu a garrafa de vinho intocada no balcão. Riu ao lembrar que nem tinham trocado meia dúzia de palavras. Ficou corada ao olhar para a mesa onde haviam se amado.

Sentiu suas costas um pouco doloridas. Também haviam se amado com tanta intensidade em cima da mesa! Foi até o sofá, se enrolou na manta que havia ali e ficou bebericando o vinho. Poucos minutos depois, sentiu o hálito quente de Harry em sua nuca.

- Oi...

- Oi... – Gina se afastou um pouco, dando espaço para Harry se juntar a ela no sofá. – Tudo bem com você?

- Agora sim! – Harry falou roubando a sua taça de vinho e sanduíche que ela comia. – Desculpe se fui um pouco... Impulsivo. Não te machuquei, né?

- Não... – Gina sorriu. – Mas você vai precisar de uma poção, acho que exagerei nos arranhões!

Harry riu e afastou um pouco do robe de Gina, deixando seu ombro amostra, e começou a dar pequenas mordidas. Largou a taça de vinho e enfiou a mão por dentro do robe, alcançando um dos seios de Gina.

Gina deu um pulo no sofá e suspirou alto.

- Quero você com calma agora! – Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido beijando seu pescoço e acariciando vagarosamente o outro seio dela.

- Hum... – Gina escorregou para o tapete felpudo. – Vem!

Harry esperou ela deitar-se e ficou de joelhos ao lado dela, desamarrou lentamente o nó da cinta do robe e ficou admirando o corpo perfeito de Gina. Agora a amaria com toda a calma, já não tinham aquela ansiedade, aquela urgência desenfreada.

Os lábios vermelhos e entre abertos de Gina eram um convite, inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela e roçou seus lábios contra os delas, não a beijou, mas o gesto sensual fez o corpo dela ter tremores.

Gina laçou Harry pelo o pescoço obrigando a beijá-la. O beijo foi calmo, demorado... O amor foi calmo, languido, sereno... Ficaram ali até as chamas da lareira diminuírem, o sol se por e nascer novamente... Até a hora que tinham que se separar novamente, mas com a promessa para um reencontro em breve, tão perfeito quanto o encontro que tinham tido nesse momento...

N/B: Perfeito! Aqui em Sampa está um frio "bsurdo", mas com um capítulo desses... Pelas ceroulas de Snape! Aqueceu tudo por aqui... Ficar um mês longe? Hum.. Não culpo o Harry por estar tão... _Faminto_... Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

N/A: Gente, desculpe a demora em postar... A culpa, como sempre foi o trabalho, final de semestre, muita avaliação, mais alguns estagiários que estão me dando dor de cabeça. Desculpa também para os fãs de Rony e Hermione, mas só veio a inspiração para Harry e Gina, mas prometo, semana que vem alguma coisa de R e Hr (aquele para comemorar o dia dos namorados em Hogwarts), confesso que tenho dois capítulos em andamento desse casal e não consigo fechar. Mas vou me dedicar! Prometo! Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo, o argumento principal foi ideia da Anny (obrigada querida!). Mas, o capítulo e todo dedicado a Carol, que está de aniversário hoje... Parabéns amiga, é meu singelo presente para você! Espero que gosto... Bom, vou ver se consigo escrever capítulos novos para a semana que vem (já que temos um feriadão), mas prometo não ficar muito tempo ausente dessa vez. Quanto ao concurso, bom não foi dessa vez, mas valeu a pena, viajar, conhecer Curitiba... Beijos para todos!

_**Obrigada:**_

_**Vanessa Rios Lima, Lola, Marininha Potter, Mickky, Raquel Cullen e FlashButterfly**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 – Confissões**

- Às vezes tenho tantas saudades de Hogwarts! – Exclamou enquanto esperava a água esquentar para o chá.

- Eu também!

- Especialmente, do nosso último ano! – Hermione falou saudosa. – Eu e Rony juntos, sem perigo algum!

- Com certeza, foi um ótimo ano Mione. – Gina apontou a varinha para o armário e quatro canecas flutuaram até a mesa. – Eu e Harry juntos também! Sem Voldemort... Harry podendo ser um garoto normal de dezoito anos... Ganhamos a Taça das casas aquele ano. O time de quadribol da Grifinória ganhou o campeonato invicto. Estávamos na nossa melhor forma! Foi um dos melhores times montados nós últimos dez anos!

- Lembro bem do último jogo contra a Sonserina! – Hermione falou distraidamente. – Lembro que a Grifinória ganhou com uma diferença enorme! Nunca esqueci! Rony fez uma defesa espetacular...

Gina parou o que estava fazendo e olhou a cunhada fazendo o chá. Hermione nunca foi interessada em quadribol; apesar de assistir a todos os jogos, não se lembrava nunca de nada, de nenhum detalhe da partida. Mesmo com Rony sendo goleiro, Hermione nunca havia prestado atenção em nenhuma defesa dele. Gina achou estranho esse fato.

- Hermione... O que aconteceu nesse jogo! Você nunca prestou atenção em quadribol!

Hermione ficou corada e quase se queimou com a água quente.

- Gina... Não aconteceu nada... – Evitou encarar Gina. – É melhor levarmos logo o chá e o bolo para os meninos!

Nem bem terminou de falar e já estava fora da cozinha. Gina entendeu logo que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Sorriu e foi atrás de Hermione. Ah, ela iria contar! Agora estava curiosa!

- Mione... Eu tenho certeza que tem algo nessa história! Agora que começou, termina! – Gina exclamou.

- O quê? – Rony questionou as duas. – O que vocês estavam falando?

- Lembrando nosso último ano na escola... Hermione comentou detalhes sobre o último jogo de quadribol. Logo ela! – Gina comentou com um tom de admiração e sentou do lado de Harry.

- Ah! – Rony também ficou vermelho e começou a se mexer no sofá de forma impaciente. – Não foi nada!

- Ah foi! A reação de vocês dois diz que aconteceu algo que eu não sei naquele jogo! Não é Harry? – Gina procurou o apoio do marido.

- Tá na cara... – Harry falou rindo. – Eu lembro que vocês levaram um tempão para chegar à sala comunal para a comemoração.

- Harry... Como você pode lembrar que horas nos chegamos a Torre da Grifinoria? Foi há muito tempo! – Hermione rebateu e enfiou um pedaço enorme de bolo na boca.

- É mesmo! Não tem como! – Rony concordou.

- Hum... Mas porque eu acho que tem? – Gina provocou. – Ah, falem, seja lá o que for... O que poderia acontecer agora?

- Gina... Não aconteceu nada! – Rony falou alto.

- Hei... Vai acordar o meu filhote! – Gina olhou para o bebê que dormia serenamente no bercinho ao lado dos pais. – Rony, Mione o que vocês fizeram?

- Gina tem razão... O que vocês fizeram aquele dia... – Harry também parecia curioso. - Não é melhor levar Tiago lá para cima?

- Não... Deixa ele aqui, daqui a pouco ele vai querer mamar! Mione... Por favor, conta... – Gina falou em um tom apelativo. – Se vocês contarem, eu conto da vez que dormi no dormitório dos meninos!

- Como? – Rony quase gritou e Tiago se assustou no bercinho. – Você andou dormindo no dormitório dos meninos? Ginevra! Harry você sabia disso?

- Ronald, meu estimado cunhado... Tem certeza que quer que eu responda? – Harry provocou. – Com quem mais sua irmã dormiria no dormitório dos meninos? – ergueu a sobrancelha direita, num gesto jocoso.

- Aff... Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso! – Rony falou alto novamente e Tiago resmungou, obrigando Gina a tirá-lo do berço.

- Ronald, olha o que você fez! Agora vão ter que contar! Acordaram o meu filho! Seu afilhado! – Gina exclamou furiosa embalando Tiago que não parava de chorar.

- Eu e Rony... ! – Hermione falou rapidamente.

- QUE? – Harry e Gina perguntaram ao mesmo tempo assustando ainda mais o bebê.

- Ah, eu e o Rony... Vocês sabem, depois daquele jogo, no vestiário! – Hermione estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Vocês... No vestiário? – Gina parecia chocada. – Hermione, você com essa cara de santa!

- Vocês não vão ficar falando sobre esses assuntos na frente do meu filho! – Harry pegou Tiago e colocou as mãos no ouvido do bebê. – Roniquinho, você me surpreende!

- Harry tem razão, não é bom falar disso na frente de um bebê inocente! – Rony falou incomodado. - Chega de conversa! Vamos dormir Hermione... – Rony falou puxando Hermione escada acima. – Imaginem! Tenho certeza que vocês são bons nisso! – e, quase num sussurro, emendou: - Não acredito que a Gininha passou a noite com Harry no dormitório dos meninos! – e chacoalhou a cabeça, para espantar o que, na sua concepção, era a visão do apocalipse... Mas, antes de subir, gritou para Harry: - Roniquinho é a...

- Francamente! Ronald Weasley, não se atreva a completar a frase! – Hermione disse, puxando o ruivo para cima.

- Hum... – Gina resmungou olhando para Harry que tentava acalmar o filho. - Não posso dormir sem saber o que aconteceu... Com riqueza de detalhes...

- Quem sabe a gente imagina e... Depois que esse mocinho dormir a gente faz algo parecido! – Harry falou malicioso – Mas por favor, vamos trocar os personagens! Imaginar a Hermione e o Rony juntos é algo extremamente _doloroso_ para mim!

- Quem sabe! Mas amanhã a Mione me conta... Ela tava quase contando, senão fosse o tapado do meu irmão! – Gina falou fazendo um beiço.

- Gi... É a intimidade deles... Não ia me sentir a vontade de você contasse daquele episódio no dormitório... – Harry falou. Na verdade, ele entendia a posição de Rony. Até porque Hermione era como se fosse sua irmã.

- Eu sei... Mas adoro implicar com ele, você sabe! – Gina falou marota. – Vamos subir?

- Desculpe... Saiu sem querer! – Hermione falou assim que entraram no quarto de hospedes do Largo Grimmauld. – Gina me deixou tonta com tantas perguntas e...

- Não tem problema Mione... – Rony se jogou na cama. – Tenho certeza que minha irmãzinha tem uma imaginação bem fértil... E eu adoro deixar Gina morrendo de curiosidade...

- Rony! – Hermione riu e se aninhou no peito do marido. – Que maldade! – Viu o marido dando os ombros.

- Eu sei que você conta tudo para a Gina e ela para você... Tudo mesmo! – Rony afagou os cabelos castanhos da mulher. – Mas eu nunca falo com Harry sobre isso. É um acordo nosso! Se eu falasse sobre você, ele falaria da Gina... E prefiro não saber... E Harry também, pois ele te vê como uma irmã... E tem uma certa noção de como é difícil eu aceitar o fato dele e da minha irmã.. é... hum... er... Vamos trocar de assunto, certo?

Hermione riu, pois mesmo sabendo que Harry estava curioso, ele não havia feito nenhuma objeção e nem insistido quando Rony deu o assunto por encerrado. Eram cúmplices!

- Sei... Ron, eu estava pensando naquele dia, depois do jogo! – Hermione falou baixo. – Foi naquele dia que tive certeza, quer dizer eu sempre tive, mas... Eu tive certeza que eu queria você para sempre comigo!

Rony continuou afagando os cabelos de Hermione... E os dois, mesmo sem combinar, estavam viajando em seus pensamentos para aquele momento especial no vestiário masculino...

**VESTIÁRIO MASCULINO... Alguns anos atrás...**

Esperaria todos saírem, sabia que Rony gostava de tomar um longo banho depois dos jogos. Cuidou para ninguém vê-la, especialmente Harry e Gina. Não queria dar explicações...

Viu quando Gina saiu, ficou alguns segundos parada, esperando Harry.

- Ok! Te espero lá então! Não demora... Temos que comemorar... Parece que MacGonnagal vai liberar cerveja amanteigada! – Harry saiu rindo. – Eu duvido que ela faça isso!

- Harry... Não sei não! MacGonnagal ficou tão feliz com a vitória! Acho que ela liberar nem que seja uma rodada! – Gina comentou pegando a mão de Harry. Afastaram-se devagar e em um papo animado sobre o jogo.

Hermione respirou fundo e saiu de seu esconderijo. Não sabia ao certo o que lhe esperava lá dentro! Por um lado queria muito que poderia acontecer, por outro... Tinha medo, dúvidas... Mas ela e Rony já estavam juntos há um bom tempo, depois de tudo que passaram, podiam pular certas etapas.

Entrou no vestiário. Como imaginou somente se ouvia um assovio vindo do último boxe. Viu que as vestes dele estavam jogadas em cima do banco. Contou até dez. Era agora!

Rony nunca forçou a barra com ela. Sempre ia até onde ela permitia. Mas já tinha visto um ar de decepção em seu rosto quando ela pedia para parar! Nas férias do Natal, quando esteve em casa, teve uma conversa sobre isso com a mãe. Sua mãe, sempre compreensiva, sugeriu a consulta a um ginecologista ou a um curandeiro bruxo. Optou pelo ginecologista, mas sabia que os métodos anticonceptivos trouxas não tinham a mesma eficiência quando expostos a magia. Bom, depois pesquisaria sobre isso. Falaria com Gina, pois sabia que ela também estava interessada no assunto.

Caminhou devagar até o boxe onde Rony estava e sentou no banco. Rony estava todo ensaboado, cantarolava alguma coisa. Hermione sorriu ao observar o corpo perfeito de seu namorado. Rony virou-se e pulou para trás quando a viu.

- Hermione o que faz aqui! – Hermione juraria se não fosse pela espuma, Rony estava pegando fogo, de tão vermelho.

- Vim lhe dar os parabéns pela vitória! – Falou tentando esconder o nervosismo e parecer não incomodada pela falta de roupa do namorado. – Pode continuar com o seu banho!

Rony não sabia o que fazer, para onde olhar. Ver Hermione ali na sua frente, usando uma saia curtíssima e uma blusa justa demais, era muito tentador para ele. Não conseguia evitar que seu corpo reagisse a essa situação.

Hermione não facilitava para ele. Sempre quando as coisas começavam a esquentar, ela parava, se retraia. Ele jamais a forçaria, mas sabia que ela estava querendo, reconhecia os sinais. Quando estava com Lilá, era diferente, essa nunca o freou, ou melhor, sempre foi liberal demais. Mas era diferente com Hermione, por mais que quisesse ter intimidade com ela, respeitava o tempo dela, espera ansioso o dia que ela ia se sentir segura para ir até o fim.

Tinha que admitir que gostou de estar com Lilá. Mas tinha certeza que com Hermione seria mil vezes melhor, pois a diferença era que ele amava Hermione. Tinha um certo receio de decepcioná-la, aquilo era tão importante para os dois...

- Er... Já estou terminando... – Rony falou sem graça, ficando de costas para Hermione. – Vai ter uma comemoração na Sala Comunal... – Calou-se ao sentir a mão de Hermione em suas costas.

- Podemos fazer a nossa festa aqui! – Hermione o encarou, já estava toda molhada, a blusa colava ainda mais no seu corpo, mostrando certa transparência, que definitivamente, iria enlouquecê-lo.

- Mione... – Respirou fundo. – Você está me provocando demais... Não vai ter volta! Eu não vou conseguir me controlar.

- Eu tenho certeza do que quero Rony! – Hermione falou segura, ou pelo menos, tentou aparentar isso. – Já faz um tempinho que tenho pensando nisso e hoje me pareceu o momento ideal!

- Se você diz... – Rony prensou Hermione contra a parede do boxe, esfregando seu corpo contra o dela. – Mi... Hum, a gente tem que tomar alguns cuidados...

- Já tomei! Não se preocupe! – Hermione deslizou as mãos pelas suas costas, sentiu toda a excitação de Rony roçando entre suas coxas, sentiu a respiração de Rony em seu pescoço, sua respiração já estava acelerada, sentia aquela sensação gostosa em seu ventre... Era naquele momento que ela empurrava Rony. Mas dessa vez não o fez. Puxou Rony para junto de si e tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

Rony enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos de Hermione e aprofundou o beijo. Beijaram-se até sentirem a necessidade de buscar mais ar. Depois, Rony deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço dela, levou suas mãos até as coxas dela, fez com que ela afastasse as pernas, subindo a saia.

Hermione deixou um gemido escapar quando sentiu as mãos de Rony em suas pernas, subindo cada vez mais. Que loucura! Ia perder sua virgindade no vestiário masculino. Logo ela! Sempre tão certinha! Por isso estava sendo tão bom... E se fossem pegos! Seriam expulsos da escola! Sentiu a mão de Rony tentando tirar a sua blusa. Tentou pará-lo.

- Rony...

- Hermione, eu disse que não teria volta! – Rony falou, não ligando para seus protestos e continuando em seu objetivo.

- É loucura! Eu quero muito! Mas não sei se aqui é uma boa ideia! – Tentou explicar. – Se nos pegarem, vamos ser expulsos!

- Hum... É só fazer um feitiço de privacidade... Há essa hora ninguém mais vai aparecer por aqui, estão todos na festa... Eu ouvi comentários que iam convidar as outras casas e os professores também! – Rony continuava deslizando suas mãos entre as coxas de Hermione. – Hermione... Você quer não quer?

Hermione não falou nada, afastou somente o necessário para pegar sua varinha e fazer o feitiço que Rony havia mencionado. Aproveitou e tirou a blusa, ficando com o sutiã e a saia.

Rony sorriu e começou a desabotoar a saia de Hermione, jogando para junto das outras vestes. Ficou observando sua garota, Hermione não era gorda, nem magra demais, os seios eram de um tamanho mediano, a coxas roliças e bem torneadas, a barriga era lisinha... Ainda bem que ela não andava se mostrando por ai! Se reparassem nela, ele teria problemas! Percebeu que era estava corada, não sabia se era por causa da água quente, pela situação ou por se sentir observada por ele. E ele, estava completamente nu na frente de uma garota!

Rony se aproximou mais, passou o dedo vagarosamente sobre seu rosto, como se o desenhasse. Hermione tinha a respiração acelerada, sentia seu corpo tremer a cada toque de Rony, não sabia se era ansiedade pelo que estava prestes a acontecer ou pelo medo de serem pegos. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou somente nas sensações que o toque dele lhe despertava.

Rony continuou com o carinho, desceu para o colo, afastando a alça do sutiã e observando a respiração cada vez mais acelerada dela.

- Calma Hermione... Não tem porque ter medo! – Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido e aproveitou para passar a língua no lóbulo da orelha dela.

Hermione sentiu uma onde de calor invadir seu corpo. Já havia sentido esses "calores" quando estava com Rony, mas nunca algo tão intenso. Jurou que se não estivesse encostada na parede teria caindo. Isso era tão bom! Rony passou a língua por seu pescoço, descendo para o colo. Hermione se deixou levar por todas aquelas sensações que estava sentido, enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos e fez com que ele a encarasse.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que por iniciativa dela, ela a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo Rony... – Hermione sussurrou no ouvido dele quando pararam de se beijarem.

- Eu te amo Hermione... – Rony também falou a procurando para mais um beijo.

Os lábios dele escorregaram para o pescoço delgado de Hermione, seus dedos afastaram alça do sutiã, deixando uma parte do seio amostra.

E novamente a parede salvou Hermione da queda certa, pois não sentia suas pernas, ou melhor, as sentiaelas tremerem assustadoramente. Mas a sensação de prazer era tanta e era tão boa, que anulava qualquer outra coisa.

Reagiu instintivamente, quando sentiu a mão de Rony brincando com o elástico da calcinha e em seguida a acariciando por cima do tecido sua intimidade.

- Hum... – Deixou escapar, aquilo era muito bom

Rony tirou a mão, Hermione estava com medo, era melhor ir mais devagar com ela, mas surpreendentemente, Hermione buscou a mão dele e colocou novamente no local sensível.

- Bom... Não tenha medo... Vai ser bom, eu prometo! – Ela aprendia rápido e já que ela queria, intensificou as caricias e pousou delicadamente os lábios no ventre dela, brincou com a língua em seu umbigo e foi descendo...

- Ah... Ron... – Hermione precisou ter certeza que estava apoiada na parede, sentia seu corpo todo queimando... – Ron... Rony! – Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas sabia que era bom. Bom demais, queria que nunca terminasse.

Um estouro na porta do vestiário a tirou daquele estado de torpor. Rony imediatamente ficou em pé e fez um sinal para ela não falar nada. Novamente, outro estouro, mas eles estavam imóveis, petrificados, não ousavam mexer um músculo para ver quem era e o que estava acontecendo.

- Seja lá quem for, já foi! – Rony falou, depois de minutos intermináveis. – Eu... Droga! Acho melhor sairmos daqui!

Hermione concordou, vestiu apressadamente as roupas molhadas e sai do boxe, depois com a varinha fez um feitiço para secar suas roupas e dar um jeito no cabelo.

- Eu... Espero lá fora! – Falou sem olhar para Rony. Suas emoções eram uma confusão sem tamanho, queria continuar ali, tinha medo e estava morrendo de vergonha de Rony ter visto o estado que ela ficou.

- Ok! Eu não demoro... – Rony tratou logo de se vestir, praguejava baixinho quem interrompeu os dois. Mas por outro lado, achou que tenha sido melhor assim. – Aqui não era o local certo! Hermione merece que seja perfeito!

Encontrou a garota ainda muito nervosa o esperando no lado de fora do vestiário. Pegou a sua mão e começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Acharam melhor não investigar o que foi o estouro, como explicariam o que estavam fazendo no vestiário se o jogo já havia terminado há quase duas horas!

- Rony... Eu sinto muito! – Ela falou baixinho. – Eu queria, quer dizer, eu ainda quero!

- Eu sei Mi... – Respirou fundo, parou de caminhar e olhou ternamente para a garota aflita na sua frente. – Hermione, foi melhor assim. O vestiário masculino não é o local mais apropriado para a primeira vez... – Uma lágrima rolou no rosto dela e Rony a parou. – Não chore! Eu prometo, nossa primeira vez vai ser mágica e em um lugar apropriado... Sem medos, interrupções...

- Mas... – Rony a calou com um beijo doce.

- Seria engraçado se a Srta. Hermione Granger, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts fosse expulsa por estar namorando no vestiário masculino! – Rony riu, obrigando Hermione a rir também. – Não vamos apressar nada, nosso momento vai chegar!

- Você não ficou chateado? – Ela perguntou, parecendo mais aliviada. – Eu _planejei_ tanto esse momento... Mas confesso que na prática fiquei muito assustada! O vestiário não foi uma boa ideia mesmo!

- Não Mione... Eu não fiquei chateado! A palavra mais apropriada seria _put_.. Er.. Deixa prá lá... Mas é bom saber que você já tá com tudo _planejado_. Agora é só a gente pensar em um local seguro! – Falou com um sorriso enorme.

- Bom... Nos não precisamos ir ao passeio a Hogsmead. O castelo ficara quase deserto... – Hermione falou.

- Tem a sala precisa! – Rony comentou.

- A sala precisa não! – Hermione falou de forma alarmista e percebendo a reação de Rony, suavizou o tom. – A sala precisa não é um bom lugar... Muitos sabem da sala! – Rony não precisava saber dos planos de Gina para o local no dia do passeio. – Eu gosto da Torre de Astronomia...

- Ok! – Rony preferiu não comentar, mas algo lhe dizia que a Sala precisa já estaria ocupada, e ele não gostava nem um pouco, pois tinha uma forte suspeita sobre quem estaria ocupando o local.

Hermione se afastou um pouco de Rony. Desde aquele dia no vestiário tinha uma pergunta formulada na cabeça, mas nunca, mesmo depois de todos os anos juntos teve coragem de perguntar.

Rony percebeu que Hermione ficou preocupada com algo e puxou novamente ela para perto dele, mas ela o repeliu.

- O que foi? Achei que era uma boa recordação! Não foi a nossa primeira vez, mas foi muito intenso! – Rony comentou.

- Nada... Vou me vestir para dormir! – Hermione levantou-se. Afinal o que iria mudar se ela perguntasse, até já sabia a resposta. Mas ouvir da boca dele era diferente, era confirmar algo que ela nunca quis admitir. – Rony... Eu... Bom...

- Fala Hermione e para de gaguejar! – Rony falou impaciente.

- Ok... Rony... Você foi o primeiro e único homem na minha vida! – Parou, precisava de ar. – Eu não me arrependo disso! Pode até parecer ingênuo, romântico, conservador demais... Eu sempre idealizei que só existiria um homem em minha vida, que eu me entregaria somente para ele... Você!

- Sortudo que eu fui! – Rony não pode evitar o comentário nada modesto.

- Eu sei que para os garotos é diferente... Não vou ficar chateada com sua resposta, é só curiosidade mesmo... Nossa primeira vez, foi só a minha primeira vez, né? Você já tinha... Quer dizer... Não foi a sua primeira vez?

- Mione... Isso não é importante! – Rony falou afagando os seus cabelos. – Eu amo só você e quero ficar o resto da minha vida só com você! Nenhuma outra garota foi importante para mim como você é!

- Rony... Você não respondeu! – Hermione falou irritada. Não devia ter perguntado. Escapou dos braços dele e ficou parada olhando a rua deserta pela janela. – Desculpe! Esquece, não precisa responder!

- Hermione... Eu vou responder! – Ele a abraçou. – Mas eu preciso contar algo antes... Não me interrompa ok? – Hermione assentiu. – Eu morria de ciúmes de você com o Harry...

- Ron... Você sabe que eu e o Harry... – Hermione se calou quando ele colocou o dedo delicadamente nos lábios dela.

- Achei que você gostava mais dele do que de mim... Mas eu não entendia direito o que sentia por você, por isso implicava tanto... Depois teve o Krum, tive medo de você realmente se interessar por ele... Depois teve aquele idiota no sexto ano... Eu fiquei muito furioso mesmo! Mas eu tava com a Lilá! E ela era tão _disponível _para mim, você sabe... Um dia estávamos sozinhos na sala comunal... A coisa foi esquentando, esquentando... Ela não me parou. Ah, eu tinha dezesseis anos, meus hormônios estavam em ebulição, seria muito burro se dissesse que não queria! Daí... Eu me empolguei tanto que cometi o maior erro – _ou o melhor acerto _- da minha vida!

Hermione deixou escapar um soluço. Finalmente, estava ouvindo a confirmação que sempre soube.

- Eu falei _o seu nome_ em vez do da Lilá! – Rony falou finalmente. – E, francamente, isso a deixou ficou furiosa e com razão, saiu correndo e me deixou ali, mas antes ela me xingou de tudo que você pode imaginar... Não tiro a razão dela, afinal não é bom ouvir o nome de outra pessoa em um momento desses. Nunca mais ficamos tão íntimos, acho que ela nunca me perdoou... - Rony! – Hermione não sabia se chorava de felicidade ou de alivio. A primeira vez dele não tinha sido com a Lilá, podia ter sido com qualquer outra, mas era um alivio saber que não tinha sido com "_aquelazinha"_.

- Na época que não estávamos juntos, eu sai com outras garotas, mas nunca fomos até o fim... Chegamos perto algumas vezes, afinal não sou de ferro! Mas sempre tive medo de falar o nome errado... Ficava bloqueado! Mas tive certeza de uma coisa... Eu queria você! Não queria outra... – Rony soltou Hermione e com uma expressão solene e prosseguiu. – Hermione, nossa primeira vez, foi a nossa, minha e a sua primeira vez também!

Hermione abriu a boca, mas o som não veio. As lágrimas corriam livremente em seu rosto. Rony também havia esperado por ela. Nunca imaginou isso!

- Obrigada por ter me esperado... – Ela falou sorrindo. – É uma linda prova de amor...

- Obrigado, mas você também me esperou... – Rony segurou o queixo dela e a beijou demoradamente. – Eu nunca me arrependi de ter lhe esperado...

- Nem eu... – Hermione foi empurrando lentamente Rony em direção a cama. Quando este caiu, ela foi junto.

Rony a beijou de forma exigente, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma doce e calma. O amor também foi tranquilo, sereno, sublime... Afinal não tinham pressa, ninguém iria interromper os dois. Exploraram demoradamente o corpo um do outro, propiciando um prazer mútuo, absoluto, indescritível...

Exaustos, mas saciados e felizes, dormiram com a certeza que não havia arrependimentos nas escolhas que fizeram.

N/B: Apesar de não ser meu shipper do coração (sou HG desde o nascimento de Morgana!), não há como negar que a Day consegue fazer o nosso legume insensível tornar-se um _fofo_. Um doce momento perfeito para o dia dos namorados... Mas vamos conversar que tem duas NC's escondidinhas com o meu shipper (WoW! Sala precisa – a primeira vez – e a noite de "hoje") Fico no aguardo _ansiosamente_, Day! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

N/A: Demorou mais chegou o capítulo RHr... Espero que gostem! Gente, teve quase uma nc, depois achei que não caberia, pois pensei em algo romântico... Mas, usem a imaginação! Sim, a Alessandra tem razão, algumas ncs ocultas de HG, mas eu acrescentaria mais uma: a vez que a Gina dormiu no dormitório masculino; já tá planejadinha, só falta desenvolver, na Sala Precisa não tinha pensando... mas ideia já anotada! A ideia do capítulo surgiu de um comentário da Tailana, abracei a ideia e achei legal desenvolver, a primeira vez do Rony (na minha cabecinha foi com a Mione)... Sei que é romântico, ah, mas é tão lindo pensar que seria verdade... Vamos sonhar um pouco. Capítulo todo dedicado as mocinhas românticas e sonhadoras (como a aoutora) que leem a fic.

Galera, próximos capítulos de DM somente em julho, quero me dedicar agora ao capítulo de Incrivel, também entramos no final de semestre, muito avaliação, relatórios, tccs, estou ficando louca... Então peço um pouco de paciência... Mas vocês sabem sempre que posso dou uma escapadinha! Beijos e muito obrigada a todos!

**Um grande beijo para a Eviny, ****Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, Debora Souza, Mickky e Vanessa Rio Lima.**


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38 - Desafio: razão X emoção

- Shiiiiii... Quieto! Sou eu! – Gina deixou a capa de invisibilidade escorregar, revelando-se.

Harry agitou-se, buscou os óculos, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Vou fazer alguns feitiços! Não quero que me vejam aqui! – Gina agia rapidamente, pequenos raios vermelhos e verdes saiam de sua varinha.

- Gi... Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry tomou consciência da situação ao ver o sorriso "inocente" de sua namorada, e ficou ligeiramente perturbado ao notar a camisola diáfana que ela usava. – Gi... Quando eu falei aquilo... Não era para levar tão a sério!

Harry lembrou que havia desafiado Gina há algumas horas atrás...

_Estavam na biblioteca, estudando, mas ele não parava de provocá-la, roçando suas pernas na dela. Em certo momento, como estavam próximos, ousou um caminho mais intenso; sua mão, meio que por vontade própria, começou a trilhar um caminho proibido._

_Gina deixou à pena cair, começou a mexer-se nervosamente na cadeira, suas mãos ora mexiam no cabelo, ora tentavam em vão escrever algo. Mas não fez nada para impedir Harry que as mãos dele continuassem seu caminho._

_- Har... – Gina deixou escapar um gemido baixo e mordeu os lábios, afastou mais as pernas, facilitando para Harry._

_- Harry, Gina... Olhem o que achei! – Luna mostrava uma pedra. Um simples cascalho, mas seus olhos brilhavam. – É um cristal acinzentado da Nova Guiné!Olhem como brilha! Vou usar como um amuleto._

_Harry imediatamente parou com a carícia e pensou em algo para dizer, pois aquela pedra não brilhava mesmo!_

_- Oi Luna! – A voz de Gina saiu trêmula. – Ah! Legal!_

_- É... – Harry comentou tentando se recuperar do flagra._

_- Hum... Continuem o que estavam fazendo... Os estudos! É claro! – Luna afastou-se, mas antes falou. – Cuidado! – Harry e Gina ficaram vermelhos, o que ela teria visto ou suspeitado? – Cristais acinzentados! Quando a gente encontra, eles costumam dar choques!_

_- HARRY! – Gina falou, sua voz mistura raiva e decepção. – Alguém podia ter nos visto!_

_- Não vou pedir desculpas! Você tava gostando! Quando ia me mandar parar? – Harry perguntou em um tom desafiador._

_- Eu... Já ia mandar parar! – Gina respondeu evitando olhá-lo._

_- Não minta, Ginevra... Seu corpo diz o contrário! – Falou colocando a mão novamente na perna dela. _

_Gina arregalou os olhos, procurando disfarçar as sensações físicas em seu corpo que aquele contato despertava._

_- Ah... Eu, eu n-não, eu ia mandar parar... – Gina gaguejava, pois agora Harry estava mais impaciente nos carinhos. – Harry... Pa..._

_Harry sorriu satisfeito, mesmo a contragosto tirou a mão e viu a decepção estampada no rosto de Gina._

_- Estamos na biblioteca, não é? Alguém pode ver! – Falou com um ar zombeteiro. – A não ser... Talvez queira correr um pouco de risco! – Voltou a colocar sua mão na coxa de Gina. – Irmos para o corredor da sessão proibida..._

_- Ahm... – Gina sentia seu corpo ter pequenos choques, pois a mão de Harry alcançava uma área muito perigosa._

_- Você não quer correr um pouco de perigo? – Provocou-a. – Estou surpreso Ginevra!_

_- É Gina! E não me desafie! – Gina sussurrou. Queria! Junto com Harry correria qualquer risco. Gina olhou apreensiva para os lados, havia poucas pessoas por ali. Era o momento ideal. Não tinha certeza de até aonde iria aquela loucura toda, mas estava disposta a correr esse risco. Queria muito estar com Harry. - Eu... Não sei! Poderíamos ser pegos... Expulsos!_

_- Gina... Tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender! – Harry ainda mantinha a mão em um local muito sensível, fazia alguns movimentos circulares com o dedo que a enlouqueciam. – Ninguém vai nos pegar! E se isso acontecer... Eu uso o fato de ser Harry Potter a nosso favor! Para alguma coisa boa isso deve servir..._

_- Ah! Achei vocês. – Rony falou fazendo com que os dois dessem um pulo em suas cadeiras. – Hermione, estão aqui! _

_Harry tirou rapidamente a mão do local onde estava. Rony os olhou de forma estranha ao presenciar o agitamento de ambos._

_- Estávamos procurando vocês para irmos jantar juntos. – Hermione falou tranquilamente._

_- Vamos logo! – Rony começou a recolher as coisas de Harry e Gina._

_- Ok! – Harry concordou amaldiçoando Rony pela interrupção. Voltou-se para a Gina e falou usando um tom que só os dois ouvissem. – Gi... Tenho uma ideia melhor! Dormitório masculino hoje à noite! O que acha? – Gina permaneceu em silêncio. – Ah! Você não tem coragem!_

_Gina permaneceu em silêncio, odiava se sentir desafiada. Continuou enfiando suas coisas na mochila. Harry abaixou-se para pegar um pergaminho que caiu, Gina avistou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e rapidamente, sem pensar, surrupiou-a, enfiando-a de qualquer jeito em sua mochila._

_- Andem! – Rony já estava impaciente._

_- Não me desafie, Harry! – Gina falou antes de apressar o passo para alcançar Hermione._

Agora ela estava ali, usando aquela camisola e sorrindo inocentemente.

- Eu disse para não me desafiar! – Gina sentou na beirada da cama e continuou. – O que me diz?

- Gi... Se formos pegos! – Harry falou provando do mesmo veneno, mas Gina não parecia se preocupar.

- Você usará o fato de ser Harry Potter, o _menino-que-sobreviveu._.. – Gina passou a língua sob os lábios, um gesto extremamente sensual e provocativo. Mas ainda assim ele fez uma careta quanto ao fato de ser _o eleito_.

- Ah! Gina... Não é o fato de que podem nos pegar, mas... Você sabe! Tem certeza? Tem noção de como isso vai terminar?

– Harry... Eu amo você! Sei o que quero! Não vou me arrepender! – Gina falou segura, quebrando toda e qualquer resistência de Harry.

- Não iríamos tão longe na biblioteca! Você sabe? Mas agora... É tudo que mais desejo! – Harry falou se endireitando na cama, sentido todo seu desejo acender. – Gi... Eu só estava lhe provocando, desafiando... Droga! Agora você tá fazendo isso comigo!

- Essa era a intenção... Você me desafiou agora é a minha vez! – Gina falou afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Vamos usar a razão! Aqui não é um bom lugar! – Harry comentou ansioso. – Gina, seu irmão tá dormindo aqui do lado!

- Quer usar a razão, quer? – Gina se aproximou mais de Harry, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, com um gesto rápido ficou em pé. – Então eu vou embora!

_O jantar parecia que nunca iria terminar. Harry e Rony discutiam sobre quadribol. Gina olhou para ele, nem parecia que há minutos atrás estavam se provocando tanto na biblioteca. Se ele insistisse um pouquinho que fosse, ela iria com ele, não importava o lugar._

_- Gina... Tudo bem? – Hermione questionou. – Você não comeu quase nada..._

_- Sem fome Mione! – Gina falou. – Acho que to com dor de cabeça._

_- Sei... – Hermione acompanhou o olhar de Gina para Harry. – Gina... Você e o Harry na biblioteca, não consegui segurar o Rony._

_- Foi melhor assim... – Gina falou brincando com a comida. – Harry me desafiou Mione! Eu quero ir até o fim, mas..._

_- Mas, oh dúvida cruel! – Hermione falou dramática. – Siga seu coração! Não sou a melhor conselheira nesse assunto, mas... É isso que to fazendo!_

_Gina sorriu e voltou a pensar na sua dúvida cruel... Queria ser racional, mas a emoção estava falando mais alto naquele momento. Harry a olhou e sorriu. Como resistir aquele sorriso? _

_Pensou na capa de invisibilidade de Harry na sua mochila, na camisola nova que havia comprado escondida quando foram ao Beco Diagonal nas férias de Natal. Por que não? Amava aquele garoto mais que tudo na sua vida... Sabia que seria ELE... _

_Depois do jantar, ficaram mais um pouco conversando com Rony e Hermione, Neville (que depois de formado, estava estagiando na escola), também se juntou a eles. Duas horas depois, disse que estava com sono e foi para o dormitório feminino. Tomou um banho demorado, olhou com carinho a camisola, era simples, de seda azul, transparente, tinha um barrado de renda e ia até metade de sua coxa. _

_Vestiu-a e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. Se veria Harry, tinha que esperar todos estarem dormindo... Pegou um livro e tentou se concentra na leitura... Mas seus pensamentos iam direto para Harry, para os carinhos da biblioteca, dos beijos ardentes que andavam trocando ultimamente._

_Sabia que era uma questão de tempo. Harry estava no seu limite e ela também. Já tinha tomado todas as providências necessárias para irem até o fim. Mas porque ainda tinha medo? E se doesse, se não gostasse, se não satisfizesse Harry... Se depois de... Ele terminasse com ela?_

_Harry jamais faria isso. Mas lembrou de uma menina da Corvinal chorando no banheiro, pois o namorado tinha terminado depois de terem ficado juntos. Mas Harry não! Ele não faria isso, até porque ele morria de medo de seus irmãos... _

_Jogou o livro longe, não ia conseguir ler mesmo! Era melhor desistir disso! _

_- Harry... – Mas ele a havia desafiado. Lhe provocado com aquelas carícias, ainda sentia a quentura das mãos dele em suas pernas. _

_Fechou os olhos, sentiu a respiração de Harry em seu pescoço, as mãos deles deslizando pelo seu corpo. Sentiu aquela sensação gostosa em todo seu corpo. Passou a língua nos lábios, entreabriu-os, pronta para receber o beijo dele... Mas ele não estava ali!_

_- Ginevra... Siga seu coração... E o desejo do meu corpo... _

_Suas colegas de dormitório já estavam dormindo, levantou-se devagar e foi até a mochila pegar a capa de invisibilidade. _

_Era melhor ir logo, se ficasse pensando, não iria mesmo!_

Harry a segurou pelo pulso, e a puxou, fazendo com que ela caísse na cama.

- Quem disse que eu quero vou usar a razão... – Harry inclinou-se, passou vagarosamente a mão sob a camisola de Gina, contornou os seios dela, desceu para o abdômen e ficou brincando com a renda na barra da camisola dela.

Gina já estava ofegante, sentia a mão de Harry deslizar pelo seu corpo, sentia todo seu corpo em brasas. Quando Harry começou a subir a camisola, instintivamente, segurou a mão dele.

- Eu... Harry... – Gina procurou as palavras certas, estavam se provocando desde cedo. Mas eram só provocações, estavam desafiando os limites de ambos. Mas agora a coisa toda estava ficando perigosa demais. – Eu... Eu quero, mas ao mesmo tempo... Tenho medo!

- Medo do quê? Gina eu não sou muito experiente nisso também, ou melhor, não sou nada experiente! – Harry falou acariciando o rosto preocupado da namorada. – Um tempo atrás Lupin conversou comigo sobre isso... Ele disse para seguir meus instintos, se estivesse com a pessoa que eu amava de verdade, não haveria medos, dúvidas... Seria maravilhoso! Bom, você é essa PESSOA que eu amo, então...

- Você também é a pessoa que eu amo... Mas a Fleur comentou que doía, que era incomodo, pelo menos na primeira vez... – Gina falou ficando corada. – Sabe, o tamanho... Dentro da gente, se for muito grande! Pelo menos na primeira vez, ela disse que não foi muito bom...

- Fleur é muito exagerada! – Harry falou lembrando-se da conversa com Lupin; na época, ele não havia entendido quando Lupin se referia a ter paciência e ser carinhoso, mas agora, essas palavras faziam todo o sentido. – Gina... Se você não quiser, a gente não faz... Mas você fica me provocando, não sei o que pensar ou como agir!

- Fleur disse que só na primeira vez não foi muito bom... Minha cunhada não reclamou na segunda nem na terceira vez... – Gina falou divertida. – Harry, eu que quero! Quero muito... Você tá sendo um amor comigo! – Respirou fundo e continuou. – Vamos continuar... Se eu não conseguir ir até o fim, eu peço para a gente parar!

- Ok! Se eu lhe machucar, você fala e a gente para... – Harry sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios. – Gina, mas tem outra coisa, temos que nos prevenir! Eu vou adorar ser pai, mas eu quero estar vivo para isso!

- Eu estou tomando uma poção contraceptiva... Já faz um algum tempo! - Gina não pode evitar o riso ao ver o medo estampando no rosto de Harry, com certeza ele estava imaginando cinco ruivos enfurecidos em sua direção. - Faz algum tempo que eu já venho me prevenindo, precisamente desde aquele dia lá na Toca que as coisas ficaram bem quentes.

- Sei... – Harry se lembrou do dia em questão. Naquele dia, a interrupção de Rony foi providencial. Quase perderam o controle, estavam na Toca, em pleno almoço de domingo, com todos os Weasley's presentes. Achou melhor afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça. – Então...

- A gente não tá conversando demais? Você disse que não queria usar a razão... – Gina falou o puxando pela nuca.

Harry colou seus lábios sob os lábios entreabertos de Gina, sua língua afoita, pediu passagem. Gina respondeu ao beijo prontamente. Enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos, depois tentando arrancar a camiseta que ele usava para dormir.

Harry se afastou um pouco e livrou-se da camiseta. Gina estava ofegante, seus lábios inchados e vermelhos. Incrivelmente convidativos...

Harry roçou seus lábios no dela, mas não a beijou, deslizou para o pescoço, depois para o colo... Notou a reação dos seios dela sob a camisola, passou os dedos neles ainda sob o tecido fino e macio da camisola.

Gina arqueou o corpo e deixou escapar um gemido rouco. Ela estava irresistível.

Precisava ir com calma... Mas seu autocontrole estava no limite. Afastou as alças da camisola, revelando parte de seu seios, os mamilos rosados estavam intumescidos...

Harry descansou os lábios no local convidativo, fez movimentos circulares com a língua, depois sugou vagarosamente...

Gina agarrou com todas as forças que tinha no lençol; quando Harry trocou de seio, Gina arqueou novamente o corpo...

- Ah... Harry... Eu quero, quero! – Não entendia a sua própria reação, até pouco tempo, estava morrendo de medo, agora queria muito ir até o fim. - Por favor, me faz sua agora!

Harry também queria isso. Ah! Como queria! O volume incômodo em suas calças era a prova do que queria. Mas não queria apressar nada... Tinha que ser mágico, maravilhoso, perfeito.

Harry fez Gina sentar-se na cama, levantou seus braços e tirou-lhe a camisola. Olhou-a ensandecido de desejo!

- Merlin, como você é linda!

Depois, com todo o cuidado, a fez deitar-se novamente...

- Gina... Como eu quero você! – Harry beijou seus olhos, depois a ponta do nariz, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dela... Suas mãos começaram a acariciar suas pernas, parou quando encontrou o tecido fino da calcinha que ela ainda usava.

Gina arfou ao sentir as mãos de Harry em sua calcinha. Não havia volta. Seus olhares se encontraram, Gina sorriu em um consentimento mudo. Harry entendeu e voltou a acariciar a intimidade dela ainda por cima da calcinha.

Gina afastou as pernas fazendo com que Harry se acomodasse entre elas, sentiu a ereção dele e decidiu que ele estava muito vestido e que já estava na hora dela retribuir um pouco do prazer que ele estava lhe dando.

Delicadamente, afastou Harry com as mãos no seu peito e, antes que ele se desse por conta, ela começou a beijar o peito, o abdômen, quando encontrou o cós da calça de pijama dele, ela o fez deslizar e Harry rapidamente se livrou da peça de roupa.

Gina sorriu e voltou a beijar-lhe em nas áreas erógenas. Harry de joelho na cama, não conseguia controlar os gemidos... Ainda bem que Gina tinha colocado os feitiços. Tinha certeza que estava alto demais.

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e, ainda se beijando, voltaram a se deitar...

Harry novamente colocou a mão na intimidade dela, sentiu a quente, pulsante, pronta para recebê-lo. Tinha que se livrar daquela última peça de roupa indesejada. Gina, instintivamente, arqueou o quadril e Harry aproveitou para começar a afastar a peça...

- Harry... Você tá acordado?

Harry parou! Não ousou mexer nenhum músculo. Sentiu o corpo todo de Gina se contrair.

- Ah... – Gina resmungou. – Quem é?

- Hei Harry! Droga! Não consigo ver nada... – Harry e Gina identificaram a voz de Neville.

- Os feitiços... – Gina sussurrou. – Ele não pode nos ver e nem ouvir, mas sabe que a sua cama fica aqui...

- O que faremos? – Harry ainda não ousava mexer-se.

- Harry você tá ai? Estou ficando preocupado! Fala alguma coisa... – Neville continuava insistindo

- A capa... – Gina falou. – Depois que me esconder, desfaça os feitiços e fale com ele... Ele pode desconfiar, acordar Rony, chamar algum professor...

Harry pegou a capa e jogou por cima de Gina. Depois vestiu a calça as pressas e desfez os feitiços. Deitou na cama e puxou as cobertas até o pescoço.

- Neville... Tava dormindo! – Harry tentou sorrir. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Quer dizer, a deixa para lá... Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?

- Ah, sim... Acho que tava tendo um sonho! – Harry falou distante. – Ei, onde você tava à uma hora dessas!

- Ah, bom, eu tava sem sono... Vou deixar você voltar para seus sonhos... – Neville falou, esperou alguns segundos e se afastou. – Noite...

- Noite... – Harry mal abriu a boca. – Acho que ele desconfiou...

- Não... Não sei! Eu preciso ir... – Gina falou baixo, escondida pela capa. – Harry... Eu, eu... Droga! Tava tão bom!

- Tava sim Gina... Bom demais... – Harry deixou um suspiro alto escapar. – Vamos continuar!

- Não... Sim... Ai Harry...

- Harry, tem certeza que tá bem? – Neville perguntou.

- Sim... Dorme! – Harry respondeu ríspido. – É melhor ir mesmo... Se fizermos alguma coisa, Neville pode desconfiar!

- Eu não quero ir... – Gina falou manhosa. – Posso ficar mais um pouquinho... Saiu daqui antes que eles acordem...

Gina se aninhou em seus braços, mas era tentador estar ali, sem fazer nada, não depois de toda a intimidade que eles tinham desfrutado instantes antes...

Gina fechou os olhos, sentiu o corpo quente de Harry junto ao seu.

- É melhor eu ir mesmo! – Gina falou alguns minutos depois que seus corpos já estavam mais calmos. – Outra hora, continuamos de onde paramos...

Gina beijou rapidamente os lábios de Harry, mas não aprofundou, pois sabia que não iria resistir. Sem olhar para trás saiu correndo do dormitório masculino.

- Teve uma boa noite Gina? – Neville perguntou sentando ao lado de Gina no café da manhã. – Desculpe se atrapalhei!

- Neville! – Gina ficou vermelha. –Eu... Eu...

- Gina... Você é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga! Eu vi uma mecha do seu cabelo escapando da capa... - Neville deu um risinho nervoso. – Olha, eu torço muito por vocês dois; não sou seu irmão, não tenho nada a ver com o que vocês fazem... Se você tá feliz, isso me basta! Não vou falar para ninguém!

- Obrigada Nev... – Gina falou risonha. – Harry é perfeito e eu estou muito feliz sim! Ei, o que você tava fazendo àquela hora fora da cama?

-Er... Bem... – Neville desviou a atenção para o bacon de seu prato. – Bom, tava com alguém também!

- Ah, quem? – Gina quase gritou. – Preciso saber se ela é boa para você! Você é meu amigo afinal...

- To ficando com a Anna About... – Neville falou quase roxo. – Não somos tão íntimos como você e Harry... Ficamos horas conversando... Mas eu to gostando muito dela!

- Que bom Nev... Anna é legal, eu gosto dela... Tá aprovada para ser a namorada do meu amigo!

- Hei... Foi mal mesmo, quando me dei por conta, já tinha estragado tudo para vocês! – Neville se desculpou mais uma vez.

- Não tem problema... Imagina se tivesse sido o Rony! – Gina riu. – Só não comenta com ninguém, tá?

Neville concordou, continuaram o café falando amenidades... Até que Harry apareceu...

- Oi Gi... Neville! – Harry deu um selinho em Gina e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Na sala de poções depois da aula... Eu te desafio!

Gina sorriu. Sim, não tinha como não aceitar esse desafio, entre a razão e a emoção... A emoção sempre ganhava...

N/B: Neville, Neville... É muito amigo, querido e tudo o mais, mas... Tinha que "empatar"? Ahhhhhhhhh, no momento que estava no melhor de tudo? Humpft! Só é perdoável porque o Nev é uma graça mesmo! E O QUE FOI ESSA QUASE NC? Pelas ceroulas de Salazar Sonserina! Mas, se não foi dessa vez, em Hogwarts... Eis a pergunta que não quer calar... AONDE FOI A PRIMEIRA VEZ DE UM DE NOSSOS CASAIS PREFERIDOS? A Day amada, que levantou essa questão, me confidenciou que vota na Toca... Hum... Eu voto lá também! – Beijos acalorados em todos! Alessandra.

N/A: Então gostaram do capítulo... espero que sim. Ele saiu assim, sem planejar, rapidinho, pois acabei mudando toda a ideia inicial, acho que ficou melhor... Bom, queridos leitores, preciso da ajuda de vocês, estou pensando em reescrever o capítulo da primeira vez do Harry e da Gina, então quero que me digam qual o local que vocês acham que seria o "melhor". Eu acho que foi um, mas quero saber de vocês se foi na Toca, em Hogwarts, no Largo Grimmauld, em um hotel, na casa do Hagrid, se lá... me digam onde vocês acham que pode ser, o lugar mais citado ser o eleito. Ah, isso também vale para Rony e Hermione... Estou pensando em postar esses capítulos em agosto, então temos tempo para viajar bastante quanto ao local. Não sei quando teremos um novo capítulo, pois as duas próximas semanas vão ser pauleiras, tenho defesas de TCCs e fechar as notas de quatro turmas e ainda participar de um congresso em Campinas... Mas vou fazer o possível para escrever. Quero agradecer a Anny, que me ajudou com algumas ideias para fechar esse capítulo... Beijos e muito obrigada a todos! Um grande beijo para:

Pedro Henrique Freitas – Que bom que gostou do capítulo, tanto o 38 como o 39. NCs implícitas né... Bom, logo teremos elas completas... Pedro, dia 19 estou indo para Campinas e depois dou uma passada rápida em São Paulo (fazer compras no Bom Retiro, coisas do povo do interior né!). Beijos e vou ficar no aguardo de seus comentários por aqui!

Raquel Cullen – Hum... Torre de Astronomia para Rony e Mione, sugestão anotada (se bem que sempre pensei em algo por lá)... que bom que gostou dos capítulos. Beijos!

Eviny – Eu também amo HG... mas sempre escrevo RHr para atender os fãs do casal. Beijos!

Lola – Que bom que tá amando... Continua lendo a fic. Beijos!

Mickky – HeHeheheh... sugestão anotada! Beijos!

_**Daiana**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 – Tempestade (R/Hr)**

Assustou-se com o trovão, teve a nítida sensação que o estrondo havia provocado tremores em sua casa. Voltou a olhar o céu. Relâmpagos o iluminavam sem estrelas. Grossas gotas de chuva batiam contra a janela. Com um movimento rápido, fechou as cortinas. Não gostava de tempestades e essa parecia que seria longa e barulhenta. Ouviu outro trovão, parecia mais forte que o anterior e tão perto.

Como uma criança assustada, correu para a cama e abraçou os joelhos. Nunca gostara de tempestades, não era medo, não sabia explicar, era uma sensação de angustia. Quando pequena, corria para a cama dos pais, precisava se sentir segura.

Onde ele estava... Não iria dormir sozinha, não mesmo.

- Ron... – Chamou pelo marido. – Vem logo!

- Hei... Assim acorda eles! - Rony falou surpreso com o jeito de Hermione, sabia que ela não gostava de tempestades, que tinha receios, sempre ficava vulnerável quando elas aconteciam. Eram nesses momentos que tinha a oportunidade de protegê-la, cuidar dela... Hermione era sempre tão segura, tão autoconfiante. Poderia até parecer egoísmo, mas era bom vê-la mais sensível...

Acomodou-se ao seu lado da cama, puxando-a para junto dele. Hermione tremia. A noite estava fria, mas não era para tanto, o quarto estava bem aquecido.

- Mi... – beijou seus cabelos, sentido-a se aninhar mais junto ao seu corpo. – hei... O que posso fazer para afastar esse seu medo?

- Não é medo Ronald... – Hermione resmungou, jamais admitiria que tivesse medo de tempestade. – É só... – Pulou ao ouvir outro trovão e ver o quarto iluminar com um relâmpago.

Rony sufocou o riso. Se não era medo, era o que então?

- Ok Hermione! Eu sei um jeito de acalmar esse seu me... Hum, de deixá-la mais calma. – Remediou ao ver o olhar mortal que Hermione lhe lançava.

Ainda com Hermione encolhida em seu colo, afastou o cabelo do rosto dela, segurou a ponta do queixo e a beijou com paixão. Sentiu o corpo dela relaxar em seus braços, Hermione entrelaçou os braços sob o pescoço de Rony, retribuindo apaixonadamente o beijo.

Rony soltou os lábios dela e, com um sorriso nada modesto, se afastou um pouco para livrar-se da camiseta que usava.

Voltou-se a deitar-se sobre o corpo trêmulo da mulher, acariciando as curvas bem feitas de Hermione. Nem parecia que ela tinha dado a luz a duas crianças, se bem que as gravidezes só contribuíram para dar a Hermione as formas arredondas de agora, deixando-a incrivelmente – hum – _ gostosa_.

- Tá com frio amor? – Perguntou subindo a camisola de cetim salmão que ela usava.

- Não mais... – Hermione arqueando o corpo para se encaixar ao de Rony. – Tem certeza que eles estão dormindo? Rose não gosta de tempestades.

- Tenho... – Rony a beijou com paixão, depois passou a dar pequenas mordidas em seu colo, afastando com os lábios a alça da camisola.

Sentiu o corpo de Hermione tremer novamente em seus braços ao ver o quarto iluminar-se com um relâmpago.

- Mi... – Aconchegou a mulher em seus braços, como se fosse a filha quando tinha medo de alguma coisa. – É só uma tempestade!

- Eu não gosto de tempestades... – Hermione choramingou e Rony a embalou como um bebê em seus braços.

Beijou seus cabelos, seus olhos úmidos, a ponta do nariz, pulou os lábios indo direto para o lóbulo da orelha, pois sabia que Hermione era incrivelmente sensível nessa área. Deitou-a na cama com toda a delicadeza e passou a mão com vagar sobre o seu corpo ainda coberto pela camisola.

- Fica aqui comigo... – Hermione pediu com a voz rouca e sensual.

Rony cobriu o corpo dela com o seu. Seus lábios selaram os delas, a língua atrevida pediu passagem. Hermione arranhou suas costas, o puxando para mais perto, quase fundindo seus corpos em um só.

Ainda a beijando, com uma das mãos livres, Rony começou a subir a camisola dela, alisando sua coxa e tendo o corpo da mulher reagindo a cada toque seu.

Hermione ora arranhava suas costas, ora enfiava as mãos em seus cabelos... Gemia sensualmente em seus braços, implorando para que ele a possuísse logo. Rony a acariciava com delicadeza e cada carícia provocava pequenos tremores pelo corpo da morena.

Um calor interno percorria cada parte do seu corpo, fazendo com uma necessidade urgente dele crescesse cada vez mais

- Ron... – Sussurrou jogando suas pernas sob seu quadril, forçando a proximidade das áreas erógenas do casal.

Uma tensão deliciosa se construiu entre ambos. Hermione já estava ofegante, o corpo inteiro formigando de prazer e já havia esquecido a tempestade lá fora.

- MÃE... MÃE... – A porta abriu-se com um estrondo e uma menina de pijama rosa, com os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos vermelhos entrou no quarto. – PAIPAI... AHHHH

O barulho do trovão fez Rose correr para a cama dos pais. Rony deixou-se cair sobre o corpo de Hermione devido ao susto que a entrada intempestiva de Rose no quarto.

- Rose... Querida! – Hermione falou com a respiração falhando, afastou Rony e tentou sentar-se na cama. – Que houve filha? É só chuva!

- Parece que o mundo vai acabar... – Rose falou encolhida na cama. – Mamãe... Tá com calor? Tá vermelha! – Hermione sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, havia sido pega no flagra pela sua filha.

- Rose... – Rony puxou as cobertas até o pescoço e tentou usar o tom mais casual que podia. – Filha, esqueceu de bater?

- Mãe... – Rose olhava atentamente para o pai e para a mãe. – Porque papai está estranho? Porque ele tava em cima de você?

- Er... Querida... – Hermione estava visivelmente constrangida. – Papai estava... Estava acalmando a mamãe por causa da tempestade!

Rony levantou-se rapidamente e foi em direção ao banheiro praguejando baixinho.

- ROSE WEASLEY VOLTE JÁ PARA SEU QUARTO, JÁ ESTÁ BEM GRANDINHA PARA TER MEDO DE TEMPESTADES! - Berrou do banheiro e Rose começou a chorar agarrada a mãe.

- RONY... Está sendo um trasgo! Não vê que a menina tem medo? – Hermione afagou os cabelos da filha. – Mamãe também tem... Vamos ficar aqui até passar!

Rony suspirou alto do banheiro e voltou para cama emburrado. Deitou-se e fechou fortemente os olhos.

- Desculpe Papai... – Rose falou. – Mas eu não sei o que fiz, mas eu peço desculpa...

Rony sentou a cama e abraçou a filha. Sim, Rose não precisava saber o que havia atrapalhado. Ainda não! Ou melhor, nunca! Rose jamais saberia o que atrapalhou. Porque sua filha jamais faria algo parecido...

- Não fez nada querida... Fica aqui com o papai! – Hermione sorriu ao ver o gesto do marido, pois suspeitava o que Rony estava pensando.

Outro relâmpago iluminou o quarto, e mais outro... Seguido pelos estrondos de trovões, que davam a sensação que a casa estava tremendo. Rose se agarrou mais ao pai e Hermione pulou na cama.

O menino de pés descalços, cabelos cacheados vermelhos e olhos castanhos arregalados entrou correndo no quarto, se aninhando nos braços da mãe.

- Mamãe... To com medo! – Hugo se jogou nos braços de Hermione, grossas lágrimas corriam no seu rosto - que Hermione limpou com o lençol.

- Tudo bem... – Sussurrou no ouvido do filho afagando seus cabelos. - Mamãe tá aqui... E papai vai nos proteger...

A tempestade ficou mais forte, os relâmpagos iluminavam cada vez mais o quarto, o vento assobiava balançando as árvores. Como Rose falou, parecia que o mundo ia acabar. Hermione apertou mais o filho em seus braços. Tinha o medo infundado que as janelas iriam abrir e tirar o menino de seus braços.

Tempestade não lhe trazia boas recordações. Associava ao dia mais tenebroso de sua vida... Os comensais da morte lançado feitiços, destruindo Hogwarts, a Voldemort tentando matar Harry... Ao exílio na barraca, depois que Ron partira... Balançou a cabeça na tentativa que as imagens se dissolvessem...

Tinha Hugo em seus braços, seu filho... Seu filho com Rony, assim como Rose. A prova que aquele dia estava lá, bem longe, em um passado distante... Não iria se repetir. Fechou fortemente os olhos desejando que quando abrisse a tempestade já tivesse acabado.

- Hermione... Você tá bem? – Rony perguntou assustado, pois Hermione suava e tremia. – Ei... É só uma tempestade! Hermione... Assim você assusta mais eles!

- Você tá certo Rony... Só fecha a cortina para mim... – Pediu com um sorriso tímido. – Bloqueia com algum feitiço o quarto, não quero ouvir nada...

Rony apontou a varinha e as cortinas se fecharam, evitando que qualquer som ou luz entrasse no quarto.

O sol já estava alto quando Rony acordou... Observou o sono tranquilo dos filhos. Foi difícil acalmá-los durante a noite. Sorriu ao lembrar que o medo da tempestade dos dois atrapalhou suas intenções com Hermione.

- Hermione... Mi... – Sentou rapidamente a cama. Onde estava Hermione. – Mione... Mi!

Nada. Conferiu mais uma vez o sono dos filhos. Vestiu uma velha camiseta da época que jogava quadribol e saiu correndo do quarto. Desceu de dois em dois os degraus da escada. Sorriu aliviado ao ver Hermione na cozinha rodeada por uma leiteira flutuante e uma tigela que batia sozinha a massa de um bolo.

- Bom dia... – Rony a puxou para si e beijou o pescoço. – Depois da tempestade sempre tem um dia lindo... O que achas de irmos ao parque mais tarde?

- Bom dia amor... Acho perfeito. – Hermione beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios. – Rose e Hugo ainda dormem?

- Como os anjinhos que são... – Riu do próprio comentário. – Que noite!

- Que noite! – Hermione repetiu. - Hum... – Hermione começou a rir. – Foi muito engraçada sua cara quando Rose entrou no quarto...

- Rá! Nem me lembre Hermione... Nem me lembre. – Rony falou emburrado. – Não quero nem pensar em Rose vendo algo... Aiii! Fazendo algo!

- Rony, ela tem sete anos... Vai demorar! – Hermione acariciou o rosto do marido. – Por enquanto só nós nos divertimos assim nessa casa!

- Hum... Pelo menos pelos próximos dez anos, pois estou pensando no Hugo... Para Rose talvez uns trinta! – Falou sério.

- Machista! Hugo pode, Rose não! Mas não quero discutir sobre isso agora! – Hermione sentou-se na bancada da pia, puxou Rony para perto, entrelaçando suas pernas no quadril do marido. – Quero terminar o que começamos ontem...

- Na cozinha? Rose e Hugo podem aparecer... – Hermione sorriu maliciosa, pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço de privacidade.

- Ninguém vai nos interromper agora! – Falou tirando a camiseta do marido e beijando seu peito.

- Hum... Aqui é desconfortável. – Rony resmungou. – Espera!

Pegou a varinha e conjurou um colchão e algumas almofadas, depois pegou Hermione nos braços e a depositou com cuidado na cama improvisada.

Desfez o laço do robe que ela usava, e o tirou com movimentos eróticos. Hermione usava somente uma pequena calcinha por debaixo do robe, seu corpo ainda exalava um cheiro doce de sabonete. Rony afastou suas pernas delgadas, ela sentia-se derretendo tamanha a excitação que o momento lhe proporcionava.

Como isso era possível? Estavam casados há dez anos, tinham dois filhos, Rony tinha sido o único homem da sua vida e sentia sempre como se fosse à primeira vez toda a vez que ele a olhava desejoso. Sentia seu corpo ferver a cada toque dele... E, muito antes que as mãos habilidosas dele pudessem alcançar o ponto doce e úmido entre suas pernas, sua excitação já beirava o auge.

Então, ele roçou os lábios no pescoço de Hermione, descendo para o colo em seguida para seios, abocanhando com avidez um dos mamilos rosados enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o outro seio. Todas as células do corpo dela vibraram em resposta.

- Ron... - Hermione o desejou com desespero, sentiu que mãos fortes seguraram seus quadris e a puxaram para mais perto. Com o corpo queimando de excitação, ela enterrou o rosto contra o peito dele.

Rony segurou seu queixo, levantando seu rosto; admirou-o por alguns segundos e em seguida a beijou com paixão. Havia uma intimidade deliciosa na maneira que Rony a beijava, como explorava cada centímetro de sua boca, sugava o lábio inferior e voltava a invadir sua boca a deixando sem ar. Pequenos arrepios percorreram-lhe a coluna. Com a ponta da língua, ele lhe explorou o interior da boca até fazê-la responder de maneira ofegante.

— Você é muito bom nisso. – Hermione falou quando recuperou o fôlego.

Rony deu um sorriso nada modesto e se afastou somente o suficiente para livrar-se da calça de pijama que ainda usava. A visão de todo desejo de seu marido fez Hermione sentir uma pulsação incontrolável entre as pernas e instintivamente as uniu fortemente.

- Hum... Eu gosto mais quando você se faz de difícil... – Rony sorriu diante o desafio.

Então se sentou ao seu lado a puxou para mais perto, alcançando com os lábios os seios gloriosos de sua mulher. Provocou um dos mamilos rosados com pequenas mordidas, fazendo-a tremer e a gemer baixinho. Ergueu a ca beça para lhe mordiscar atrás da orelha, sentiu o corpo de Hermione convulsionar de prazer.

Hermione já estava no seu limite, Rony agilmente afastou-lhe as per nas e tocou o centro de sua feminilidade com a boca. Ela deixou escapar gritinhos de prazer, e quando ele livrou-se da última peça de roupa que os atrapalhava Hermione soltou um grito rouco.

— Eu quero você! — sussurrou ele com voz rouca.

— Também quero você — disse ela com veemência.

Um som de pura excitação foi emitido por Hermione quando ele acariciou o ponto mais sensível de todo seu corpo. Logo estava perdida num mar de sensações eróticas. Seu sangue parecia pulsar nas veias, o coração batia loucamente. Seu desejo alcan çou um ponto tão alto que não suportava esperar mais um momento para ser preenchida.

Como se entendesse o pedido dela, Rony deslizou entre suas coxas e a penetrou. Uma sensação arrebatadora os envolveu. O beijo apaixonado selou o momento sublime os deixando sem energia.

Rony começou a se mover lentamente e Hermione murmurava baixinho o nome do marido. Com o corpo em chamas e fora de controle, Hermione atingiu o clímax e abandonou-se aos tremores de seu corpo. Sentiu o corpo de Rony ter a mesma reação. Pareceu uma eternidade antes que voltassem a se sentirem no mun do material mais uma vez.

— Rony... — murmurou ela, acariciando-lhe os cabelos úmidos, beijou-lhe o rosto, os ombros, o peito, e suspirou em abençoado contentamento.

- Mione... – Rony ainda estava imóvel sobre o corpo da mulher, depois de alguns minutos se afastou impaciente. – Que cheiro é esse?

- Oh! Meu bolo! – Hermione sentou-se sobressaltada. – Queimou... Droga! Esqueci o bolo!

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente, vestiu o robe de qualquer jeito e foi até o forno conferir o desastre do bolo queimado.

- Ah... – Resmungou olhando tristemente para o bolo queimado. – Rony... Não ria!

Rony não conseguiu segurar o riso e Hermione viu-se obrigada a acompanhá-lo.

- O que acha de acordamos aqueles dois e irmos tomar o café da manhã no Três Vassouras? – Falou tirando o bolo queimado de suas mãos e colocando no lixo.

- Ah... Ok! Estou sem energias para fazer outro... – Hermione ficou corada ao perceber que Rony estava nu. – Rony... Vista-se, por Merlin, estamos na cozinha!

- Hum... Adoro quando você fica corada... Parece uma menininha: tem medo de tempestade e fica corada quando vê um homem sem roupa, mesmo que seja o _seu_... – Rony riu, mas obedeceu.

- Ronald... Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir: EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE TEMPESTADE! – Hermione falou indignada. – Só não gosto, é diferente! Ron... Livre-se desse colchão... Rose e Hugo podem ver...

Rony preferiu não discutir, mas o sorriso irônico nos lábios se desfez ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Hermione. Pegou a varinha e rapidamente fez o colchão e as almofadas sumirem, só de imaginar seus filhos questionando o que aquele colchão estava fazendo no meio da cozinha... Foi a vez de ele ficar corado...

Com um gracioso tilintar da varinha, as testemunhas mudas do seu momento passional com Hermione sumiram. Com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, abraçou a mulher por trás, depositou um beijo inocente em sua nuca – que, com presunção, notou ter arrepiado os cabelos de Hermione – e depositou seu queixo no ombro da esposa. Feliz. Realizado. Ele realmente pode ser até egoísta, mas ter Hermione tão necessitada de sua proteção, em dias tempestuosos, era algo simplesmente mágico.

N/B: Lindo momento! E, de novo, eu digo... Que erga a varinha os casado por aqui que nunca tiveram uma situação desse naipe... Filhos têm um senso de realidade _fantástico_. Mas um conto maravilhoso, minha Amiga! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

N/B: Lindo momento! E, de novo, eu digo... Que erga a varinha os casado por aqui que nunca tiveram uma situação desse naipe... Filhos têm um senso de realidade _fantástico_. Mas um conto maravilhoso, minha Amiga! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

N/A: Pessoal... desculpem ter demorado tanto para postar, mas esse último mês foi bem agitado, final de semestre na faculdade, ainda fiquei uma semana fora em um congresso... Gente, sempre tenho uma dificuldade em escrever para Rony e Hermione, esse capítulo estava encantado mesmo, pois faz um certo tempo que estava em cima dele e a coisa não fluía mesmo. Em compensação quando é Harry e Gina a coisa fluir com uma naturalidade. Por falar neles fui olhar o filme e as ideias simplesmente brotavam na minha cabeça quando sai do cinema... Pessoal, quanto aos próximos capítulos de DM, estou preparando algo para o Dia dos pais, mas acho que atualizarei só daqui a 15 dias e depois o capítulo sobre a primeira vez de HG, o qual vocês ainda podem sugerir locais, mas confesso que já tenho uma ideia do local que vai ser... Essa semana quero me dedicar somente a Incrível. Ah, se puderem deem uma olhadinha na fic nova O Bebê Potter, essa está sendo atualizada semanalmente... Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo... Beijos e muito obrigada a todos! Um grande beijo para:

**Joana **(obrigada, continua lendo, a próxima a ser atualizada será Incrivel, bjs!),

**Pedro Henrique Freitas** ( querido, estive somente em Campinas, a coisa foi bem corrida por lá e não deu tempo para ir para São Paulo, mas obrigada, se tudo der certo espero ir novamente para Campinas no final do ano, daí vou com mais calma e podemos marcar um encontro eu, você e a Alê... quanto a primeira vez, temos ideias parecidas, bjs!),

**Eviny **( Hum, ideia anotada, só posso dizer, que temos ideias parecidas quanto ao loca... bjs!),

**Lola** (continua lendo, bjs!),

**Mickky** (kkkk, também me dá calores escrevendo... bjs!),

**Marininha Potter** ( Ok, sugestão anotada, eu também acho que eles foram antes de Rony e Hermione... mas continua lendo e bjs!),

**CARINHOSAMENTE, UM BEIJO PARA TODOS QUE ESTÃO LENDO... **_**DAIANA**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 – Baile de máscaras **

Observou-se por um bom momento no grande espelho oval na entrada do salão.

O vestido verde de noite caia como uma luva em seu corpo, o cabelo estava parcialmente preso e caia como uma cascata sob suas costas, usava uma sandália alta pratas de tiras, para completar o visual uma gargantilha de brilhantes e brincos combinando.

Mas o peça chave de seu visual era a máscara prata e ela ajeitou com cuidado para não estragar o penteado.

Sorriu e aprovou o efeito final da aparência. Entrou no salão, misturando-se aos convidados e ao burburinho de conversas e da música alta.

O garçom lhe ofereceu champanhe, ela circulava pelo grande salão chamando a atenção dos olhares masculinos, sendo interceptada por alguns que a convidavam para dançar, mas com um sorriso singelo os dispensava.

Estava quente ali. De repente, sentiu vontade de respirar um pouco de ar puro, sair daquela confusão de vozes e de música.

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu se livrar de um pretendente mais insistente, deslizou lentamente por trás de umas cortinas e saiu em uma sacada. Contemplou a vista da cidade de Veneza e sorriu sozinha.

Já ia sair dali, mas um homem também mascarado usando um casaco branco apareceu a sua frente com uma bandeja e uma única taça oferecendo-lhe a bebida...

- Grazie... – respondeu ao pegar a taça e voltou-se para a murada da varanda. O homem resmungou qualquer coisa em italiano. – Não falo italiano...

- Espanhol... – disse em seu idioma. – Pensei que a senhora fosse espanhola. Esse vestido de cor tão viva... Combina perfeitamente com seus cabelos! – Ela permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a olhar a vista, mas o desconhecido continuou: - Está sozinha? – Ela assentiu. - Como pode uma dama tão bonita estar sozinha?

O homem deixou a bandeja em algum lugar e se acomodou ao seu lado na murada da varanda, inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um sorriso devastador.

- Não estou sendo inconveniente?

- Oh! Não... Não queria parecer antipática ou grosseira... Só queria respirar um pouco de ar puro...

- Isso é uma desculpa para me dispensar? – Falou galanteador.

Ela sorriu e voltou a bebericar sua bebida, esvaziando a taça.

- Não tem mais... – Mostrou a taça vazia.

O homem ficou imóvel, com um ar confuso e de repente começou a rir. Sua risada era tão sensual que fizeram as pernas dela tremerem

- Não sou o garçom, não deixei claro minha posição... – Falou ainda rindo.

Ela ficou vermelha por tê-lo confundido com o garçom e desviou os olhos do dele, pondo-se a observar novamente a vista.

- Não tem graça! - comentou ela.

Então ele tocou de leve sua mão. Uma sensação gostosa invadiu todo seu corpo e fez com que ela se afastasse rapidamente daquele contato.

- Algum problema?

- Não!

Naquele instante, ela sentiu que sua confiança em si mesma falhava. Jogou a cabeça para trás com desesperado orgulho e contestou num murmúrio:

- Estou bem... Bem demais!

- Dança comigo - urgiu ele baixinho.

Ela riu, sentido-se acariciada pelo convite e se deixando envolver sobre os braços daquele desconhecido.

- Dançaremos aqui...

- Aqui?

- Aqui, porque não?

- Mas só uma dança, depois vou embora. – Ela falou decidida.

- Não gostou da festa? - inquiriu ele enquanto a tomava nos seus braços, com tal sutileza e suavidade que ela se encontrou de repente mexida como se fosse uma peça de cristal.

- Ah! É linda... Mas o salão é sufocante, esta noite queria algo diferente - sussurrou ela com sinceridade. - Na realidade me agrada fazer o... Improvável!

- Hum... Então lhe darei o improvável! - murmurou ele. Ela se pôs a rir. - Com quem vieste?

- Com ninguém... - confessou ela. – Estou sozinha!

– Melhor ainda! – Ele falou grudando mais seu corpo ao corpo esguio e provocante dela. – Mas ninguém costuma fugir assim das festas no palácio...

- Então serei a primeira... Isso é um problema?

- No momento não! – Deixou-se levar pela melodia suave da música. - Como te chamas?

- Sem nomes... - suspirou ela. - Os barcos vêm e vão, já sabes...

- Sem nomes então... Mantemos os dois o mistério.

Ela concordou. Ele sorriu e deteve o olhar na boca bem feita dela, levemente rosada e convidativa.

Então em um ato impensado ousou roçar de leve seus lábios nos dela, não vendo resistência ao carinho, pressionou mais, forçou a entrada de sua língua, sugou o lábio inferior dela...

Ela não demonstrou nenhuma resistência ao beijo. Ele sabia o que fazia, trouxe-a para mais perto dele, e foi inevitável não sentir o cheiro amadeirado da loção pós-barba. Ela, agindo por intuição, abriu a boca, dando total passagem para a língua dele. Ficaria ali, deixando-se ser beijada a noite toda se fosse possível. Mas a necessidade de respirar fez com que encerrasse o beijo.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir embora... – falou hesitante e tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

- Por que tem que ir? – Perguntou não deixando sair de seus braços. – Por acaso tem alguém lhe esperando?

- Porque tenho quer ir... Isto basta! – Ela tentava em vão sair daqueles braços, mas algo mais forte que ela impedia que seus pés de movessem.

- Esta comprometida com alguém? De que tem medo? – lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor.

- Na... Não... – Olhou diretamente em seus olhos e uma quentura gostosa se apoderou de seu corpo.

Ela deu um passo atrás e se soltou dela, mas antes que escapasse dali, ele alongou uma mão e a agarrou firmemente se apoderando mais uma vez de seus lábios.

O beijo foi selvagem, urgente... Quando finalmente ele a soltou, ela não sentia suas pernas, e teria caído se ele não a segurasse firmemente pela cintura.

- O que acha de sairmos daqui? – Ele propôs, depois de longos minutos de silêncio. – Estamos atraindo a atenção dos convidados.

Ela percebeu duas moças alguns a alguns metros, cochichando e rindo olhando para eles.

- Por acaso você é comprometido? – Foi a vez de ela perguntar.

- Manteremos o mistério, você também não respondeu com muita convicção se era ou não comprometida. – Ele tinha uma resposta precisa para tudo e isso a deixava visivelmente desconcertada.

- Não costumo sair com estranhos... – Ela falou por fim, lembrando-se do convite para saírem dali e não esperou uma resposta, dirigiu-se para as portas que davam para o salão. Um sorriso brindou seu rosto, tinha certeza que ele a seguiria.

- Se for embora agora, jamais voltara a me ver... – Ele falou atrás dela.

- O mesmo vale para você – Murmurou brincalhona.

- Não queria viver o improvável essa noite? – Ele a provocou, fazendo com que parasse e fixasse o olhar em seus olhos.

- Como me dará o improvável?

- Me acompanhe e você saberá!

- Eu... Tenho vontade de estar com alguém, mas... Eu estou segura de que encontrarei alguém por ai, tem tanta gente... Alguém que me agrada mais. – Ela sorriu irônica e completou. – Ao menos, me agrada tua forma de beijar! – Admitiu.

- Oh! Então não lhe agrado... – Falou dramático. – Então diga: o que te agradaria fazer esta noite que não pode fazer aqui?

- Passear de gôndola ao luar... Afinal, estou em Veneza e seria um sacrilégio não fazer isso!

- Não é meu estilo... Isso é coisa de turistas! – Argumentou.

- Mas eu sou turista – Replicou ela se afastando. – Posso achar alguém que me leve!

- Eu lhe levo amanhã...

- Mas eu quero agora! – Falou decidida e caminhou lentamente esperando que ele a seguisse.

Mas ele não o fez. Depois de alguns minutos olhava ansiosa para todos os lados a procura daquele sorriso encantador, mas como em um passe de mágica ele havia sumido. Ainda sentia o gosto dele em sua boca, daria tudo para repetir os beijos mais uma vez apenas.

- Procura alguém? – Ouviu uma voz familiar perto dela.

Não conseguiu evitar a satisfação em vê-lo novamente. Ele passou as mãos em sua cintura e a guiou pelo salão de forma possessiva. Ela deixou-se ser conduzida hipnotizada por aquele desconhecido.

Logo, já estavam próximos a uma enorme escadaria. Ele iria levá-la para passear de gôndola. Colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo docente na bochecha. Ele pegou a sua mão e levou até os lábios em um gesto romântico, depois lhe sorriu e sem soltar a mão dela desceu a enorme escadaria.

Uma gôndola, ricamente enfeitada de bordados e cheia de almofadas de veludo, esperava-os na saída. Ele a ajudou a entrar e se acomodar e, com um gesto de cabeça, pediu para o condutor iniciar o passeio.

Ele parecia conhecer muito bem Veneza, pois lhe falou de todos os lugares por onde passavam, das lendas, dos fatos históricos, falou do Palazzo Mocenigo, onde viveu Lorde Byron, do local onde escapou Casanova etc.

Ela estava embevecida com cada palavra dele, fascinada em saber todos os detalhes das histórias que ele lhe contava. Sentia uma verdadeira adoração por aqueles olhos, por aquele sorriso.

Ele tentou lhe tirar a máscara.

- Não... Mantermos o mistério. – E inibiu qualquer tentativa com um beijo que só foi interrompido porque um garçom ofereceu-lhe champanhe e morangos.

- Me diga aonde quer ir agora... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e aproveitou para beijar o pescoço, provocando arrepios. – Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer...

- O amanhã não existe... – Respondeu saboreando um morango. – Leve-me para sua casa... – Falou impaciente.

- Onde está hospedada?

- Quero ir a sua casa...

- Tomaremos café da manhã juntos... – Voltou a beijar o pescoço.

- Não tenho fome.

- Não sabes nada de mim - disse ele então, olhando-a fixamente.

- Sei que desejo estar contigo... E sei que deseja o mesmo... O que mais preciso saber?

- Também estou em um hotel... – A gôndola parou e ele gentilmente a ajudou a sair e ela deixou-se guiar, não manifestou nenhuma reação, seguindo-o cegamente.

Em poucos minutos, ele abriu a porta de um quarto elegantemente decorado, em tons claros e com móveis modernos. Ainda admirando o quarto, sentiu as mãos firmes dele envolvendo sua cintura, em seguida, ele beijou seu pescoço, afastando a alça fina do vestido.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, deslizou os dedos em seu rosto e parou na boca bem feita dele.

- Eu lhe agrado?

- Você nem imagina como... – Sua voz saiu roca e sensual.

- Não tire a máscara... Hoje quero ser somente sua... – Ela falou a abriu a boca, implorando para ser tomada por um beijo.

Ele entendeu o recado, a beijou com violência, suas mãos desceram a procura do zíper do vestido, que ele abriu rapidamente. Ela se afastou um pouco e o vestido caiu, revelando um conjunto sexy de lingerie branco de renda.

- Oh... – Ele não conseguiu evitar o encantamento diante das formas arredondas e proporcionais dela. Aproximou-se e liberou o cabelo dela do grampo, deixando que caísse como uma cascata. – Você é perfeita!

Agilmente livrou-se do casaco e da gravata, e gentilmente a pegou no colo e a depositou na cama, como um cristal que pudesse quebrar com um movimento mais brusco.

Posicionou-se sob aquele corpo maravilhoso e voltou a beijá-la, agora lentamente, saboreando cada momento, como se fosse o último. Afastou-se daqueles lábios macios e centrou seus carinhos no colo, seus dedos procuraram o fecho do sutiã, jogando a peça longe...

Ela sentia um calor quase insuportável tomar conta de seu corpo, ele a beijava com maestria, nem sentiu quando se livrou de seu sutiã... Mas sentiu um tremor quando ele pousou seus lábios em um de seus mamilos, sugando e dando mordidas delicadas, enquanto a outra mão, com o polegar, acariciava o outro seio.

- Eu preciso... Agora!

- Calma... Temos tempo! – Ele falou provocativo, enquanto procurava o outro seio para acarinhar com os lábios.

Ela sentia todo seu corpo ser vítima de pequenos tremores, o prazer que sentia nos braços dele era indescritível. Não queria que nunca mais aquela sensação maravilhosa de plenitude acabasse.

Ele se afastou um pouco, para livrar-se do resto da roupa que ainda usava, ela aproveitou o momento e ficou de joelho na cama, encantada olhando para o corpo maravilhoso de seu acompanhante; não pode deixar de ficar presunçosa – apesar de envergonhada – quando percebeu a reação física dele, consciente de era ela que havia provocado isso.

Ele voltou para a cama, ela o segurou pelos ombros, alisou seus cabelos e começou a beijar seu peito másculo, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por suas coxas musculosas e duras. Com certeza, ele devia fazer algum esporte!

Ele recebeu os carinhos com uma impaciência, sedento de desejo, sedento para possuir aquele corpo, para fazê-la sua. Unicamente sua. As suaves mãos dela pelo seu corpo desapertavam seus institutos mais selvagens. Quando ela acariciou a parte interna da coxa, próximo à sua virilha, ele não conseguiu segurar um gemido e com um movimento brusco fez com ela deitasse novamente na cama, assumindo o controle da situação.

Segurou com firmeza os braços dela e voltou a saborear sua boca, voraz, impaciente. Com sede. Sentia o corpo dela tremer contra o seu, sabia que ela já implorava para que a possuísse, suas mãos soltaram as delas e deslizaram até o ponto de sua feminilidade ainda coberta pela calcinha. Seus dedos ágeis sabiam exatamente onde tocar, onde acariciar, deixando-a totalmente fora de si.

Com uma certa impaciência, ele se livrou do último obstáculo, rasgando a delicada calcinha rendada. Afastou suas pernas. Ela não demonstrava nenhuma resistência, ao contrário, facilitava tudo para ele, pois seu corpo não tinha a mínima vontade de lutar contra o dele. Ao sentir-se tocada em seu local mais intimo, deixou escapar um gemido de prazer, sentiu seu corpo todo pegar fogo, estava a ponto de explodir. Então ele a invadiu...

- Ahhh... – O som saiu de seus lábios.

- Estou lhe machucando...

- Não para, não para...

Os movimentos começaram lentos, mas ela movia-se impaciente fazendo com que ele aumenta-se o ritmo. Então os movimentos foram frenéticos, rápidos, enlouquecedores... Até que ela não conseguiu mais se conter e deixou-se levar pelo momento, deixou-se seu corpo explodir, levando as estrelas.

Ele acompanhou logo o ritmo dela e também deixou seu corpo ser tomado por convulsões incontroláveis e prazerosas...

Sentiu-o desabar sobre seu corpo... Exausto, saciado, apaixonado... Então lhe tirou a máscara. Ele a beijou docemente e também lhe tirou a mascara...

- Te amo... – Falou escorregando para o lado e aninhando o corpo dela junto ao seu.

- Te amo... – Fechou os olhos, satisfeita. – Isso me agradou muito...

- Também a mim... – Acariciou os cabelos dela. – Dorme...

Entrelaçaram as mãos e dormiram ainda embalados pelas sensações despertadas pelo momento vivido...

Quando acordou a primeira coisa que sentiu falta foi do calor do corpo dele ao seu lado. Espreguiçou e sorriu satisfeita.

- Acordou dorminhoca! – Ele falou gracioso. – Já passa das onze... Mas pedi o café para nós!

- Hum... Se pudesse não sairia dessa cama hoje. – Falou procurando algo para se cobrir, vestiu a camisa dele, pois não encontrou nada mais apropriado por ali. – Ou melhor, desse quarto, pois estou faminta

Sentou-se a mesa e serviu-se se suco de laranja – ainda preferia o de abóbora! – e de uma torrada. Deu-se conta que as máscaras pousavam próximas em cima da cômoda e sorriu.

- Adorei a noite... E todos os detalhes... – Falou extasiada quando ele pegou sua mão ao se juntar a ela para o café.

- Também adorei...

Sorriu, mas logo se lembrou de algo e franziu o cenho.

- Por que se atrasou? Você sabia o quanto eu queria ir ao baile com você! – Fez um biquinho. - Já basta essa reunião no meio da nossa lua de mel, Harry!

- Desculpe... A reunião se estendeu mais do que imaginei. Não sei como o ministério italiano soube da nossa presença, cuidamos tanto para não vazar onde passaríamos nossa lua de mel... Viemos de avião trouxa, ficamos em hotéis trouxas... – Tentou se desculpar. – O ministro, como pedido de desculpas por essa pequena interrupção, ofereceu a casa dele em Toscana para o final de semana. Espero que não se importe, mas aceite Gina.

- Dizem que Toscana é linda! – Sorriu. - Vamos fechar com chave de ouro nossa lua de mel... Queria ficar por aqui para sempre. Mas sei que não podemos!

- Foi isso que pensei! Também não queria ir embora! – Harry sorriu aliviado.

- Como me encontrou no baile?

– Bom, quando cheguei aqui, como a gente combinou, você já tinha ido ao baile... Me arrumei bem rápido e fui atrás de você. – Harry deu um sorriso maroto e seus olhos brilharam. – Te encontrei quando você estava indo para a varanda, com aquele bando de marmanjos babando em você – seus olhos esmeraldas viraram fogo, corroídos pelo ciúme - e fui atrás antes que eu lançasse um _crucius_ nos infelizes... Bom, não era minha intenção fazer aquele joguinho por muito tempo... Mas as palavras saíram da minha boca e você deu corda...

Gina deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Adorei ...Só tem uma coisa... – Gina ficou séria de repente. – Você foi muito romântico com uma "desconhecida"!

- Ahhh... E você deu bola para um "desconhecido"... – Harry fez uma careta. – Deixou que "Ele" a beijasse, nem mostrou resistência...

- É... – Gina levantou-se e sentou-se de frente, no colo do marido, travando suas pernas nos quadris de Harry. – O "desconhecido" tinha uma boca tão gostosa... E ele sabia me agradar...

- Bom, a "desconhecida" era irresistível... Mencionei a suavidade e a maciez do corpo dela? – disse, passando a ponta dos dedos na extensão da coluna de Gina, que gemeu involuntariamente - E ela também sabia me agradar...

Harry afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu no rosto de Gina e a beijou com paixão, acomodando-a melhor em seu colo e, sem interromper o beijo, levantou-se e se encaminhando para a cama.

N/B: Ahhhh, que lindo, Day! Um momento perfeito para uma lua de mel! Veneza, fantasia, amor regado a luxuria e entrega! Simplesmente perfeito! Beijos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

Pessoal... adorei escrever esse capítulo, é sem dúvida alguma o meu preferido! Deixe-me levar por toda a fantasia que sempre tive sobre Veneza. Pela minha organização, não iria postar esse capítulo, deveria ter escrito pelo menos dois com a temática do Dia dos pais, mas não rolou, minha cabeça só conseguia imaginar esse capítulo... Mas prometo que logo teremos dois capítulos família, sem nc (talvez implícitas, já que não resisto). Confesso, também que adoro o cenário da Itália, ainda vou conhecer, por enquanto me satisfaço com a Serra Gaúcha ou qual as cidades da Quarta Colônia, que fica pertinho da minha casa! A cena foi inspirada em um livro que estava lendo, a história é totalmente diferente, mas os protagonistas se conhecem em uma festa em Veneza (não tinha máscara, é que não me contive), então pensei em trazê-la para o mundo HP, como DM é vinculada a Incrível Força do Amor, e na lá eles passaram a lua de mel na Itália, uni o útil ao agradável... Espero que tenham gostando do "suspense" de quem era os desconhecidos, procurei cuidar durante todo o texto para não deixar nenhuma pista de quem seriam... Próximo capítulo, ainda sem previsão, quero me dedicar aos últimos capítulos de Incrível, mas não deixem de acompanhar o Bebê Potter, essa fic é atualizada semanalmente. Beijos... adoro vocês!

Beijinhose mais beijinhos para:

PEDRO HENRIQUE FREITAS (tens razão Pedro, sobre ler uma resposta do comentário, kkkk)

MARININHA POTTER ( mas nc HG pode né!),

JOANA ( obrigada, fico muito emocionada com seus elogios!)

GINNY M. W. POTTER e EVINY ( continuem lendo e comentando, bjs!)

VALEU! DAIANA


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41 – Jogue a culpa nos... hormônios!**

Hermione estava furiosa. Caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala, olhava para a lareira, para a porta e para o relógio novamente.

- Filho da... – Não completou, sua sogra não merecia aquela ofensa. – Infeliz!

Outra olhada no relógio. Onze horas! Onze! Onde Rony havia se metido?

Respirou fundo. Subiu devagar os degraus da escada e dirigiu-se ao quarto da filha que dormia tranquilamente. Tinha vontade de pegar a menina e sumir. Ele levaria um tremendo susto quando chegasse em casa e não encontrasse a mulher e a filha.

Conferiu o sono da menina e sentou-se na poltrona exausta. Porque estava agindo assim? Sendo tão dramática, tão exagerada só por causa de um atraso!

Quantas vezes Rony havia se atrasado para o jantar? Inúmeras! E, em todas às vezes, ele a avisara. E hoje não foi diferente, no final da tarde, ele a chamou a lareira dizendo que tinham tido uma emergência em Azkaban, por isso se atrasaria para o jantar e era bem provável que chegaria de madrugada.

Lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto. Raiva e remorso se misturavam. Rony era maravilhoso, excelente marido, excelente pai. Tinham alguns problemas, mas era normal, algumas brigas resultavam em alguns dias sem se falarem, em alguns objetos de decoração quebrados, e em uma única vez ela lhe deu um bofetada como reação, Rony lhe prensou contra a parede e lhe beijou com violência, rasgou a roupa que usava... Terminaram na cama, ou melhor, no chão. Normalmente, suas brigas sempre terminavam na cama, quantas camisolas e lingeries foram rasgadas? Perdeu a conta.

Rose se mexeu, mas continuou dormindo. Desde que engravidou da menina, as brigas tinham diminuído muito, na verdade, tinham mudado de teor. Antes, brigavam por ciúmes bobo dele e dela, por causa da roupa que ela usava, por que ele se atrasou para um compromisso, porque discordavam do cardápio de jantar, da cor que pintariam a casa, para onde viajariam nas férias, que ele estava trabalhado demais, que ela estava trabalhando demais...

Mas a partir do dia que Rose entrou na vida deles, Rony evitava ao extremo qualquer motivo de discussão, sempre cedia as vontades de Hermione, depois que a menina nasceu, discordavam a maioria das vezes do que se tratava da educação da filha: Hermione dizia que ele mimava Rose demais e ele dizia que ela estava sendo muito rigorosa, mas depois de algumas horas acabavam chegando a um ponto comum.

Mas hoje, porque mesmo ficou tão irritada com o atraso de Rony! Ah, havia planejado um jantar romântico, afinal era aniversário de Rony e ela queria lhe contar sobre o bebê que estava a caminho. Planejou a noite nos mínimos detalhes, fazia tempo que não tinham um momento romântico. Tinham um bebê de dois anos, estavam sempre tão envolvidos em seus trabalhos, que haviam deixado o romantismo de lado. A rotina do casamento podia ser cruel.

Foi por isso que pensou em algo diferente para contar para o marido que estava grávida. Segurou-se, ainda não sabia como, por três semanas, só para dar esse presente de aniversário para ele e na última hora ele lhe diz que precisa trabalhar.

- Aff... – Levantou-se da poltrona e saiu do quarto da filha. Tirou o vestido negro, de seda curto e se enfiou em uma camisola de algodão que parecia um saco de batatas.

Rony adorava quando ela se vestia de negro, dizia que o contraste com sua pele branca era muito excitante. Fez uma traça nos cabelos, sabia que ele não gostava quando ela prendia o cabelo assim.

_- Gosto de seus cabelos soltos... De me perder em seus cachos... – Ele sempre falava quando a via com os cabelos presos. _

Emburrada, ela se enfiou debaixo do edredom. Sabia que seu mau humor e a raiva do marido eram culpa, pelo menos, setenta por cento, dos hormônios alterados por causa da gravidez e Rony era a sua principal vítima.

Ouviu um barulho. Ele devia estar chegando. Acomodou-se na cama, fechou os olhos para ele achar que ela estava dormindo. Ouviu os passos no corredor, depois a porta do quarto de Rose sendo aberta, poucos minutos depois, a porta de seu quarto foi aberta com todo o cuidado.

Ele se dirigiu para o banheiro e ela sentou-se na cama e tratou de iluminar o quarto. Queria que Rony visse seu descontentamento.

- Oi amor, achei que estava dormindo, não quis lhe acordar. – Rony falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ouvi você chegando... – Falou de mau humor, olhou o relógio e admirou-se que já era mais de duas horas da manhã. – Demorou...

- Er... Vou tomar uma ducha rapidinho...

Mas antes que ele se desse por conta, Hermione já estava de pé ao seu lado, fez uma careta ao sentir um cheiro forte e doce de perfume.

- Que cheiro é esse? – Hermione pegou a jaqueta do marido e começou a cheirar. – Não me lembro de Azkaban cheira a perfume de quinta. Ronald...

Hermione fixou o olhar em uma mancha rosada na gola da camisa de Rony.

- Eu posso explicar... – Rony deu um passo para trás diante do olhar assassino que Hermione lhe lançou.

- Acho bom... – Hermione tentava evitar que as lágrimas escorressem, tremia descontroladamente diante de algumas imagens que teimavam em se formar em sua mente.

- Sabe o Tony, auror, sabe como ele é, fanfarrão, festeiro, organizou uma festa surpresa para mim! Hermione eu não sabia, juro... Ele falou para todos que era uma emergência em Azkaban, PARA TODOS, pergunta para o Harry! Foi surpresa até para ele... - Rony suspirou. – Fomos para o caldeirão furado, não queria ficar, mas como era meu aniversário, estavam todos meus amigos lá... Puxa, não dava para ir embora. Pretendia ficar só um pouquinho, mas começamos a conversar, beber, perdi a noção do horário e quando já estava vindo embora, na saída me esbarrei... – Rony respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Me esbarrei sem querer em uma garota, nunca a vi na minha vida, precisei segura-la para não cair, ela perdeu o equilíbrio... Por isso o batom na minha camisa... Harry tá de prova! Hermione fala alguma coisa!

- Eu preparei o jantar... – Hermione falou indignada. – Um jantar especial Ronald! Para comemorar seu aniversário, coloquei Rose para dormir cedo, queria ficar com você hoje, só nos dois... Queria lhe contar que... – Hermione sentiu um forte enjôo e levou a mão à boca, não queria que ele percebesse que não estava bem, por isso ficou de costas para ele.

- Hermione... – Rony se aproximou dela. – tudo bem?

- Seus amigos fizeram uma festa, que bom! Eu vou dormir... – Hermione voltou para cama. – Tome seu banho, não quero sentir esse cheiro de perfume barato...

- Mione... Eu sinto muito!

- Seus amigos são mais importantes que sua mulher e sua filha... – Hermione sufocou as lágrimas. – Jantamos amanhã!

Encolheu-se na cama e cobriu-se até a cabeça com o edredom. Não era o fim do mundo, porque estava sendo tão dramática afinal? No seu último aniversário, saiu para jantar somente com suas amigas, outra noite foi a uma boate trouxa com Gina, Angelina e Luna, divertiu-se muito, nem sentiu falta de Rony.

Rony também já havia saído só com os amigos e ela nunca tinha feito uma cena de ciúmes para cheirar a roupa dele! Com certeza, eram esses malditos hormônios da gravidez que a estavam deixando tão sensível.

- Desgraçado! – Mas essa noite era especial. Tinha esperado tanto para contar sobre o bebê, imaginou a carinha dele diante da noticia.

Se bem que era bem provável que Rony já devia estar desconfiado, seus seios já estavam maiores e mais sensíveis, um volume pequeno já podia ser notado em seu ventre. Seu humor não andava dos melhores, sem falar dos enjôos matinais; mas como sempre acordava antes de Rony, conseguia esconder, correndo para o banheiro do quarto de hospedes, também tinha os cheiros, só de sentir um cheiro mais forte, diferente, seu estomago reagia, andava sempre tão cansada. Na gravidez de Rose não se lembrava desses sintomas, eles estavam ali, mas passaram despercebidos já que ela levou um bom tempo para descobrir a gravidez.

Já estava quase dormindo, quando sentiu o peso dele no colchão.

- Hermione... – Ele falou com a voz baixa. – Sei que você não tá dormindo...

Silêncio.

- Hermione, eu já pedi desculpas... Droga! O que você queria que eu fizesse, fosse mal educado e não prestigiasse a festa que meus amigos fizeram para mim?

- Talvez ter dito que sua mulher o esperava em casa com um jantar especial... – Ela resmungou.

- Você não me avisou que era um jantar especial... – Ela não o avisou, mas ele sabia, pois ela foi muito clara no café da manhã, quando disse que tinha uma surpresa para a noite. Ele esqueceu. Esqueceu quando viu a festa que os amigos haviam lhe preparado. – Hermione, eu sei que errei! Mas não fica assim, odeio quando você fica brigada comigo, quando você se afasta de mim na cama...

E foi se aproximando, Hermione tentou escapar, mas se fugisse mais, cairia da cama.

- Ronald, porque não dorme no outro quarto... Ainda estou sentido um cheiro estranho e estou ficando enjoada!

- Hermione Jean Granger Weasley... Você está sugerindo que eu não durma na minha cama? – Rony praticamente gritou, sentou-se cama e obrigou Hermione a encará-lo. – Pelo amor de Merlin, nós já tivemos brigas piores e não me lembro de ter ido dormir em outro lugar...

- Eu, eu estou enjoada com esse perfume... – Ela falou quase chorando e voltando a se encolher na cama.

Rony levantou-se, catou as roupas que estava usando antes e saiu do quarto. Minutos depois voltou a ocupar seu lugar na cama.

- Pronto... As roupas não estão mais aqui! – Falou furioso.

- Ah! Levou para a lavanderia?

- Não! Joguei na lareira! – Falou. – Viraram cinzas! Satisfeita! Agora você pode dormir...

- Não precisa ser tão radical... Era só colocar no banheiro. – Falou usando um tom mais suave. – Rony, eu sei que exagerei... Mas, realmente eu fiquei magoada. Eu não ando me sentido bem ultimamente...

- Sei! – Sua voz saiu ríspida. Sabia que tinha errado, estava consciente disso, mas Hermione estava pintando o quadro com tintas fortes e não era para tanto. – É melhor dormirmos!

Ele socou com uma certa violência o travesseiro e se acomodou para dormir. Hermione sentou na cama e cruzou os braços.

- Ronald... – Hermione falou chorosa. – Você nem perguntou o motivo de eu não estar me sentido bem...

- TPM... – Ele falou sem olhar para ela. – Por vezes você fica insuportável mesmo!

- Não é TPM! – Como ele ainda não havia percebido? Rony podia ser desatento, mas viviam juntos, ele até comentou que ela tinha ganhado peso, insinuou uma gravidez. – Não acredito que você não...

- Que eu não o que? Bom, sinto informar, querida, mas meu mundo não gira somente em torno de você! – Falou virando para o lado e observando pelo canto do olho Hermione zangada. – Hermione, definitivamente, eu não quero continuar essa discussão...

- Mas eu quero! – Falou decidida, detestava quando ele a tratava assim. – Ronald...

- Eu não quero mais discutir Hermione! – Rony sentou-se na cama e olhou demoradamente para ela, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia em seu rosto e falou com a voz sensual. – Eu quero terminar essa discussão de uma forma bem mais interessante... Não gosto de dormir brigado com você, sem sentir o seu calor na cama...

- Não quero! Não quero terminar essa discussão e muito terminar do jeito que você tá imaginando!

- Querida... – Sentiu o olhar dela sobre seu peito nu, já que normalmente dormia sem camiseta. – Você fica incrivelmente atraente bravinha, desde que éramos crianças, por isso sempre gostei de implicar com você. – Hermione mexeu-se inquieta na cama e fechou os botões do decote da camisola. – E, essa camisola pode até ser mais tentadora do que um de seus lingeries maravilhosos...

- Estou magoada com você! Não tente me seduzir! – Hermione voltou a deitar-se na cama e puxou as cobertas até o queixo. – É melhor dormir mesmo!

- Eu não quero dormir... – Rony se aproximou mais de Hermione e começou a desmanchar a trança que ela havia feito.

- Não! – Sua voz saiu fraca. O toque dele em seu cabelo era algo singelo e ao mesmo tempo afrodisíaco.

Rony não havia encostado um dedo em seu corpo e ela já necessitava do dele que chegava a doer. Apertou as pernas com força, como se o gesto fosse impedir de sentir o que estava sentido. Malditos hormônios!

Rony roçou sua perna na de Hermione, fazendo com que a camisola subisse um pouco. Ela estava rígida, não mexia um músculo, ele se aproximou mais, afastou os cabelos dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tem certeza? – O corpo de Hermione tremeu e ele sorriu com arrogância, beijou o pescoço dela e começou a desabotoar os pequenos botões da camisola, Hermione apertou os lábios sufocando um gemido. – Seu corpo está dizendo o contrário...

- Hum... – Hermione não queria ceder, mas ele ali tão próximo era impossível ir contra a natureza, ainda mais com seus hormônios tão desequilibrados.

Na gravidez de Rose, sua libido não ficou tão alterada, não no início da gravidez, se bem que eles não haviam feito amor até ela completar quatro meses. Tinham medo, mesmo a medibruxo dizendo que não havia perigo, mas como tinha tido um pequeno sangramento, acharam melhor evitar até ter certeza que não havia riscos.

Mas nessa gravidez a coisa toda estava muito diferente. Bastava ele lhe tocar, para desejá-lo. Estava magoada com Rony, numa situação normal jamais se entregaria a ele assim tão fácil. Seu corpo estava lhe traindo. Mas não se entregaria sem luta!

- Rony, não estou brincando! Eu não quero! – Falou decidida, tentando se afastar.

Se não fosse o reflexo rápido de Rony a segurando com força pela cintura ela teria caído da cama quando tentou se afastar.

- Vai se machucar Hermione, e não queremos isso! – Ele falou protetor a puxando para o centro da cama. – Você ia cair de barriga e não seria bom para o...

Hermione nem deu atenção para as palavras de Rony, desistiu de ir contra seu desejo, seu corpo... Inclinou-se um pouco e o beijou com sofreguidão.

Rony levou alguns segundos para se entregar ao beijo também, e fazia isso de propósito, só para deixá-la mais impaciente, mais ansiosa, mais dependente dele. Sabia que Hermione jamais se entregaria a ele estando magoada, e o pior, ele tinha que admitir, com razão. Mas também sabia que ela andava mais sensível aos seus toques devido aos hormônios em ebulição, por causa da gravidez.

Claro! Sabia que ela estava grávida, mas ela ainda não havia lhe falado nada, então achou que devia se fazer de desentendido. Mas os sinais estavam ali. Os enjôos matinais, a instabilidade do humor, os seios mais volumosos, o ventre que já dava sinais da presença do bebê... Estava percebendo isso nas últimas duas semanas.

Suspeitou que a confirmação do novo bebê viesse hoje à noite. E, ele falhou! Mas, realmente, não tinha como escapar da festa surpresa organizada pelos amigos. Compraria um lindo presente para Hermione, uma jóia ou um livro, não desculparia a falha com ela... Mas como ela andava sensível, ganharia alguns pontos a seu favor.

Mas sabia que estava em vantagem, em outra situação Hermione jamais iria se entregar a ele, não quando estava magoada come ele!

Hermione soltou os lábios de Rony e ao perceber o sorriso arrogante, bufou de raiva pela sua fraqueza. Porque estava sendo tão fraca?

Ele riu abertamente e buscou os lábios dela para outro beijo. Hermione não protestou, não adiantava. O beijo imediatamente alastrou o desejo por todo seu corpo. Os lábios dele sugavam os dela com um desejo desenfreado, a língua dele solicitava a dela de forma exigente. Hermione retribuía o beijo da melhor forma, não queria que terminasse, quando sentia que ele ia se afastar ela intensifica os movimentos em uma gostosa brincadeira erótica.

As mãos dele passeavam por todo seu corpo, levando, por onde passavam, a camisola; seu cérebro não funcionava, só seguia as ordens dele... Rony sussurrou algo para ela levantar os braços, ela obedeceu e rapidamente a camisola foi jogada para algum canto qualquer do quarto. Rony voltou a acariciar suas pernas, seus carinhos urgentes demonstravam claramente a falta de controle.

Hermione alisava suas costas, parou quando esbarrou no tecido da calça de pijama. Com um movimento lento e agonizante, começou a tirar a peça da roupa, sabia que ele não estava usando nada por debaixo da calça, normalmente, ele não usava nada para dormir. Ela acariciou calmamente o bumbum dele, sentiu a ereção dele contra suas coxas. Apertou os lábios e ousou um carinho mais intimo, passando os dedos cuidadosamente na região e depois apertou possessivamente.

Rony estremeceu com o carinho. Realmente, os hormônios de Hermione estavam descontrolados, pois ela nunca toma a iniciativa em um carinho mais íntimo, e sempre ele que insinua algo guiando suas mãos... Mas não era ele que iria reclamar. Beijou os bicos delicados dos seios dela, depois os sugou, um de cada vez. Os gemidos de Hermione ficaram intensos, ávidos...

Ela inclinou o corpo como em um convite... Ele chegou exatamente aonde ela mais ansiava, ainda sob o pano fino da calcinha fez movimentos circulares com o dedo. Hermione choramingou com o prazer que o toque dele lhe proporcionava. Ele impacientemente rasgou o frágil tecido e afastou as pernas dela para acomodar-se entre elas.

Rony a agarrou pelos quadris e a pressionou, penetrando-a. Uma sensação maravilhosa lhe invadiu, era algo tão bom que ela sentiu lágrimas de puro desejo arderem nos olhos.

- Mi... Você se encaixa perfeitamente em mim. – Ele murmurou enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dela, perdendo em seus cachos.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a voz não saiu. Ao contrário, deixou escapar um grito de prazer... Enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, mordeu os lábios até sentir o gosto de sangue, não iria gritar novamente.

A cada nova investida dele, o prazer aumentava mais e mais, sentia todo seu corpo tremer... Ate que ela explodiu e não conseguiu segurar um grito de puro êxtase.

Rony apertou mais os quadris dela quando sentiu a explosão do corpo de sua mulher, ficou imóvel contra ela e em seguida também deixou-se envolver por ondas inebriantes de prazer.

Segundos, talvez minutos... O tempo era insignificante. Ficaram ali presos naquele êxtase primitivo, só se ouvia a respiração ainda ofegante de ambos. Mesmo depois que o prazer diminuiu, ele não se moveu, queria ficar assim para sempre. Mais logo se deu conta que era muito pesado para ela e então rolou para o lado e puxou Hermione para junto de si.

Hermione relaxou em seus braços por alguns instantes, mas logo se afastou.

- Ainda estou furiosa com você, Ronald...

- Aham... Imagina se não estivesse! – Rony falou irônico. – Mas não estou reclamando.

- Não estou... Ah, deixa para lá! – Era melhor não tentar justificar seu comportamento. – Malditos hormônios!

- Eu adoro quando seus hormônios ficam assim... Alterados! – Falou indo de encontro ao corpo de Hermione, tocando os seios dela, deu um sorriso debochado ao perceber a reação dela. – Seu corpo todo reage imediatamente ao meu toque, não negue Hermione... Você me deseja...

- Eu... Hum... – Hermione fechou os olhos. – Sim... Sempre...

Ele pousou a mão na barriga dela de forma possessiva.

- Desculpe... – Ele beijou os cabelos dela. – Sei que você queria falar sobre o bebê...

- Sim... – Deu um longo suspiro. – Terá trabalho Sr. Weasley para conseguir o meu perdão...

- Jura?

- Meus hormônios estão loucos nessa gravidez... – Hermione soltou uma gargalhada. – Não sei se você vai dar conta!

- Tenho certeza que darei! - Rony começou a beijar seu pescoço. – Ah, bom, essa atividade toda não fará mal para o bebê?

- E claro que não... Ah, desde quando você sabe?

- Comecei a desconfiar há duas semanas mais ou menos... – Agora beijava seu colo, Hermione gemia baixinho. – é o melhor presente de aniversario que alguém já meu deu... Obrigada Mi!

- Estou cansada dessa conversa... – Hermione fez com que Rony deita-se e subiu em cima dele... Como lhe disse, você terá muito trabalho...

Rony prendeu o cabelo de Hermione, segurando-a pela nuca, e a encarou, de maneira intensa.

- Só para constar... Meu mundo não gira em torno de você... Você é meu mundo, fui claro? – E a beijou, forte e sôfrego, deixando seus lábios ainda mais inchados, dando início a uma nova onda de doces momentos.

N/B: Eu não sei quem é mais turrão... O Ruivo ou a morena! Mas, após a discussão... Morgana! O que foi essa reconciliação? Faz calor, muito calor aqui em Sampa após isso... Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

Pessoal... Primeiro, desculpem a demora em atualizar fic, não era minha intenção atrasar tanto. Queria postar dois capítulos, mas essa semana foi impossível finalizar dois. Prometo me dedicar mais a DM e não demorar tanto para atualizar, principalmente, depois que finalizar Bebê Potter e Incrível. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, acho que ficou legal, pelo menos eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Não tenho previsão para postar novos capítulos, por isso não me abandonem... Beijos!

Beijinhos especiais para...

Marininha Potter,

Pedro Henrique Freitas,

Gigi Potter,

Joana,

Grazzy Cullen Potter,

Bibiska Radcliffe,

Mickky.

Obrigada, valeu pessoal! Daiana


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 – Diferente e provocante**

- Senhor!

Pegou a taça de hidromel e ignorou o elfo que lhe ofereceu.

- Boa noite!

Respondeu com um sorriso irônico, não parou para conversar, sabia que era o desejo do velho bruxo, mas não estava com a menor vontade de trocar amenidades com velhos chatos e pedantes que sempre gostavam de recordar a péssima história recente de sua família. Continuou circulando pelo salão.

Seu rosto mostrava que já estava de saco cheio daquela festa. Sua mandíbula doía, devido ao sorriso forçado que havia plantado no rosto. Automaticamente respondia aos cumprimentos, mas não ficava mais de cinco minutos ao lado daquelas pessoas enfadonhas.

Por que mesmo estava ali? Ah, depois de tudo que aconteceu, o nome Malfoy ficou um tanto mal visto na sociedade bruxa. Mesmo depois de anos, era difícil não ver olhares tortos e cheios de reprovação em sua direção.

_Hipócritas! _Quem aquela gente pensava que era para julgá-lo dessa forma? Muitos que estavam ali, reunidos naquele salão, havia sido cúmplices de Voldemort, alguns mais ativos, outros tão discretos que nunca houve alguma prova que os ligassem ao Lorde, mas ele sabia, afinal seus pais e até ele próprio foram bem íntimos de Voldemort.

Ele tinha conhecimento de todas as famílias bruxas que haviam simpatizado com a causa das Trevas; é claro que agora muitas negavam. Ele não achava isso errado, era simplesmente um instinto de sobrevivência. Ele mesmo havia se humilhado para conseguir reerguer o nome Malfoy no mundo empresarial bruxo.

Era uma tarefa árdua, mas os resultados estavam sendo positivos. O principal era deixar claro que seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, não tinha mais nenhuma ligação com seus negócios... Nem com sua vida! Era seu pai, sua família... Também tinha a mãe... Mas depois de tudo, inevitavelmente, ele se afastou dos pais.

Viam-se poucos, duas ou uma vez por ano, alguns cartões frios de Natal e aniversário e nada mais... A mãe até que tentou, e por ela se sacrificou, mas o pai sempre o julgava, dizia que poderia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse... Se ele não fosse...

- Senhor? – Trocou a taça vazia por outra cheia.

Talvez estivesse na hora de ir embora. Já havia feito os contatos necessários para sua empresa. _Sim! _Pensou resoluto, hora de ir...

- Ops! – Seu caro traje de gala estava encharcado de hidromel. – Aiii, desculpe-me...

- Mas... Você... Desgraça! – Esbravejou.

- Posso dar um jeito... – Ouviu uma voz doce, ligeiramente tensa. – Só preciso lembrar-me do feitiço de limpeza...

- Eu resolvo! - Falou rispidamente, com medo de um estrago maior. Apontou a varinha para a roupa e rapidamente estava tudo em ordem. – Viu! Novo em folha!

Levantou o rosto e seus olhos depararam em um par de olhos azuis, puxando para um tom de violeta... Continuou olhando para aquele rosto, algo chamava muito sua atenção. Uma boca rosada e carnuda, que tremia levemente. Uma vasta cabeleira castanha clara, quase loira, emoldura aquele rosto... Ele a conhecia, só não conseguia lembrar.

- Desculpe, sou tão desastrada! – Ela falou ficando levemente vermelha.

Ele continuou observando-a. O cabelo que ia até quase a cintura, o pescoço esguio, os seios fartos, as curvas arredondas, as pernas longas... Percebeu que ela sabia que estava sendo observada e ficou mais corada.

- Hum... – Ela pigarreou. – Astória... Astória Greengarss... Draco, você não deve lembrar-se de mim...

Ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Não era como aquelas garotas magras, quase esqueléticas, que ele saia... Ela tinha onde pegar... Sua mente estava pregando peças com ele e o pior seu corpo estava reagindo. Droga, não era nenhum adolescente que não controlava seus hormônios, mas precisava tomar novamente o controle da situação ou iria passar por uma situação constrangedora.

- Desculpe... Mas eu realmente não me lembro de você, apesar de suas feições não serem estranhas para mim. – Falou dando um sorriso sincero; fazia tanto tempo que não sorria assim.

- Sonserina, Hogwarts... – Ele balançou a cabeça negando. – Sou irmã da Dafne.. . Ela era de seu ano na escola, eu entrei dois anos depois... Com certeza não se lembra de mim, eu era bastante insignificante naquela época... Também estive em sua casa em algumas festas...

_Sim! _Naquela festa na casa dos Malfoys há anos atrás; ela lembra que Draco a olhou com reprovação, com desprezo, nem percebeu que ela estava chorando...

Tinha quatorze anos e parecia uma tábua, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, algumas espinhas e aparelho nos dentes... Nem parecia irmã de Dafne, tão linda, tão perfeita, tão glamorosa.. Via o jeito que Draco e os outros garotos olhavam para a irmã... Até seus pais não a percebiam... Ouviu sem querer a conversa do pai com Lucius Malfoy, estavam pensando em casar Draco com Dafne.

- Dafne é perfeita para seu filho, Lucius! Imagine os netos que teremos... – Os dois riram em aprovação. – Coloco toda minha esperança em Dafne para manter o sangue puro da nossa família, pois vai ser difícil achar um bom casamento para Astória...

Não aguentou ouvir o resto da conversa e saiu correndo... Sabia que seus pais a viam como um nada, mas ouvir o pai comentando com os outros doía mais do que podia imaginar...

Mais isso foi há tempos! Vendo o jeito que Draco a observava, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de satisfação, sentiu um calor em seu corpo, seus seios reagiram ao olhar demorado dele; cruzou os braços sobre os seios.

- Sim... Irmã de Dafne! Como ela está? – Draco procurou ser simpático, mas realmente não se lembrava dela. Ela devia ter mudado muito, pois ele jamais esqueceria uma mulher com aquele corpo...

- Dafne está morando na França, casou há dois anos. – Ela respondeu indiferente. – Acho que está bem, não mantemos muito contato...

_Dafne! _Se tivesse sido diferente, teriam se casado. Um casamento arranjado, de conveniência, como muitos em famílias puro sangue. Mas depois da guerra, o nome Malfoy era sinônimo de desgraça, os Greengrass declinaram do compromisso. É claro, ninguém queria ser associado aos principais cúmplices de Lorde Voldemort.

Dafne era bonita, inteligente, daria uma perfeita esposa. Mas ele ficou aliviado quando não precisou cumprir a palavra do pai. Queria uma esposa, filhos... Quando chegasse à hora pensaria nisso...

Voltou à atenção para a mulher a sua frente. Ela era uma tentação. Seu corpo reagia... Tinha vontade de agarrá-la, acariciar aqueles cabelos, beijar aquela boca... _Draco! Contenha-se... _ Nenhuma mulher havia mexido tanto com ele.

- Eu já estava de saída... Essas festas são... – Ela calou-se, ia dizer chatas, mas deu-se conta que um dos anfitriões estava próximo a ela.

- Ah, encontrei você! – Zacarias Smith falou colocando a mão possessivamente na cintura de Astória. – Malfoy, quanto tempo não?

- Smith... – Novamente o sorriso forçado voltou, mas logo se desfez ao notar que Astória estava incomodada com o gesto de Zacarias.

- Eu já vou embora! Diga adeus a seus pais por mim Zac. – Astória tirou delicadamente a mão de Zacarias de sua cintura e afastou-se.

- Eu a levo! – Zacarias falou.

- Não! – Astória quase gritou. – Imagina, Zac, a festa é na sua casa... E eu já estou bem grandinha e posso ir sozinha!

- Eu a acompanho. – Draco falou. – Já está na minha hora mesmo!

- Er... Bom... – Zacarias não parecia satisfeito. – Querida, você não poderia esperar uma hora, trinta minutos, realmente eu preciso trocar algumas palavras com um Conselheiro...

- Eu estou exausta Zac! – Astória comentou. – Posso muito bem ir sozinha, fico agradecida Draco, mas realmente, não precisa!

- Eu a acompanho... – Draco repetiu. – Será um prazer.

O sorriso que ele deu foi cativante, quebrando qualquer resistência dela. Murmurou algo sobre pegar o seu casaco e despediu-se rapidamente de Zacarias.

Desde que havia voltado para Londres, há pouco mais de um ano, seus pais insistiam em uma aproximação maior e mais intima dela com Zacarias Smith. Os Greengrass tinham um nome, mas estavam completamente falidos. Os Smith tinham nome e ouro. Combinação _mágica_.

No momento que sua irmã havia ido embora para casar com um pintor francês, contrariando os pais, a esperança deles havia se voltado para Astória. Zacarias Smith era um bom partido, mas Astória o achava irritante e esnobe, não fazia nada para incentivá-lo, mas parecia que ele não se tocava disso.

- Realmente, eu posso ir sozinha! – Ela falou enquanto caminhavam para fora da mansão e ganhando a rua.

- Faço questão! – Draco falou de uma forma tão segura, que ela não ousou insistir. – Onde você mora?

- Ah, Londres... – Falou a rua e o número do prédio.

- Não mora com seus pais? – Ele questionou.

- Desde que voltei dos EUA, moro sozinha!

- América! O que foi fazer lá? – Ele parecia interessado em sua vida e ela se viu falando sem nenhuma reserva.

- Sou diplomata, fui para lá depois da escola, voltei quando Dafne casou... Agora, trabalho no Ministério, na organização e recepção de delegações estrangeiras... – Ela completou.

– Podemos aparatar aqui! – Ele a conduziu para aparatarem na frente do prédio dela. – Em casa... Pode dize para o seu namorado que chegou sem nenhum arranhão...

- Zacarias não é meu namorado... Nem vai ser! – Ela subiu os primeiros degraus da escada e voltou para olhar para ele. – Quer entrar?

Jamais convidaria um homem para entrar em sua casa. Mas sentia certo triunfo ao ver Draco a olhando daquele jeito. Só de saber que ele deveria ter se casado com sua irmã...

Dafne nunca questionou o futuro casamento, ficou aliviada quando os pais disseram que ela não iria casar com Draco, afinal não queria seu nome associado aos Malfoys, não depois de tudo... Já havia elencado uma lista de maridos em potencial, quando conheceu Pierre e se apaixonou perdidamente...

Ela, Astória, não iria casar com Zacarias só porque os pais queriam. Não ia mesmo e já havia dito isso várias vezes a eles, mas eles a ignoravam, como sempre faziam... Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios ao pensar que Draco Malfoy nunca seria bem visto pelos seus pais...

- Um chá para encerrar a noite! – Ela falou provocante, sabia e gostava do poder que seu corpo exercia sobre os homens.

Para uma adolescente sem graça, que vivia a sombra da linda irmã, ter se transformado em uma linda mulher era algo maravilhoso. Podia ser errado, mas ela gostava de usar esse poder a seu favor.

Draco a seguiu sem dizer uma palavra. Estava enfeitiçado por aquela mulher. Deseja-a, precisa dela... Sim, precisava disso, ou nunca mais teria sossego na vida. Tinha que tê-la, antes que virasse uma obsessão. Era algo físico, depois de uns beijos, sexo, ela seria só mais uma... Como as outras mulheres que ele havia tido. Era só atração física, tentou se convencer.

Chegaram ao apartamento, pequeno, mas elegante e confortável. Ela se dirigiu à cozinha e rapidamente voltou com duas canecas fumegantes, oferecendo-lhe uma.

- Eu não quero nada além de você... — Ele sussurrou em um tom rouco de voz.

Astória deu um longo gole em seu chá, mesmo estando quente. Na verdade, ela estava se sentido queimando. O que estava acontecendo? Nenhum homem havia mexido tanto com ela.

_Uma noite! Uma aventura! O que há de errado nisso!_ Pensou. Sempre foi tão certinha, e o que ganhou? Nada. Nem o orgulho dos pais ela conseguiu conquistar. Foi uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts no seu ano, teve excelentes notas no NIEM e no NOMS, passou nas primeiras provas para diplomata, era muito competente em seu trabalho...

Mas, em se tratando de homens, sempre foi um desastre, na adolescência sofreu por causa de sua aparência, depois quando os homens começaram a percebê-la só queriam sexo, o único que parecia diferente, caiu de amores por sua irmã assim que conheceu, não precisou de uma semana para Dafne fugir com Pierre para casarem... Pelo menos eles eram felizes...

Olhou para Draco, sim ele queria sexo, e o que havia de errado nisso? Ela também queria... Porque não com ele, afinal não era um completo desconhecido...

- Acho melhor eu ir embora... – Ele falou se dirigindo para a porta.

- Não! – Ela falou decidida. – Você quer mesmo ir embora?

Aquela voz rouca e sensual era mesmo dela... Astória se aproximou, colocou a sua caneca de chá na mesa de centro, colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, com a outra tirou a caneca de sua mão, deixando do lado da sua na mesa de centro.

Ela era surpreendente. Ainda tomava a iniciativa de uma maneira tão ingênua. Normalmente, as mulheres se jogavam a seus pés, vulgarmente... Mas Astória não! Ela estava se insinuando somente para dizer que estava gostando do flerte, mas ele deveria tomar o controle da situação! Ou não! Será que aquela mulher sabia jogar de um jeito que o deixava totalmente confuso?

Astória se aproximou mais do corpo de Draco, moveu sensualmente seus quadris contra o corpo dele, deixando claro, caso ele ainda tivesse dúvidas, do que ela queria. Ele resolveu não pensar mais quem estava no controle, iria curtir o momento... E põem momento nisso.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e não resistiu vendo a boca carnuda entreaberta... Seus lábios frios pousaram delicadamente sob os delas: quentes e macios. Uma sensação doce e uma quentura gostosa o invadiu. Era algo diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente, provocante. Viciante.

Ela sentiu a língua dele fazendo movimentos eróticos dentro da sua boca. Estava beijando Draco Malfoy. O prometido de sua irmã. Alguém que seus pais não aprovariam... Tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos e se agarrou aos ombros de Draco, deslizando suas mãos pelo tecido grosso da capa dele... De repente a sala fazia mais de 40 graus!

Seus dedos se moviam por vontade própria e quando se deu por conta, ela, Astória, havia tirado a parte superior do traje dele. Enterrou as unhas nas costas dele e jogou a cabeça para trás, precisava de ar e administrar, ou não, a situação...

Draco a guiou até o sofá e a fez deitar-se se posicionando sob ela. Beijou o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos avançavam por debaixo do vestido de que ela usava.

- Astória... – Ele se afastou, de repente a consciência o evadiu, ela não era uma qualquer. – Eu...

- Eu quero! – Ela falou decidida. – Eu não vou lhe cobrar nada...

Draco não ousaria contrariá-la.

- Ah... Onde fica o seu quarto?

- Fim do corredor, à esquerda... – Ele a pegou nos braços e foi na direção que ela havia falado.

O quarto estava iluminado somente pela luz fraca de algumas velas, ele pode notar que a decoração predominava o branco, com alguns toques de prata e rosa. Uma cama enorme dominava o ambiente, havia várias almofadas e uma colcha rosa pálido. Havia algumas peças de roupa jogadas em uma poltrona, sapatos jogados no chão.

- Eu sempre fico indecisa quando tenho que me vestir... – Ela desculpou-se pelas peças jogadas, ainda bem que não tinha deixado nada tão intimo jogado.

- Você escolheu bem! – Ele a deitou na cama, admirando o vestido vermelho, justo, até a altura do joelho, com um decote profundo que evidenciava ainda mais os seios fartos dela.

Tirou devagar os sapatos dela. Deixou escapar um gemido quando percebeu que ela usava as meias com ligas. Ele adorava mulheres com ligas... Deixaria para o final! Desceu o zíper do vestido, e a despiu... Ficou hipnotizado, olhando-a sob aquele lingerie de renda vermelha. Ela era linda demais, tinha o corpo maravilhoso.

Astória se sentiu sendo observada. Colocou as mãos sob os seios. Grandes demais, sempre a deixava envergonhada, não era magra, tinha curvas demais... Se na adolescência não tinha quase nenhuma, agora tinha demais, nenhuma dieta, poções, exercícios mudavam isso... De repente se sentiu encabulada.

- Você é maravilhosa! – Ele falou deslizando as mãos sob suas pernas, depois foi subindo e parou nos seios dela. – Gloriosos! Você não sabe como eu quero...

Ela queria sentir a boca dele em seus seios, sugando, mordendo... Só de imaginar, gemeu.

- Você está muito vestido! – Ela falou, sentando-se e afrouxando a gravata dele, depois começou a desabotoar impacientemente a camisa.

Se a ideia era torturá-lo, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Pois ao sentir o toque dela em seu corpo Draco não resistiu e a trouxe para mais perto e livrou daquele sutiã indesejado. A visão dos seios desnudos dela era mais tentadora do que ele imaginara. Imediatamente pousou seus lábios sedentos nos mamilos rosados.

Astória arfou, gemidos roucos saiam de sua boca quando ela sentiu os lábios de Draco em seus seios, ele sugava com voracidade, uma onda de prazer tomou conta de seu corpo, sentia que não iria aguentar por muito tempo...

- Você está bem? Eu lhe machuquei? – Ele questionou quando percebeu que o corpo dela tremia violentamente em seus braços.

- Eu. Quero. Você. Agora! – Foi a resposta dela. Suas mãos freneticamente tentavam desafivelar a calça dele.

Sozinha ela não conseguiria, então ele levantou-se e livrou-se das roupas incomodas, voltando rapidamente para junto dela.

Ele sabia que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo. Livrou-se da calcinha da renda, mas ainda tinha as meias, a liga! Então ele começou a tirar as meias, vagarosamente, torturosamente, Astória arfava ao sentir os lábios dele em suas pernas, agarrou com força o lençol, sentiu seus lábios sangrarem tamanha a força que ela mordeu.

Draco sabia que ela não agüentaria por muito tempo. Ele também não. Afastou as pernas dela e a penetrou com uma única investida.

- Ahhhh... – Astória sentiu que seu corpo iria explodir ao sentir ele tão intimo, tão seu. – Draco!

- Linda! – Draco começou a se mover, primeiro lentamente, mas não agüentou por muito tempo, aumentando as investidas sobre o corpo dela.

Astória enfiou as mãos em suas costas, mordeu seu ombro, sentiu o gosto de suor da pele dele. Então o corpo de Draco entrou em convulsão junto ao seu, ele deixou um gemido rouco escapar de sua garganta e em seguida deixou todo seu peso cair sobre seu corpo.

Draco rolou para o lado com as poucas forças que ainda restavam.

- Draco...

- Foi incrível! – Ele deitou-se de lado e a encarou.

- Não pensamos! – Astória sentou-se na cama e enrolou-se no lençol para cobrir o corpo desnudo. – Ai! – Arregalou os olhos. – Não tomamos nenhum cuidado!

- Como? – Draco sentou-se também. – Que tipo de cuidado?

- Não nos protegemos! – Ela falou alarmada. – Não estou tomando nenhuma poção, não usamos preservativo...

- Isso é um problema? – Perguntou sincero, mordiscando o ombro dela. – Relaxa!

Ele tinha consciência que haviam feito sexo sem proteção, mas porque a ideia de vê-la carregando um filho dele não o assustava?

- Não! Quer dizer, não tenho nenhuma doença... – Ele assentiu. – Mas uma gravidez não está em meus planos...

- Eu vou adorar que você seja a mãe do meu filho! – Ele falou, tirando o lençol que ela tentava se cobrir, e começou a beijar os seios.

- Draco... – Ela derreteu-se ao sentir os lábios dele. Queria argumentar, dizer que eles mal se conheciam, mas as palavras não saiam.

Ele a beijou com paixão e fez com que ela deita-se novamente. Já estava pronto para amá-la novamente. Agora com toda a calma do mundo.

E se aquela noite resultasse em um bebê, seria perfeito! Draco sorriu satisfeito! Nunca nenhuma mulher havia lhe despertado aqueles sentimentos. Não era só sexo. Tinha certeza. Mas estranhamente estava muito feliz com essa certeza!

- Vamos ter que nos ver mais... – Ele sussurrou.

- Ah... – Ela resmungou já totalmente envolvida naquelas sensações prazerosas.

- Para confirmar se você engravidou ou não... – Ele respondeu. – Mas, sinceramente, se você não engravidou agora, nós podemos ficar tentando...

- Não estamos indo rápido demais...

Ele deu uma gargalhada e voltou a beijá-la faminto, desejoso, impaciente... Sim, era rápido demais, mas era bom demais... Era bom demais para parar.

Astória fez ele se deitar na cama e se acomodou por cima. Nenhuma mulher ousou ficar por cima com ele. Draco teve uma visão privilegiada dos seios maravilhosos dela, o provocando, tentando-o.

Ele sorriu com satisfação, ela era diferente e provocante. Perfeita para ele.

N/B: Confesso que no começo achei estranho... Entretanto... Draco arrasou! E a Astória? Amei a construção dessa moça! E que fogo todo foi esse? Mas não é que o povo da casa de Salazar pode nos surpreender? Amei! Beijos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

Pessoal... depois de uma eternidade, eu estou de volta. Desculpem a demora em atualizar, desculpa de sempre: trabalho e estudo. Mas agora estou aqui, espero conseguir colocar os capítulos de DM em dia. Quanto a esse capítulo em especial, ele foi escrito atendendo o pedido da **Karla Dumbledore**. Confesso que foi estranho escrevê-lo, pois as são poucas as informações que temos sobre o que aconteceu com os Malfoys e não sabemos quase nada da Astória, até descrição física dela ficou a critério da minha imaginação. Sei que esse shipper não é o preferido de muitos, nem o meu, mas foi interessante e desafiante escrever sobre eles, deu para fugir um pouco do que sempre escrevia. Tentei não deixar o Draco bonzinho, pois acredito que ele não mudou muito, a Astória imaginei ela com um ar inocente, mas não sendo, mas também com um certo ar de superioridade, mesmo não sendo tão esnobe. Bom, deixei minha imaginação fluir e ver no que dava. O próximo capítulo espero posta-lo logo, e também será para atender o pedido que ficou faltando do dia dos pais. Comentem (preciso realmente saber o que vocês acharam desse casal)... Beijos... adoro vocês!

**Beijinhos e mais beijinhos para:**

Marininha Potter;

Anneborges;

Gigi Potter;

Pedro Henrique Freitas;

Cah Weasley Potter;

Joana.

_**VALEU, DAIANA**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43 – Sorvete de chocolate com menta (em homenagem atrasada ao Dia dos Pais)**

Jogou as cobertas longe. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo...

- Gina! Você está bem? – Harry perguntou assim que notou que ela havia sentado-se na beirada da cama. – O bebê... Gi!

- Não é nada! – Levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade. – Estou sem sono... Estou...

- Está? Gina é três horas da manhã! – Falou também se levantando. – Você está com dor?

- Não Harry! – Caminhou massageando a coluna. – Não consigo dormir! O bebê tá agitado! Eu quero...

- Você quer o quê? Água, chá, sanduíche de geléia de framboesa e manteiga de amendoim? – Fez uma careta pensando na mistura que ela adorava. – Pego para você...

- Não! Não quero Harry! Obrigada! – Gina o olhou com doçura. – Dorme, eu vou ficar bem!

- Tem certeza? – Ela assentiu. – Me acorda se precisar de companhia, bem... – Deu um sorriso malicioso. – Fome! Qualquer tipo de fome... Você sabe, algo para relaxar!

- Dorme Harry! – Gina sorriu e acariciou a barriga de seis meses do segundo filho. – Não vou esquecer-me de lhe acordar se quiser algo... Ou alguma coisa para relaxar! Vou dar uma olhadinha no Tiago!

Saiu do quarto com passos lentos em direção ao quarto à frente ao seu. O filho de quase dois anos dormia serenamente.

Admirou por alguns segundos o rosto lindo do filho. Tiago tinha um sorriso nos lábios, igual ao do pai, também sorriu, pois imaginou que o filho estava tendo um sonho bom.

Foi até a janela, olhou a lua, as estrelas, a rua deserta... O bebê mexeu novamente.

- O que você quer querido? – Afogou a barriga. – Mamãe não tá entendendo!

O bebê chutou com certa violência, o que fez Gina fazer uma careta pela dor que sentiu.

- Querido, não está ajudando! – Fechou a cortina, nesse momento Tiago se mexeu, deixando que o livro que tinha junto de si caísse.

Era o livro preferido do filho, pelo menos nas últimas três semanas. Hermione havia dado a ele e contava a história de um hipógrifo que gostava muito de sorvete de chocolate com menta.

- Hum... – Gina abaixou-se com dificuldade para pegar o livro. Folheou rapidamente e o bebê em seu ventre voltou a chutar.

_Ah! Sorvete, você quer sorvete! _De repente uma vontade incontrolável de tomar sorvete de chocolate com menta invadiu.

Voltou rapidamente para seu quarto e começou a sacudir o marido.

- Harry! HARRY!

- O que foi Gina? O BEBÊ! Tá na hora! Mas não está na hora? Tudo bem! Vamos ao St Mungus... E... – Harry levantou-se, quase caiu, Gina não conseguiu evitar rir. – Quanto tempo os intervalos das contrações? Não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem!

- Harry! HARRY! – Ele não ouvia, caminhava freneticamente pelo quarto.

- O que? Não acho minha roupa!

- HARRY, calma! Não está na hora, você sabe que estou só de seis meses! – Gina tentou chamá-lo a razão. – Estou com desejo!

- De-se-jo! – Ele repetiu pausadamente. – Dese... Desejo! Desejo de que? Torta feita pelos elfos de Hogwarts... – Gina negou com a cabeça. – Algo feito pela sua mãe...

- Não!

- Algum doce da Dedos de Mel? Cerveja amanteigada e cremosa do Três Vassouras? – Harry falou com cuidado, lembrou que na gravidez de Tiago ficou um dia todo atrás de uma fruta tropical que ela viu em uma revista e quando conseguiu o desejo já tinha passado.

- Sorvete! – Gina falou e Harry respirou aliviado.

- Sorvete! Temos em casa, vou pegar para você. Quer com calda de caramelo? – Já estava na porta, mas o silencio de Gina o fez parar preocupado a espera do que vinha a seguir.

- Sorvete de chocolate com menta... – Ela de um sorriso travesso quando ele a olhou. – Nos temos de morango, de baunilha, não de chocolate e menta...

- Hum... – Harry sabia o que vinha, passou a mão nervoso pelos cabelos. – Gina é de madrugada, onde vou achar sorvete de chocolate e menta nesse horário?

Gina fez um beicinho, acariciou a barriga.

- Amor, você vai deixar seu filho com vontade de sorvete? – Ela falou usando um tom apelativo. – Ele vai nascer de boca aberta, ou pior, pode até ser um aborto! Você sabe que uma das hipóteses de nascerem abortos é que o desejo da mãe não foi satisfeito...

- Você não acredita nessas bobagens... – Harry deu um longo suspiro e olhou para o relógio, três horas, trinta e três minutos... – Gina...

- Aqueles mercados trouxas que ficam abertos 24 horas... – Gina mencionou. – Harry... Você vai achar, eu estou sentido o gosto do sorvete na boca... Eu não vou conseguir...

- Ok! – Vestiu-se rapidamente, deu um beijo rápido em Gina e saiu.

-Amor não demora! – Gina sorriu candidamente. – Amo você!

- Também lhe amo! – E saiu.

- Viu amorzinho, papai vai trazer sorvete para você! – Bocejou e voltou para a cama.

Harry entrou na primeira loja de conveniência que encontrou aberta. Foi direto ao local onde ficavam os sorvetes, olhou atentamente os sabores de cada embalagem...

- Hum... Abacaxi, baunilha, chocolate... Chocolate com nozes, chocolate com pimenta, Merlin alguém gosta disso? – havia vários sabores, mas nenhum era chocolate com menta, que falta de sorte!

Procurou entre os potes de sorvete. Não tinha o que ele queria. Dirigiu-se até o balcão para questionar o atendente se não havia no depósito o bendito sorvete.

- Ei... Preciso de sorvete de chocolate com menta!

- Hum... Acabou de tarde! Não tenho nem no depósito! – Falou o rapazinho de uns dezessete anos de mal humor.

- Droga! – Harry esbravejou. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Pois, eu comi o último quando iniciou meu turno! – Falou e Harry teve vontade de azará-lo, porque justamente, ele foi escolher esse sorvete? – Olha, tem outra loja nossa há seis quadras daqui, quem sabe você consegue lá...

Harry deu as costas, iria à outra loja. Desejou que o rapaz tivesse dor de barriga por ter comido todo o sorvete.

Quando entrou na loja foi direto falar com o atendente que cochilava no balcão.

- Sorvete de chocolate com menta... – Foi dizendo. – Quero tudo que tiver!

- Er... Lamento! Mas acabou! – O rapaz falou esfregando os olhos.

- Não é possível! – Harry socou o ar. – Não acredito que seja tão difícil achar esse bendito sorvete. Minha mulher vai me esganar... Desejo de grávida!

- Meu camarada, deve ser algo no ar... Pois a menos de uma hora um cara meio estranho levou todos os sorvetes de chocolate de menta porque a mulher também estava com desejo. – O rapaz explicou. – Será que ela não quer o de chocolate com passas?

- Pelo visto você não sabe o que é ter uma mulher grávida em casa... – Harry olhava para loja com uma última esperança. – Não sobrou nenhum potinho... Aqueles pequenos?

O rapaz lamentou. Harry lamentava mais, olhou para seu velho relógio já era quase cinco da manhã. Onde acharia sorvete a essa hora.

- Sabe onde tem outra loja de conveniência?

Depois de duas lojas, uma luta quase corporal por quase de um último pote, e quando já estava pronto para azará-lo descobriu que o pote era de sorvete de café com menta. Por Merlin, existia cada sabor de sorvete! Mas o sorvete de chocolate com menta parecia que havia sumido!

Finalmente, Harry entrou em um mercadinho, em um local que ele não conhecia, era a sua última esperança, senão voltaria para casa com as mãos vazias. Pensou aliviado, que ainda bem que era bruxo e podia aparatar, pois senão perderia um tempão circulando por essas lojas.

- Sorvete de chocolate com menta... – Falou para o vendedor, um senhor gordo. – Por favor, diz que tem...

- Quantos você quer?

Harry piscou várias vezes não acreditando no que ouvia, será que o senhor havia ouvido direito o que ele havia falado, achou melhor repetir.

- Quero sorvete de chocolate com menta... Minha mulher tá grávida, seis meses, desejo, já perdi a conta de todas as lojas que fui e não tinha mais... – Harry suspirou. – Não você não está me enganando que tem esse sabor de sorvete?

- Tenho... Um grande estoque! – O senhor falou desconfiado e foi até o depósito voltando com dois postes de sorvete. – Serve esse?

Harry pegou os potes e confirmou várias vezes se era o sabor que queria.

- Serve! Eu quero dois, quatro, seis... Dez! – Falou desesperado. – Tudo que você tiver!

- Ok! Sei bem o que é isso. Minha mulher quando estava grávida quis comer tijolo de construção! – Harry fez uma careta. – Na outra gravidez ela só comia panquecas com mel, maionese e geléia de pimenta e alho...

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, pelo menos Gina só queria sorvete... Por enquanto! Pagou pelos sorvetes e já ia saindo quando um homem usando meia no rosto entrou na loja!

- Perdeu! – Ele avisou. – Isso é um, um... Um assalto!

Harry respirou fundo, contou até dez e tentou agir com a razão. Era um auror, mas estava em um mercado trouxa com dois trouxas, sendo um o assaltante, podia sacar sua varinha lançar um feitiço nos dois e apartar em casa com os sorvete intactos para Gina. Mas seu bom senso não iria agir assim, teria que ajudar o dono do mercado a se livrar do assaltante, não deixaria ele ser prejudicado, afinal o cara tinha o sorvete que a Gina queria.

- Vamos com calma... – Harry falou segurando com força o pacote com o sorvete.

- Vai passando a grana... – O dono do mercado abriu a caixa registradora e foi tirando o dinheiro enquanto Harry apertava contra o peito, como se protegendo, o pacote de sorvete despertando o interesse do assaltante. – O que você tem ai? O que tem nesse pacote?

- Nada... Nada que lhe interesse! – Harry falou, teria que fazer algum feitiço.

- Passa!

- O quê? – Harry questionou segurando com mais força o pacote. – Eu tenho dinheiro... Só um instante!

- O pacote ora... Você acha que me engana, o que tem no pacote deve ser muito melhor que dinheiro!

Harry bufou. O sorvete de chocolate com menta da Gina nunca!

- Vai passando...

- É só sorvete! – Harry falou apressado e deixando sua varinha cair. – Sorvete!

- Qual sabor? – o assaltante perguntou.

- Chocolate... Chocolate e menta... – Harry suava frio, só faltava ser o preferido do assaltante. – Por favor, leve o que quiser, mas deixe o sorvete.

- Chocolate e menta... – Harry não gostou do tom que o assaltante usou e olhou para a varinha no chão. – Hum... Sabe como é difícil achar esse sabor de sorvete... É o meu preferido...

- Minha mulher tá grávida, desejo... Ela tem que comer! – Harry justificou. – Eu tenho dinheiro. – Mostrou um maço de notas e olhou para o dono do mercado a procura de apoio.

- Minha mulher também tá grávida... Ela queria esse sorvete, mas eu não achei... Agora eu achei! – Coçou o queixo pensativo. – Isso é interessante...

Prevendo o perigo, Harry não pensou duas vezes: raios coloridos saíram da ponta de sua varinha... Quando o assaltante acordasse teria uma grande dor de cabeça, assim como o dono do mercado, e nenhum dois iria lembrar o que aconteceu ali.

Harry já estava na porta do mercado, quando voltou e deixou dois potes de sorvete ao lado do assaltante, que ele talvez duvidasse que fosse assaltante mesmo, bom nenhum assaltante iria ficar em dúvida diante de potes de sorvete de chocolate de menta e maços de dinheiro. Talvez ele estivesse atrás do sorvete, assim como ele, para atender o desejo de sua mulher grávida.

Agarrou com mais força o pacote nos braços e apartou no largo Grimmauld, n. 12.

Gina dormia placidamente e Harry pensou duas vezes se devia acordá-la ou não. Olhou para o pacote e resolveu acordá-la. Afinal passou por algumas aventuras para conseguir aquele sorvete.

- Gi... Amor! Gina! – Falou se aproximando dela. – Gina, seu sorvete!

- Hum... Harry! – Gina murmurou. – Onde você estava?

- Gina, fui buscar o sorvete que queria... – Ele falou sentando na cama e lhe oferecendo o pacote. – Ginevra...

Gina fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome e se acomodou ao lado do Harry pegando o pacote.

- Oh... – Gina sorriu lembrando vagamente do desejo pelo sorvete. – Querido...

- Ginevra... – Harry tirou os óculos. – Gi... Foi difícil conseguir esse sorvete...

- Obrigada, você é maravilhoso! – Gina abriu o pacote e pegou um dos potes. Respirou fundo e de repente aquela vontade louca de tomar sorvete de chocolate e menta tornou-se incontrolável. – Eu... Só preciso de... – Gina passou a língua nos lábios. – Molho... Molho de pimenta... Harry pega molho de pimenta para mim...

- Ah... Temos em casa! – _Diz que sim, diz que sim!_ Gina assentiu e Harry materializou o molho e ofereceu para ela. – Espero que lhe satisfaça meu amor...

- Seu filho está muito contente... – Gina virou o molho no pote de sorvete e mergulhou uma colher (que Harry não sabe da onde saiu). – Huuummmm... Montobom... – Falou de boca cheia e oferecendo uma colherada para o Harry que negou com um sorriso cansado nos lábios.

- Fico feliz Gina... – Harry fechou os olhos, satisfeito por ver Gina comer com tanta vontade o sorvete.

- Harry, eu acho que queria...

Harry deu um pulo da cama, só faltava um outro acompanhamento, outro desejo para fechar com chave de ouro aquela noite, ou melhor, início da manhã... Pois já estava amanhecendo.

- Harry, eu queria que você provasse... É uma delicia! – Gina falou satisfeita e acrescentou: - Sabe, eu estou tendo um outro desejo agora... Lembra do seu oferecimento de antes...

- Aham?

- O que você acha de "provar" o sorvete de chocolate com menta... – Gina falou marota. – Ou você tá muito cansado...

- Hum... – Jamais estava cansado para atender algum _desejo_ de Gina. - Sem molho de pimenta!

- Ah... Mas com molho de pimenta é melhor! – Gina fez um beicinho. – Tá bom, já que você foi buscar o sorvete para mim... Mas antes deixa eu terminar esse pote aqui!

Harry sorriu e acomodou-se junto à mulher que devorava o pote de sorvete de chocolate com menta e... Molho de pimenta, imaginando todas as formas que ela iria "provar" o sorvete...

N/B: Muito gracinha! São momentos como estes que tornam o Harry tão fantástico! E, novamente, Day com sensibilidade ímpar de retratar esse doce (e lambuzado de sorvete de chocolate e menta) momento. Beijos, Alessandra.

Pessoal... dessa vez até que foi rapidinho né! Esse capítulo foi escrito, atrasado, mas para uma homenagem do Dia dos Pais, ainda tem um para o Rony, mas esse vem daqui há alguns capítulos. Gente, vou dar uma viajadinha essa semana, então capítulo novo só depois do dia 10 de novembro, se der posto antes, mas também tenho que me dedicar ao capítulo final de Incrivel, que posso adiantar, tá ficando muito legal. Quanto a esse capítulo espero que gostem, é uma história simples, meio clichê, mas eu achei gostosinha de escrever. Ah, quanto ao capítulo anterior, agradece todos os comentários, eheheh, teve alguns leitores que empolgaram-se, mas não tenho a intenção de escrever mais capítulos de Astória e Draco, talvez para um futuro, mas por enquanto não. Vou ficando por aqui... bjs e não esqueçam de comentar.

Beijos para todos... Daiana

PS: não consegui visualizar a página dos comentários, por isso não citei o nome de ninguém... tentarei atualizar os agradecimentos pessoais no próximo cap.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44 – Doces lembranças – A primeira vez (H/G)**

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Sentiu a calor do corpo dele junto ao seu. Tentou em vão se livrar do abraço possessivo dele.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele falou ainda de olhos fechados, trazendo-a novamente para junto dele.

- Hum... Só quero... Harry ainda é cedo, continua dormindo! Eu já volto!

- Se ainda é cedo porque a senhora está saindo da cama?

- Amor... – Sentiu as mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo. Imediatamente seu corpo reagiu ao toque dele. – Que fogo!

- Está reclamando, é?

Gina se contorceu na cama ao sentir os dedos hábeis dele fazendo círculos em volta do umbigo.

- Hum... Isso é bom!

- Você gosta? Mas quer fugir... – Com muita relutância, Gina conseguiu se desvencilhar do carinho.

- Amor... Preciso ir ao banheiro! – Gina fugiu dos braços dele e foi em direção ao banheiro e de lá gritou. – Harry, eu to morrendo de fome! – Imaginando o que ele devia estar pensando. – Fome de comida!

Harry se esparramou na cama e riu, ela adivinhou seus pensamentos.

- Sabe, eu também! Estamos neste quarto desde que horas mesmo?

- Acho que desde que chegamos ontem... Às seis horas da tarde! E agora é exatamente: cinco horas e vinte e um minutos da manhã... – Gina apareceu na porta do banheiro ajeitando o robe do hotel, pegou o cardápio e voltou para a cama junto de Harry. – Será que a cozinha do hotel já está funcionando?

- Quando nos registramos, disseram que começava a funcionar as quatro e meia da manhã. Vamos pedir um café da manhã completo!

Gina assentiu: - Pede você, não lido bem esse tele... Alguma coisa!

Harry riu e fez o pedido, após vestiu o robe que Gina lhe oferecia.

- Adoro quando a gente vem para esses hotéis! – Gina se aninhou no peito de Harry.

- Podemos fazer isso mais vezes. – Harry brincava com uma mecha do cabelo de Gina. – Todos os finais de semana...

- Ah! Por mais tentador que seja... Acho que não dá, não com três crianças!

- Hum... Verdade! Então temos que aproveitar todos os minutos que teremos sozinhos! – Harry enfiou a mão no decote do robe para alcançar o seio de Gina.

- Semana que vem ficaremos com Hugo e Rose para Hermione e Rony aproveitarem também! – Gina se acomodou sobre o corpo de marido permitindo que ele abrisse seu robe e iniciasse alguns carinhos eróticos.

O som suave da companhia interrompeu-os: - Comida! – Gina pulou e arrumou rapidamente arrumou o robe para abrir a porta. – Serviço rápido!

- Vou pegar a gorjeta! – Harry pegou algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa e entregou ao funcionário do hotel. – Obrigado!

Acomodaram-se ao redor da pequena mesa para desfrutarem o maravilhoso café da manhã.

- HARRY! – Gina gritou e riu do susto que Harry levou, deixando cair o pão, já se preparando para alcançar a varinha. – Desculpe, me empolguei! – Harry fez uma careta.

- Hum... – Limpou a calça que havia ficado suja de geléia. - Você me assustou...

- Você está distraído... Só lembrei que não podemos voltar para casa sem presentes e... – Gina se calou ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Harry. – No que está pensando?

- No susto que você me deu há alguns anos atrás... Se bem que a recompensa foi ótima! – Gina ficou pensativa e depois sorriu ao se lembrar do que Harry estava falando.

_**HÁ ALGUNS ANOS ATRAS, NA TOCA...**_

- GINA... GINA! Droga! Aiiii - Harry esbarrou em uma cadeira, esbravejando alto e pulando em um pé só. GI!

O silêncio era devastador. Seu coração quase saia pela boca tamanha a força dos batimentos. Desde que o patrono de Gina apareceu para ele no Caldeirão Furado, dizendo que ele devia ir imediatamente para a Toca, inúmeras coisas passaram por sua cabeça...

Tinha combinado de encontrar Gina no Caldeirão para almoçarem juntos e depois irem fazer algumas compras para o Largo Grimmauld.

A velha mansão Black estava em reforma, para futuramente, ele e Gina, assim que se casassem (pois os Weasley´s não aceitariam que Gina saísse de casa para morar com ele antes de um casamento, como manda a tradição), mudassem para lá. Rony mencionou, inclusive, uma ótima oportunidade para treinar o feitiço _cruciatus..._

Haviam deixado Hogwarts há pouco mais de dois meses e, em menos de dez dias, a folga terminaria. Ele e Rony iniciariam o treinamento para auror, Hermione também começaria seu estágio no Ministério e Gina estaria envolvida com os treinos para os jogos de quadribol.

Pensando que os próximos meses estariam muito ocupados com outras tarefas, combinaram de comprar algumas coisas para a casa; Gina havia até preparado uma lista, pois disse que queria tudo novo, nada que lembrasse os antigos donos. Eles pensaram seriamente em comprar uma casa nova, mas depois acharam que seria desperdício abrir mão do Largo Grimmauld; a mansão era enorme, a estrutura estava boa, nada que uma boa reforma não a transforma-se em um lar de verdade. Além disso, era muito bem localizada: ficava no centro de Londres, bem próxima ao Ministério.

Harry voltou a sentir uma dor aguda no pé que havia esbarrado na cadeira. Olhou ao redor e nada de Gina... Nem ninguém. Levou um grande susto quando recebeu o recado de Gina e, agora que estava na Toca e não viu viv'alma, inevitavelmente sentiu medo.

Afinal, o que teria acontecido? Gina o havia lembrado várias vezes das compras! Estava tão entusiasmada!

Pânico! Era isso que sentia. Seus piores medos o acompanhavam. E se alguém a tivesse sequestrado? Se perdesse Gina, como perdeu seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore...

-GINA! – De varinha em punho, subiu os primeiros degraus da escada. – GI... GI...NA!

- Harry!... – Ouviu ao longe seu nome e subiu mais um degrau.

- Gi... Que susto! – Baixou a varinha e respirou aliviado.

- Eu estava no banho! – Gina surgiu no alto da escada, os cabelos ainda molhados e vestindo um robe vermelho de algodão.

O jeito que o tecido grudava na sua pela denunciava que ela havia vestido-o com o corpo ainda molhado.

Sua imaginação vôo longe, mas logo recuperou a razão.

- Aconteceu algo? Seu patrono...

- Não... Mudanças de planos... – Gina sorriu e cruzou os braços em cima dos seios. – Tenho outros planos para nós, Harry Potter!

Harry ficou parado, não sabia se ria, se ia ao encontro dela, se iria esperá-la lá embaixo... Queria ia ao encontro dela, beijá-la com paixão e levá-la para a primeira cama que visse. Sabia que era isso que ela esperava que ele fizesse, estavam esperando por isso já fazia um bom tempo... Mas até agora nada...

- Está esperando o quê? – Gina questionou.

- Er... Gi... Estamos sozinhos?

- Sim. Mamãe foi visitar a tia Muriel, papai irá se encontrar com ela lá e ficarão para o jantar. Hermione chamou Rony para jantar na casa dela. George não costuma aparecer por aqui durante a semana, Percy nem pensar, só vem domingo porque mamãe obriga. Gui e Carlinhos estão mais preocupados com a vida deles... Então estamos sozinhos. Por isso lhe chamei...

- Tem certeza?

- Nunca estive tão certa... Harry, já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes e das outras vezes não fomos até o fim porque não era para ser... No fundo queria que fosse aqui, na minha casa, no meu quarto. Sinto-me segura aqui!

- Tem certeza que ninguém vai aparecer? Eu sobrevivi ao Voldemort, mas não acho que teria a mesma sorte com Rony... – Gina riu, sabia o que ele estava imaginando. – Gina, você sabe o quanto eu quero isso, mas não quero que você se sinta obrigada, não precisa ser agora... Assim, correndo, aproveitando que não tem ninguém em casa... Tem que ser especial! Podemos esperar o Largo ficar pronto, lá ninguém vai nos importunar... Será a nossa casa!

- Harry... Você é um amor, mas às vezes, pensa demais! - Gina ofereceu a mão para ele que a segurou. – Vamos curtir o momento e deixar as coisas acontecerem...

Harry assentiu e segurou com força a mão de Gina. Ela tinha razão. Por que não aproveitar o momento? Deixou-se conduzir por Gina até o quarto, quando de repente percebeu que ela ficou tímida e corada.

- Er... Tinha planejado isso nos mínimos detalhes. – Gina falou sem graça. – Mas você chegou antes de ter tempo de arrumar o quarto e de vestir o lingerie que comprei...

Harry observou que o quarto estava na penumbra, mas havia algumas velas aromáticas por ali, ainda não acesas. Também viu uma linda camisola rosa curta com rendas delicadas e que ela pretendia trocar os lençóis da cama.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso... – Ele pegou a varinha e acendeu as velas, depois trocou aos lençóis. – Mas a camisola, se você não se importa, podemos deixar para uma outra ocasião.

Gina não falou nada, só sorriu e deixou a camisola em uma poltrona, depois parou na frente de Harry e o encarou. Ele retribuiu o olhar... Ela havia sonhado várias vezes com aquele momento, mas agora, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se devia ou não tomar a iniciativa.

Segundos intermináveis... De repente, sentiam-se tão intimidados diante da presença do outro. Harry pigarreou e tirou a jaqueta hesitante. Gina focalizou o olhar no chão e torcia o laço do robe impaciente.

- Gi... – Ele se aproximou devagar dela, segurou seu queixo fazendo com que ela o encarasse e, então, se inclinou e roçou os lábios sob os delas, que os entreabriu, dando passagem para a sua língua.

Não queriam que aquele beijo acabasse. Aos poucos, o que começou calmo e cálido, tornou-se violento, ávido, impaciente...

Harry a puxou para mais perto, sentido os mamilos enrijecidos dela contra o seu peito. Sua mão deslizou em suas costas, sentido o tecido meio úmido do robe.

- Hum... – Gina gemeu em protesto quando ele se afastou para se livrar da camiseta.

Depois voltou a beijá-la, com beijos rápidos em todo o seu rosto, descendo para o pescoço, afastando o tecido do robe e beijando aquela pela macia, com cheiro o aroma floral que simplesmente o enlouquecia.

Desamarrou o laço do robe, consciente que ela não usava nada por baixo. Gina aproveitou e deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, indo e vindo e parando no cós da calça jeans dele.

Harry assustou-se com o gesto dela. Muita das coisas que estavam experimentando neste momento era nova para ele, assim como para ela... Estavam se descobrindo juntos...

- Me diz o que você gosta? – Harry sussurrou, sentindo a mão dela indo por caminhos perigosos dentro da calça dele. – Eu gosto disso...

- Ok! Eu gosto quando você me toca aqui... – Gina mostrou os seios e Harry os contornou com os dedos, beijando-os com delicadeza. – Ahh – suspirou longamente, sussurrando - assim, eu gosto assim...

Harry afastou-se novamente dela e, com um sutil movimento, o robe de Gina deslizou de por seu corpo... Parou instantaneamente, permitindo-se olhar Gina nua. Ela era linda, formas inimagináveis! Ele teve vontade de beijar cada uma das sardas que conseguia identificar... Decidiu agir, se livrando do resto de sua roupa incômoda, quase caindo ao se livrar da calça, sob os olhos atentos e impacientes de Gina.

Gina lhe ofereceu a mão e juntos foram para a cama. Ele ficou somente com a Box preta. Ficaram minutos se olhando, se contemplando, como se decorassem o corpo de cada um... Então ele se moveu, ajeitando-se entre as coxas dela... Sentiu o toque tímido dela na parte de seu corpo mais sensível.

- Harry...

- Fale se eu lhe machucar.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, sentiu seus lábios secos e passou a língua. Com o gesto dela, Harry voltou a beijá-la com desespero até que precisassem de ar novamente. As mãos de ambos exploravam-se mutuamente, envolvidas em uma dança compassada...

Gina tomou a iniciativa para que ele se livrasse da última peça de roupa, o que ele fez rapidamente... Harry ousou levar suas mãos para o local mais intimo de Gina, atento a suas reações, a forma como ela fechou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e se contorcia era sinal que ela estava gostando...

Tomou-lhe o seio esquerdo com a boca, agora não mais gentilmente.

- Ah, Harry... Eu... Preciso... De... Você... – Gina instintivamente arqueou o quadril em direção a ele, e o olhando profundamente nas íris verdes, ordenou: AGORA!

Harry a segurou pela cintura, afastou mais as pernas dela e a penetrou cuidadosamente. Ela sentiu o calor dele ao preenchê-la, o cuidado e o controle que ele tinha para não machucá-la. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o desejo estampado naqueles olhos verdes que eram só seu.

Harry a invadiu lentamente, um movimento dela e ele perderia totalmente o controle tamanho o prazer que o envolvia. Ele tremia, seus músculos estavam tensos... Ela ergueu a cabeça, procurando desesperadamente pelos lábios deles.

- Tome... – Sussurrou a beijando. Gina arqueou na cama, grudando os lábios nos dele e enfiando sem dó as unhas na carne quente e úmida dele.

A respiração dele era ofegante, estava dividido entre o prazer que o momento propiciava e o medo de machucá-la. Com os dedos fazia carinhos no rosto dela, queria afastar aquele desconforto inicial que ela sentia.

-Minha... Só minha! - Harry murmurou em triunfo ao perceber que tinha ultrapassado a pequena barreira ao penetrá-la completamente.

Gina gemeu alto, ficando totalmente imóvel, mas logo a dor deu espaço a uma sensação gloriosa de prazer e ela se moveu nervosa sob ele. Harry também gemeu, e perdeu todo o controle que ainda tinha. Começou a mover-se, entrando cada vez mais fundo, enquanto ela se mexia descontrolada de prazer, aumentando a paixão de ambos... Aumentando o ritmo, sentiu que transpirava de prazer... Fechou os olhos ao notar que uma gota de seu suor caiu exatamente entre os seios de Gina.

Gina explodiu em uma onda de prazer e ela a acompanhou com convulsões... Juntos alcançaram um lugar que era só deles.

Estava um pouco assustada com todas as sensações prazerosas que ainda sentia em seu corpo, ouvia o coração dele martelando junto ao seu, podia jurar que sairia pela boca.

Harry beijou languidamente seu rosto, alisou seus cabelos emaranhados, quando se deu conta que seu peso estava todo sob o corpo de Gina, desconectou-se – não sem ouvir um gemido resignado da ruiva - rolando para o lado, trazendo-a junto consigo.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Falou. – Só sei que foi melhor que eu podia imaginar...

- Concordo! – Gina falou com a voz arrastada. – Valeu à pena esperar tanto... Valeu à pena ter esperado por você. Tinha que ser com você, Harry! Por que eu te amo...

- Sim! Tinha que ser com você, Gina... Por que eu te amo! – Harry repetiu.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo, conversando, fazendo planos, pensando na desculpa que dariam por não ter ido às compras... As velas começaram a apagar e Gina sugeriu um banho antes que os moradores da Toca voltassem para casa, antes, porém, amaram-se mais uma vez...

O café já estava frio, Gina o deixou de lado e foi sentar-se no colo do marido.

- Confesso! Assustei-me aquele dia... Fiquei com medo do...

- Do que? – Ele a interrompeu interessado.

- Er... do tamanho... – Gina ficou vermelha e pegou um pedaço de pão, Harry arregalou os olhos e depois começou a rir. – Harry! Verdade, achei que... Sei lá... Que era muito grande para mim... Não ria! Nunca tinha visto um tão grande...

- Ah, então a senhora já tinha visto outros? – Harry a provocou.

- Não, você sabe que não! – Gina ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Fico aliviado com isso! – Harry falou ainda rindo. – Eu também fiquei com medo de tê-la machucado, principalmente, depois que eu vi aquela mancha de sangue no lençol... – Harry ficou em silêncio, mas não resistiu ao último comentário. – Depois, eu nunca havia estado com uma virgem e...

- Harry Tiago Potter... – Sentiu o olhar furioso e estreito de Gina.

- Você sabe que nunca existiu outra mulher na minha vida! – Harry falou se protegendo de um possível ataque. – Só você!

- Hum... É bom mesmo! – Gina enfiou um biscoito na boca de Harry. – Banho e compras...

- Banho _juntos_, compras e depois voltamos para cá e saímos só para ir embora. – Harry sentenciou, com um olhar cheio de malícia e desejo, seguindo Gina para o banheiro.

- Plano perfeito meu amor!

N/B: Ahhh Day! Ficou maravilhoso! Doce, intenso, verdadeiro... Você conseguiu nos mostrar a alma e o amor desse casal (que é o meu preferido!). Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

_**N/A: Pessoal, não sei o que aconteceu mas não estava conseguindo entrar no ... sei lá, sempre aparecia uma coisas esquisitas... Depois meu PC deu pau, uma semana sofrendo a sua ausência. Mas finalmente, parece que as coisas estão voltando a normalidade. Então aproveitem o cap... Finalmente, a primeira vez. Esse capítulo tem continuação com o pedido de casamento, quero ver se consigo postar logo, mas não garanto... Já tivemos um capítulo sobre esse tema, mas que achei melhor reeditar. Espero que gostem, eu, particularmente, gostei mais dessa segunda versão. Depois dessa overdose de H/G providenciarei R/H, para deixar todos contentes. Gente, esse mês vai ser super corrido para mim, tenho duas viagens então não tenho previsão para um próximo capítulo e depois quero me dedicar ao capítulo final de Incrível, que adianto provavelmente, postarei em dezembro, presente de Natal! Comentem, por favor... Beijos!**_

Marininha Potter

Nina

Joana

Veve Kawaii

Valeu! Daiana


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45 – Doces lembranças – O pedido **

Gina não conseguiu disfarçar pela milésima vez um suspiro, seguido de um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Toda vez que via aquele filme suspirava como se fosse a primeira vez. O barulho, quase de um motor, fez Gina fazer uma careta e cutucar o marido, que devia estar olhando o filme com ela em vez de dormir no sofá.

Cutucou-o. Nada. Novamente o cutucou: - Hei... Harry, você tá roncando!

Harry se mexeu, mas continuou dormindo.

"_Pelo menos parou de roncar." _Gina pensou e voltou sua atenção para o filme.

Ele devia estar cansado. Afinal, estavam desde a sexta à noite naquele hotel trouxa perto de Paris. Haviam saído para almoçar em um pequeno bistrô; aproveitaram para comprar alguns presentes para os filhos, sem contar que passearam bastante e quando estavam na suíte não ficaram descansando. Nem parecia um casal que estava junto há mais de dez anos. Pareciam recém casados.

Gina olhou com carinho para o marido, que voltará roncar. _"Mesmo com você roncando!"_

- Harry! – Gina o sacudiu com força. – Se está com sono, vai dormir na cama!

- Er... Só cochilei. – Harry falou disfarçando um bocejo, espreguiçou-se e olhou para a TV. – E depois, já vi esse filme tantas vezes... Podíamos estar...

- Eu adoro esse filme! Você sabe... – Gina falou. – Se não queria ter visto era só ir dormir na cama, ter dado uma volta por ai... Não precisa ter ficado comigo se o filme lhe incomoda...

- Não precisa ficar bravinha... – Harry a abraçou, mesmo quando ela ameaçou fugir de seus braços. – Adoro fazer sacrifícios por você!

- Hum... Me deixa olhar o filme! – Gina falou, fingindo estar zangada. – Tá na parte que mais gosto...

- Sei... Deixe-me adivinhar... Agora ela se sente humilhada porque não conseguiu comprar nada, daí ele vai lá e resolve o problema...

- Harry! Sim é isso que acontece, mas eu gosto de rever... É tão lindo! – Gina suspirou.

- Gi... Você já viu esse filme mais de dez vezes... Já sabe de cor todas as falas... – Harry resmungou. – Hum, vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos... Nada de trabalho, nada de criança chorando, pedindo comida, com sono...

- Sabe quanto tempo não consigo olhar um filme em paz? – Gina fez uma careta. – Ai, Harry, o filme é tão romântico, tão lindo... Ele faz tudo por ela! – Suspirou alto.

- Eu também faço tudo por você... Não iria me importar se um dos meninos se chamasse Richard!– Harry lhe deu uma bitoca. – Sabe, me inspirei nesse filme para lhe pedir em casamento... Naquela cena que ele a leva para ver a ópera! É claro que adaptei...

- Ei! Você nunca me disse isso! – Gina esqueceu o filme e ficou de joelhos no sofá de frente para o marido. – Mas...

- Sim! Foi, mas bom... – Harry lembrou-se da ocasião. – Admito que meu plano teve falhas terríveis.

- Verdade! – Gina sorriu solidaria. – Mas, Harry... Sinto muito, a culpa também foi minha! Olha, amor, seu pedido de casamento não foi o mais romântico, só foi diferente!

- Diferente! Não foi nada romântico, Gina! – Harry falou exaltado. – E você passou mal por minha culpa!

Gina concordou em silêncio ao lembrar-se de toda a situação e completou:

- Pense pelo lado positivo, amor! Podemos contar para nossos netos que quanto você me pediu em casamento, eu vomitei! Isso não é lindo?

Harry começou a rir e Gina o acompanhou. Agora a situação toda era muito cômica, mas quando aconteceu, foi praticamente uma tragédia...

O raio vermelho que saiu da ponta de sua varinha fez o velho vaso (horroroso) de Molly Weasley virar pedacinhos.

- Minha filha... - Molly voltou-se para a ruiva enfurecida. – Não adianta você quebrar toda a louça. Querida, acostume-se... Homens sempre fazem isso! Seu pai...

- Harry não podia ter feito isso! Não podia! – Gina pegou uma faca e praticamente assassinou as cenouras. – DROGA!

- Querida, Harry não fez nada de mais... Só está com os amigos! – Molly tentou consolar a filha. – Ele só foi jogar uma partida de quadribol... Hermione e Angelina não fizeram esse escândalo todo!

- Não sou Hermione nem Angelina! – Gina falou furiosa. – Odeio quadribol!

- Gina... Você também joga!

- Profissionalmente – disse como se falasse a maior obviedade do mundo bruxo - Odeio o Harry me largando para jogar quadribol! – Gina levantou, limpou as mãos com uma violência desnecessária. – Olha mamãe... Vou dormir, quem sabe me acalmo, não quero matar o Harry quando ele chegar!

Molly sorriu solidária, enquanto a filha subia para o quarto.

Gina bateu a porta com força e se jogou na cama. Não iria chorar por causa daquele idiota. Não iria, mas as lágrimas insistiam em cair.

- Droga, Harry! – Começou a socar o travesseiro como se socasse o próprio namorado.

Havia ficado furiosa quando Harry mandou uma coruja (uma coruja! Nem teve a consideração de falar pessoalmente com ela) cancelado a ida a _Hogsmeade_, porque ele havia encontrando alguns ex-jogadores do time da _Grifinória_ e resolveram relembrar os velhos tempos e depois iriam tomar cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão furado. Só que ela e mais alguns ex-jogadoras da ala feminina não haviam sido convidadas.

- Aff! Harry como você consegue ser tão idiota! – Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Fitou o teto.

Fechou os olhos fortemente, precisava dormir, amanhã decidiria o que faria com Harry. Talvez eles precisassem de um tempo. Afinal, depois do final da guerra, finalmente Harry estava vivendo como uma pessoa "normal", talvez um pouco de liberdade fosse bom, fazer aquilo que todos os garotos da idade dele fariam. Não precisava de uma namorada ciumenta e possessiva no pé dele.

Virou contra a parede e abraçou o travesseiro.

- Mas eu o amo tanto! – Gina choramingou. – Não quero perdê-lo novamente!

Envolvida com esses pensamentos, adormeceu e sonhou com Harry. Eles sobrevoavam Hogwarts em cima de um dragão, sorriam um para o outro...

- Toc, toc... – Gina ouviu o som que parecia que alguém batia na janela, mas não conseguia discernir se era sonho ou realidade. – toc, toc, toc, toc...

- Gi... – Agora ouvia a voz de Harry. – Gina!

- Harry? – Gina sentou-se na cama. – Harry!

Não havia dormido tanto assim, um pouco mais de uma hora e Harry ainda devia estar jogando quadribol com os amigos – fez uma careta ao se lembrar disso – olhou pelo quarto para identificar da onde via a voz ou se estava sonhando.

- Gina... Aqui! – Gina viu Harry em cima de uma vassoura na janela de seu quarto.

Levantou-se, abriu a janela e Harry desmontou da vassoura para entrar no quarto.

- Existe porta sabia? – Gina falou e voltou para a cama. – E o jogo?

- Jogo? Ah, o jogo... – Harry pareceu surpreso. – Gina, quer dar um passeio?

- Passeio, Harry Potter? – Gina bufou. Harry às vezes era tão… - Harry eu estou furiosa com você. Você trocou o programa que havíamos planejado para ir jogar quadribol com seus amigos. E me convida para um passeio?

- Gina... Desculpe, eu sinto muito... Mas tenho uma boa explicação! – Harry sentou-se ao lado dela e tentou pegar sua mão, mas ela não deixou. – Se vier comigo, tenho certeza que você vai entender!

Gina olhou para ele pensativa. _"Hum... Onde ele queria chegar!"_

- Aonde vai me levar? – Perguntou.

- Se eu disser, vai estragar a surpresa! – Harry falou sorrindo. – Vai Gi, vamos!

- Tenho que trocar de roupa. – Ela falou olhando a janela.

- Não precisa! Vamos de vassoura e você tá ótima assim. – Gina avaliou o que ele disse, levantou-se, passou a mão na calça jeans surrada, mas confortável, percebeu que a camiseta que usava estava um pouco amarrotada, olhou-se no espelho, seus cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados e seu rosto denunciava que havia chorado.

- Não sei! – Falou observando ele pele espelho, Harry parecia tão tranquilo. - Talvez seja melhor a gente... Dormir e amanhã conversamos! O que acha?

- Droga! – Harry praguejou baixinho. – Bem que Hermione disse que você não ia engolir essa tão fácil!

- Hermione! – Gina virou-se para ele.

- Gina, eu imploro. – Harry usou um tom apelativo. – Se vier comigo, você vai entender! Por favor...

Gina nunca resistia quando ele apelava daquele jeito, usava a sua melhor expressão de menino carente e solitário que sabia fazer.

- Harry, eu realmente fiquei chateada por ter sido trocada por um jogo de quadribol! Mas você é jovem, garotos da sua idade fazem isso, não ficam comprometidos... – Gina já tinha um discurso pronto. – Ou melhor, nos ainda somos jovens para um compromisso tão sério e... – Vacilou.

- Ginevra, você vem comigo ou não? – Harry usou um tom imperativo. Não esperou uma resposta, subiu na vassoura e olhou para ela. – Vem ou não?

Gina hesitou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo.

Em poucos minutos, deixavam para trás a Toca e iam a uma direção que Gina não conseguia identificar. Agarrou-se com mais força em Harry quando ele ganhou mais altura e mais velocidade. Por mais que adorasse voar, não se sentia muito segura em ir de carona, gostava mais quando estava no comando. Fechou os olhos, sentiu o vento em seu rosto e não se importou para onde Harry a estava levando.

Quando abriu os olhos, reconheceu o local, sentiu que estavam perdendo altura e quase no mesmo instante uma janela se abriu...

- Abaixe-se! – Harry falou e ela prontamente obedeceu. – Chegamos!

- Tanto mistério para me trazer a sua antiga casa! – Gina comentou. Observou o ambiente, tudo igual como na última vez que esteve ali.

A casa dos Potter´s, que ficava em _Godric's Hollow,_ havia sido reformada, mas Harry havia descartado a ideia de morar ali. A casa funcionava como uma espécie de sede para um centro de apóio às vitimas da Guerra, ajudando-as a reconstruírem suas vidas; ideia de Harry, ele inclusive havia investido uma boa parte da herança de Sirius para ajudar as vitimas de Guerra e tinha convencido vários bruxos a contribuírem.

- Não tem ninguém. – Gina falou, normalmente, havia sempre bruxos que trabalhavam voluntariamente ali. Ela, sempre que tinha tempo, também trabalhava, apesar de ultimamente andar em falta.

- Eles não ficam de noite e pedi para deixaram a casa livre para mim hoje! – Harry explicou. – Vem...

Harry pegou a mão dela e a puxou para o andar superior.

- Harry... Eu ainda estou brava com você. Furiosa... Que você tenha uma boa explicação... – Gina falou quando pararam diante de uma porta, que Gina sabia que um dia foi o quarto de Lílian e Tiago. – Não use a memória de seus pais...

- Shii... – Harry colocou delicadamente o dedo nos lábios dela, abriu a porta e a fez entrar.

Gina ficou realmente admirada quando viu o quarto. A cama tinha uma linda colcha de cetim branco, almofadas também brancas, com detalhes em dourado; véus transparentes desciam do teto, formando uma espécie de tenda sob a cama. Candelabros estrategicamente posicionados nos cantos do quarto o deixavam completamente iluminado. Em outra parte do aposento, havia uma pequena mesa com uma garrafa de hidromel, taças, frutas e chocolate. Também havia flores: lírios, girassóis e rosas formavam uma estampa de cores complexas, espalhada por todo o quarto.

Harry lhe ofereceu uma taça de hidromel, que Gina bebeu em um gole só.

- Hum... – Lembrou que estava de estomago vazio, praticamente não havia comido nada desde o café da manhã. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia beber hidromel. – Harry, eu estive pensando sobre nós...

Foi até a mesa e serviu-se de mais hidromel.

- Gina, eu lhe trouxe aqui para... – Harry mexeu impaciente no bolso da calça jeans.

- Espera... Harry, eu lhe adoro, amo muito você! – Gina não o deixou falar. – Mas, eu acho que estou sendo muito possessiva, eu estou lhe sufocando né? – Gina respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole de hidromel. - Eu entendo, verdade, eu entendo! Você sempre teve uma vida complicada; agora, você está tendo a oportunidade de viver, de ser livre e uma namorada chata, ciumenta, que gosta de estar sempre no comando não é legal.

- Gina... – Harry estava visivelmente confuso, mas ela não parava de falar e de beber.

- Eu sei que sou mandona, chata, geniosa... Mas com seis irmãos eu tive que me impor, senão eles tomavam conta. – Gina se serviu de mais hidromel e sentiu seu estomago revirar. – Você só tem dezenove anos; sair com seus amigos, beber, jogar quadribol, ir a festas, conhecer outras garotas faz parte... Por isso eu...

Harry se aproximou dela e Gina ficou quieta; Quando Harry colocou a mão na sua boca, fez uma careta.

- Gi... – Harry se aproximou mais. – Que casar comigo?

- Eu... – Gina não conseguiu segurar e um líquido gosmento saiu da sua boca direto para os pés de Harry. – Eca!

Gina correu para o banheiro vítima de outra onda de náuseas. Sabia que não devia ter bebido de estomago vazio. Percebeu um par de pernas ao seu lado. Harry não precisava vê-la naquela situação tão humilhante.

- Gi! – Harry se abaixou e afastou os cabelos dela do rosto, passou uma toalha úmida em sua testa. – Você não comeu nada durante o dia? – Ela assentiu. – Não devia ter bebido tanto. Você é fraca para bebidas, dificilmente bebe e quando faz isso é porque está nervosa, preocupada com algo...

Gina deu um meio sorriso amarelo. Harry a conhecia muito bem. Levantou-se e foi até a pia, lavou o rosto e a boca para tirar aquele gosto horrível. Sentia-se fraca, seu estomago ainda dava voltas, mas a onda de náuseas havia passado.

- Seria bom você deitar e descansar. – Harry a ajudou a se acomodar na cama e lhe ofereceu um robe atoalhado. – Vista-o. É mais confortável. Eu vou me trocar... Gina, depois a gente conversa, ok!

- Desculpe... Eu... Ok! Vou tentar dormir mesmo, pois estou me sentindo horrível! – Gina vestiu o robe e deitou.

Gina sentiu algo frio em sua testa, era uma compressa que Harry ajeitava com cuidado, depois ele a fez tomar uma poção com o gosto horrível, beijou de leve a sua bochecha e sussurrou_: "Durma, amanhã você vai estar melhor";_ antes de deixá-la sozinha.

"_Quer casar comigo..." _As palavras de Harry ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. Foi pensando nelas que caiu em um sono sem sonhos.

As velas já haviam se apagado, o quarto agora estava iluminado por tímidos raios de sol. Precisou de um tempo para lembrar onde estava.

- Ei... – Harry usava um robe parecido com o seu, estava sentado em uma poltrona e levantou-se quando ela falou. – Você dormiu ai?

- Você precisa comer! – Colocou uma bandeja com chá, torradas e frutas no colo de Gina. – Tudo bem leve! Não se preocupe comigo. Você está se sentido melhor?

- Hum, sim... Eu sinto muito ter vomitado em você! – Gina se serviu. – Eu não havia comido nada ontem e você, sabe que sou meio fraca para bebidas! Eu estraguei tudo, né?

- Não... Eu estraguei tudo! – Harry pegou uma torrada. – Meu plano começou mal... Ok, eu sei Hermione disse que meu plano tinha falhas visíveis, que você nunca ia aceitar tranquilamente eu ir jogar quadribol e não lhe chamar. Mas às vezes a Hermione me irrita tanto que prefiro ignorar o que ela diz.

Gina riu e continuou comendo: - Harry... Ontem você me pediu em...

- Gi... Come, você precisa se alimentar. Depois continua a conversa de ontem, sim! – Sorriu e Gina não resistiu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Harry aproveitou a iniciativa dela e beijou o canto de sua boca, com a língua forçou a passagem entre os dentes, aprofundando o beijo. Gina gemeu e quase deixou cair a bandeja.

Harry se afastou um pouco e tirou a bandeja, voltando a beijá-la, primeiro beijos rápidos e em seguida demorados e apaixonados.

Gina sentiu quando as mãos dele escorregaram para seu colo, afastando um pouco o robe atoalhado que ela vestia, depois ele desceu para suas coxas, fazendo com que ela gemesse suavemente. Harry desfez o nó do robe, abrindo-o completamente e ajudando ela a tirá-lo.

- Quero cuidar de você... – Ele sussurrou antes de beijar o pescoço, continuando acariciando suas pernas.

Os segundos eram torturantes, Harry a mantinha daquele jeito, acariciando suas pernas, brincando com o elástico de calcinha e os lábios dele moveram-se do pescoço para o colo, depois os seios. Gina começou a tremer de forma incontrolável, sentia contrações em seu ventre, seu corpo pegando fogo.

- Você é maravilhosa! — ele murmurou. — Irresistível...

Gina, com as mãos tremulas, desatou o nó do robe dele, mostrando o peitoral másculo, que ela passou a acariciar. Harry iniciou toques mais íntimos com língua, indo do vale dos seios ao ventre, suas mãos iam lentamente para o seu lugar mais secreto.

Gina passou a mexer-se de forma incontrolável quando sentiu os dedos hábeis de Harry junto a sua feminilidade, sua respiração era agitada, ofegante...

- Quietinha... – Ele ordenou. – Eu quero cuidar de você hoje... Deixe eu lhe dar prazer!

O clima era de completa sedução, paixão, prazer... Gina gemeu alto, arfando a cada toque mais íntimo que Harry lhe proporcionava. Harry se afastou e livrou-se da roupa que usava, antes juntar-se a ela novamente, contemplando-a por segundos - que para Gina pareciam intermináveis -, mas ele não tinha nenhuma pressa de possuí-la.

Harry voltou a ficar junto dela e a despiu da única peça de roupa que ainda estava no caminho, o robe já jazia no chão ao lado da cama junto com o dele. Gina percebeu que ele tremia, não estava tão controlado como queria demonstrar. Longe disso, estava a ponto de explodir também.

Ele afastou as pernas dela, convidativamente, seus olhares se cruzaram e Gina viu o desejo estampando nas íris verdes de Harry.

- Oh, por favor, Harry... – Ela gemeu.

Ele deslizou os dedos suavemente pela extensão de sua perna, provocando arrepios, deu beijos rápidos em sues pés, provando ondas de prazer em todo o seu corpo. Gina ainda não tinha experimentado tamanha agonia, ele a estava torturando demais. A tocava nos pontos certos que ela queria ser tocada.

Gina estava a ponto de gritar quando sentiu os lábios dele, a língua brincar no âmago de sua feminilidade.

- Harry...oh, não... Sim! – Precisa tê-lo logo, queria senti-lo por inteiro junto a si.

Harry ignorou o protesto e continua a acariciá-la intimamente, vagarosamente... Gina atingiu um orgasmo estonteante e avassalador. Naquele instante, ela achou que tinha alcançado o céu.

- Oh... Harry... – Balbuciou

- Sim, meu amor? – Harry murmurou e acomodou-se sobre ela, com um sorriso presunçoso, penetrando-a delicadamente.

O contato íntimo, pele contra pele, voltou a excitá-la, renovando o desejo.

Gina enterrou as unhas em suas costas ao pressentir a chegada de um novo clímax. Entrelaçou as pernas sobre os quadris de Harry, forçando uma aproximação mais intima.

- Gina... Ah! Agora querida... – Harry gemeu. E ambos atingiram picos de prazer avassaladores.

Algum tempo depois, ambos repousavam exaustos, lado a lado. Gina sorriu satisfeita; todas as dúvidas e medos que rodeavam seu relacionamento com Harry haviam acabado.

Ela sabia que não existiria outro homem em sua vida e também não tinha vontade alguma de conhecer outra pessoa.

- Em uma escala de 5 a 10, nos somos 11! – Gina virou-se para Harry segurando o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Perfeito! – Harry a imitou. – Gi... Nós somos muito bom mesmo, por isso... – Ele levantou-se rapidamente, foi até a calça e pegou algo no bolso, voltando para junto de Gina. – Ginevra... Quer casar comigo?

Ela não precisou de palavras para aceitar, seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu corpo já tinham aceitado. Ofereceu a mão, e ele colocou o anel com delicadeza. Gina acarinhou seu rosto...

- Eu quero me casar com você!

O filme acabou e Harry não disfarçou um alivio.

- Vamos sair para jantar... Dançar! – Harry falou. – Ou ficar aqui, pedir o serviço de quarto...

- Hum... – Gina o jogou uma almofada. – Podemos jantar e dançar aqui! Mas agora vou usar o espelho e ver como estão nossos filhotes.

- Ok! Vou tomar um banho... Vou esperar você! – Harry falou com um sorriso travesso. – Depois a gente decide o que faz.

- Ei... – Gina se aproximou. – Seu pedido de casamento foi romântico sim... Onde eu iria achar um marido melhor que você, que além de me amar, me cuida e protege?

Harry riu e beijou a ponta de seu nariz: - E aquela história que éramos muito novos, que talvez devêssemos ter conhecidos outras pessoas antes de um compromisso mais sério...

- Ah, Harry você me trocou por um jogo de quadribol! – Gina fez uma careta. – Tá certo, fazia parte de seu plano... Mas... Eu nunca me arrependi! Você se arrepende?

- Jamais... Eu nunca quis outra mulher na minha vida! Depois eu já havia perdido pessoas importantes para mim, não queria correr o risco de deixá-la escapar. - Harry segurou seu queixo e inclinou-se, roçou seus lábios no dela, sua mão a segurou com firmeza a puxando para junto de seu corpo.

- Acho que o banho, o espelho vão ficar para depois... – Gina falou rindo e se entregando mais uma vez ao homem da sua vida.

- E, de mais a mais, tradicionalmente os homens Potter´s casam cedo e com ruivas mandonas e geniosas... – Gina gargalhou sentido os lábios do marido em seu pescoço...

N/B: Day querida! Que saudades de seus momentos! E que momento mais lindo! O carinho, o cuidado, a teimosia e cabeça-dura dos dois (*risos)... Tudo foi perfeito! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

_**N/A: Pessoal,de volta... Sentiram minha falta? Eu senti muito a de vocês... Para vocês, o pedido de casamento – outro capítulo reeditado. Espero que gostem. Eu adorei esse pedido de casamento. Como já havia falado, depois dessa overdose de H/G teremos R/H, para deixar todos contentes. Relendo a fic esses dias, me inspirei para reeditar alguns capítulos, principalmente os primeiros, que acho que podem ser melhorados... Gente, não sei quando postarei novamente, pois quero e devo me dedicar ao capítulo final de Incrível. Comentem, por favor... Beijos!**_

Pedro Henrique Freitas (como sempre adoro seus comentários!)

Veve Kawaii

Joana

Bjs. Valeu!


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46 – Sedução (R/Hr)**

A lua reinava absoluta naquela noite.

- Lua cheia! – Hermione deixa escapar depois de caminhar por alguns minutos em silêncio ao lado de Rony. – Lembro de Lupin...

- Eu também! – Rony fala olhando para os pés. - Sinto pelo Teddy.

- Sim... É claro que ele estaria melhor com os pais do lado, mas ele é uma criança feliz! - Rony parou de caminhar e olhou para a lua.

- Ele é um _maladrinho_ isso sim! – Rony falou rindo. – Conseguiu convencer o Harry a comprar aquela vassoura... Andrômeda vai surtar com ele andando de vassoura dentro de casa!

Hermione riu distraída e acabou por tropeçar em um desnível na calçada. Só não caiu porque Rony a segurou pela cintura com força. O contato dos dois corpos provocou ondas de energia, fazia tanto tempo que eles não ficavam tão próximos.

- Er... obrigada! – Hermione falou sem graça. – Acho que bebi mais do que estou acostumada no jantar.

- Eu também, exagerei um pouco... Mas, foi por um bom motivo, meu melhor amigo vai se casar com minha irmã, eu voltei a revê-la depois de tanto tempo e... – Rony calou-se.

- É... faz tempo mesmo! – Tinha vontade de perguntar por que mesmo eles haviam se afastado, porque brigaram... O motivo era tão bobo que nem lembrava mais.

- Foi boa a temporada que ficou fora Hermione? – Ele perguntou e ela precisou de alguns segundos para assimilar a pergunta.

- Ah, foi bom sim! Aprendi bastante esse último ano! Mas é muito bom voltar... Senti falta de meus pais, de Harry, Gina, e de... de todos, da Toca! – Iria dizer dele, mas não teve coragem.

- Não sentiu falta de mim Hermione? Afinal, ainda somos amigos, né? – Ele parou e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Somos Ronald, é claro que somos... – Mas ela queria mais. Um ano longe dele, um ano sem senti-lo. Sentiu muita falta dele.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Os passos eram lentos. Hermione suspirou.

- Posso aparatar daqui! – Ela falou depois de minutos intermináveis.

Harry e Gina haviam insistido que Rony deveria acompanhar Hermione até um lugar seguro para aparatar. Haviam ido jantar em um restaurante trouxa; Harry e Gina foram para a Toca (Hermione tinha quase certeza que eles iam dar uma passadinha no Largo Grimmauld antes de irem para a Toca, e a insistência em Rony acompanhá-la era para despistá-lo). O casamento deles seria daqui a alguns dias, mas eles não se desgrudavam por nada.

- Vou levá-la até em casa... Prometi ao Harry e a Gi! – Rony a encarou. – Deixarei você em sua porta!

- Ok! – Falou baixo.

Hermione observou Rony pelo canto do olho. Ele estava com a fisionomia modificada... Mais _cara de homem_. Mais bonito. O cabelo estava comprido demais. A barba por fazer. Mas gostava daquele visual. A roupa meio desleixada, mas Rony nunca foi de se preocupar com isso.

- Aparatamos daqui! – Ele falou decidido e segurou a mão dela.

Hermione assentiu e em segundos estavam na porta da casa dos pais dela.

- Chegamos! Promessa cumprida! – Ela abriu uma pequena bolsa e tirou um molho de chaves para abrir a porta.

- Porque você não... Ah, é um bairro trouxa, esqueci! – Rony falou.

- Er... Às vezes uso magia, mas minha vizinha tá na janela agora. – Hermione sorriu e acenou para a senhora da casa ao lado. - Quer entrar? Meus pais estão viajando... – Hermione abriu a porta e deu um passo a frente. – Eu... Às vezes fico paranóica, como se tivesse alguém dentro de casa, acho que ainda é herança da guerra... Coisa boba!

- Não é bobo, Hermione! Às vezes também tenho meus medos... – Ele passou a mão no rosto dela. - Não se preocupe... Eu estou aqui. Posso verificar se está tudo certo...

Hermione sorriu e se afastou para ele entrar. Acendeu as luzes e tudo parecia normal. Rony falou algum feitiço de segurança e depois se voltou para ela, sorrindo.

- Tudo em ordem Mi... – Fazia tempo que ele não a chamava pelo apelido carinhoso. – Fiz um feitiço que só aurores podem fazer. – Tinha um certo orgulho na sua voz. – Nada de anormal na casa!

- Obrigada! Senta! Vou pegar algo para bebermos. – Hermione apontou para a sala. – Já volto, só vou à cozinha, mas sei que temos vinho ou cerveja comum. O que prefere?

- Vinho! Já tomei com o Harry uma vez...

Hermione voltou com uma garrafa e duas taças. Os serviu e sentou ao lado de Rony no sofá que estava encantado olhando o controle remoto da TV.

- Sabe, quando tiver a minha casa, vou querer uma dessas. – Ele falou admirado trocando os canais da televisão e parando no do tempo.

- Mais vinho? – Hermione pegou a garrafa e serviu mais o copo de Rony.

O tempo passou voando, falaram de seus trabalhos, de alguns amigos em comum... Já estavam na segunda garrafa, quando Hermione tentou se levantar e percebeu que havia bebido demais, pois literalmente caiu no colo de Rony derramando vinho na camisa dele

– Que desastrada! Vou pegar a varinha e dar um jeito. Apesar de que eu não sou muito boa com feitiços domésticos.

- Não se preocupa! Mamãe da um jeito depois.

De repente o mundo parou. O controle da TV caiu da mão de Rony, seus olhos se encontraram.

- Eu... – _"Que cena mais clichê"!_ Hermione pensou.

- Por que Hermione? – Ele perguntou.

- Porque o quê, Rony? – Seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos, sentia o coração dele batendo acelerado.

- A gente... – Rony não completou a frase, selou seus lábios contra os dela.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando por antecipação o que aconteceria. Então os lábios dele avançaram sobre os dela. Havia uma sutileza que ela jamais experimentara, mesmo antes, quando haviam se beijado, ele nunca havia sido tão gentil, tão delicado; Rony nunca havia sido grosseiro com ela, mas era impaciente, ansioso... Hoje, contudo, estava diferente. Estava mais maduro, seguro. Era um homem, não mais um menino.

Rony provocou-a com a ponta da língua, instigando-a a abrir os lábios e permitir que a boca tomasse conta da dela de um modo mais intenso e sensual. Hermione respondeu prontamente partindo os lábios, mesmo sendo pega de surpresa, e tratou logo de aprofundar o beijo entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos de Rony.

Rapidamente – e sem saber como – Hermione se viu embaixo do corpo de Rony, a respiração de ambos está ofegante. Rony parou de beijá-la e tentou se afastar, mas Hermione o puxou novamente, relaxando completamente em seus braços.

- Oh... Mione... – Rony tentou falar, se afastando um pouco dela. – Eu preciso de ar... Acho que você também!

Hermione ergueu a cabeça, encarando aqueles olhos azuis; observa que ele está vermelho, seus lábios estão inchados devido à intensidade dos beijos, seu cabelo esta todo bagunçado. Teria sido ela?

"_Por Merlin... Fui eu!"_ – Hermione sentou-se rapidamente no sofá e suspirou. Havia um misto de desejo e de vergonha.

- Rony... – Eu não sou assim! Completou mentalmente, mas em vez de falar passou a língua sob os lábios em um gesto inocente e provocante.

Rony suspirou e passou o braço em torno da cintura dela, trazendo-a novamente para junto de si.

- Ai Hermione... Como eu senti falta de você! – Rony voltou a possuir os lábios cor de cereja dela, adquirindo imediatamente, um tom possessivo. Hermione, como resposta, deixou-se dominar por aquele beijo, tão ávida quanto ele.

Rony sentia sua pulsação acelerada, sentia que se não parasse agora, não conseguiria parar mais. Mas quem disse que ele queria parar? E as reação, o desejo que via nos olhos dela, também diziam que ela não queria parar.

Hermione o agarrou pelos ombros, trazendo para junto de si, mergulhando o rosto naquele peito másculo, sentindo o cheiro dele. Ele levou a mão até um seio dela, acariciou com o polegar o mamilo com movimentos rítmicos e lentos. Hermione tremeu de excitação em seus braços. Deu um gemido rouco junto à boca de Rony e arqueou seu corpo contra o dele, se entregando totalmente.

Hermione nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Mesmo com Rony, nunca havia se sentido tão mulher, tão fogosa, tão excitada... O desejo queimava por dentro, sentiu um calor ardente entre as coxas. Ao se dar conta disso, ficou rubra.

- Linda... – Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Hermione sentiu-se totalmente indefesa, sem forças para ir contra o que estava sentido... Pronta para ele, se ele a quisesse. Mas ela tinha certeza que ele a queria!

Rony entendeu a mensagem e se afastou um pouco dela sem pressa. Deu um sorriso provocante quando percebeu a confusão estampada no rosto de Hermione.

- Acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza, de que está na hora de eu ir embora! – Disse com uma voz rouca e sensual, era a última jogada, dependendo do que ela responderia daria continuidade ou não ao jogo.

- Mas eu pensei que... – Hermione gaguejou. – Fiz algo errado?

- Não! Só acho que estamos indo rápido demais. – Rony desviou o olhar, não iria conseguir sustentar esse joguinho por muito tempo. – Se continuarmos não vou conseguir parar... E eu não estou disposto a parar! Então é melhor ir embora antes de nos arrepender...

- NÃO! - não o deixaria partir, já o havia perdido uma vez. Sorriu. Sabia um jeito de fazer Rony ficar. – Ronald, eu quero que fique; eu quero ir até o fim: aqui e agora! Já esperei demais por isso!

Rony reconheceu imediatamente o tom de ordem na voz dela. A Hermione frágil e desprotegida deu lugar à mandona e geniosa. Ele gostava mais dessa última com certeza.

Levantou-se do sofá e continuou: - Quero que faça amor comigo Ronald!

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem e Rony não estava disposto a não acatar prontamente.

Hermione se aproximou e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dele. Suas mãos estavam tremulas, mas procurou demonstrar uma tranquilidade que não sentia.

- Seu quarto? – Ele questionou.

- Por aqui... – Hermione vai em direção ao quarto. Rony coloca as mãos em seus ombros, afasta o cabelo e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

O quarto de Hermione era decorado em tons pastéis, havia muitos livros espelhados pelo quarto, penas, pergaminhos. A cama ficava no centro, estava coberta por uma colcha lilás e havia várias almofadas que combinavam com a estampa da cortina, em cima da cama.

Hermione rapidamente apontou a varinha e as almofadas voaram para um canto, seguida da colcha, revelando, lençóis brancos. Rony aproveitou e conjurou velas aromáticas, deixando o quarto iluminado só pela luz das velas.

- Eu... – Hermione começou se aproximando de Rony, como falaria para ele que não tinha muita, ou melhor, nenhuma, experiência no assunto?

Rony começou a desabotoar lentamente o vestido dela ao mesmo tempo beijava delicadamente seu pescoço; foi seguindo pelos ombros até chegar ao colo. A respiração de Hermione já estava acelerada; ele deixou escapar gemidos roucos, provocando arrepios de prazer nela. Sussurrou seu nome no ouvido e aproveitou para morder de leve o lóbulo da orelha.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas também sentiu a mão segura de Rony em suas costas. Suavemente, ele a empurra para a cama, fazendo com que o vestido caia sob seus pés, deixando-a somente com um conjunto - comportado de algodão branco - de calcinha e sutiã.

"_Droga! Se eu soubesse..."_ Hermione morde a lábio inferior ao se dar por conta de lingerie sem graça que está usando. Mas como ela poderia adivinhar que seria hoje?

Delicadamente, as mãos dele afastam a alça do sutiã. Ele se demora a admirando e então inicia uma caricia torturante.

Hermione geme alto ao sentir as mãos dele em seus seios. Rony a provoca, fazendo movimentos circulares em seus seios, ainda escondidos sob o tecido do sutiã. Ela sente que seu corpo não está mais sob seu controle; sente um calor em seu ventre, sente seus mamilos duros e doloridos, e também que suas pernas já não sustentam seu peso. Inconscientemente, senta na beirada na cama para não cair.

Rony dá um sorriso devastador e Hermione resolve deixá-lo no controle, afinal, ele deve ter mais experiência que ela. Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, ela gemeu involuntariamente, pedindo por mais.

Rony voltou a tomar os lábios. Dessa vez com vigor e intensidade. Ele ainda estava vestido, mas sua excitação era evidente. Suas mãos másculas percorreram-lhe a espinha, provocando arrepios, ele a fez levantar-se novamente, contudo a segurando com firmeza para que ela não caísse, pressionando seu quadril contra o dela. Suas mãos ávidas pararam no elástico da calcinha de algodão.

Hermione protestou instintivamente, mas logo cedeu. Rony a deitou na cama beijando todo seu corpo e livrando-se das peças de roupas intimas. Afastou-se um pouco e livrou-se das próprias roupas em segundos, voltando logo para junto de Hermione e explorando o centro de sua feminidade.

Ela se sentiu tão entregue a ele, tão agradecida às sensações de prazer que ele provocava que resolveu retribuir também. Rony sentiu as mãos dela pressionar-lhe os quadris, o puxando para mais junto de seu corpo, quase os fundido.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que Hermione já estava pronta, então sem esperar mais ele tocou sua região mais íntima, sentido a umidade dela. Ela arfou e gemeu alto.

- Rony... Por favor... – Ela suplicou, gemendo mais alto.

Rony sorriu e tomou com a boca um dos mamilos, sugou, lambeu e deu mordidas suaves... Hermione gritou ao sentir a mais alucinante sensação de prazer jamais experimentada. Depois espalhou beijos rápidos no rosto afogueado dela, em seguida o pescoço e o colo, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde sua boca tocava. Prosseguiu com está tortura até perceber que ela estava totalmente descontrolada; sentiu seu corpo estremecer de maneira frenética.

Hermione relaxou por uns poucos segundos e logo sentiu as mãos atrevidas de Rony novamente lhe acariciando intimamente, arqueou o corpo pronta para recebê-lo.

- Abra os olhos Hermione... - Rony ordenou e fixou o olhar sedutor no dela que obedeceu prontamente e finalmente ela a possuiu com uma única investida.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar um grito quando sentiu uma dor aguda, Rony rapidamente saiu de dentro dela.

- Não... – Ela protestou, a dor já tinha ido embora. – Por favor, continua...

Rony voltou a possuí-la e logo ela já o acompanhava com movimentos ritmados e cada vez mais rápidos.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo todo envolvido por sensações indescritíveis, algo tão bom, tão quente, tão fabuloso que superou tudo que já havia sentido até então. Rony soltou um gemido rouco e seu corpo também alcançou o pico máximo de prazer e, finalmente, os corpos de ambos perderam o controle, envolvidos em um delírio único e absoluto de êxtase.

Rony acariciou-lhe os cabelos e depois lhe contornou as linhas do rosto e só então se desconectou dela. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas satisfeitos. O silêncio reinava no quarto, só ouviam-se as respirações ainda aceleradas dos dois.

Hermione se sentia exausta, mas não queria dormir... Não sabia bem o que queria. Só sabia que era naquele momento a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração quente de Rony junto dela. Sorriu satisfeita.

Algumas horas depois, Hermione acordou sentido o peso do braço de Rony em sua cintura e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas na dela. Ela mexeu-se devagar para não acordá-lo, mas ele já devia estar acordado, pois apertou de forma possessiva sua cintura.

- Sinto muito! – Ele murmura em seu ouvido.

- Ah!

- Se eu soubesse, teria sido mais cuidadoso... – Rony completa.

- Foi maravilhoso como foi, exatamente como foi... – Hermione sorri satisfeita. – E você foi cuidadoso, sim! Foi perfeito! Quer dizer, acho que foi, não sei como seria com outro... Acho que não doeu muito, foi só um desconforto... Eu gritei muito alto, não foi dor, foi... Foi bom... Foi bom Ronald? Você deve saber mais que eu, deve ter mais experiência nesse assunto. Não tem?

Rony faz uma careta: - Foi ótimo Mione! Mas podia ter me avisado que era sua primeira vez...

- Fiquei sem jeito, não sabia como falar... – Ela falou corando e ele começou a beija seu ombro.

Hermione já ia protestar, pois ele não respondeu a segunda pergunta, mas Rony desviou sua atenção quando começou a acariciar seus seios... Ela se aninhou novamente sob o corpo de Rony, sentido todo seu corpo precisando urgentemente do dele... Mais uma vez...

N/B: Muito bom mesmo, Day! Apesar de ser H/G de coração, confesso que tenho _ondas de calor _ao pensar nesse ruivo... (eu só tenho mais _calores_ por um certo ruivo, que doma dragões...) Beijos a todos, Alessandra – Sandy Meirelles.

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... nem tenho mais cara para pedir desculpas... Mas vou tentar me explicar... Foi o seguinte, novembro e dezembro foram uma correria sem fim, estava em função de concurso e da seleção do doutorado, infelizmente não tive bons resultados em nenhum... mas faz parte. Acontece, que dia 23 de dezembro recebi um telegrama ( gente ainda mandam telegramas) me chamando para assumir uma vaga em um concurso que havia feito em 2005, a partir disso minha vida deu um guinada de 180 graus, pois a vaga é em São Leopoldo, pertinho de Porto Alegre, e eu estou arrumando tudo para me mudar, arranjar apartamento, empacotar coisas... sem falar que precisei ir para lá e depois voltar e ir de novo... Dia 17 de fevereiro tomo posse como professora da Rede Municipal de Ensino de São Leopoldo e estou feliz da vida, funcionário público tem estabilidade e vou poder investir mais no doutorado que é o meu maior objetivo. Então até lá não prometo novas atualizações.

Pessoal, essa mudança vai ser muito boa para mim, contudo, acho que vou dar um tempo nas fics. Então, infelizmente, Doces Momentos será encerrada no capítulo 50. Vocês podem ter notado que a fic sofreu uma reestruturação, eliminei alguns capítulos que foram reeditados (como esse que está sendo postado) e também que fui ver um dos primeiros capítulos e percebi que estavam desformatados, então também estou procurando formata-los novamente.

Quanto ao capítulo é a primeira vez de Rony e Hermione reeditado... Eu, particularmente, acho que ficou bem melhor que a primeira edição (que foi excluída). Espero que gostem... Teremos mais um capítulo Rony e Hermione, um Harry e Gina e o último um duplo com nossos casais preferidos... algo mais família.

Bom, mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora e espero que gostem do capítulo. Bjs...

**Deborah Evelyn de Aquino Martins**

**Louis Weasley**

**Clau Black**

**nanna weasley**

**Thayna Zumba**

**Ady**

**Mariana.**

**Lillikah Weasley-Potter**

**Lady Potter**

**Natascha**


End file.
